The Volume's The Same
by VampireXHeart2442
Summary: Takes place where 'Priceless Sweet Chin Music' left off. This is how it could've been if Kayley Michaels never went through 'Actions Speak Volumes'. Kayley still deals with Randy Orton but at what cost? If John Cena has his way, she wont pay a cent.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been getting a lot of messages from people who would like me to continue this story as it could have been. And, quite honestly, I would like to fulfill your wishes and add to this series.**

**Have you ever written a story and you just don't want it to end but you don't want people to get sick of it either? **

**That's how I'm feeling right now but I need your opinion. So!**

**Should I continue?**

**If I do, it will be a fast updated series because I have a lot of stories going right now, but I am kind of in a writer's block on them. This on the other hand, I have so many ideas for that it would not fit into another story. I will be merging the How It Could've Been with a new title. 'The Volume's the Same'.**

**As most of you know by now, I live off of feedback, wither it be negative or positive. I love hearing from you and I answer back to all messages no matter what.**

**So, for your enjoyment, here is a little piece of How It Could've Been/The Volume's the Same series if you chose you would like to see more of it. This picks up right where Priceless Sweet Chin Music lets off.**

**

* * *

**

_I Stand Alone - Saliva_

_"Now I've told you this once before,  
You can't control me.  
If you try to take me down you're gonna break,  
Now I feel your hatred.  
Nothing that you're doing for me,  
I'm thinkin you outta make your own way.  
I stand alone.  
Inside.  
I stand alone."_

_April 5, 2010  
__Moline, Illinois  
5:30 PM_

Sitting in a car with John Cena, on our way to the next city, was more than enough to drive a sane person crazy. Matt Hardy had even attempted to travel with us but gave up because of our constant change in music and bickering about small things that didn't even matter to the average person.

Needless to say, he was now traveling to the next city with John Morrison and R-Truth.

Shawn was keeping tabs on us, following behind us in his car with Hunter. Since Shawn drove so slow, we sped up, trying to lose him but when Hunter got behind the wheel, well, there was no losing him. He drove a lot faster than Shawn and kept tailgating us. So, John being the best friend he is, brake checked him. When John thought he was close enough, he slammed on his brakes, making Hunter do the same so he didn't hit us in the rear.

Shawn had a panic attack.

Seconds later, Shawn had called my cell phone, yelling at John through me while I was laughing hysterically. That got me a tongue lashing also but it was worth it to see the smile on John's face as he tried to pay attention to the signs for our exit. Shawn had lost his voice by the end of a 5 minute yelling match that was one-sided.

Even though Shawn had retired at WrestleMania less than a week ago, he still likes to travel with Hunter to see how things will be without him performing. Tomorrow he would be going back to Texas to be with the rest of our family. I did miss Shawn being on the road with me but with him doing all this, it felt like he never left.

"You know, one day, Shawn will just get tired of you and your antics and I will find you in a ditch." I told John, as he turned off onto our exit.

John shrugged, looking back into his rear view mirror, a smile gracing his perfect features. "Hey, he'll do the same to you."

"No he won't, I'm his daughter, I get special treatment." I said smugly.

"I'll give you god damn 'special treatment'." John growled at me.

I chuckled at him and looked out the window. "So what's going on tonight, all I know is I get to see a huge argument between you, Swagger, and Randy."

John nodded. "That's pretty much what is all going on. You and I will be teaming up while Ted does his thing. How's Ted?"

I sighed deeply, remembering that we agreed to break up but Ted was taking it hard. He would lash out for no reason and now that he was in a totally different storyline, without the Legacy, it was harder to talk to him. "I guess he's alright."

John nodded at me, keeping away from the topic going further. "Well, you're a single woman now, we need to go stepping at a club!"

I smiled at myself. John always knew when to shut up or when to change topics. He did both in one sentence. I looked at the arena that was quickly approaching; smiling more, knowing my home was in the middle of that building. "Anytime John."

Once we had arrived at the arena, we quickly signed some autographs and took pictures for the fans that were waiting outside for us. When we had done that, we walked into the arena and towards our locker room. Ted said he would meet me at my locker room later.

A few months ago, I had won the Royal Rumble. I didn't get very far at WrestleMania though. I was beaten by Maryse for the Diva's title. I still get another shot at it. I just stayed in the background, working with the guys. I was currently with John, being his escort and his distraction for opponents during matches. It was working very well so far.

Rumor had it that Dave Bautista would be leaving the WWE in a few months, so his constant attacks would no longer be aimed at me. I would be able to live a life full of excitement instead of torment. None of the other superstar knew what was going on between us, except Ted because he was attacked by him but he hadn't said anything from that point on.

John and I walked to our locker room. I still didn't share a locker room with the Diva's, they always put you down before you go out into the ring and because of that, you don't do you best out there. Maryse was a different story. She was a nice person and she took the hate to heart, using it to fuel herself to do better than any Diva out there. I loved to wrestle her because we both give it our all and we put on one hell of a show together. Why? Because we can.

I set my bags down right when Hunter and Shawn entered. Shawn immediately went over to John and continued to give him a tongue lashing. John continued to roll his eyes over Shawn while Hunter and I smiled, trying to conceal our laughter with coughs. Apparently it worked because Shawn did his normal excuse;

"I need to go to catering and get some water and um, take care of…things." Shawn said suddenly. I smirked to myself, remembering a line similar to that. He got up and walked out the door, leaving Hunter, John, and I in the room.

"So, what are we doing after the show?" Hunter asked.

John shrugged, pulling out his in-ring gear so he would have it at arm's reach for later tonight. "Probably go to Outback and get some grub. After that, I guess head to the next city."

Hunter nodded, patting his tummy as he smiled. "I can't wait to eat some awesome food."

"Watch it Hunter, you'll get fat." I replied, pulling out my gear.

"You'll get fat." Hunter mocked in a baby voice.

I pick up my water bottle and threw it at him. He caught it before it hit him in his chest, which made me frown. He smiled and kissed my head before sitting on the couch. After getting my gear out of my bag, I sat down next to him. "How are Stephanie and the baby?"

"They're both doing really good. She's still working but when she hit's 8 months, I'm going to keep her at the house. I'll probably take some time off."

"You deserve some time off; you've been working your ass off." John said sitting in the chair across from us. "You're one of the top guys but you don't need to push yourself too hard."

"I wouldn't be where I am today if I didn't push myself."

"He didn't mean it like that Hunt." I said smiling. "None of us would be where we are today if we didn't give it all we had." I made a face, making John look at me as if I had five heads. "What? It was getting to deep."

"That's what she said." John said smirking.

"Shut up, Cena."

He winked and leaned back in his chair."So, we get to do an interview in a little bit." He smiled at me. "You ready to lay it down?"

"I'm not rapping." I looked up quickly. "Neither are you."

"Damn it! You always ruin my fun." John said grumbling.

"No I just level it out." I replied.

"Whatever." John said back.

"You love me." I said smiling from ear to ear.

"Not by choice."

I threw a bottle at him.

* * *

_6:15 PM_

I walked down the hall, looking for Shawn since he went missing an hour ago. Hunter couldn't find him anywhere, so we sent out a small search party, consisting of Hunter, John, and myself. Not very impressive but good enough to get the job done.

"You've finally saw the light, huh?"

I looked up and saw Randy leaning against the wall. I scoffed at him. "Ted and I decided it was over together. We are still friends, unlike you and me."

He laughed, getting off the wall, only to back me into it and blocking any way of escaping. "You will be mine."

"I belong to no one." I growled.

"You want me. I see it in your eyes. We've had our differences, yes, but you just don't want to push your pride aside and admit that you _still _love me."

I tried to push him off me, but he was way too strong. I sighed in defeat. "You love me still. You attacked Ted because he was with me. You need to lock your jealously in a cage. Can you not accept the fact that I don't want to be with you?"

"But you do."

"And you want me. Tough shit." I said to him. "You can get everything."

"I always get what I want."

"There is a first for everything."

"Do I have to take your friends out again? Since family is out of the equation already, it should be easier this time around."

"We aren't going to end up in the same position we were a few months ago."

"I guess that's a yes." He seemed to think for a moment. "I'll start with Cena."

"Good luck with getting Cena or anyone else." I snapped. "Just because they aren't blood related doesn't mean they aren't family."

"Then it'll just hit more to home." He replied, thumping my chest where my beating heart laid.

"Well, good luck with that. I have a big family."

"Oh, I'll take my time, break them down. Do you really want to be responsible for their downfall?" He asked.

"You'll have to go through me."

"No, I'll go around you and then come for you later. I'm sending a message; I'm going to eat you for dinner."

I smirked, rolling my eyes. "I'll make your stomach twist, baby." I stared at him, not blinking. "Bring. It. On."

He smiled, his white teeth flashing. "Gladly."

Start the war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya know, I thought since I started off with sex scenes almost right away in the other stories; why not carry it out into this one? So there is some smut down near the end of the chapter. **

**I also know I got the artist in the last chapter wrong. It was Godsmack not Saliva. xD I was listening to I Stand Alone when I was writing it but then it switched over to Hunt You Down by Saliva, so I got confused. Thanks Leah for pointing it out!**

**Warning: The views expressed in this story are not the views of the author or the WWE. Viewer Discretion is Advised. I do not own anyone but Kayley Michaels.

* * *

**

_I Love The Way You Lie – Eminem featuring Rihanna. _

"_It's the face that's the culprit, controls ya both,__  
__so they say it's best to go your seperate ways.__  
__Guess that they don't know ya__,  
__cause today that was yesterday.__  
__Yesterday is over, it's a different day.__  
__Sound like broken records playin' over__  
__but you promised her, next time you'll show restraint.__  
__You don't get another chance__  
__life is no Nintendo game."_

_April 8, 2010  
__Hilton Head__  
__Indianapolis, Indiana__  
__8:25 PM_

Of course, John and I stuck together most of the time, watching out for Randy and any tricks he might be up to. I had told John, like always, what was going on with between The Viper and I. John had told me, millions of times, that I knew what the snake was when I picked it up and now I can't complain at the sting of its venom. Randy's venom was slowly killing me, its sting was painful but I knew it was just about to get worse.

I would slowly turn into the Viperess. I didn't know if that was an actual word or if it was a real snake, which it probably wasn't, but that was what I was becoming. I was not proud of it but it would have to make due. I would need to embrace it and see where it takes me, though I hope I don't become Randy in female form. I was scared of that.

"Stop worrying," John sighed, leaning back on the bed. "He's not going to get close enough to hurt you."

I rolled my eyes, sighing heavily before falling into bed with him. "I should have never kicked Randy in the jaw that day."

John scoffed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, pulling me against his right side. "You did though, now you have to face the music. There are many people in this business that won't let Randy hurt you. You just have to promise me that you will tell me about everything that happens, if you don't I won't be able to help you."

I looked up at him before looking back down at his shirt covered chest. "I always tell you, eventually."

"Eventually." He laughed.

I pushed his face the other way, smiling at him. "You know I trust you with my life, John."

"I know." He nodded. "I trust you with mine. I'd take a bullet for you babe."

"As I would do for you." I said smiling brightly at him.

He smiled back a pecked my lips before getting up and getting changed for the night. We wouldn't be going anywhere, so we didn't see the point of staying dressed. I stripped out of my jeans, shoes, socks, and shirt, sitting back on the bed and watching the TV. John came out of the bathroom in just boxers but he had a camera.

"Smile!" He yelled before taking a picture.

I laughed and flipped him off. "Stop."

He sat next to me, pulling me close so we could take a picture together. I was well aware that I was in my undergarments but I trusted John enough that he wouldn't show these pictures to anyone. He laughed as he stuck his tongue out for the next photo. I giggled and kissed his cheek as he pressed the button.

"We are such losers." John said looking through the photo album of the camera.

"Yeah but we fit so well together."

"True dat." He said. I shook my head at his slang. Of course, sometimes he retreated to his early days in the WWE or WWF at the time. Though he was mostly hated during those times, I was still his biggest fan and I probably always will be. Being his best friend and him being mine, we supported each other no matter what. "Maybe we should get some sleep…or if you want, I know something that will keep us up."

I rolled my eyes. "I need to head down to the gym before I retire for the night. I need to work on cardio."

"I can give you a cardio workout right here."

I laughed, smiling at my best friend in the whole entire world. "Not tonight."

"Damn it."

"Shut up."

We were silent for a moment but it was uncomfortable as we watched the TV. "Maybe we should head down to Florida on our next day off. We can hang around Tampa."

I smiled at him. I had always loved being at John's house in Tampa, Florida. It was so beautiful and the fans didn't bother us like they used to at Randy's house in St. Louis. "I would love that."

"Then it's a date. This Saturday we spend the day in Florida." He smiled at me. "Imagine what we can do with a house by ourselves."

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

_1:03 AM  
Hilton Head_

I walked back from the vending machine down the hall since I had woken up craving a Sprite. I was in my night clothes, not seeing the point of changing into regular clothes just to walk down the hall. If there were fans on the floor, they deserved to see me in shorts and a tank top.

"I don't think you need any more soda. You're gaining a few pounds."

I growled and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, because 140 calories is really going to make a difference right now."

Randy leaned against the wall, watching me as I took a sip from the can. "You never know. Maybe you should go back on that 'special diet' like you did when you were 18."

I looked at him, sadness soaking into my eyes. "You said you'd never speak about that."

"Maybe you'll get the idea that I have a lot of dirt on you."

"I have dirt on you." I put my hand on my hip. "You had sex with me when I was 17. You're a pedophile."

His eyes turned hard and cold. "You consented."

"I was still underage." I said. I walked closer to him, raising my eyebrow. "I wouldn't fuck with me."

"You wouldn't."

"I would, Orton. Don't test me."

He got off the wall, standing up straight in front of me. "You were 17 and we both wanted it."

"You were 23, you should have been responsible and not take a child up on their offer."

He sighed deeply, running his hand over his face. "You're not a child anymore."

"No, I'm not."

He smiled, pushing me against the opposite wall, making me drop my can of Sprite. I grunted as he kissed me, his lips covered in his venom. He pressed his body against mine, rubbing his covered chest against my own. I couldn't help but hold him to me, his heat sinking into my skin. I moaned into his mouth, making his venomous tongue slide into my mouth. I curled my fingers around his shirt, clinging to it.

"I want you." Randy told me once he broke away. "I want you now."

I didn't have time to respond because he opened the door behind me and pushed me in. I wasn't able to look around at the room but I knew, by his beautiful smell, that it was Randy's own room. His actions were so frantic, that we were pushing the coffee machine and all of his things that he had laid out on the dresser, onto the floor.

I was lifted up onto the now clean dresser surface with Randy standing between my legs. I moaned as he grinded his hips against my own, my heart racing. His lips caressed mine, his hands running up my sides, taking my tank top with them. I moaned loudly as his rough hands squeezed my breasts, flicking his thumb over my nipples making them harden instantly.

Our skin shades matched perfectly together, though I wasn't nearly as dark as he was. I was tan like John. I shook John out of my head; I would have to deal with him later. I was thrown onto Randy's bed once he had gotten me fully naked. I bit my lip and watched him strip in front of me. His perfect abs lead down to his perfect hips. He was perfect in every way but he was also so venomous.

I swallowed thickly as I stared down at the size of him. He was huge, bigger than what I remembered. I wondered if he would still fit inside me, I hoped for it. I wanted Randy just as much as he wanted me.

"Ten inches, baby," Randy grinned devilishly. "All for you."

He crawled over me, positioning himself on top of me and between my legs. His blue eyes piercing mine and all I could do was stare up into them. They weren't cold, for once, they seemed warm and inviting. Maybe it was because I was clouded with lust at the moment.

He brought his lips down to mine again and I forgot everything I was thinking about. His tongue invaded my mouth immediately and started dueling with mine in a dance older than time itself, making me weaker and weaker with each second that passed. His lips left mine to start trailing my neck, licking, sucking, and biting. He was making me feel amazing, how can someone, who I carry such distaste for, make me feel so free? Only John did that.

The taste of Randy, the very scent of him...was so addictive to me. He was my drug and I needed rehab desperately. His erection was throbbing against my thigh, making me shiver with anticipation.

He leaned forward, pulling his lips away from mine to stare into my eyes as he prepared to make me his. That first urgent thrust was intense, making my back arch and my grip tighten on his shoulders, his tattooed arms wrapping around me. My breasts were pressed tightly against his chest as he slowly moved inside me, his hips rocking back and forth.

"You belong to me." he whispered. "Forever." He pulled my leg up against his hip. "Your body, soul, everything is mine."

"Everything," I answered, wrapping my legs around him, pushing him deeper into me.

"Goddamn it," he moaned, throwing his head back as he pushed his hips back and forth.

A smile crept onto my face as I pulled him closer to me. "Make love to me, Randy."

If he refused, I would have died. He just moved his hips in a beautiful rhythm, making me melt into him.

He moved slowly at first, so I could feel the size difference between him and John. He was trying to implant that into my mind, trying to make me realize that he was bigger than John in almost every way. It only took a few thrusts for me to completely lose my head. He kept sinking deeper and deeper into me, one of his hands on the headboard to give him more leverage. He felt so big, so good sliding into me. I could feel every vein, every twitch, every throb that his muscle made, and suddenly, it wasn't enough. I wanted everything he ahd to offer. I ground my hips, taking more of him in. He seemed to sense what I needed because he stopped being so slow and gentle with my body. He thrust into me harder and faster, making me feel so good that I couldn't help but scream out as my walls clenched around him, squeezing him tightly.

Randy let out a loud, animalistic growl and thrust into me a few more times, and I felt his hot seed flowing into me. I looked up into his face and saw the pure ecstasy on it. I didn't want to let him go for anything. I wanted him to stay inside me.

He leaned down and kissed me again, his lips molding against mine making the perfect match. His hands ran down my body, letting goose bumps form with his soft touches. He pulled out of me and lay down. His arms pulled me to him, making them lock around my body in a predatory manner.

"Mine."

The Viper and the Viperess.

I just love the way he lies to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is for Leah. I found out maybe a month ago that I watch her Youtube videos and she reads my fanfiction. Small ass world, huh? Check her out on youtube! EGForeverInMyHeart. She's amazing!

* * *

**

_Seether – Careless Whisper (Remake)_

"_I feel so unsure__  
__As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor__  
__As the music dies, something in your eyes__  
__Calls to mind a silver screen and all those sad goodbyes__  
__I'm never gonna dance again__  
__Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm__  
__Though it's easy to pretend__  
__I know you're not a fool"_

_April 9, 2010  
Hilton Head  
__Indianapolis, Indiana__  
12:37 PM  
_

John was beyond mad when I came back to the room around 7 in the morning smelling of the scent we all knew so well. He had literally thrown me into the shower, turning it to burning hot and scrubbing his smell off me. I tried to explain to him what exactly happened but he drew his own conclusions, telling me that I fell for his charm and was taken under by his sweet nothings. I could agree with him but I knew that I was falling harder for Randy Orton than I wanted to.

John had made sure I smelt like him, rubbing his t-shirt on me and ordering me to wear it along with a pair of his shorts. I looked liked I was drowning in his clothes but I knew he was trying to show Randy that I did not belong to him. That I was a free woman and could be with whomever I wanted.

That was until I told him what I said to Randy.

* * *

"_You told him that you are his! How stupid can you be Kayley?" John screamed, pacing the room in a frantic rhythm, nearly causing a friction burn on the carpet. "Do you know what he is thinking right now?" He ran a hand over his face, trying to calm himself. "Of course you don't, you are too blinded by his fake cover!"_

"_I am not!"_

"_Yeah? Then why did you just roll around in his bed for 6 hours!" John shouted, looking me dead in the eye as I stayed silent. "That's what I thought!"_

"_John, please, understand-"_

"_Kayley, how can I understand? You told me you were done with him. After everything we, all of us, have been through with each other you still push our limits."_

"_We need to put this behind us."_

"_There is no chance in hell that is going to happen. We both, pretty much in the same way, are very determined to keep you. I love you Kayley and this is killing me. You can't keep doing this to us. To Randy and I. One day, he's just going to snap because you keep coming back to me. I am not going to wait around and stand on the sidelines as that day comes closer because believe me Kayley, it's fucking coming and I don't want to be in the crossfire of his attacks." He told me, stopping his pacing to look at me sitting on the bed. "There are times I just want to quit this job, no matter how much I love it, because you keep getting in danger. I just want to quit, take you to Florida or Massachusetts and hide there with you until everything blows over. I put you first in my life, always; I always come last because that's what I do. I care for you more than you can ever imagine and one day you will realize that everything I have ever said over the years is true. I love you Kayley but you need to make up your mind. I can't have my heart breaking every time I see you with a guy. Even if it's Matt or Jeff, it still kills me because I don't have any claim on you. You aren't mine and I'm not telling you to stop talking to those guys, they are your friends, I'm just saying that you need to decide what you want to do because I am so close to breaking down in front of everyone."_

"_John-"_

_He shook his head, looking up at the ceiling. His beautiful blue eyes shining with tears but he refused to let them fall down his cheeks. "Kayley, you have to make a choice."_

"_Now?"_

_He shook his head again. "No, not now but soon because I'm so close to becoming nothing without you."_

_I sighed and looked down at my hands. There were a lot of women out there that wished John was saying this to them but to me, I couldn't help but asking myself how Randy would take this. Randy had nearly had enough of me and this, with John, was not helping anything. _

_John did have a point though. I knew he loved me and I knew that I was his everything. Randy, I had no idea. I loved both of them or maybe I was in lust with one of them. I couldn't deny that I loved Randy's dominate side but I absolutely loved John's soft, normal side. I was so comfortable around him. _

_I was tired of being embarrassed by Randy, who tries his hardest every single day to make my life hell, minus last night. Was I really ready to let go of the one man that had helped me on my feet, only to break my walls down completely and leave me vulnerable? Or was I ready to let go of the man who helped build me back up, piece by piece, into the person I was today? Was I ready to even make such a decision? _

"_Don't hurt yourself sweetheart." John whispered softly, smiling down at me._

_I couldn't help by smile back. He could lit up a city that just had a black out. He lit my world up when Randy left me. "Are we still going to Florida tomorrow?"_

_He chuckled, sitting down next to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Of course we are. Did you really think that just because we are having a fight that we are dropping the plans we made? I don't think so, scooter."_

_I laughed.

* * *

_

"We're meeting the guys for lunch at Outback, so get ready babe." John told me walking into the room.

"Who is all going?"

"Ted, Cody, Hunter, Shawn, Morrison, Truth, Adam, Matt…do I really have to name everyone?" He sighed heavily looking at me desperately.

I shrugged, pulling out jeans and a black long sleeved, turtle neck underarmor shirt. "I know how much you like hearing yourself talk."

He rolled his eyes, spraying his body spray and fixing his shirt. I quickly changed, pulling my hair into a high ponytail. I kept my makeup simple, eyeliner and mascara. Simple. I slipped on some sneakers and followed John out the door and towards the elevator to take us to the lobby.

"I was thinking we could leave later tonight, maybe around midnight to get to Tampa." John said as the elevator started to move.

"Sure." I said nodding.

"We can go see a movie and I can take you out to dinner."

I blushed and looked at the buttons on the panel. "That would be nice."

"Good. I know this great place I can take you. What movie would you like to see?" John asked.

"Hot Tub Time Machine?" I asked.

He laughed, nodding. "Okay."

The doors opened and we were met with hugs from everyone who was going with us. The lobby was crowded so I knew that they had called the restaurant and told them that they had a big party coming in. There would be no doubt that they would have closed down the place for us.

I climbed into a taxi with John, Matt, Morrison, Adam, Hunter, and Shawn. We had at least 9 taxis to get all of us. They fit at least 7 people but 8 would be pushing it. I laughed with Matt, who was telling me about a new episode of the Hardy Show that he wanted to do while John talked to Adam, Hunter, and Shawn.

"You need to stop by Cameron. You're never going to guess what's happening." Matt said to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Beth's pregnant." Matt smiled brightly. "She just found out."

"Oh my God!" I smiled. "I'm going to be an adopted Aunt!"

He laughed. "Beth actually wants you to be the godmother."

My eyes grew huge. "No fuckin' way. I'm going to have a godchild!"

"So if anything happens to Jeff or Beth, which it won't, knock on wood, we will be responsible for the little bundle of joy." Matt said, looking out the window.

"Oh! That baby is going to be so spoiled."

Matt nodded. "By Uncle Matty and Aunty Kayley, yeah spoiled is about the right word."

I laughed and smiled at him. Whatever gender Beth and Jeff's baby turned out to be, they would be spoiled beyond belief. I had always loved children, always wanting one myself. I wanted someone to depend on me for everything instead of the other way around. I saw John watching me so I tried to ignore it but his hand wrapped around mine, intertwining our fingers. I saw Shawn smile and look away.

"Food!" Morrison yelled pointing at the restaurant as it came into sight. It wasn't that far away from the hotel so it was maybe a 5 minute ride, not even. All of us piled out of the taxi as everyone else pulled up.

I sat next to John, of course, when we got to our table. They had put the tables together in a circle so we could see everyone. Cody sat next to me on my other side, talking to me about his upcoming change in the WWE. He would be known as "Dashing" Cody Rhodes, which made me laugh and congratulate him.

"So are you and John dating?" He asked quietly, looking between John and I.

"No, why?" I asked him just as quiet.

He looked between us again, shrugging. "There's something different about him. He seems more protective of you, like you are his."

I shook my head, stealing one of his fries from the appetizers. "We've just hit a rough patch." I told him, eating the fry. "Nothing we can't get over."

Cody smiled, putting the French fry plate between us so we can both pick on them. "Good. I would hate to see you guys go your separate ways."

I looked at him. Maybe he could answer my questions without realizing he was doing so. Cody was smart but I knew how to manipulate him. "Why?"

He shrugged again, eating a fry. "You fit so well with him. It's like he's your other half." He smiled and looked around the room, his smile disappearing from his face. "Then there's the Viper…"

I was afraid to look up so I kept my eyes trained on Cody. "He's here?"

He nodded, flicking a fry away from the others in the plate. "Yeah."

I groaned and tried to separate some of the cheese from the French fry. "Is he doing anything?"

He lifted his eyes real quick and then brought them back down. "No, he's talking to Sheamus at the moment." He sighed heavily. "He's getting worse. His temper has exploded a lot at random times but this morning he was alright."

I tried not the blush. "Yeah? That's a good sign, I guess."

"I guess so."

I lifted my eyes to look at Randy, only to see him looking back at me, smiling. I tried to look away but his eyes drew me in. I watched as he nodded to his left. I glanced over to his left, my right, and saw the bathrooms. I groaned and looked at John.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom real fast, babe."

John nodded, kissing me on the cheek and sliding his chair over so I had an easier time to get out. "Take your time."

I glanced back at Randy, who nodded. I turned to Cody. "I'll be back."

He nodded, smiling at me. Not suspecting a thing. "Okay, I'll wait here. What do you want if they come to take our orders?"

"Chicken Caesar Salad, please." I told him. "Doesn't matter what dressing."

He nodded and let me go. I looked over where Randy sat and noticed he was missing. I walked over to the bathroom and entered the woman's one. I put my hands on the counter and sighed, looking up into the mirror and noticing Randy was leaning against the wall.

I turned around and watched him come closer, smirking. I bit my lip as he reached me. He touched my face, running his finger tips along my cheek. I sighed. Not again.

His lips crushed mine before I had a chance to tell him to stop. His skillful hands touched my breasts, rubbing them softly as his tongue slipped inside my mouth. I ran my hands up his sides, pulling him closer to me.

"Mine."

I shook my head, pulling away quickly. "No, we can't do this."

"We did it yesterday."

I put my hand to my forehead. "I know. It was a mistak-"

"No it wasn't." Randy interjected. "We both want each other."

I shook my head violently. "No! No we don't."

"Stop trying to fight it."

"I want John!" I yelled.

It got silent in the bathroom. Randy watched me as I backed into the counter."You want John?" He let out a humorless laugh. "He's nothing compared to me."

"He's taking me out on a date tomorrow."

"Yeah? Where? Applebee's?"

"I don't care where! We could fucking go to Dairy Queen and get a damn cheese burger there, but where ever he is, I want to be."

He stepped closer, his body heat soaking through my clothes. "No you don't. You want to be with me. I can see it. You want to feel dominated, controlled. You don't want someone to think that everything you do is perfect. You want someone to call you out on your shit. What would John think, if he found out you were sneaking behind his back? That we fucked last night."

"He already knows." I said, looking into his eyes. "I told him. I tell him everything, where with you, I lie."

His body was crushing me against the counter. His hand print forming on the mirror as he held me in place against him. "You weren't lying last night."

"How do you know?"

"I know you better than you think I do." He leaned down so his cheek was against mine. "When you get turned on, your eyes change to a dark blue." He pushed his hips against me, making me hold back a moan. "When you're about to cum, your eyes turn a liquid blue." He bit my ear lobe softly, making my chest rise up. "When you're happy, you can't stop moving." His free hand held my hip. "When you're nervous, you play with your hands." His hand traveled up my side, making my finger curl around his shirt. "When you're mad, you tremble. When you're upset, your breathing picks up and our eyes turn glossy." He pulled back to look at me. "And when you lie, your left eye twitches."

I glared at him. "What am I feeling now, oh Great One?"

He smiled, resting his hands on my hips, looking down at them. "You're mad because you know I'm right. You are feeling regret because you know you love me. Guilt because John was your everything and turned on because only I can do this to you."

"You're wrong. John can do this to me."

"So you admit everything else."

"No." I said, trying to keep my eyes on Randy. "John is my everything."

"Liar." He growled at me.

"Move on, Orton. I love John, not you!"

"You will." He ran his hand down my neck and chest. "You can't stay away from me long enough."

"It's the other way around."

He smiled. "Wanna bet?"

"Yes!"

"If I can stay away from you for a week, I promise to leave you alone forever." He said. His lips turned into an evil smirk. "But, if you find me, you are mine."

I growled deeply from my chest. "Deal. If you come searching for me, you lose. If I come searching for you, I'm yours. Got it."

"Good. Let it begin."

"Fine." I moved to get away from him but he pulled me back.

"One for the road dearest." He answered. His kiss had fireworks exploding behind my eyelids. His lips where soft and covered in that dangerous venom that had me weak. His hands where everywhere on my body. I wanted him. Now but I couldn't. He pulled away smirking. "Good luck."

This is just a huge load of fuckness.


	4. Chapter 4

**As I was writing this I heard a phone ring. It wasn't my moms, my cell, or my house phone. It was creepy and I flipped the fuck out. Just thought I'd let ya know. :D

* * *

**

_Just A Dream – Nelly  
"_And I was thinkin' about her, thinkin' about me.  
Thinkin' about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Will she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream."

_April 10, 2010  
Tampa, Florida  
John Cena's House  
5:32 PM_

It was impossible to sit with John and tell him what happened in the bathroom at Outback. I had to tell him so he could help me with this stupid deal I had made with Randy. I needed his help with this if I wanted to win. I just didn't know if I wanted to win or not. I was so confused that it came out as word vomit, I could stop it but I felt better afterwards.

John knew something had gone wrong when I walked out of the bathroom yesterday. There was no way to be normal when something like that just went down. I had told him on the plane so he wouldn't be able to scream and shout at me. He didn't, he was actually very calm about it which scared me. Once we got to his house, we went to his room to unpack, talking about it the whole time.

John and I had gone to a fancy restaurant for dinner. John had other things planned after dinner. I knew the movie would be later in the night but he had something planned after dinner. John took over ordering, which was fine with me because John knew what I liked. I had no idea how to read Italian but he did, since he was Italian, which made it easier on me.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" John asked as he took a sip of his drink, his nice white button down shirt contrasting perfectly with his tanned skin.

"Of course, John." I smiled, fixing my white, sparkling dress. John had picked it out of his closet. I had kept a lot of my clothes at his house and this dress being one of them. "I always have a blast with you."

"Good." He seemed nervous about something as he finished his meal.

"John, what's wrong?" I asked as I pushed my empty plate away from me.

"Just worried about you." He said simply, pushing his own plate away. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Only you could hurt me John." I told him, sliding closer to him in the booth.

He sighed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, drawing me closer to him. I breathed in his scent, automatically feeling calm. "I don't want Randy to think that I've slacked on you."

"What do you mean?" I asked looked up at him.

"He keeps getting close to you; I don't want him to think I'm letting you go." He replied softly.

"I know you're protecting me." I said. I leaned up and kissed him. I felt him smile against my lips. "I love you John. I know you would never put me in a position that would compromise my safety."

"Of course not, I'd rather die first."

"What if Randy wins this bet?"

He sighed. "We do what he says."

After such a short talk, we drove back home so we could change. John changed into one of his Ed Hardy shirts and shorts while I changed into one of his button downs and short shorts. Once we were back on the road, I paid attention to the signs as we got closer to where he was taking us. I smiled as we saw the sign for a private beach.

"I thought you would like this. We'll probably be the only ones here since it's not swimming season yet."

I smiled and watched the sun reflect off the water, causing a beautiful mirror image of the sky. The golden sand crunching beneath my feet as we both threw our shoes a far enough distance away from the shore. My bare feet touched the water; a slight chill ran through me as John stood next to me, looking out at the scene.

It was a fairytale to me. I would have thought that all little girls wanted to be on the beach with the man they loved during sunset. John pulled the hair tie out of my hair letting the blond curls cascade down my back. The soft wind blowing the strands of hair around. John faced me and smiled. I leaned into him, looking out at the setting sun, it's orange and pink glow washing our skin.

"I love you Kayley." John said softly, listening to the crashing waves by our feet.

"I love you John." I said just as quiet.

His arms tightened around my waist, his head resting on top of mine. I felt complete with John by my side. He was so easy to love and he was my everything. I loved him. "Kayley?"

I looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend again? Please?" He asked.

I smiled, brightly. Was this really what I was waiting for? "Yeah." I laughed loudly as he picked me up and spun me around in the water. His lips pressed to mine and I was lost. I forgot where we were and all I knew was that I wanted to be here. Right here. Where ever 'here' was, with John, forever.

"I love you. So much." John said to me.

"You don't know how much you mean to me John Cena." I leaned against his chest.

We chased each other down the beach, leaning down and splashing water at one another. We were laughing, being carefree and young. Any person would tell you that we were a classic case of young love.

Sadly, it would be tested.

* * *

_April 11, 2010  
Liverpool, England  
9:32 PM_

He was trying to get me to crack. Randy was every place that I went. If I went to catering, he was there. If I was in the hallway, he was there. I tried not to go to him and as the night wore on, I found that this would be harder than I thought it would be.

I felt safe but I felt empty. I didn't know exactly how to explain something so complicated but I've tried my best. As far as I knew, John was the only one who knew besides Randy and me. I decided to use that to my advantage.

I walked into catering, holding John's hand and laughing at him. I saw Hunter smile and nudge Matt, who looked up and smiled also. I could feel eyes burning into me but I ignored them since I knew who was doing it.

"He's watching." John whispered to me as he picked up a water bottle from the table.

"I am aware." I said back, taking his water.

He leaned down and pecked my lips, taking the water bottle back in the process. "Maybe he'll get the picture."

I giggled against his lips. We both heard a chair screech violently but we ignored it. We knew what had happened and I didn't want to look around to make it seem we kissed on purpose.

It felt wrong, using John like this. I didn't plan on using him, he was helping me but our relationship was very serious. We took each other very seriously. For a moment, it felt like John was using me but I threw that out of my mind. John would never do that to me. He knew how I felt and what I had been through and I knew everything about him.

"You guys finally together?" Matt asked, coming up to the table.

"Yeah." John laughed. "Took us long enough."

Matt laughed along with him. "Well, I wish you guys the best. I can only hope that Randy doesn't get in the way."

"Hopefully he won't." John said, unsure of himself.

I just looked the other way, where Randy was just sitting moments ago. The only thing that remained on the table was a coffee cup and a napkin, symbolizing that there was someone there at one point.

I looked around, hoping, pray to Eddie, that I didn't make a mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hanging by a Moment – Lifehouse  
"__Forgetting all I'm lacking__  
__Completely incomplete__  
__I'll take your invitation__  
__You take all of me now...__"

* * *

_

_April 11, 2010  
Liverpool, England  
Hilton Head  
12:57 AM_

"Kayley! Kayley! Wake up!" Maryse's voice yelled through the door. "C'est un cas d'urgence!"

I groaned, rolling out of bed and throwing on a pair of shorts and a shirt. I was a little upset that she had woke me up, but if I knew Maryse as well as I thought I did, it was truly an emergency like she had said. I opened the door, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I greeted her. "Where's the fire?"

"It's John! I was walking back from the gym and he was just _there!_" She explained fast, her hands moving in all directions as she tried to explain.

"What do you mean, just there?" I asked confused. I knew John didn't come back to the room yet but I didn't understand what she was trying to explain.

"He's on the floor, in the middle of the hallway passed out." She then started to switch languages in the middle of the sentences. I wasn't able to understand French all that well still.

"Maryse!" I said, grabbing her by her upper arms. "Is John hurt?"

"YES!" She yelled.

"Well, where the fuck is he!" I screamed. Maryse ran inside the room, grabbed the key to the room before nearly tearing my arm out of the socket as she yanked me down the hallway.

When I had arrived where John was, people where already starting to crowd around. I ran at the crowd, pushing my way past them, nearly making them stumble into each other. I mumbled my apologies as I shoved Mark, who glared down at me. Once he had nodded, I ran to John, sliding on my knees once I was close enough. I cradled his head in my hands. I set his head carefully between my knees as I was kneeling down.

"We have Matt over here!" Adam Copeland yelled from down the hall.

I looked up as Chris Jericho ran over there to help him. I caressed John's face softly, trying to calm myself. John was completely out and by the way Adam was yelling, so was Matt. I leaned down and pecked his lips carefully as the medics came.

I watched as they put John in a neck brace and set him on the stretcher. Hunter was holding me carefully as if I was a doll about to break. I knew John would be fine, that's why I wasn't crying. I was upset and you could see it on my face. I was like a book and everyone could read it.

Once Matt and John were on their way to the hospital, everyone went into their rooms to change and head to see them. I stayed in the hallway, looking down at the floor where John was laying not a few minutes before. I knew who had done it, it was no secret. Everyone knew.

When I looked up and down the hall, my suspicion was confirmed. Randy was leaning casually against the wall, smirking at me from his position. I growled and tensed up, ready to walk over and give him a piece of my mind. I was going to yell at him, scream and possibly injure him but I remembered the bet.

Because of this stupid ass bet, John had gotten hurt.

"Like what I've done with the place?" Randy asked, still leaning against the wall.

This was not considered breaking the bet. We were not 1 foot near each other. We were around 9. Talking was not considered breaking the bet either, which confused the fuck out of me. I growled and stalked off. It would be better that I say nothing then to risk it and end up with him.

His laughter followed me down to my room.

Oh, payback will be a bitch.

* * *

_April 12, 2010  
London, England  
Hilton Head  
7:32 PM_

John was released from the hospital at around 6:00 this morning. He was cleared to wrestle tonight for a house show also which was good news for him. He had already left for the arena where I was sitting in the hotel room, looking around. I was well aware that I was the only superstar left in the hotel. I smirked; fixing my short red and black dress that Maryse had lent me and stood up. I grabbed the two hotel keys and walked out of my room.

I knew what I was doing and I knew that I was just playing with fire. I was going to get burned in the end but that's what I wanted. I knew that if I went out, I'd bring Randy down with me and I'm going out in a blaze of glory. He would have to burn, just like I had to all these years. Maybe, once he was lit on fire, he's just touch the pain I went through when he left.

I walked my way down the hall to room 721. I looked both ways and slid the keycard in, watching the light turn to green. I smiled and walked in, closing the door softly behind me. I looked at the room that was darker with the curtains closed and the storm that was coming in. I flipped on the light and the room glowed. I eyed his suitcase, running over and unzipping it.

I shifted through his clothes and items he kept in the bag. I knew housekeeping had just been in here, so I had to make sure not to mess the room, itself, up. I picked up one of his favorite shirts, eyeing it with a smile. I grabbed the collar and tore it in half. I giggled to myself before folding it and placing it back into the suitcase. I did that to many of his shirts. I didn't touch his pants. I wasn't that mean.

I was searching through the small pockets inside the suitcase when I felt paper. I was confused, my eyebrows scrunching up. I pulled it out and unfolded it, sitting on the bed as I recognized the letter.

_Randy,_

_I miss you! You haven't been here in Texas for about 4 months now and it's very lonely. Shawn is going off his rocker. I reckon he'll be calling Hunter and complaining about how much we talk. He's getting old, ya know?_

_I can't tell you how much I miss you because there aren't enough words in the English language, or any other language for that matter, that can help me express it. Plus, the paper in the world would run out before I had everything down. I guess all I can say is that I miss you terribly and I can't wait until you come and see me again. _

_Not a lot has gone on. Besides the fact that Shawn cut my phone off, which is why I have sent this letter with Ric to you. I miss you so much Randy that it actually hurts. _

_I can't write anymore because I can hear Shawn yelling downstairs. I love you!_

_-Kayley._

I opened the other letter, setting the one I just read on the bed beside me. I gulped. I remember this letter. It was embarrassing and if anyone but Randy had read it, I would be screwed.

_Randy,_

_Last night was amazing! I have fallen in love with you and now your body. The way you moved your hips I could have died. I can see you pumping in and out of me over and over inside my head and I can't wait until you come back and do it again. _

_You said when you were here, that no one else will touch you like I have. Were you telling the truth? Am I the only one who can suck your c-_

I groaned and shook my head. I was a horny 18 year old and by the way I went into explicit detail, you could tell. I understood what dirt Randy had on me. I bit my lip and went inside his nightstand drawer, pulling out the lighter that was resting in there. I walked to the bathroom, setting the note on fire over the toilet.

Once I was satisfied with the charred remains of the note, I flushed the rest down the toilet. I smiled and walked back to the bedroom, filtering through the rest of his suit case. Once again, I found another note but I didn't recognize it.

_4-1-10_

_Kayley,_

_You will never get this letter because I am writing it for my own good. I needed to get this out and there was no other way that I could think of doing it. I can't just go up to someone and tell them what I have been feeling. I'm not exactly the most liked person in the world here. _

_It's my birthday. I'm 30 this year and you are 24. You didn't wish me a happy birthday but I can understand why. I haven't been exactly nice to you as of late, actually ever since I left you all those years ago; I haven't been nice at all. Once again, I can understand why. I left you, brokenhearted and unable to heal by yourself. I had ripped so many wounds open that may possibly never fully heal. I can only express how sorry I am. I did know, though, that John would come along and pick you back up, build you to be a better person._

_A part of me hurts to say this but I do know it's the right thing to do. John is the better man for you. You deserve someone that can help you when you need them to, wipe your tears away when you cry, hold you when you scream, and love you like you need to be loved. John is that guy but I know, deep down in your heart, you don't want him._

_I've seen the lies you tell your friends. You say you are alright when you aren't. John believes it and it kills me because I can't come to you anymore. I'm not the man, or the boy, that I was. Not even close. I've changed because of this disorder and I need you to understand that anything can happen at any given moment. This is the sane part of me talking, not the monster buried deep within my chest waiting to come out. Recently, the monster has been taking over and probably will continue to do so until I figure out a way to control him._

_I knew when I first started to feel violent, that you were the only one who can help push him back. As you know, the reason I left was because I was afraid I would hurt you but I did more damage than I ever could if I had stayed. I have stopped taking my medication for it. I can only hope this will help._

_What I am trying to say is, even if I am violent or like this, I love you. I'm not sure how you would take it after all the years I have been gone and how I have treated you but this is the truth. I can only hope you see that. _

_I'm always watching out for you, either for others or even myself. You deserve a life of happiness and love, not hurt and destruction. _

_I love you._

_Randal Keith Orton_

I took a deep breath, looking down at the letter. It made me feel like crap after what I had just done but this was from 11 days ago, this wasn't from this week. I had to keep reminding myself. Hopefully I will win this and Randy can move on.

After all, the worst already happened. Right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Not exactly the best chapter, I don't think. It'll get better I promise.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this series from the beginning and has followed it up until now. You don't know how much this means to me. I love you guys!**

**Marry me? :D

* * *

**

_Paradise Lost – Hollywood Undead_

"_So watch my chest heave,__  
__As this last breath leaves me.__  
__I am trying to be,__  
__What you're dying to see."_

_April 12, 2010  
London, England  
O2 Arena  
9:32 PM_

"Hey babe? Where have you been?" John asked as I walked into the arena a few hours later than I should have been.

"I was at the hotel." I said to him, sitting on the couch as he walked around the locker room, trying to find his new shirt. "What's wrong?"

John shrugged, making an 'Ah Ha!' sound when he found what he was looking for. "Nothing really, Randy has been walking around with a smirk on his face so bright that if you put him up against the sun, the sun will lose." John explained with a heavy sigh. He stopped going through his bag to turn and look at me with a sad face. "I know he did it."

I nodded sadly, looking down at my hands that were in my lap. "I know he did. I got back at him."

John's eyes got huge. "You didn't see him did you? You didn't break the bet?"

"No." I shook my head, looking up at him. "I was at the hotel and I convinced the guy at the front desk to give me the key to his room, so I went in and tore up some of his shirts. Nothing all that big."

"Did you touch black and red Affliction shirt?"

"Yeah…"

"He's going to kill you."

"He can't come near me."

"But he could hurt the ones you love." John reminded.

"I know, but he already has."

"He hasn't touched Hunter yet."

I looked up sharply, my eyes darkening with anger. "And he won't. If he was smart, he'd stay away from Hunter."

John looked at the ceiling as the door opened. Our eyes locked on a worried Ted DiBiase who was sporting a beautiful black and blue eye. I stood up, confused, and fixed my dress. Ted was breathing heavily, trying to get words out.

"It's too late. Randy already got him." Ted said.

I pushed past Ted and walked out the door. I followed the commotion down two hallways and near the catering department. I groaned again as Hunter was being rolled away on a stretcher. From everyone's stares I could tell they blamed me for what was happening.

I couldn't help but feel the same way.

So I did what any person would do in my position.

Talk to the leader of the locker room.

"Why are you here?"

"You know why I am here, Mark. Stop playing around." I said simply. "Randy is destroying everyone I love."

"Then take care of him."

"I can't. I kind of made a bet with him." I told him.

He sighed and I went into detail about the bet and what had happened before all that. Mark, who wasn't normally so quiet, was trying to ignore me. I knew he was interested as his green eyes glowed brightly while his face remained bored. Even though he was getting married to Michelle McCool, I had learned how to read him so well, that you would think I had known him my whole life. Which I have but I didn't see him every day and we never, ever, saw eye to eye on anything. Except maybe this.

"Honestly, I'd break the bet. Just because you made it doesn't mean you have to honor it." Mark replied to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, of course you would say that. You don't have to go through his torment like I do."

Mark got up suddenly, looking at me with fire. "You wanted my advice; I'm giving it to you, little girl. If you don't like what I have to say, leave."

I looked around, avoiding his eyes like a little kid being scolded. "So you think I should break the bet?"

Mark nodded, sitting back down and getting comfortable. "I would. I mean, he doesn't have a hold over you. His word isn't law, girl. What exactly did you do to get back at him?"

"I ripped some of his expensive Affliction shirt's in half." I responded.

Mark made a face and looked at me. "Let me tell ya something. If you did that to me, I'd hunt you down. Don't be surprised if you get a knock on your door tonight from him. He's going to be pissed as it is."

I rubbed my cold legs, the dress riding up the longer I sat on the couch. "So I should be prepared?"

"Oh yes." Mark replied. "Be prepared to get a verbal beating."

* * *

_2:32 AM_

I think the whole hotel was woken up by the huge bang that was from down the hall. It sounded like a truck had crashed through the wall. I sat up, looking at John who was just as confused. I ran my hands through my hair and got up, fixing my shirt and walking to the door. When I opened it, I saw many people had stepped out of their rooms, in their pajama's to see what had just happened.

"What was that?"

"Is someone hurt?"

"Everyone okay?"

I looked down the hall as saw a door swing open. Butterflies filled my stomach and something clenched around my heart. Randy stepped out of his room slowly, his head turning to look at me. I tried to back up but bumped into John who was looking out behind me.

"You are dead fucking meat Michaels!" Randy yelled, making everyone turn to me.

I stepped out of my room and into the hallway, facing him with a smirk on my face. "Come and get me!"

His growling echoed off the walls making everyone flinch and go back into the rooms slowly. "You'll get it."

"I'll be waiting."

Randy stepped back into his room, slamming his door. It felt like minutes until everyone was back in their rooms. John yawned and went back to sleep almost immediately. I smiled at him, watching him snore into his pillow.

It was about an hour later before I started to get hungry and wanted something to eat. I, once again, went to the vending machines. I saw Chris Jericho getting a soda from one of them. I caught up with him, running to his side.

"Hey baby girl." Chris said smiling, grabbing his Sprite.

I got a bag of chips and opened them. "Hello Chris."

He sat on the floor next to the machines and motioned for me to sit next to him. "This whole Randy vs. Kayley thing is getting annoying. I think you should end this all."

I nodded, taking a sip from his can. "I agree but if I go to him, I'm screwed."

Chris nodded. "Mark told me to watch out for you. He told me to tell you, if something else happens, go to Randy." He said, popping a chip into his mouth.

I felt like a little kid, sharing a snack at lunch time. He shared his Sprite while I shared my chips. We were having a small picnic in the middle of the hallway by the vending machines, eating and being adults as if we were Superstars. Sometimes you just needed to do this once in a while. "I don't know. I'm scared to go to him."

Chris laughed, drinking some of his soda. "I would be too! You fucked up his shirts! Honey, you have to face the music. You guys are always at each other's throats. I, along with _many _of the other guys, think you should already be together. I have no idea why you went back to John."

"I love him." I said simply.

Chris chewed on a few chips before answering. "I have no doubt that you don't. I can see that you do but you love Randy more and as soon as you admit that and believe it in your heart, you'll feel better."

"How can I love a man who has hurt me numerous times over the years?"

"Relive the happiest parts. Remember him for who he is, not what he's done." Chris leaned back against the wall. "He's not the man he's trying to be. He's much more than that and I think you know that. He's trying but when you guys get at each other's throats, he goes right back inside the monster."

"When I came here, he looked at me but didn't see me. Do you understand what I'm trying to say? Like, he knew I was there but he didn't actually see me."

"It's because you show everything on your face. You put your emotions out on display." Chris explained. "I know Randy broke you down and John built you up, but maybe you need Randy to break you down again and for him to build you up the way you should be. You and I both know, John's an emotional guy, not that there isn't anything wrong with that, but Randy, he doesn't show his emotions that well. He knows how to manipulate you to the point where you have no idea who you are. That's what he's doing right now. That is why you are thinking what you are thinking."

"So he's breaking me down because John built me up?"

"Kind of. He wants you to be you and you are just like Randy, even if you see it or not." He replied. "You two are exactly alike. You are John have things in common because he was there for you but you and Randy are so alike it's scary to a point. That's why Shawn hates him and Hunter can't stand his sight."

I stayed silent and took in everything Chris was telling me. Maybe he was right, maybe he was wrong.

"Have you ever wondered why Shawn never let you near Randy when you first met?"

I shook my head. I hadn't.

"Shawn, as you know, is best friends with Hunter and Ric. They were just starting Evolution and hoping to bring Randy up into the ranks of a WWE Superstar. Hunter and Ric kept telling Shawn how much Randy reminded them of you. It was like you in male form. Shawn was paranoid and forbade it completely."

"How do you know?"

"I think you keep forgetting that I was there when Evolution was happening." He laughed, ruffling my hair. "I think you need to go to Randy and talk. For a long time. It may get violent and loud but you will feel so much better afterwards when you walk out of that room."

"What if I can't?"

"Then he'll come to you."


	7. Chapter 7

**How are you guys doing! I hope you're all doing well!

* * *

**

_Invisible – Jonas Brothers_

"_I can feel you all around.__  
__In the silence I hear the sound__  
__Of your footsteps on the ground,__  
__And my heart slows down.__  
__So now I'm,_

_I'm waiting for the moonlight,__  
__So I can find you,__  
__In this perfect dream.__  
__Don't think that you can,__  
__Hide there in the shadows.__  
__Girl you're not invisible,__  
__Your all that I can see."_

_April 15, 2010  
Belfast, Ireland  
Hilton Hotel  
6:32 PM_

We had arrived a day earlier than planned. We weren't supposed to be in Ireland so early but we all decided, at last minute, that it would be better to go ahead and head over so we wouldn't be tired for the show tonight. Most of the RAW Brand had come over and were setting up in the hotel. We had the whole top floor of the building to ourselves and to save money, not that we had to, John and I got an adjoining room with Ted and Cody. Only a door separated us from them, which made me feel like the old Legacy days were in full force.

Being able to laugh with Ted and joke around with Cody made me feel alive again. It reminded me that life was too short to take anything for granted. John had rented some movies from the hotel and now we were throwing popcorn at each other from different areas of the room. John and I sat on the couch, Cody sat on our bed, and Ted sat on the other. It was sad for Cody because he was in the middle of the fire.

"Fire in the hole!" Ted yelled as popcorn went over Cody's head and into John's face.

I laughed at John's shocked expression. "This is bullshit. I'm going postal!"

I raised an eyebrow, my face in disbelief. "Highly doubtful."

"I'm not kidding, I'm this close!" John argued, making his pointer finger and thumb a few centimeters apart.

"Your boyfriend is a complete loser." Cody said from the bed.

I snorted trying to cover it up with a cough as John turned to look at me. "You're not going to defend me!"

"You can defend yourself babe." I replied back, picking lint off my shirt.

"You're in for it." John launched himself at me, my laughter echoing off the walls.

Ted and Cody looked at each other. "Time to go!" Ted yelled, grabbing Cody's arm and dragging him towards their own room. I giggled and smiled up at John.

* * *

_  
_

_9:54 PM_

My match with Maryse was going great. It was going the way we had planned without any flaws what so ever. She caught me when I went to the top rope and I helped her flip my body so she could execute her finishing move, the French Kiss. The crowd was really into the match, for a Diva's match that is, yelling for us to get up and keep going. It was one of the longer Diva matches, lasting about 15 minutes. As soon as I went for Sweet Chin Music, everything when downhill from there.

I had to stop my foot from hitting the canvas as I recognized a presence. I looked up the ramp to find Randy standing at the top, smirking down at me. I slipped out of the ring, glaring with as much hate as I could muster up as I got closer. I was only a few feet from him when I remembered the fans, the match, and the bet. I huffed heavily and stepped back, while he stepped forward. This went on until I was against the ring. I heard the ref count to ten, making me lose the match by disqualification. I glared at him while he just smiled his sickening grin that screamed danger.

"You broke the bet." I said to him.

He shook his head, telling me that he hadn't. "No, we both broke it. So all deals are off."

"You came to me!"

"You were closer than you were meant to be, so if you want to get technical, you broke it first."

"You're a fucking asshole!" I screamed at him as the cameras came closer to us. "You can't do this!"

He leaned in close, our noses touching. "Watch me."

"Randy don't do this." I said to him, pleading. "Please, I know John is watching. If you love me, you will walk away."

"Don't play that card on me." Randy replied. "And if I loved you, I'd fight for you." He responded before his lips crashed upon mine. I struggled against him, no matter how good it felt to me. I tried to push him off as the fans hooted and hollers. I thought of the next best thing to do.

I slapped him so hard, his lips dragged across my cheek. I saw his eyes glaze over as the monster came out. He surprised everyone when he walked away. Once he was behind the curtain and I knew the coast was clear, I followed.

_10 Minutes Later_

"What the hell was that?" John yelled as I walked through the door.

"I didn't ask for him to do that John!" I yelled back, not in the mood to put up with this.

"You kissed him!"

"He kissed me!" I shouted back, my temper flaring and my accent getting stronger. "This is exactly what he wants, John! He wants us to fight! He wants us to argue! Stop!"

"How can I not be upset? My girlfriend just kissed the man that is ruining our lives!"

I rubbed my fingers against my forehead. "I did not kiss him John. I struggled against him! If you actually paid attention to me for once-"

"Oh bullshit Kayley! I always pay attention to you! You're all that I can see!"

"You have a fucking funny way of showing it! Randy kissed me!"

"Coming from the one who willingly had sex with him!"

I growled and went for him. It happened so fast that I don't remember it all. My hands darted out as my eyes glazed over. My anger was getting the best of me as I pushed him into the wall, watching his back colliding with the plaster. His air left his lungs in a grunt and he slumped against the wall. I took a step back and stared at his wide blue eyes.

"_You two are exactly alike. You and John have things in common because he was there for you but you and Randy are so alike it's scary to a point.__"_

I went over to help him but he pushed me away, slapping my arms off him. He quickly walked out and I sighed heavily. I ran a hand through my hair, sitting down and pulling my knees to my chest. John had just walked out on me and I was left.

It didn't take long, afterwards, to get to the hotel. When I opened my hotel room door, I noticed John's bags were missing. I felt the tears swell up in my eyes, burning them as I cried. I didn't mean to push John, it had just happened. I had no control over what I did, I just did it. It felt like I was in the background, watching what I was doing. I didn't like that feeling.

I threw my bag onto my bed as the hotel room door behind me closed.

"Go away; you are the last person I want to see." I told him.

"Well, tough shit."

I whipped around so fast I was surprised I didn't fall over. "You think you can just come in here and try to break me down more? Well, you're just a little too late, I'm already broken."

Randy laughed loudly, his laughter echoing off the walls. I cringed at the sound. "You aren't broken, not yet. Believe me, you will be."

My anger was boiling up and the point of desperation to lash out was coming closer.

"You think you're all high and mighty, guess what Kayley, you aren't. You're just a broke little girl with no place to go. How does it feel? How does it feel to know that you are all alone in a room full of people? To know, you are the last choice?"

"Shut up! JUST SHUT UP!"

"You want me to shut because you know I'm right. You know it's the truth and it kills you inside." Randy stepped closer as my body started to shake. "Let it go Kayley, let the monster free. Let it consume you as you finally let loose. Watch yourself become an actual human being."

"You have 2 seconds to get the FUCK out of here!"

"You want to know what it feels like. You like that feeling! You want to be just like me!"

"One…"

"You've always wanted to be like me! You are COMPLETELY LIKE ME!"

"TWO!"

I grabbed the lamp and threw it at him, which he dodged. I threw anything I could get my hands on. I watched as the Holy Bible went flying across the room. All too soon, I had run out of objects and I started to attack him. Though, he wasn't as nice as he was when the objects were coming at him. I heard the growl that alerted me to the breaking point of him.

Soon we were pushing each other against the wall, throwing curse words at one another. Venom covered every word as I shoved him into the mirror, instantly shattering it. I felt his hands on my hips and my back connected with the wall. I grunted and punched his damaged collar bone, making him drop me. I kicked his knee and went to get up but he grabbed my ankle, pulling me down. I had to block my face so I didn't do a face plant into the bed post. I kicked him in the shoulder and crawled towards the half broken lamp on the ground.

I clutched it, chucking it at him as he threw a coffee cup at me. The cup hit me and the lamp hit him. The lamp cut his face and the cup sliced my neck open. Neither of us cared as we continued to throw insults and objects at each other, our fists not doing enough to satisfy the hurt we wanted to cause each other.

"You're a fucking asshole!"

"Yeah? You're in love with this asshole, Kayley!" Randy yelled back, shoving me against the wall.

"You're pathetic. You think everyone is in love with you."

"I just know you are." His forearm pressing against my bleeding neck, blocking off some oxygen. "You will do well to admit to it."

I kneed him in the stomach, watching him back up. He came at me again, hoisting me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. He kissed me as he pushed me harder into the wall. I groaned and kissed him back. He was all too right.

His hand came up and tore my shirt completely from my body. I grabbed the back of his neck pulling him towards my chest, which he smirked against my skin. His teeth dragged over my collar bone and chest before he bit down, marking me above my left breast with his teeth mark.

I groaned out in pleasure and pushed him off me, landing perfectly on my feet. He watched me as I came closer, pushing him against the wall roughly. He grunted and I ripped his shirt clean in half, throwing it to the side. I ran my hands down his chest and stomach, loving the feel of his abs against my skin. His head tilted back, his eyes closing as I kissed every inch of his skin.

He growled when I got towards his belt buckle. He undid it for me, pulling me back up to him while his pants and boxers dropped to the floor. He switched positions, pushing me face first into the wall, tearing the back of my bra off so it fell in pieces.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't remember your name." Randy growled into my ear as he pressed his erections against the back of my jeans.

I was pulled against his chest and I watched his hands travel down my stomach towards the button of my jeans. I started to rock my hips against his front, feeling the rumble in his chest as he bit onto my shoulder. His tattooed arms rubbing against my side as he pulled my pants and panties down. I looked down and saw the broken pieces of the mirror, giving us both a view of each other.

He turned me around, picking me up and slamming our bodies into the bathroom door. He pushed my thighs apart, wrapping them, once again, around his waist. He kissed me again, his tongue darting past my lips and wrestling with my own tongue. I moaned and rocked my hips against his.

"I want you to look at me while I fuck you." Randy groaned into my ear. "I want you to know that I am the one making you feel like this."

I looked him in his blue eyes as he pushed his cock into me. I arched my back, gripping his shoulders. He stilled for a moment, resting his forehead against mine, staring into my eyes. I rolled my hips watching his eyes flutter. He slowly started to rock his hips back and forth. I moaned loudly as his cock pushed me into oblivion.

He carried us to the bed and got on top, thrusting in as fast and as hard as he could. My nails went into his back and dragged down with each thrust. I heard the animalistic growl come from his chest and I knew I drew blood. He held onto the headboard to give him leverage to push into me more. I opened my legs wider for him. He had large hips and it was making it difficult for him. He grabbed my right leg, putting up on his shoulder as he leaned forward more. I moaned louder as he went in deeper.

"Fuck Kayley!" He yelled, rotating his hips in small circles.

"Oh God!" I arched my back making him slip a little bit deeper.

"Randy is fine." He said conceitedly into my ear as he pounded his hips into mine. He pulled out of me and before I could ask what he was doing, he literally picked me up off the bed and bent me over the dresser.

He entered me again, pulling on my hair. I arched my back to relieve the pain but it felt so good. I could hear the slapping of our skin and I could feel my muscles tightening. He snarled and his thrusts got frantic. His hand came down upon my backside making me scream out.

"I love you Kayley." He said before he came hard.

"I love you Randy." I replied as my walls finally relaxed.

He rode out our orgasms, slowly pulling himself away from me. I caught my breath and turned around to face him. His face was clear of any monster and showed happiness. He blinked slowly.

"We don't tell anyone about this." He said softly. "As much as I would love to, we cannot. Not yet." I nodded and walked into his open arms. His hands rested on the small of my back. "Now all you need to do is break up with Cena and we'll be together."

"How?"

"I can help." He said pecking my lips. "I'll just tell him that I won the bet. You're mine now anyway. You're never escaping me."

"I don't think I want to."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys for the over-whelming support for this story! I love you guys!

* * *

**

_E.T. (Futuristic Lover) - Katy Perry_

"_You're so hypnotizing.  
Could you be the devil,  
could you be the devil?  
Your touch, magnetizing.  
Feels like I am floating,  
leaves my body glowing._

_They say be afraid.  
You're not like the others, futuristic lover.  
Different DNA.  
They don't understand you."_

_April 16, 2010  
Belfast, Ireland  
Hilton Head  
7:30 AM_

I woke up in the arms of Randy Orton, who was extremely warm and already awake, watching me. I smiled up at him, his blue eyes clear of any demons he was facing during the night. I kissed his chest and sat up, bringing the blanket up with me as it was cold in the room. Our nightly activities lasted maybe an hour more before we fell onto the bed and retired. The room was still a disaster zone. It looked as if a tornado came by, destroyed the place, went away for a few minutes and came back before finally saying 'fuck you' and disappearing.

Randy sat up with me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close to his heated body. I snuggled into it, looking at our very own tornado alley. He chuckled and kissed my forehead, watching my expression as I surveyed the room.

"It's not as bad as it looks…" Randy started, following my gaze. He went to get out of bed before he stepped on glass, the crunching sound making its way to my ears. "Okay, maybe it is."

"We have to clean it up and pay for the damages." I told him.

He nodded, getting fully out of bed and watching where he was stepping. "We need a shower first and I have to run to my room and get clean clothes."

"Go, I'll stay here."

He nodded and pulled on his clothes from last night, kissing me on the head and walking out the door. I smiled as the door closed. I laid back, staring at the ceiling, the only thing in the room that was untouched, thank God. I felt giddy, like a teenage girl. I giggled and hid under the covers, smiling like an idiot.

My thoughts were ruined by my cell phone going off. I groaned and grabbed it, looking at the name and deciding wither or not to answer it. John's name flashed across the screen and I threw it on my bed, staring at it until it shut up. I didn't want to talk to him right now, not after what happened between us and what happened afterwards with Randy.

It beeped and I knew he had left a voicemail. I was hesitant to listen to it, afraid as to what it could say. I swallowed up my pride and nerves, pressing play and listening to John.

_Hey Kayley. Um…Look, I am so sorry about last night. I watched the tape over again and I saw what went down between you and Randy. I made a huge mistake by yelling at you in the locker room. I would like it if we could see each other and make up in person instead of talking over the phone. You know I like to do facial confrontation. I was going to come back to the room last night but I heard what sounded like crying or something, so I didn't want to interrupt and hurt you further. Um, I love you and if we're done, I guess I'm going to have to move on but I will always be your best friend no matter what. Um, I guess I'll see you at the next venue. See ya…_

I breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't find out Randy and I had gotten together. I smiled and put my cell phone back on the night stand, waiting for Randy to get back. I laid back down in the bed, closing my eyes and hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep.

Obviously I fell asleep longer than I had planned because Randy was kissing me to wake me up. I smiled brightly and opened my eyes. "That's something I could get used to."

Randy laughed and helped me out of bed, leading towards the shower. "I bet. Let's get a shower, we need to be at the arena in about an hour."

"Knowing you, I'll be late."

"Hell yes we will."

* * *

_June 24, 2004_

_Hunter watched Randy Orton and Kayley Michaels laugh and push each other. Randy was 23 and Kayley was 17. They had become fast friends when Hunter had brought his group, Evolution, down to meet Kayley. Shawn had doubts and Hunter could tell but Randy and Kayley seemed like a perfect fit. _

"_Shut it Randy!" Kayley giggled, pushing him._

_Randy laughed and carefully put her in a chokehold. Hunter watched their body language, watching Kayley rub herself against the front of Randy Orton, who pushed back with fever. He knew, deep down, something had happened between them and he was not going to tell Shawn anytime soon, if he ever told him._

_Hunter was very protective of Kayley but when it came to Randy and Kayley, he let them both have free range. He trusted Randy like a son and Kayley like a daughter. He wouldn't be surprised if they ever ended up together. It was like Romeo and Juliet, forbidden because of Shawn but destined to be together. For some reason, he couldn't find a damn thing wrong with them being together._

_July 29, 2004_

_Kayley and Randy had gotten into a huge fight. Randy hasn't been returning her phone calls and Kayley was just sick of who he was. Hunter didn't know what to say to the boy but he was going down a path of destruction. A few days ago, Randy Orton became the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in the history of the WWE. _

_A few days ago, Hunter had to give Randy a wakeup call. SO he turned on him, throwing him a mock celebration the next night. It was probably one of the hardest things to do but it had to be done. Stephanie McMahon backed out of the storyline, refusing to write it and passed it on to another creative team member. Hunter didn't know what to do but he had to continue on this path, to show Randy what he was doing._

_Kayley had finally been able to reach Randy, which lead to the fight. Hunter had been there to witness it. Kayley had come up to the arena, with Shawn, and confronted Randy about his attitude and his 'assholeness'._

"_You're a fucking asshole! What makes you think I need you!" Kayley had screamed, her throat getting hoarse already._

"_You're here aren't you!" Randy yelled back with as much venom._

"_Yes! But I came here to tell you that you are fucking yourself over! No one will want to be NEAR you in a few months! You'll have no one to turn to! You had me! You knew you had me!"_

"_I don't need you!"_

"_AND I DON'T NEED YOU!" Kayley shrilled. "Don't fucking worry about me! John Cena, your best fucking friend, has been there for me! He's been there in more ways than you can even imagine!"_

_Hunter knew that had hit the nail on the head. John Cena was Randy's best friend ever. He was always there when Randy needed him and he was there when he didn't. They were always traveling together and laughing at things they were talking about. They were the picture perfect image of best friends. If you had looked up 'Best Friends' in the dictionary, it would show John and Randy._

"_Yeah? He's never going to be your best friend! He just going to fuck you and leave!"_

"_He's already hit this and hasn't left yet!" She yelled._

_Hunter flinched. The mental image of John and Kayley in a compromising position was forever burned into his brain._

_Randy growled loudly. "You wish it was me."_

"_Nope. John actually knows how to fuck a girl senseless, you prick."_

_Hunter's eyes widen at her language. _

"_If you're trying to break me down, it's not working. You'll be a whore in a few days while I will be known as the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in history."_

"_You'll always be remembered as such, but I'll be remembered as the girl who denied Randy Orton his release."_

_Hunter didn't listen to the rest of the fight, which had changed drastically to how each other was acting. He had to walk away before he stepped in and ruined history. He knew now, Kayley had Shawn's mouth and temper. _

_He watched the days pass by, Randy finally leaving Kayley alone and their hate growing for each other with every passing moment. John had tried to help Kayley but he knew it would take time. As for Hunter, he watched Randy sit on his bed, staring at his cell phone. _

_He knew Randy never hated Kayley; he was putting on a show. He stared at his cell phone, wishing for her to call or wondering if he should call her. Hunter never gave him his two cents, afraid that the anger he had for saying such horrible things to her would turn on him. _

_When Randy finally stopped looking at his cell phone, he started to cry into his pillow, mumbling her name over and over, telling the pillow how sorry he was. It was breaking the kid's heart to be away from his best friends but he knew he had done wrong and Kayley wasn't so innocent either. _

"_Randy…" Hunter mumbled softly. "She'll come around."_

"_No! Not after the horrible things I have said to her! She doesn't deserve to be treated like that! She deserves to be like a princess! To have someone worship the ground she walks on!" He choked. "That's not me."_

"_It could be."_

"_It never will be."

* * *

_

_Present Day_

I had to act like nothing had happened between Randy and me. I hitched a ride to the arena with Ted and Cody while Randy got his own car. We didn't see each other most of the night, only in hall ways and we didn't do anything but smile at each other and brush hands.

I watched Randy do his mixed tag team match with Chris Jericho and Maryse. Randy's partner was Kelly Kelly. I had to groan as Kelly rubbed herself against Randy on purpose. My jealousy gripping my heart and making it hard to breathe. I was already in my wrestling attire so I walked towards the Gorilla position.

"Kayley!" Stephanie smiled, running up to me.

"Hey Steph!" I smiled, hugging her, watching her belly.

"So glad I caught you! We're putting you in a new storyline with John and Randy."

"What?"

"Remember what it was like with Edge and Matt? Now, just mix it up and put Randy and John in it."

"You can't do that to them." I tried to press. "They wont go for it."

"John said he has no problem with it. Randy said the same."

"But-"

"Oh hush, I already know you and Randy are together."

I got real quiet as I looked at my best friend's wife. "What do you mean?"

"Randy told me." She said waving it off. "He had to. I forced it."

I shook my head. "You're insane."

"Maybe." She shrugged. "First part of the storyline, run out there and have Randy get the win, take out Kelly. They have been informed as to what is going on."

I stared at her before she pushed me towards the curtain. I sighed and ran out there, slipping into the ring while Chris tried to get the ref to look at me. I did Sweet Chin Music on Maryse and slipping back out of the ring, standing off to the side. Randy smirked and watched Kelly get the pin fall on Maryse.

Kelly started to celebrate by jumping up and down in front of Randy. I slipped into the ring, letting the monster have control to sneak attack her. Randy tried to calm her down but I spun her around, taking a page out of Randy's book and doing an RKO on her.

She was laid out and the fans were screaming. I got up and looked at Randy who smiled and opened his arm. I smirked back and walked to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Nice job babe." Randy whispered into my ear.

"Thanks." I said back. "Had to try out that RKO for myself."

"I bet." Randy smiled and looked up at the ramp and noticed John standing up there. Randy's whole demeanor changed in a split second.

His arm got tighter around me and his eyes hardened to the death glare that was the other person inside him. He pulled me closer, staking claim over me in front of John. I watched John's face turn from blank to hatred for Randy. Randy smirked and kissed my head before the lights went out and we slipped backstage quickly.

We won one battle, now the war was officially beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

_Please Don't Let It Go – HIM  
"We're drifting apart__  
__But I want you to know__,__  
__Wherever you are I belong.__  
__Love's singing our song__  
__But we fail to sing along__, __  
__Wherever you go I will follow__."_

_April 19, 2010  
East Rutherford, New Jersey  
Izod Center  
7:31 PM_

I was one of the few lucky people that were able to get out of Europe. The volcano was making a mess of travel arrangements and most of the RAW crew wasn't able to get past. I was able to get past and Hunter had been waiting in Jersey for me at the airport. Everyone else was stuck in Europe while Hunter and I went to save the show with SmackDown who was helping us out.

"Welcome back to the States!" Hunter yelled, smiling at me.

I hugged him, smiling into this chest. "It's good to be back. I love Europe but Ireland was hell."

He laughed hysterically walking with me towards the car. "I bet. I'm so lucky I didn't have to go."

"Lucky bastard." I replied.

"So how is everyone over there?"

"They're doing good. John and Randy are at each other's throats." I told him as we slipped into the car. "How's Shawn?"

"Insane." He summed it up. He laughed causing me to laugh. "Nah, he's doing good. Enjoying retirement I guess, I wouldn't know anything about retirement." He grumbled.

I giggled and patted his back. "It's okay, one day we will all know what it feels like."

"Besides all that, you have a quick interview for and then we go and get ready to save RAW!" Hunter yelled for no reason. "I'll be there to answer random questions but it's mostly you." He informed me and I nodded in response. "It's at the arena so we don't have to walk far." Hunter laughed.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

_15 Minutes Later_

"Finish this sentence, 'the best thing about jumping off the top rope is…?" Michael Cole asked.

"Never doing it." Hunter replied.

"Once you do it, you'll be having to do it for the rest of your life." I answered, making them laugh.

"Which WWE Superstar do you think will be most likely to succeed on 'American Idol'?"

"Michael Hayes just because I want to see him on that show." I laughed. Hunter agreed, almost dying of laughter.

"What's one thing you can always find in your refrigerator?"

"Eggs?" I asked cautiously. Hunter leaned over and whispered something totally inappropriate but it made me laugh. "Yeah, right. Sorry, Hunter said something that I can't repeat."

"Water." Hunter answered for his part of the question.

As you could tell we were in the random questions part of the interview. This was a live segment so we were being aired over the internet. I could feel my cell phone vibrating in my pocket and I knew John, Randy, Ted, and nearly everyone over in Europe were watching.

"Where do you see your WWE Career 10 years from now?"

"Over!" Hunter exclaimed making me lean back and laugh.

"Not in the ring…" I said. "I'll still be here, maybe backstage or something but not wrestling."

"You have no choice." Hunter replied.

I smacked his head. "We talked about this earlier, because of our friendship; I still want to get paid. You know what I mean? You have to give me something out of it."

Hunter laughed, pulling his microphone away from his mouth. "Okay, deal."

"Now, into some more random and other questions." Michael Cole said. "Which WWE Superstar do you want to do bodily harm to?"

Hunter and I were silent for a moment, thinking, before I spoke up. "'Define bodily harm'."

"Sending them to the hospital."

"Um, well, after tonight, I think I may be going also but…CM Punk." I said for storyline purposes.

"Randy Orton." Hunter said without hesitation. I looked at him without tensing up because that would have given my whole cover away. "Just because I want to."

"Here's a good one; what was the craziest thing a fan has ever said to you?"

Hunter laughed hysterically. "This is kind of a fill in the blank question but it was 'do you wanna…'"

"Oh gosh. For the record, no." I said to him. "Um, one was a girl who came up to me and asked if I could sign her underwear and then asked if she could marry me. That was awkward just because John Cena was trying to egg me one and laughing."

"I'm guessing you didn't?"

"Nah. I signed her shirt that has to be worth something."

"Damn." Hunter groaned.

"PG!" I said to him.

Michael laughed. "Alright more serious questions, what do you want to bring to the wrestling industry Kayley?"

"I'm young and I'm good at what I do. Hopefully, me being young and good at what I do opens the door for other people in this business who are at a young age and accelerating at a high rate. No offense Hunter, but I would like to take the game away from other guys in the over 40 club. It's at the point where their bodies are so broken down, they cant really hang with the other guys. We have our injuries and our mistakes-personal and professional- and we learn from them. What I would like to bring to the industry is the next generation of women and men to represent athleticism, attitude, charisma, and overall perception of being young talent as opposed to," I laughed and looked at Hunter who was trying not to laugh since he knew this was true. "old balding talent."

"She is right." Hunter agreed. "A lot of us have had our run and we need to back down a bit and let the younger talent get more up there, like John Cena, Kayley, Evan Bourne, and even Randy Orton."

"Your father was concerned about you choosing a wrestling career. What were his worries?"

"I don't think 'concerned' was the right word." Hunter groaned.

I laughed. "Well Shawn was concerned that I was too young and that I wasn't ready. Hunter had trained me since I was really little, so I knew I knew what I was doing. He was afraid I'd be gone from my family, like my step-mom was. And that I'd be living with the temptations that come from travel and having people adore, hate, love or despise you."

Hunter spoke up. "Shawn wasn't the only one who was concerned; I was concerned because Kayley is pretty much my daughter. I've watched her grow up to who she is now and my concern was that she would change from being who she was. She has changed but not as much as I feared. She's a strong and passionate woman who knows what she's doing. She keeps telling me and Shawn that we will always be top priority in her life."

"You say 'top priority', what does that mean?" Cole asked.

"When he says 'top priority' it means that they come first. If I have a boyfriend, they have to understand that he will always come second. Hunter is my uncle and Shawn is my father, my family comes first before anything else. I grew up not seeing my father as much as I wished but now that I know who he is and what he's gone through, I forgive him and he is the main thing in my life. My dad was the one who gave me life and he can take it away from me."

"We all know Shawn Michaels will be in the Hall of Fame. Would you be the one to induct him?"

"I would love to be the one to induct him and it would be such an honor to do so." I said. "If I would be the one to induct him, I would like Hunter to be there also. Just because I'm his daughter doesn't mean his best friend can't be up there either. So I would like to have both of us put him into the Hall."

"When you were first coming up, what was the moment you realized you were going to make it?"

"When I started on TV, I was nervous, like everyone else. I wasn't all too confident in myself or my abilities as I am now, which made it easy for Randy Orton to have control over me. I knew I was going to make it when Shawn and Hunter got involved. They usually don't into other people's business. Call it family or call it business, they came for me and won. I was able to come back to where I belong and I became more confident."

"From you to Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, to older guys like The Rock and Randy Orton, it seems like the second and third generation stars just have such an edge both inside and outside the ring. Why is there such an advantage to being a legacy?"

"That's a good question. I am a second generation superstar but when you grow up in the business as a fan as the son or daughter of someone who wrestle for Vince and wrestles for WWE, you see a lot of backstage stuff and how the wrestlers interact with each other. When I was a kid, these wrestlers really took me under their wing when I got to travel with my dad during the summers. I was so young, traveling with my dad when I was five, six, seven years old, but I look back and I was so lucky because the guys who are coming up now, most of them only got to watch wrestling on television as a fan. What's different about me, I was bred for it."

"You won the Royal Rumble this year, is the Rumble a fun match to be in because of all the new match-ups, or is it something that is more dangerous than it looks because of all the big bodies that could land on you from any angle?"

"It's definitely dangerous. If you get knocked down, if you take a bump, you have so many feet walking around, so many big guys. If the Big Show lands on you when you're on the ground, you're not getting back up. He'll pick you up like a sack of crap and toss you over the top rope. I think that's where Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase used to come in handy; they were the eyes in the back of my head."

"You mentioned your former team mates, Orton, Rhodes, and DiBiase, are you still talking to them?"

I nodded, being careful as to where I stepped on this question with Hunter here. "Yeah, we see each other now and then to say hey and ask how we are all doing. I see Cody more than anyone else but it's good. We talk about the 'good ol days' and how it used to be when we were a well oiled machine. It was fun while it lasted but it's over and we're going our separate ways. I know Ted is looking forward to moving on as a single competitor. Ted deserves a push, not that Cody doesn't, but we all needed to find ourselves instead of being under the eyes of Randy all the time."

"Was it hard to be under Randy Orton's control?"

I tried not to sigh. "Yes, it was. I wasn't able to see my family and that was what pissed me off. I fought with Randy, on purpose, to try and get through to him that my family came first. John tried to help but that only got me in deeper. It was hard but I came through it. Randy doesn't play games when he tells you to do something."

"How bad was he?"

I didn't want to get Randy upset because I knew if I said something wrong, he would have a fit. "It was horrible to put it simply. It was more of the little things that got everyone off. It started to quiet down around November so it didn't last all too long. It was just a hard time but we all got through it."

"Last question, I know you have amazing friends in the WWE, who is your best friend?"

"My best friend, not including Hunter and Shawn, would have to be John Cena. Everyone knows that. He knew me since I was like 17 or so, so he knows me more than anyone."

"He knows when to quit bugging her but he also knows when to push her. If she's upset about something, John will get it out of her." Hunter spoke up.

"Thank you Kayley and Triple H." Michael said.

When we left, I pulled out my cell phone and checked my calls. It was more of text messages from John, Randy, Ted, Cody, and Shawn. I didn't even know Shawn knew how to text…

'_Aw. I ddn't no u cared so mch!' _I had to read the text twice from Shawn before I realized what it said.

No, texting was not his forte.

'_Great interview babe.' _I smiled with the text message from Randy.

The phone rang and John's name flashed.

"Hello?"

"You didn't tell me you started to date Randy Orton."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm trying to catch up to where the WWE is now, so if there is some skips in the next few chapters, don't be afraid to ask questions, I'll answer them in the next one. **

**IMPORTANT!:**

**Who do you want to see save Kayley this time?**

**Chris Jericho  
Matt Hardy  
Wade Barrett  
Edge  
Another**

**It's whoever you want! So send in your votes in either a review or a message and we will see what happens! I love you!

* * *

**

_Missing - Evanescence_

"_Please, please forgive me,__  
__But I won't be home again.__  
__Maybe someday you'll have woke up,__  
__And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:__  
__"isn't something missing? _

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -__  
__You forgot me long ago.__  
__Am I that unimportant...?__  
__Am I so insignificant...?__  
__Isn't something missing?__  
__Isn't someone missing me?__"_

_April 20, 2010  
San Antonio, Texas  
Shawn Michaels' House  
3:23 PM_

After RAW went off the air, I still hadn't called John back. I had abruptly hung up on him when he told me he knew I was dating Randy, that he had rethought the process of what he heard in the hotel room. It didn't sound anything like crying but moaning. His constant phone calling made me turn my phone off but that didn't stop him. He called Hunter, demanding to speak with me and when Hunter asked why, I ripped it out of his hand and broke his cell phone.

After the interview we had just given, I was not ready for him to find out just yet.

It wasn't until I took the next flight out to Texas, with no sleep and running on pure adrenaline, I had called John back. After checking my phone and seeing I had 31 missed calls and 22 text messages from a very angry John Cena. I took a deep breath, reminding myself that I have been in the way of John's anger before. It couldn't get any worse than it has been.

"John?" I asked softly, a bit scared from his angry voicemail.

"Kayley." He replied through clenched teeth. I stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. "What the _fuck _are you thinking right now! Have you not listened to a word I have ever said? He's bad news Kayley Elizabeth!"

I flinched as he used my middle name. I knew he was serious. He never uses my middle name unless he is past the point of no return. "I have listened to you John."

"Obviously you aren't taking it in!" He shouted over the phone.

"Can we please talk about this later?" I pleaded.

"Yeah, of course darling, in about 30 seconds, I'll be pulling into Shawn's driveway, is that fucking later for you?" He hung up and I ran to the window to see his truck pull into the gravel and dirt driveway. Shawn and the kids weren't home, it was just me and I was scared to open the door for him.

That of course didn't matter to John.

He walked right in, slamming the door and stomping his way to my bedroom. I watched my bedroom door open slowly and John stand there in the sunlight. I sighed and turned my back to him, watching the outside.

"What in Eddie's name is going on in that thick skull of yours!" John yelled, closing the door behind him.

"Nothing that concern's this matter."

"Yes it does! Kayley, you just broke up with me and you're already dating Orton! ORTON OF ALL PEOPLE!" John shouted.

"I know who the fuck he is! If you're here to remind me of his name, I can assure you I knew it before you arrived!" I shouted back, turning to face him.

"Kay that's not the point!" John sighed in frustration. "The point is that of all people you chose Orton! We had a fight! That's it! People in relationships are supposed to have fights!"

"You told me it was over!"

"I asked if we were! Don't twist my fucking words around!"

"Stop cursing at me!"

"It seems that's the only way to get through to you!" John shouted again, slapping a lamp off the table making me jump back. "Granted, I love you but you can be so stupid sometimes!"

"So can you!"

"How have I been stupid! I do everything for you!" John yelled. "Nothing has been for me and because of this fucking love triangle we have going on its like Edge, Matt, and Lita all over again! I don't know about you but that's not the way I see my career going!"

"Do you think I want to see my career go down the drain!"

"THAT'S WHERE IT'S FUCKING HEADING!" John screamed. "Everyone knows about it now! You got us into this mess; you better help us get out!"

"I DIDN'T GET US INTO THIS!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"IT ALL STARTED BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO FUCKING IDITOIC TO PULL YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND REALIZE THAT THIS IS YOURS AND RANDY'S FIGHT!"

"MINE AND RANDY'S!" John screeched. "WITHER YOU WOULD LIKE TO ADMIT IT OR NOT, WE ARE FIGHTING BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Then fix it!"

"How the hell do you propose we do that!" John asked. "We can't just fucking kiss and make up!"

"Then you figure it out! You got us all into this!"

"I did? You make it seem like you have no part in this when you are the main reason everything is going to shit!"

"Just because you're jeal-"

"DAMN RIGHT I'M JEALOUS! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE!" John's anger was controlling everything that came out of his mouth. "I LOVE YOU AND OBVIOUSLY YOU ARE TOO STUPID TO REALIZE IT!"

"I am not STUPID!"

"THEN PROVE IT! YOU'RE DOING A FANTASTIC JOB OF DOING IT NOW!"

"GO TO FUCKING HELL JOHN!"

"I'LL FUCKING MEET YOU THERE! Do you understand what you are saying right now!"

"I know exactly what I am saying!"

"Obviously you don't because you think Randy is fucking God! He's not as innocent as you were lead to believe!"

"You aren't as innocent as you say you are!"

"I never said I was! I'm guilty also! BUT SO ARE YOU!"

"I HAVENT DONE A DAMN THING!"

"EXACTLY! IF YOU WERE ANY KIND OF FRIEND TO US, YOU'D HELP US GET OUT OF THIS!"

"I'M A DAMN GOOD FRIEND!"

"NOT REALLY CONVINCING!"

"You think you're all great and fucking award winning but really you're just dirt!"

"I'm dirt! Have you seen yourself recently? YOU'RE A FUCKING ZOMBIE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHATS GOING ON ANYMORE AND YOU DON'T SEEM TO CARE!"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING PRICK JOHN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I'M A PRICK! YOU'RE A BITCH!"

"Stop yelling at my girlfriend." Randy's voice echoed from the door way. Neither of us heard the car in the driveway or the doors open, but Randy was standing there in jeans and a t-shirt, his eyes glossy.

"Then you fucking keep her on a tight leash!" John yelled at him.

"She's not a dog!"

"She's acting like it!"

"FUCK YOU JOHN!" I screamed.

"She has you on such a fucking high ass pedestal that you can do nothing wrong in her eyes! You have done more than you would care to admit!" John yelled at his former best friend. "Did you tell her that you dragged her name through the mud when you left? Huh? Did you tell her that you slept with Kelly, Mickie, AND Lita when you were sleeping with her!"

I looked at Randy who was staring John in the face, not daring to look at me. Every word that was coming out of John's mouth was slowly killing me. Was he serious? Was I played when I was 17? Did I just yell at John for no reason and just risk my friendship with him?

"Did you tell her that you took out her family because you wanted to prove a point? That you wanted to show what happens to people who leave you? Guess what Orton, you LEFT HER!"

"I didn't want to! I thought it was the best thing to do!" Randy yelled. "She deserved so much more but I didn't expect you to come in and save the fucking day!"

"I'VE LOVED HER LONGER THAN YOU KNOW!" John yelled back. "She was 15 when she met both of us! She barely saw me, she only saw you! Sorry if I let my feelings show better than you!"

"YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO SAVE THE FUCKING DAY!" Randy screamed. "Everything I do in my life, you always have a say!"

"So you admit it." I spoke up, making both of them turn to me. "You admit you cheated on me. You played me."

"Kayley, it was in the past. I was 23 and I didn't know what I was doing. I love you."

"Yeah. I know. You keep telling me." I said, looking out the window.

"Kayley-" Randy went to walk to me.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!" John yelled, pushing Randy back into the door. "You have no right!"

"AND YOU DO!" Randy asked, raising his voice. "Did _you _tell her that you HATED Shawn? That you wanted to do anything to break them up? You wanted Kayley to come out from under that rock she lived under because she was 'too sheltered by her father'? Huh?"

"Actually I did!" John yelled. "She knows EVERYTHING about me when she knows NOTHING about you!"

"Am I really that unimportant to the both of you!" I screamed at them. "All you can think about is yelling at each other, airing your dirty laundry! FOR ONCE IN YOUR FUCKING LIVES, MAN UP AND ADMIT YOUR MISTAKES! YOU BOTH FUCKED UP!"

"He fucked up to the point where he can't return." John growled.

"I'm not going to even touch on how fucked up you are." Randy said back. "Do you keep forgetting I was your best friend? I know more than you would like to admit."

"Same to you _buddy_."

"The both of you better unfuck yourselves!" I screamed. "Whenever I'm with John, you have something to say." I pointed to Randy. "Every time I'm with Randy, you have something to say!" I pointed at John. "THIS IS MY FUCKING LIFE! If I want to hang out with the both of you I can!"

They both went to say something but I completely cut them off.

"If I don't want to see you guys again, I don't have too." I said quietly.

"Kayley-" John said. "Please."

"Don't do this." Randy pleaded.

"Right now, you both make me sick. Get out."

"Kayley-"

"GET OUT!" I roared making my voice crack.

They both left, leaving me standing in the middle of my room. I fell to the floor in a heap, crying hard into my hands as I heard two cars pull out of the driveway. I may have made the biggest mistake of my life but maybe it would help me see who was better for me, if any of them were worth the heartache.

Shawn had always told me that things happen for a reason. I just didn't know why this happened. Why can't Randy, John, and I finally put everything aside? Why couldn't we live in peace? Push our pride out of the way and admit it was all of our faults?

We were too proud to do that. We all knew it, we all knew whose fault it really was.

_Randy's._

But that didn't stop us from trying to cover it up. We wanted to be sure and after years of thinking, we finally came up to that conclusion. Even though we knew it was his fault we couldn't help but wonder if a part of it was ours too. Surely it had to be.

Were we really that juvenile to just pin this all on one person? Maybe.

All I knew now was that I would still have to work with them.

Stupid Vince.


	11. Chapter 11

**I got this inspiration from one of my friends youtube videos to Eddie. Check her out at EGForeverInMyHeart. She is amazing! You're the best Leah!

* * *

**

_Breathe No More – Evanescence  
"I've been looking in the mirror for so long,  
that I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me, to sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
but big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her and I bleed."_

_April 26, 2010  
__Richmond, VA  
__The Richmond Coliseum  
9:30 PM_

I didn't talk to them for a week and I had to admit I felt quite lonely. Like I have said many times before, John is my best friend, without him I would be nothing but maybe this was a good thing, being separated that is. Maybe it would give me time to heal the way I should heal, not into someone who is created into someone else's image.

Maryse was all up and arms about me doing a complete change, so I let her do what she wanted to me. I was shocked at her results but I was pleased none of the less. I was a different person, who was slowly trying to heal from the inside out, starting with my fragile heart.

I flipped my now black hair, which was approved by Vince McMahon before we even did anything, over my shoulder so I could lace up my boots. He said it would go well with the whole new character change. Maryse was pleased with her work and so was I, I was just tired. Lacing up the same boots, day in and day out, was starting to wear my body down.

It's not that I think the fans appreciate it because I know they do, but I don't think they understand what everyone backstage has to go through every single night, putting our bodies and our lives on the line. I kept reminding myself that this is what I love and this is the only thing I have in this world that cannot tell me I am not good at. I know I am. I'm not being arrogant; I just know how much I have improved and how much I have to go until I can even call myself a great performer. I'm just good.

"Kayley?" Jericho's voice came through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course Chris." I said back, putting my foot down to fix my boot.

He opened the door and stepped inside the locker room that I now share with Maryse. He smiled brightly, fingering my black hair. "I like it." He chuckled and let it drop to my shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

I shrugged, fixing my wrestling top. "As good as I can, ya know?"

"I'm not going to lie to you so, not really no, but I know people who have been through this?"

"Yeah?"

"Lita." He said. "Amy Dumas has been through this, she would know how you are feeling. She used to come to me for help."

"I miss Amy."

"Give her a call if you don't know where to turn to. She will be more than happy to help you out." Chris advised, sitting down on the bench.

"Chris, I have to ask…"

"John is doing as well as he can without his best friend. He's running around like a lost puppy and trying to put himself back together, but he's holding up." Chris paused for a moment, looking around before sighing. "Randy is worse. It's like he's 24 again."

"What?"

"He's crying, Kayley." Chris said seriously.

I watched Chris' eyes swim with seriousness. "Crying?"

"Randy "The Viper" Orton never cries unless he's completely lost and hurt. Ted said it was so bad, he was actually called by Cody to come help calm him down." Chris sat back, looking at the wall. "It's bad."

"I did this to them? I made them like this?" I watched Chris nod softly. "I'm a monster."

"No, you're not. You are a broken hearted girl who needs help and time to heal. Don't call yourself a monster when you know damn well you aren't." Chris replied. "This is your time to push everything aside and concentrate on yourself. You've been focusing on everyone else and neglected your needs. Think about it Kayley, who comes first in your life?"

"Shawn and Hunter." I replied without hesitation.

"Who comes next?"

"John." I said again.

"Exactly! You never put yourself first. You are a human being who is only capable of so much. You have been through so much heartache to last 4 life times." Chris sighed heavily. "I know I speak for a lot of wrestlers when I say that we do not want to see you go down. You are our light in the darkness, Kay. We know you are hurting but we can help you, just let us in." Chris tapped my chest. "Sometimes the best fall down and need helping getting up. Yeah, the best get bested and they get fucked up."

I chuckled.

"But you need to keep that head up, Kayley. I really want to break those walls down."

"Nice plug." I said softly.

He smiled brightly, fixing his shirt. "Why thank you, I do what I can."

I giggled again.

"Back on a serious note, you keep walking and even if you go through hell, get out of there before the devil even knows you're there." Chris got up and fixed his shirt. "I'll see you later baby girl."

I nodded and watched him walk out the door. I looked around and sat back against the lockers.

I was slowly dying.

* * *

_May 3, 2010  
Jacksonville, Florida  
Hilton Hotel  
11:45 PM_

It wasn't long until I noticed that something wasn't right within the company that I loved so much. Some of the superstars would send me an awkward glance or a soft smile that I wasn't used to getting from them. I would do my best in the ring and head back to the locker room, packing up my things to go to the hotel where Maryse was sure to be waiting for m. I pulled my weight in the ring and anybody could tell you that. I loved this business and I would happily die for this business but I was just getting tired of the whole John Cena versus Randy Orton thing. I'm sure I wasn't the only one. Many of the superstars were complaining also.

In the past few years, they have gone at each other's throats, more than 17 times, only being in 3 or 4 storylines together. Now, when I say '17' it's not how many confrontations, it's how many times they would have a war like this. Luckily, I wasn't stuck in the middle of all of them, only this one, which is the largest and has been going on for years now. The others were just for other reasons, like their spots in the WWE or who was better. It was always a war between the two of them and it didn't look like it was going to come to an end anything soon.

I noticed that a lot of people I was once close to, started to fade away. I watched as Matt Hardy would walk away from whoever he was talking to, to get away from me. At first I thought it was because McMahon was punishing him because his brother left for TNA but then I watched closer, it would only happen when I was around since he was fine with everyone else. I tried to talk to him on several occasions, wanting to see how he, Jeff, and Beth were doing. I was going to be a Godmother to Jeff's child; I deserved to know how Beth was doing with my official Goddaughter.

Really the only person who stayed with me besides my family was Jericho. He was there for a lot f it, helping me up and making me smile when I knew I did not want to. He made me look at the lighter side of things instead of staying in the darkness. It was like he was John in a way but he let me have free reign, only putting in his say so if he thought I would hurt myself. Like drinking, it was a big 'no-no' unless he was with me. Chris told me the only thing about Canadians that I have to know is that they don't drink along and he was no exception.

Chris, who was sitting on my hotel room bed, was waiting for the Jackass marathon to start, impatiently. "Kayley! You're gonna miss it!"

"I wont Chris." I said from the bathroom, rolling my eyes.

"It's starting." He pressed.

"I swear to Eddie, Chris, I'm not going to miss it, the warning comes on first and then Johnny Knoxville comes on and says "I'm Johnny Knoxville! Welcome to Jackass!" and then it comes on." I answered as I walked into the main room.

"Whatever." He grumbled, knowing I was right. "Anyway, have you seen John yet?"

I shook my head, replying in the negative. "No, I do miss him."

"I can tell." He replied, pulling at my very own Cena jersey. I blushed and looked at the TV. "It's not anything to be embarrassed about, I mean, it's only natural for you to miss your best friend."

"I need to move on though."

"You will Kay! Don't rush it because if you do, you won't heal right. You have to give yourself time to miss them. Both of them."

I looked over at Chris who had turned his attention back to the television to watch the show. I had turned out the whole marathon, my mind reeling with thoughts of everything that's going on, like always. About 5 hours after all the Jackass episodes, I was left in my room, alone. Chris had kissed my cheek goodnight before leaving me in the darkness that was the horrible hotel room.

I could see myself in the mirror from where I was sitting on my bed. I still looked like myself but with black hair. I was still pretty and Shawn's spittin' image. The night had fallen over the city, the moon casting a soft glow into the hotel room. My curtains were opened and I wanted to hide under my covers, not wanting Eddie to see me in such a state of distress.

"Eddie? What do I do?" I asked to the air, hoping with all my heart that Eddie could hear me. "I'm so confused and I'm so…lost. Since you passed away, I've been broken and alone. I'm confused as to what to do." I sighed heavily, standing up and walking towards the mirror, watching my bright blue eyes blink. "Sometimes I wonder what it's like, to be like you. I know that I have great family here and wonderful friends but I'd give anything to just see you again."

I touched my reflections, letting my fingers slide down the cool glass of the mirror. "Eddie, I need your help. As you probably know, John and Randy are at each other's throats and I'm in the middle of all this. I just don't know what to do. I yelled at them both, telling them that I don't have to see them ever again. Was I in the wrong? Was I being selfish?

"John has been my best friends for years, helping me through one of the darkest times of my young life. He helped me grow and mature but maybe it wasn't the right thing. I love John with all my heart, he's a wonderful person but I don't think he deserves someone who is as complicated as me. He deserves a woman who can help him this time around, a woman who knows what she's doing in a relationship. All I ask of you is that you help him, help him move on and find someone that he deserves. I don't believe that is me.

"Then there is Randy, jeez, where do I start? He was there first but he was the one who made me like this. I became heartless. I was such a careful person and now I'm completely careless. I'm breaking two men's hearts that deserve the world and not more heartache. They've been through enough without me and I'm just adding to it.

"I pray to you Eddie, that you set John and Randy free from me. If it's meant to be, then let them come back for me. If not, let them move on. I'm tired of hurting them. I want them to be able to live a life where there is no hurt from me. I love them both, dearly, but I cant hurt them and they can't hurt me.

"Eddie, you know I don't pray for myself very often, it's usually for others but I need this one. Let my heart heal in the way you see is right and possible. If you decide to do something, let me have the courage and bravery to accept it. I will take anything you give me in stride because I know you know best." I looked at my watering blue eyes. "I love you Eddie and every day I miss you so much. I wish you could come back. I hope you would be proud of me for following the business and loving it in the way you did. One day we will meet again. Viva La Raza my friend."

I turned away from the mirror, feeling a heaviness come off my shoulders and heart. I looked up at the ceiling, smiling. It was one fo those moments where you know it was a 'Higher Up' that just did a favor.

"You'll collect when I get up there Eddie, I know." I smiled and crawled into bed. I fell asleep with a smile that could light up New York City in a blackout.

Viva La Raza, my friend, Viva La Raza.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapters goes by really fast because I'm trying to catch up. I am sorry about it but the next one will be better.

* * *

**

_Best of You – Foo Fighters_

"_I've got another confession to make__  
__I'm your fool__  
__Everyone's got their chains to break__  
__Holdin' you_

_Were you born to resist, or be abused?"_

_April 27, 2010__  
__Richmond, VA__  
__The Richmond Coliseum__  
__7:23 PM_

I woke up the next day feeling so free and light hearted. I was ready for the day ahead of me and anything that came my way. Eddie had helped me a lot. It had all changed when I walked into the arena. The heaviness had come back. Something wasn't right and I knew something was going to go down. I did what I had to do and went back into the locker, smiling at some of the superstars and nodding to others.

Hunter, who was currently out with an injury, always stuck around the WWE for some odd reason. He loved this business but he didn't know when to take a break. I knew he was injured, everyone knew for hells sake, but he worked himself into stress. He didn't know when to quit but that's what I loved about my Uncle, he never gave up. He was a lot like Shawn which is probably why they are such best friends.

Talking about Shawn, I haven't talked to him in a while and I wondered how he was doing. The last I knew was that he had took the kids to the ranch to go horseback riding and then to the lake to go fishing. I hoped they were having fun but I missed them like crazy and now I knew why some of the superstars suffered from depression.

"Kay! How have you been?" Evan asked.

I smiled at him, hugging him softly. "I'm doing alright. How are you?"

He shrugged, smiling softly. "I'm doing the same." He chuckled. "I heard what's been going on."

"Yeah it's not the best thing to happen in our lives but it's definitely one of the most interesting."

"Yeah, it's better than a soap opera. I just need popcorn."

I laughed softly, walking with him towards catering. "I'm glad my life entertains you."

Evan smiled that cute smile. "Sometimes it gets boring around here but as long as you're here, there is always something going on."

I slapped the back of his head softly, chuckling. "Thanks bro, I feel the love."

"You should." He nodded, stopping at the door of catering. "I'll see you later; I hope it gets better for you."

"It will, eventually. Thanks Evan." I hugged him again.

I watched him go into catering and I kept on walking towards John's locker room. I wanted to talk to him, tell him that everything was alright now and I missed them both desperately. I was stopped by Shane McMahon, who I hadn't seen since I was signed. He had a frown upon his face, he nodded at me and then down the hall.

"Shane is everything okay?" I asked.

"Not for you, sweetie. I tried, I really did." Shane said discreetly.

"Shane, what are you saying?"

"Just know that I tried like hell and it didn't work. You know my dad, once he is decided on something he doesn't give up. I'll fix this, I will repay you." Shane said, hugging me and kissing the top of my head.

My heart dropped suddenly.

* * *

**Third Person ****Omniscient ****POV**

Hunter stomped his way down to Vince McMahon's office with fury coursing through his veins. He slammed the door open, barely giving Vince time to react as his son-in-law came barreling through the door. Vince tensed, knowing what he was going to say, but not knowing how he would word it. He had already gotten an extremely angry phone call from Shawn Michaels and not to mention Ric Flair. That was not one of his proudest moments, getting yelled at by the Nature Boy who was on TNA about something that was happening in WWE. It had only happened 40 minutes ago.

"You fired her?" Hunter yelled.

"I did." Vince said smoothly. "She hasn't been pulling her weight."

"Oh bullshit Vince! She has too! You knew your idea of the Randy, Kayley, John thing was bad. You should have learned from Edge, Lita, and Matt! You screwed Kayley just like you screwed Amy! You don't dare fire one of your bigger stars but shit, go straight for the women!" Hunter yelled at him. "You just ruined a damn good career and now you can watch your Woman's Division go down in flames! Kayley always knew that if she went down, she was taking people with her, so she got her wish, the Woman's Division is going down in a raging fire!"

"What would you have me do?" Vince asked. "Welcome her back with open arms?"

"If I were you, I would call her up right now, tell her you are sorry and hire her back!"

"Not going to happen."

"You are about to make a lot of people very angry. She was the only reason a lot of us were doing as well as we were in the ring! You just took our light in the darkness away from us!" Hunter shouted. "You are about to see how we handle a flaw in the company and if you don't like it, well, let's just say you better fix this up before a bunch of us quit!"

Hunter walked out, leaving Vince staring at the stack of papers on his desk.

Outside, a bunch of superstars were waiting in the hallway. After not seeing Kayley in the arena, they were afraid their suspicions were correct. Among the superstars were Randy Orton and John Cena, standing on different sides of the hallway. The SmackDown roster was even here because of the PPV. Hunter walked out glaring at John and Randy.

"Is she gone?" Evan Bourne asked.

"Yeah. Vince fired her." Hunter replied. A lot of the superstars sighed, not wanting to believe it. "You better count your lucky stars Orton and Cena. I have control over your careers and you better pray to God, I don't have a rebellious streak and fuck it all up."

John watched Hunter stomp down the hallway. He wasn't dealing with this loss easy; actually he had taken it very hard. His best friend pretty much walked out of his life and because of that, him and Randy had screwed up her career. It didn't seem fair that they still worked in the company that she loved while she sat at home.

Randy was feeling a lot like John was. He didn't want to admit the fact that he screwed up more than he could ever imagine. He hated to compare his present life with his past but it was how he left her but turned around. Payback was a bitch and he hated the sting of it.

"I should try to call her." Matt sighed heavily. "She's probably breaking down."

"I'll try to get a hold of her." Chris Jericho said. "Maybe she'll answer to me."

Matt nodded and walked away, his shoulders hunched over and looking defeated. Chris pulled out his cell phone, pressing 6 on speed dial and waiting for one of his best friends to answer. She never did. Chris waited for her voicemail but it was packed full and not allowing any more messages. He hung up and sighed.

"Great jobs guys." Chris said sarcastically to John and Randy. He glared at them one more time and walked away.

John sighed and faced Randy, who had turned his icy blue eyes on him. "We need to get her back in this business."

Randy nodded but didn't say anything.

"Look man, we've had huge differences but can we put them aside for a little bit to try and get her back? She deserves to be here."

"I don't have to put aside our differences to get her back. We can do it by ourselves." He replied.

"Yeah, how do you propose we do that?" John asked, watching him.

"We do what she did. We pull our weight in the ring and that's it." He answered, looking over at John. "Easy as that. The Nexus have control a bit more than they should. If Vince sees what's happening, he'll need someone to save the WWE, when no one steps up, we have Kayley come back."

John thought it over, thinking of anything that could go wrong. A lot could go wrong but if they played it correctly, got Stephanie and Hunter in on it, there wasn't much they _couldn't _do. They would have complete control over Nexus by Survivor Series. John's face broke out in a grin. "That's the best thing you've ever said."

"I've said many great things, thank you." Randy snapped back. "There is just one problem."

"What's that?"

"We need someone on the inside of Nexus." Randy's eyes pierced John's.

"Oh no. I can't join Nexus."

"Well, I can't. I'm becoming WWE Champion soon. You're the only one who can."

John tried to fight back but he knew he was the only one who can pull it off. He finally nodded with a sigh; his career was going down the drain faster than it would with the love triangle. "So, now what?"

"We tell Hunter our plan; get Stephanie and the rest of the locker room in on it. We need to approach Mark about it. He and Hunter were put in charge of Kayley and since Mark is the leader, if we get him in on it, everyone else will follow." Randy explained.

"So we need to tell Hunter, Stephanie, and Mark. Okay, we can do that. What if the rest of the locker room doesn't follow?" John asked.

"Do I have to come up with everything? Jesus." Randy growled. "We force them into it. Since Hunter has control over all creative storylines, we can just fuck with them a little bit."

"That's wrong."

"It'll work." Randy snapped again. "Listen to me, it will come together perfectly. Kayley will be back in the WWE in no time."

"You do realize that this is only April and we have until November to pull this off? We have 8 weeks. Only 8 Monday Night RAWs to make this happen. If Kayley isn't back in the WWE by the end of 2010, we are screwed."

"Then we better start now." Randy replied, walking off.

"Oh fuck."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay, my high school football team is not in the Georgia State Playoffs and hopefully we will make it to the Georgia Dome. So please, if you are a football lover or you like my stories, just think about the Stephens County Indians for us. This means so much to us because this is our senior year. So please root for us!**

**Also, this is for one of my readers and friends whose birthday was yesterday. So as a late gift, this is for her. Thank you Chelsea! **

**There will be another chapter up sometime today. I hope you like where this story is going and REMEMBER! If you want to see something in this story, review with the idea or send me a message! You will get full credit for the idea!

* * *

**

_Unwell – Matchbox Twenty_

_"All day, staring at the ceiling_  
_making friends with shadows on my wall._  
_All night, hearing voices telling me_  
_that I should get some sleep_  
_because tomorrow might be good for something._  
_Hold on, I'm feeling like I'm headed for a_  
_Breakdown._  
_I don't know why._  
_I'm not crazy; I'm just a little unwell._  
_I know, right now you can't tell,_  
_but stay awhile and maybe then you'll see,_  
_a different side of me."_

_April 28-May 1, 2010  
San Antonio, Texas  
Shawn Michaels' House.  
Time: Unknown__  
_

When I got off the plane in San Antonio, Texas, Shawn was there waiting for me by the conveyer belt, already grabbing my bags. I refused to cry in public around the fans, who were coming up to me and asking for my autograph. I smiled a convincing smile, taking pictures for them and signing autographs. I didn't want to tell them that I had been released; I would let the WWE do that.

When Shawn and I finally got into the truck in the airport parking lot, I burst into tears, crying into Shawn's shoulder as he rubbed my arms. He wiped his own tears away from his cheeks, his face contorted into sadness. "Kayley, it's okay. It's going to be okay."

"Dad, I lost my job!"

"I know, I know. I lost my job too when I was young, you'll get it back." Shawn replied

"I feel like a failure." I said softly, looking out the window as Shawn started to drive.

"You should not feel like that. Ever." He replied, glancing over at me. "You will get your job back, Hunter and I are trying. You are a great wrestler and an amazing athlete."

"You're my dad; you're supposed to say that." I said quietly. "You're supposed to make me feel better."

He stayed silent for the rest of the ride home; he knew he wouldn't win the fight between us for I had a lot of good reasons. I wanted to go home and cry, spending the night in my room before I figured out what to do next.

I didn't know really how to come back after a sudden release from the business I loved. I now knew what it felt like to be unemployed. I had never worked anywhere except the WWE and I had always listened to the stories Shawn told when he was fired or something along those lines. I could only imagine that retirement felt a lot like this but without the constant heartache since you left one your own terms.

For the next few days, I spent up in my room, mourning and being depressed because of the throbbing reminder within my chest. It was pounding a bruise against my sternum, telling me that I was becoming a zombie from being in my room. Who I am, is not who I wanted to be.

I wanted to be a WWE Superstar, a second generation. I wanted to carry the Michaels name into history and I couldn't do that sitting here in my room. I knew I had to get out of my room, possibly out of the house, and do something productive to make myself stand out.

As the days wore on, I got calls from TMZ and TNA. I ignored both and I had wondered how they got my cell phone number and Shawn's house phone. After a while, Shawn totally disconnected the phones, telling Hunter and everyone else who was important to contact us through Rebecca's cell phone.

Eventually, I got over the fact that I was unemployed. I missed the WWE more with everyday that passed by. I wondered how Shawn was able to stay home, then I remembered that he has two younger children to take care of. I wasn't the only one anymore. I usually had the kids, keeping Cheyenne occupied while Cameron played with his skateboard and Mommy and Daddy "talked". I knew what they were doing, which was nasty but I had to lie to Cheyenne and Cameron. I had no doubt that Cameron knew what they were doing but for the sake of everyone's sanity, he said nothing. Cheyenne started to think that they were mad at each other until I told her that they were trying to decide on what to have for dinner, which was completely lame, but my darling little half-sister bought it while Cameron snorted, holding in his laughter.

While I was home, I bonded a lot more with Cameron. I got to know what he was like and his views. He was very insightful for a ten year old. He liked to skateboard, hear mine and Shawn's wrestling stories, video games, guns, hunting, fishing, and being with his family. It didn't matter if I was only half related to him and Cheyenne. He thought of me as his big sister who can kick "mega butt!"

One day a week I spend the entire day with the kids, taking them wherever they wanted to go. Lately Cheyenne had been running off with Shawn and Rebecca, so Cameron and I would joy ride around town in one of the many cars Shawn had.

"Kayley?"

"Yes, Cameron?" I asked, looking over at him quickly before focusing back on the road.

"Will you teach me how to wrestle?"

I slowly came to a stop being another car at a red light, my eyes flickering towards him. This was a question Shawn and I had always been afraid of. We knew that one, if not both, of the kids would want to do wrestling and we didn't want them getting into it at such a young age. It was something we had a long talk about, telling each other to answer them honestly. "Cameron, shouldn't you be asking dad?"

"Well, you know a lot cooler moves and stuff."

"Cameron, if you get into wrestling, and God forbid, become 'high-flyer', not only will dad kill you but I will too."

"But you and dad are both 'high-flyers'!"

I sighed heavily, turning down a long street. "We regret it too. It's taken a few years off of our career."

"But Kayley-!

"No! Not yet. We didn't start out as 'high-flyers'. We started out small. Just a few extreme moves here and there. Dad and I have lost a lot of matched because we are 'high-flyers'. It doesn't always come as an advantage. It's also a disadvantage. Sometime you wonder if you are able to get up after what you've just done. Sometimes it hurts to the point where we can't move. I will teach you but not until you are older."

"That's not fair!"

"Yes it is. Dad and I agree, we both got into it at a very young age and we regret it every single day of our lives." I sighed again, pulling into our driveway. "I will teach you. I promise. But not right now."

Cameron got out of the car with a huff, slamming the door shut. I sighed again, leaning my head against the head rest. My new cell phone, which, thankfully hasn't been found out by TMZ and TNA, vibrated in my pocket. I leaned back, pushing my hips towards the steering wheel, like most people do to get their phone out, to dig around in my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Kayley Michaels?" A voice asked.

"Who's calling?" I asked again.

"My name is Wade Barrett from the Nexus in the WWE. I have heard about your release and I am upset that I didn't get a chance to meet you." His English accent flowed through the phone.

"I am sorry. My release was sudden." I replied to him, still not sure if I should trust him or not.

Yes, I knew Nexus. They were starting to get strong when I was in the business. I haven't seen what they are up to now but I knew what some of the guys felt about them. They were dangerous. More dangerous than how the Ministry used to be. A cold feeling, like ice, filled my stomach, making it heavier.

My throat started to tighten as I realized I was on the phone with a very dangerous man. I knew, deep down, the longer I talked to him, the more he knew how to twist me into a mess. I could bend to his every will if he wanted me to. He would know everything by next Monday.

Everything.

I wasn't ready for someone else to know my history with John and Randy. There were enough people who knew, who deserved to know, that had been with us through the whole thing. If he found out, John and Randy would be in deep trouble. But I knew Wade Barrett would work slowly, preying on his victims, destroying them from the inside out. I was scared but I didn't want him to know that I was.

"I am deeply sorry for your release. I hope it was mutual."

"It wasn't but I have no doubt I will be back." I replied, getting out of my car.

"A woman who knows what she wants. I respect that." He laughed softly.

I looked at the phone weirdly before covering up my disgust. "I am Shawn Michaels' daughter."

"That you are." Wade responded. "Look, Kayley, I hate beating around the bush."

"Glad you admit it." I replied chuckling softly.

He chuckled back making my skin crawl. "I would like to meet you. I have a proposition for you and I would have to bring everyone with me. Can we meet you?"

"Um, yeah. I'm at Shawn's house in San Antonio, Texas but I'll be in Connecticut next week visiting Hunter, so we can meet up at a restaurant or something." I said softly, trying to come up with some excuse.

"Perfect." Wade said. "I will keep in touch."

"Yes, please do."

"Goodbye love."

"Goodbye Wade."

We hung up and I stared at the phone for a few moments before running to Shawn.

He would have to know what I just got into.


	14. Chapter 14

_Who Knew - Pink  
"If someone said three years from now,  
You'd be long gone.  
I'd stand up and punch them out,  
Cause they're all wrong._

I know better.  
Cause you said forever,  
And ever, who knew?"

_May 10, 2010  
__Mellon Arena  
__Pittsburgh, PA  
__8:30 PM_

**Third Person Omniscient POV**

John had gotten a call a few days ago from Hunter, telling him that Wade Barrett had contacted Kayley about a proposition he had. That didn't set to comfortable in John's chest or stomach, he knew Wade would try something and John would be damned if anything ruined Kayley's career.

Anything else that is.

A few days after Randy and John had put their plan into action, Wade had called Kayley. John didn't like to admit when one of his plans is foiled but he had a strong feeling it was going to go to hell in a hand basket. It doesn't happen often but when it does shit hits the fans and then the walls.

"Randy!" John yelled, running down the hallways as Randy stepped out of his locker room.

He rolled his eyes as he watched the heavier man run towards him like there was a lion on his ass. "What?"

John had to catch his breath before talking and apparently his breathing alone ticked Randy off. Randy was about to yell at him before John opened his mouth. "Barrett contacted Kayley, apparently, according to Hunter; Kayley told Shawn that Barrett wanted to meet her in Connecticut this week at a restaurant or somewhere."

Randy stared at John with a blank expression. "So you're telling me, you heard, through the grapevine, that Barrett called Kayley."

"Yes." John nodded.

Randy raised his eyebrow with a dark gleam in his eyes. "Well, I have a question for you." John nodded at him to go on. "Kayley changed her cell phone number. You and I don't even have the new number. How do you guess Wade got it if we don't have it?"

John stayed silent for a moment, trying to come up with an explanation. "I'm not-Hunter." He said simply.

"Hunter wouldn't sell out his precious niece." Randy growled out, starting to walk.

"No but Vince would." John spoke up making Randy stop mid stride. "Hunter is a part of Vince's family, Vince fired Kayley and I can only think of Hunter as having her new number. You know all new numbers must go on record. Hunter must be keeping her record updated because he's trying to get her back. Vince must have gotten into her record and found it. Vince is letting the Nexus run wild so it wouldn't surprise me if he wanted to torment her some more."

Randy thought over his theory, thinking of anything that could have gone wrong. "There is only one problem with your theory Cena."

John looked up, his head tilting towards the right side. "What?"

"Hunter doesn't even know how to turn on a damn computer!" Randy growled again, his eyes flashing.

"Stephanie could be helping. You know she doesn't have any control over creative writing anymore. She needs someone to come in and save the WWE before this gets out of hand even more. Think about it Randy, Hunter and Stephanie are married, Shane and Kayley will be the godparents to their child; of course they want to do everything and anything for her. They could be trying to convince Vince to bring her back."

Randy couldn't find anything wrong with that theory. All he knew was that he needed Kayley back in his life and he could tell John needed her too. "We need to call Shawn. Now. We need to tell him to be extremely careful with Barrett coming into her life."

John nodded and scrimmaged around in his pocket for his cell phone. Once he got it out he called Shawn's house phone, telling Rebecca who was calling and to put the Heartbreak Kid on.

"Whoever this is better be happy that Nascar just went to commercial!" Shawn's voice yelled over the speaker phone. Randy pulled John into the locker room and closed the door, waiting for him to talk.

"Shawn, it's John and-" Randy started shaking his head. "It's just John."

Randy smacked himself on the forehead. Now, if Shawn didn't know that there was someone else on the phone besides John then Shawn was stupider than he thought.

"Son, don't play games with me. I know Orton is next to you. I'm not as stupid as you think I am boy." Shawn responded, his gruffly voice making Randy smirk. Shawn was indeed smarter than he thought. "What did you need? Kayley aint here right now."

"Actually we just need to talk to you." Randy spoke up. "Hunter told John that Barrett had called your daughter."

"That sumofabitch sure as hell did."

"_Shawn, watch your mouth!"_

"Sorry honey." Shawn's voice sounded distant for a second. "Sorry boys, what were ya sayin'?"

"Barrett is causing havoc here in the company and we need you to tell Kayley to watch her back around him. He will pick her apart piece by piece and attack her through her most emotional scar."

Shawn was silent for a moment before responding softly, "What would be play on?"

John answered truthfully, knowing that if he lied to the Icon, he would come from Texas just to shove that unforgiving Sharpie up his ring of muscle. "Us. All of us. What she went though with Randy and I and how you and Hunter tried to help her. Not to mention all the mental abuse she put herself through because she," John looked up at Randy whose face was dropping with every word John was saying. "because she loved us."

"She still does son. She prays to Eddie everyday for your two asses." Shawn responded. "I don't quite understand that."

John tried not to chuckle. "We miss her."

"I know. But back to the topic at hand, I can tell you, if Barrett gets my daughter back to those dark days, Hunter and I will do more damage than we did to Orton."

Randy flinched, remembering the horrible beat downs that he received in the ring and outside it, getting jumped from behind by the Heartbreak Kid and The Game. Many times he was sent to the hospital and many times he couldn't remember where he was or how he got to a place. He didn't want to wish that pain on anyone but if he had to, he would spell it out for Wade Barrett.

"I remember them Michaels." Randy spoke.

"I'm somewhat surprised you do. You knew we attacked you but you didn't know exactly what happened to you until someone told ya." Shawn sounded slightly proud of himself but guilt dripped off of every word. His born again Christian mind was feeling unforgiving for what he had done.

"Yeah, I'm surprised I remember to." Randy grumbled.

"Anyway, just tell her that for us and that we are trying to help her out because she deserves to be here. We won't let Vince get away with this."

"I will. Ya know you boys aren't so bad. I'm glad she has people like y'all in her life. I will tell her as soon as she gets back from taking Cameron to the gym. Cameron wants to learn wrestlin' so we're trying to show him the hardships before wrestlin'. I think its working."

John laughed hard, smiling down at the phone. He had missed talking to Shawn. Randy missed everything. His friendship with John and his friendship and close relationship with the Michaels family. "Don't push him to hard Shawn. He's just 10." John said.

"Yeah I know. It's fun though." Shawn laughed. "Just trying to give him a taste of how it is. I don't want him to think he has to be a wrestler because of Kay and I."

"I wish him the best. Tell him when he's in training that I want to face him." John said.

"Me too." Randy replied.

Shawn laughed. "Okay boys." He coughed and there was a door opening and closing on the other line. "Alright, she's here. I'll let you boys go to get ready for RAW, I'll have Kay watch the show. Take it easy."

"We will Shawn, you enjoy retirement."

"It's like I never left because of everything but I wouldn't have it any other way." Shawn responded. "You boys hold up the fort and I'm sure we'll be in touch."

"Alright Shawn, we miss you and wish you the best." John responded.

"Back at you boys. Bye."

"See ya." John hung up and looked at Randy. "We need to put this plan into Plan B."

Randy looked at him questionably. "What's Plan B?"

"I'll tell you when I think of it." John sighed.

"We just opened the gate to Hell didn't we?"

John looked up into the cold and hard eyes of Randy Orton, nodding slowly. "I think we did."

"Well, at least we're going out in style." Randy sighed.

"Now the war starts." John said. "Are you sure you want to do this? Even though I'm going to be in Nexus, he may come after you."

"John, let me tell you something and I'm not going to repeat myself." Randy said in a deadly voice. John nodded. "I love Kayley and I am not going to give her up, I am going to fight for her. She is mine, she always has been. If Barrett wants to hurt me and try to break me down, he can try as hard as he can because he will not succeed. You may be a part of Nexus by September but I will help destroy Nexus. I am not going to sit by and watch you take all the credit this time."

He nodded. "I understand."

"You better because I will take you straight to Hell in a hand basket." His blue eyes flashed heavily with a fire so deep inside of him, John hoped he would never have to see that again.

His blood ran cold as he stared into the fiery and demented depths of Randy's eyes. Watching his body get rigid and his nostrils flare, John's thoughts strayed for a moment. John didn't know what to say but he saw the possessive gleam in his eyes and knew he was thinking about Kayley. Randy was right.

Kayley never was truly his.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm jumping a lot guys! Sorry! I need to catch up but I am not missing anything too important. The dates will be mingled everywhere and some chapters will be shorter. As Kayley is out of the WWE, you will be reading more of 'Third Person'. I hope you don't mind. I don't like getting into other's roles since they are real because I may not live up to the expectations. **

**Love you all!

* * *

**

_What About Now? – Daughtry_

"_What about now? What about today?  
__What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?__  
__What if our love never went away?__  
__What if it's lost behind words we could never find?__  
__Baby, before it's too late, what about now?"_

_August 31, 2010  
Kayley Michaels' House  
San Antonio, Texas  
7:30 PM  
_

For the next few months, I postponed my meeting with Nexus leader Wade Barrett, putting it off until I knew what I was getting into. After a lot of research on the background of all the members of Nexus, I concluded that I would be alright. At least enough to hear what they have to say. I had actually been very busy over the past few months and getting breaking away from my friends.

Which begged the questions from TMZ, was I going insane or was I secretly working for TNA?

It was neither. I was actually moving out of Shawn's house into my own house on another piece of land, not far from Shawn. It was maybe only 10 to 15 minutes away from Dad's house, so I still saw Cameron and Cheyenne. I had been busy getting my furniture into my house and decorating my house. When I was done, it reminded me of Randy's house.

Not a lot happened in my house and no one came over but my family. I had put a gym in my basement so I could keep in shape. I still loved to work out, keeping in top shape and keeping my ring rust off. I didn't want to go to OVW and have to work there for a year if WWE decided to take me back all of a sudden because knowing Vince, he would send me to OVW.

I knew Hunter was trying to put in a good word for me with Vince. I haven't heard anything back from him yet. I kept my house clean and my body healthy. I did a lot of thinking, hoping WWE would take me back because TNA has been giving me a lot of phone calls.

I knew TNA wouldn't be that bad of a choice, they were offering me a lot more money with less travel, which was great. They offered more title shots and more home time. I didn't want to betray the WWE, Shawn had been faithful to the WWE and I knew I had a bigger fan base in the WWE than I ever could in TNA. The Michaels' Legacy was supposed to live on in the WWE and nowhere else. I had planned to be in the WWE until I felt it was time to leave.

Cameron came over with Shawn one day a week so Shawn could check up on me and Cameron could use the gym. Shawn and I kept talking about what the Nexus could have wanted and of course Shawn, being a protective father, thought the worst. He had passed on a message to me from John and Randy; apparently they had called him to warn me. I respected that but I was just going to have to handle it on my own.

It was a Tuesday afternoon and it was one of those days where I didn't want to do anything but I knew I had to clean because Cheyenne just had a field day within my house. She was currently upstairs taking a nap since she had worn herself out. I had just finished cleaning and was about to sit on my comfortable couch when there was a knock on the front door. It was around 4:30 when the knock on the door occurred. I opened the door to be met by five guys that were standing outside. At first I didn't recognize them but when I took a better look, I knew exactly who they were.

The Nexus.

"Hello." I said to them, trying not to shrink under Wade's eyes.

"You're Kayley Michaels right?" Wade asked.

"I am." I replied. "Come in." I stepped aside and let them pass into the house.

They piled in and I showed them to the living room where they sat down on the couch. I had offered them something to drink but they all denied it, so I sat down on the chair, knowing they wanted to get straight down to business.

"Can I help you?" I asked softly.

Wade smiled, making everyone smile back. "We came to talk to you about the WWE." Wade said, eyeing me up and down.

"That's very nice of you but I'm no longer on the roster." I said, watching his movements.

Wade smiled and patted my knee. "You can be."

I looked up at him, trying not to shove his hand off my leg. "I appreciate that but I am quite alright at the moment."

Heath spoke up, leaning forward. "Kayley, I know you feel defeated and I know you love your job but do you _really _think Hunter is putting in a good word? He's out himself with an injury. He can't work."

"Hunter would never lie to me." I told Heath. How dare he say something like that?

He leaned forward. "Hunter is a manipulative lair. How many times has he lied to Shawn? Your father is Hunter's best friend and he's lied many times to him."

How did he know that? Of course, Hunter has lied to Shawn and Shawn has lied to Hunter but that was when they were going through that huge fight during 2004 or something. I kept my face blank as they dug deeper into our lives.

"What about Randy?" Otunga asked.

My eyes snapped to him. "What about Orton?"

"Well, weren't you two best of friends? Didn't Hunter hurt him and throw him out of Evolution because he broke your heart?"

I could feel my blood starting to boil. I tried my best to keep my face calm. "No, it was other reasons why Hunter threw Orton out of Evolution."

"Well, from what I heard, Randy broke your heart and Hunter was mad because his poor little niece was hurt."

I stood up real fast, my eyes glossed over. "You know nothing, Otunga. Didn't your mommy tell you not to trust everything you hear?"

"Calm down Kayley." Wade said, standing up.

"No!" I turned on him. "If you think you can blackmail me into the Nexus, you are dead wrong."

Wade smiled and I had to growl deeply. "We are simply stating what we have learned. We didn't even get to John Cena."

"You stay away from John and Randy for that matter." I told him.

"Ah so it's Randy now." Wade said, noticing my sudden name change for him. "I see. So everything Otunga has said is true."

I stayed silent, my hatred causing a storm inside my eyes. I watched him smirk and look back Otunga, giving him a fair nod. I growled. "If that is all you can leave."

"Ah, but that is not why we have come."

"What is your reason then?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Join us." He replied simply.

"No." I said just as simply. "I will not."

"Well, we'll have to take a page out of the Book of Orton and attack your precious 'fuck buddy'."

"Like I said, stay away from John Cena!"

Wade smirked and leaned in close to my face. "Join us and Cena won't get hurt."

I growled deeply, the rumbling emitting from deep within my chest. "If I think about it, will you leave me alone?"

"You have until September 3 to make a decision."

"Deal. Now leave." I said pointing to the door. They got up but Wade stayed behind for a few seconds.

"I'd keep an eye on your boys from now until the 3rd."

"Stay away from them Barrett, I am not kidding. Hell hath no fury like a Michaels scorned."

"I'll keep that in mind sweetheart." He smirked and walked out.

Once I knew he was out of my driveway, I scrambled for my phone; punching in the number I had missed so much over the past few weeks.

"Call me when you get this, I really need to talk to you." I said on his voicemail. I hesitated for a moment. "Seriously, Randy, call me back. I am not kidding."

No, Hell hath no fury.

* * *

**Third Person Omniscient POV**

Randy had gotten the call a few minutes before he left the arena. Instead of calling Kayley back like she told him, he hoped on the next flight out towards San Antonio. Randy had guessed, by the tone in her voice, that it was better if he went to see her.

When he had gotten to the airport in Texas, he saw the Nexus. He had to creep around the Nexus so they wouldn't see him. If they were here in San Antonio, then of course the reason for Kayley's call had to do with them. With that thought in mind, he dashed to his rental car, taking off at a high speed to get to her new house.

He had gotten lost a few times, not having been on this side of San Antonio but eventually he had found his way to her house. It was a lot like Shawn's but the outside was a lot like his. He smiled and parked the car, getting out and going up to the door. He hadn't seen Kayley in a few weeks, or had it been months, so he wanted to look his best. Though he didn't know how well you could look if you came straight from an airplane.

"Randy?" Kayley's voice asked, opening the door.

The front porch light shined brightly on his face, reflecting in his ice blue eyes. "Kayley." He breathed.

She blushed slightly, stepping back to allow him to come in. "You didn't have to come all the way down here. A call would have worked."

Randy smiled as he recognized the inside of her house. It matched and looked a lot like his. He walked with her to the living room. "I know but I haven't seen you in a while. Put it simply, I've missed you."

She sat down on one of the couches. "I've missed you too Randy."

He tried to hide his smile but failed, so he decided to look away briefly. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you call?" He clarified.

"Oh, well, The Nexus were here."

Randy nodded. He had known that.

"They want me to join them."

The growl erupted from Randy's chest.


	16. Chapter 16

**This probably isnt what you are expecting but I hope this gets your Randy/Kayley craving to ease down a bit. :] Love you! **

**I'M GOING TO WRESTLEMANIA! I am so excited! I'm going to be sitting so close! AHHH!

* * *

  
**

_Drops of Jupiter - Train_

_"But tell me, did you sail across the sun?_  
_Did you make it to the Milky Way_  
_To see the lights all faded_  
_And that heaven is overrated?_

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?_  
_One without a permanent scar_  
_And then you missed me_  
_While you were looking for yourself out there?"_

_August 31, 2010  
Kayley Michaels' House  
San Antonio, Texas  
7:57 PM_

"I did not except his offer Randy." I told him again, his anger slowly seeping back under the surface. I watched his face turn from anger to calm. "I'd rather be here than work under Wade Barrett."

Randy's blue eyes snapped towards mine. "I'd want you to work under me."

I heard the double meaning inside his statement but I decided to ignore it. "I would work under you again." I smirked to myself as I saw his eyes dilate.

"Good." He replied smiling. His attitude changed really fast and his eyes darkened slightly. "What happened to us?"

I looked at him, the sun slowly going down. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." He said quietly, looking out the glass back door, watching the sun. "Why did we go our separate ways?"

"You know why." I replied.

"No, the real reason. I know the reason we blamed it on." He spoke, his eyes landing on me again. "I know it wasn't all of my anger that broke us apart. You know that when I'm with you, I'm in my right mind and when I'm not, I'm out of it."

"Randy…"

"Our future was so bright. I knew what we were going to become. I wanted a family with you. I want to have a family with you."

"Your anger is a monster, Randy. You take everything to extremes." I said carefully, watching his fingers twirl against his pants. "You have a good side inside of you, trying to fight the monster. He's evil and I don't know why I am still surprised when it comes out."

"I will never, intentionally, hurt you. I would never raise my hand to you." Randy replied. The fireplace kicked on and we both watched it. "You know when I get to that point, I am right in any argument and even if I am in the wrong. My point of view is right when I am the monster and I won't know when I'm wrong until everything is over."

"I can help you. Just let me in." I told him, sitting next to him on the couch. "You never let me fully in."

"I'm scared." Randy admitted. I had to hold my breath. He had never admitted something like that. "I am scared for your safety when you are around me. I have to watch my step whenever you are close. Most of all, Kayley, I am scared of what this monster can do to me."

I took his hand, entwining our fingers. "I can help you. I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"What happens if you get into the line of fire?"

"I'll know it wasn't you. You weren't in your right frame of mind. Like you said, you would never intentionally hurt me."

"How can you be so forgiving after everything I have done to you and John?" He asked. "After all the hell I put both of you through, you keep coming back."

"Because I care about you."

"Do you love me?" Randy asked. He raised his eyes, staring deep into my reflecting ones.

"I do. You will always be mine, even if you lost your mind." I said softly.

Randy squeezed my hand. "I love you."

I dropped his hand, standing up suddenly; shocking him and making him watch me. "I can't keep doing this Randy!"

He stood up also. "What do you mean?"

"I can't keep falling in love with you. I keep switching between you and John and I am absolutely tired of it!" I wiped my tears aggressively from my face. "When I get older and have a daughter, I don't want to have to pull out the photo album and tell her who my first love was; I want to be able to point across the room to him!"

"That's understandabl-"

"But you don't understand! You and John keep playing with my heart! I don't know who to love."

"Then answer me this." Randy said softly. "Who do you want to be here with you? Me? Or John?"

My sad eyes looked up at Randy. "You. Somehow it's always been you."

Randy picked me up, pushing me against the wall, making me wrap my legs around his waist. His lips attacked mine, making my heart fly.

"I love you." He said again, in the same breathy voice before pulling me to him roughly. I gasped as his tongue devoured my mouth and his hands cupped my ass. I moaned into his mouth, grippin the back of his neck tightly, hoping he never let go of me.

He carried me up the stairs, kicking open my bedroom door. He laid me on the bed and I heard the ruffle of a shirt falling to the floor. In a matter of a moment he had my top up and off my torso. I arched my back and thrust my chest against his hands and he palmed them eagerly.

"Oh, Christ." He whispered while he ground his hips against my throbbing center at an intensely sinuous rhythm. He groaned before kissing me deeply as his hips shifted against mine more quickly.

My moan was muffled by his mouth. The sensation of his skin rubbing against my breasts made a wave of lust rocket through me.

He inhaled deeply, and his dark eyes fluttered closed while his hips increased their staccato. The position we were in placed him directly over my little bundle of nerves, so I was literally trembling under him trying to keep my orgasm at bay.

I reached between us and undid his belt, yanking down his pants. He ripped my bra off and pulled his lips back down to mine. He smiled against my open mouth, and pulled my nipple with his fingers gently.

"You don't know how bad I want you Kayley." He whispered softly into my ear. I arched my back as his hands slid down my hips, dragging my sweatpants down. "You don't know what I've wanted to do to you."

I bit my lip to keep quiet, though I didn't have to. A small moan escaped my lips, making his eyes flash darkly. My skin was heating up and his body was doing wonderful things to mine. I ran my nails down the plane of his stomach, the rumble in his chest getting louder.

The heat from his body was scorching. I wanted it closer to me, but Randy had now taken control and once he was in control, I had no say. His once beautiful bright blue eyes were now a deep dark blue, clouded by lust and love.

He cupped one of my breasts in his hand and lightly kneaded it. An airy moan was my response. He gently placed open mouthed kissed down my throat and neck, stopping with my tongue on my carotid. My pulse skyrocketed as he was so close to my collarbone, the very place where I would be lost if he bit down on.

"I love you so much Kayley. I worship your body, soul, and your mind." Randy replied, biting down on my collarbone. I melted and sighed sweetly.

I could feel the tremble in his body as the monster wanted to break free. I decided that I knew I was safe; the monster would not hurt me since Randy had voiced what he had always wanted to. I knew his other side would take care of me. "I am yours Randy. I always have been and always will be."

His body shook more.

"Let it go Randy." I whispered softly. "Let yourself go. Don't hide what you are.

His voice and demeanor changed dramatically. "And what am I?" He asked darkly.

"A viper." I responded.

In a fast motion, the rest of our clothes were shredded to pieces and my legs were forced apart. I gripped his shoulders, looking at him as his body shook. He looked into my eyes, smirked, and pivoted forward roughly. I gasped, and I involuntarily clenched around him.

I looked up at him, his eyes were closed and his mouth was opened just a few centimeters as he stilled, feeling my walls around him. I took a breath in and arched my hips into his. I ran my nails over his pectorals, scraping his nipples, making a loud growl erupt. Another quiet moan slipped past my lips at the sound. He opened his eyes and exhaled.

We found a rhythm we were both comfortable with, and we became lost in each other. I could feel the small twinges of his member as we progressed, and I knew he was nearing release. I opened myself up to him completely then. Like an endless circle, the love and lust we felt in this moment. I wrapped my arms around his torso, pulling him closer. I felt him quickening in response.

His thrusts got faster and harder, making the headboard slam against the wall with such violence a dent was appearing. I clutched him closer to me, not wanting this to end. He rotated his hips and he lifted my legs onto his large thighs, as he used the headboard as an angle, gripping it as he pounded with all his energy into me. His eyes closed tightly.

The sound of his hips slamming against mine brought him back to reality. His eyes flickered down to mine as he realized that this was the closest he's been in months to losing control.

As soon as he slowed, I gasped, threatening Randy, which was a bad idea on my part. "Don't. You. Dare. Stop. Now."

Randy smirked and slammed his hips against mine, almost painfully. His body started to shake and when he finally kept that brutal pace, I knew Randy was gone and it was amazing. His control was lost and he only concentrated on pounding into my body.

I felt his rippling muscles under my hands. I started to buck up, off the bed, grinding my hips into his with abandon. My breathing picked up. My eyes rolled back and before I could think, Randy bit my left collarbone again, making me arch again. He had let go the same time I did, but he continued.

"Oh! Randy…yes, yes Randy! Oh…Oh fuck!"

"Fuck Kayley!" He growled loudly.

At the sound of his name, a second wave hit him, and he came so hard I could have sworn it felt like a fire hydrant. He collapsed, staying inside me and kissing me again. Our lips met softly and I smiled against his.

"I love you Kayley Michaels but I want to change one thing about you."

I looked up at him. "What's that?"

His face turned serious. "You're last name."


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry guys! I've had a major writers block and this chapter completely blows. I have a lot more ideas after this chapter. I am so sorry it took so long!**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone in America! I plan on eating a lot of frikken turkey.

* * *

**

_Just the Way You Are – Bruno Mars_

"_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change.  
Cause you're amazing just the way you are.  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are."_

_September 1, 2010  
Kayley Michaels House  
San Antonio, Texas  
11:23 AM  
_

"Randy, wake up." I said, nudging him softly. He grumbled and rolled over, the sheet splaying around his waist. I chuckled and nudged him again. "Randy, baby, wake up."

"Go away."

"I know you aren't a morning person but seriously get up." I nudged him again.

"Go away." He grumbled again.

"Randy." I poked him in his side, making him jump. "Get up."

"Give me five minutes baby." Randy grumbled.

"It's noon and Cheyenne is coming over. Shawn is dropping her off." I responded to him.

He rolled over to his back and spread his arms out. His glossy blue eyes watched me. I smiled and crawled back into bed. His arm pulled me closer to the side of his body and his fingers played with my hair. "So Cheyenne is coming over?"

I nodded against his chest, running my fingers down his abdominal region. "Yeah. I have to watch her for about an hour or so."

"Shawn's gonna flip when he sees me." Randy sighed.

"He's going to have to understand. All Shawn wants is for me to be happy and obviously I'm happy with you."

He kissed my head and sat up, stretching. I watched his back muscles, smiling as his tattoo on his shoulders move as he raised and lowered his arms. "I love you." He said, lying back down.

"I love you." I replied back. I rolled onto my stomach and looked up at him. "When do you have to be back on the road?"

"Not until Monday." He responded.

"So you get to spend a little less than a week here." I smiled brightly. He chuckled and leaned down, kissing me softly. "I could get used to that."

"I'm glad. It's going to be happening for a long time."

I looked at him. "What?"

"Well, either I live here with you, you live in Missouri with me, or we get your job back and we travel together."

"You really want to live with me?" I asked him, looking him dead in his face.

"Yes. I want to do everything right this time. I know you are tired of giving me chances and this is pretty much my last one. I want to be perfect for you."

"You are already perfect, Randy." I told him, looking down at the sheets. "You always have been."

"It was because John was in the way. Right?" He asked, glancing down.

"We aren't talking about this right now Randy. Not today." I said, getting up out of bed.

He sighed and also got out of bed, walking towards the bathroom to take a shower. I walked down stairs, turning on the TV so there would be some noise within the house other than running water. I was about to go to the kitchen to start fixing lunch for Cheyenne when she got here, when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kayley?"

"Chris?" I asked, surprised to hear his voice. "How are you?"

"I'm good, kind of tired." He said. "Look, I'm not going to beat around the bush. Do you know where Orton is?"

I bit my lower lip, looking at the ceiling as the running water continued. "Yeah."

"Thank God, where is he?"

"Um, he's at my house…taking a shower." I said softly.

There was silence on the other line for quite a few moments. "Why is he at your house, in your shower?"

I heard a yell in the back that sounded strangely familiar. "Um, he heard about the Nexus thing and came to see me."

"That does not explain why he is in your shower."

"_Let me talk to her."_

"Um, well…"

"_God damn it Christopher! Give me the damn phone!"_

"_Shut the hell up Cena!" _Chris replied harshly. "Answer this one question, did you guys screw?"

I jumped when a hand touched my shoulder and I turned to see a fresh looking Randy Orton in nothing but jeans. He took the phone and looked at the screen, smirking when he saw Chris' name. "Hello Chris. To answer any questions you may have, yes. Kayley and I are dating. She is my girlfriend and I am currently standing in her living room waiting for Shawn to drop off her little sister, Cheyenne so we can watch her. I plan to be here until Sunday or Monday morning before I return to work. I will be moving my stuff out of St. Louis and down here to San Antonio so we can live together. I am aware she does not want to leave Texas so I am leaving Missouri. Any questions?"

There was silence as Randy listened to Chris talk. He smiled and kissed my head. I was positively beaming with joy when he said he was moving down here. Obviously he made the split decision to move in with me. His arm was around my shoulders as he answered another question.

"Yes, Chris, I understand completely. Tell John that everything is fine and that Kayley did not accept Barrett's offer." He replied, rubbing small circles on my hip.

My head turned to the door as there was a knock on it. I slipped out of Randy's arms and opened the front door. _"Shawn is here, I have to go. I'll talk to you guys Monday." _I hugged Cheyenne as she jumped into my arms.

"Good to see my two daughters." Shawn chuckled, stepping into my house. His smile faltered when Randy stepped out of the shadows. "Randy."

"Hello Shawn." He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed Cheyenne on her head as she smiled brightly at him, remembering him from when she was littler. "I trust everything is well on your end?"

Shawn nodded. "As good as it is. Retirement is great." I carried Cheyenne into the kitchen with them following. Shawn didn't beat around the bush. "You dating my daughter again?"

"Shawn…" I started, keeping a good arm around Cheyenne as she was on my hip.

"Yes. We are dating." Randy replied. "I love your daughter Shawn, despite how I have acted during the past few years. She is everything I have ever wanted and I know what you are going to say. I don't deserve her and she deserves better. I completely agree but I love her and she loves me."

Shawn didn't talk for a while. I was too busy trying to focus on making chicken fingers for Cheyenne that I wasn't all too uncomfortable with the atmosphere. "This is your last chance, son. You hurt her, you are gone forever. Just…don't get her pregnant…please?"

Randy smiled, nodding and shaking his hand. "I promise to treat her like a princess, the way she deserves. And I promise not to get her pregnant."

"Thank you son." Shawn sighed heavily. "Alright, I need to go do some errands. Are you sure you guys don't mind watching her for an hour or so?"

"Shawn, I promise you we don't." Randy replied.

"Thank you guys again!" Shawn said kissing me and Cheyenne on the cheek and shaking Randy's hand.

As Cheyenne sat down at the table to eat her chicken fingers, Randy and I looked at each other thinking the same thing;

That had been _too _easy. There was another obstacle to overcome now.

Hunter.


	18. Chapter 18

**I just got great news! My friend in the Army is out of Afghanistan and is back at his base in Germany. He'll be returning home December 18, two days after my birthday! I'm so happy! **

**I hope everyone, who celebrates Thanksgiving, had a good one! I love not having to think about what I'm going to be eating the entire week after Thanksgiving. I love leftovers.

* * *

**

_Firework – Katy Perry_

"_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag drifting through the wind?  
Wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin, like a house of cards?  
One blow from caving in?  
Do you ever feel already buried deep? Six feet under scream,  
But no one seems to hear a thing?  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you?  
Cause there's a spark in you.  
You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine."_

_September 5, 2010  
Shawn Michaels' House  
San Antonio, Texas  
8:34 PM_

"So, you're telling me that I shouldn't be upset that that pompous bastard is dating my niece?" Hunter argued to Shawn, pointing towards Randy and I, who were sitting on Shawn's living room couch with Cheyenne on my lap. Randy was trying to ignore them, pretending he wasn't even there while he played with Cheyenne's fingers and making faces at her causing her to giggle.

"Yes. Kayley is happy, if you can't tell. I know Randy is our last choice and that we all pulled for Cena but Hunter, this is her choice. Accept it." Shawn told him, sitting on his loveseat with defeat.

"I care about Kayley as if she was my own daughter Shawn, the last thing I want is to beat up her boyfriend…again!" Hunter yelled.

"Then don't!"

"He's an ass!"

"Uh! Child here!" I yelled at Hunter, pointing down to Cheyenne. Randy had covered her ears and started kissing her cheeks to distract her. "You don't have to agree but I wanted to tell you first hand before you find out from someone else."

"Of course I don't agree!"

"No-" I put Randy's hands back over Cheyenne's ears. "No shit you don't! Hunter, if you can't accept this, then just walk away now. You're gonna see us together, plain and simple." I replied, removing Randy's hands from Cheyenne's ears. "I trust Randy. He's changed a lot. While you were sitting at home, Randy and John were trying to get me back within the company and Wade Barrett was trying to recruit me to the Nexus."

"I knew Wade was trying to get to you." Hunter said. "I called John to tell him."

"But what exactly did you do?" I asked him as Cheyenne climbed onto Randy's lap and started giggling at him. I stood up. "They've been trying hard to get me to come back."

Hunter sighed heavily. "Kayley, I've talked to Vince and he said the only way you can come back is if you joined Nexus."

Randy's head shot up, keeping a firm grip on Cheyenne as he stood up and put her on his hip. "No, absolutely not." He replied as Cheyenne wrapped her arms around his neck. "She is not joining Nexus."

"If that's the only way I can come back, I will." I told him.

"Baby, this is dangerous." Randy said to me. He stepped closer to me and we looked like a family with Cheyenne on his hip. Shawn's face paled at the sight.

"It's dangerous either way. Damned if I do, damned if I don't." I replied back to him. "I'll join Nexus and help restore the WWE to the way it was. It's the least I can do. We have no other ideas of how to get me back into the company so this is the only shot we have."

Shawn sighed heavily, not wanting to see a career go down a drain. "It's worth a shot as much as I hate to say it. Kayley is right; she's in the wrong if he joins them or not. The whole company will hate her if she joins because she's helping them. No one can know we have talked about this; we have to keep it to ourselves because if they find out, all of us are finished. And quite honestly, I would like to make it to the Hall of Fame without anymore dirt on me. If she doesn't, Nexus can get worse and come after her again and slowly start to pick off her friends. Wade has mentioned that they know all about the story between us," Randy's face drained and Hunter shifted uncomfortably at Shawn's words. "He knows all of our deepest, darkest secrets so we are all kind of in debt to him. We need to do as he says and if that means giving them Kayley, then we have to do it."

"I am not letting my girlfriend sacrifice herself." Randy spoke up.

"If it means keeping this company safe, ensuring you and John has a job after this, and me getting paid so I can take care of Cheyenne and Cameron, then by all means, I will sacrifice myself. That is the price I am willing to pay." I said, taking Shawn's side. "Look, we don't have to all agree on this, I want to be able to leave the company on my own terms this time and if that means going out because the Nexus burns, then at least I did my job in bringing them down with me."

Shawn smiled brightly. "That's my baby girl." He mumbled to himself softly.

Randy looked ready to tear the house down, brick for brick because of the anger he was trying so hard to surpass. He looked at Hunter who had finally met his eyes, "Are you sure there is no other way around this?"

"I'm sure." Hunter replied to Randy who dropped his head in defeat. Cheyenne kissed Randy's cheek to make him feel better, making some of the fire in his eyes disappear. "If she accepts Wade's offer, we can get her to tear it down from the inside. John will be on their side in no time and they can work together to do it."

"I don't like the fact that she and John will be spending more time together but if it is the only way Nexus will go down in flames, then, I guess I'm for it." Randy replied not putting up a fight. He knew, deep down, once Kayley had her mind set, there was no turning back. She was a Michaels after all.

"Then let's get Barrett on the phone." Hunter said softly.

Shawn shifted uncomfortably as he watched his oldest daughter pull out her cell phone.

It was about to go down.

* * *

_September 14, 2010  
Randy Orton's House  
St. Louis, Missouri  
12:30 PM_

The past week was very tense. Wade had all but jumped through the phone when I called to tell him had accepted his offer. Randy was silently fuming next to me as I proceeded to go into ridiculous demands on speaker phone of what I wanted to be done for my return. I had requested that I stay in my own hotel room, away from the other members. I did not want to be under any supervision whatsoever in the arena and outside of it. Hunter was smirking the entire time, reminding me that he was backstage at every show anyway so I would have at least someone from the inside to talk to.

"Everything is ready for when you return the 27. Are you sure you want to do this baby?" Randy asked as we packed up his house in St. Louis.

"I'm not sure. It's really the only way I get my job back and make sure you and John don't do anything stupid." I giggled at him making him smile.

His entire living room and lower level of the house was packed into boxes. Tomorrow a bunch of our friends from the WWE would be over to help us haul all his crap into the moving truck. I had promised the entire lot of guys that if they help us move Randy down to Texas, I'll cook everyone a home-cooked southern meal. By tomorrow Randy would be on his way towards Texas.

"I will never admit it to John but I think you and him being in the Nexus together will be a good thing. You guys will work together to bring them down and finally the WWE will be back to the way it was before they came in." Randy replied throwing a few books into the box to his left. "I just don't want you to get taken advantage of like you did when you worked with Legacy."

I sighed, throwing some clothes into another box. "Randy, just let that go. It happened for a reason and if you didn't treat me like you did we wouldn't be here."

Randy said nothing but continued to shove things into a box. It was quiet for a few minutes while we packed up the rest of his bedroom and moved to the next room of his large house. He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall, shoving one of his legs between mine and held my wrists above my head.

"I want you." He whispered to me.

"We have to pack Randy." I grumbled to him as he bit down my neck.

"We will. My bed isn't gone and this will be the last time we are in this house. I want to go out with a bang."

I rolled my eyes. "You are an idiot."

"I'm your idiot." He replied, his eyes glinting with naughty ideas.

"That you are." I responded sighing against his lips.

"I love you Kayley Michaels."

"I love you Randy Orton."

He kissed me softly again. "Promise me you will be safe when this goes down."

"I'll be back in your arms every night, safe and sound."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you guys for reading the last few chapters even though they sucked major monkey balls. I also apologize that everything is moving very quickly but I'm finally catching up!**

**Next chapter, she meets her fellow Nexus members. **

**She also sees John Cena for the first time in months. **

**The last line is from the movie 'Faster' staring The Rock. I just loved that line and needed to use it cause it fit so well. All rights go to them for that quote. :D**

**

* * *

**

_Taylor Swift – Mine_

"_I say can you believe it? As we're lying on the couch,  
The moment I could see it. Yes, yes, I can see it now.  
Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_September 15, 2010  
Michaels and Orton Residence  
San Antonio, Texas  
7:43 PM_

I smiled as I looked around the large table at all my family and friends as they ate the home cooked meal that Rebecca, Stephanie, and I had made together. Shawn sat at the head of the table and Randy at the foot of the table. I sat next to Randy; Evan Bourne sat next to me, and then came Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs, Rebecca, Cheyenne, Cameron, Shawn, Hunter, Stephanie, Shane, Chris Jericho, Adam Copeland, Cody Rhodes, and finally Ted DiBiase. We were all laughing and have a great time catching up with everyone.

"I would like to thank the women for putting together a great meal for us," Hunter suddenly announced, holding up his wine glass. "Without them we would still be eating frozen TV dinners because we wouldn't know how to work a microwave."

Everyone laughed, following suit and raising their wine glasses. Cheyenne held up her glass of apple juice, smiling brightly making everyone laugh more. She was too cute. "You still don't know how to Hunter." I spoke up from the other end of the table.

"…Okay, hush." He said. Ted snorted making Hunter throw a roll at his head and Ted responded with a 'Omph!' as it collided with the right side of his temple. "Now where was I? Oh yes! I would also like to welcome, on behalf of the Michaels family, Randy to Texas! Never thought I would see the day a Northern boy like Orton move to the South, but then again, Hell has frozen over numerous times in his presence."

Randy chuckled and tilted his glass to Hunter in thanks. I spoke up for Hunter as he nodded to me. "And finally, I would like to toast to the fact that we all made it from St. Louis to San Antonio safely and that we are all here, together. Like we should be." I spoke.

We all clinked our glasses together the best we could and took a sip from them. "Everyone can crash at Kayley and Randy's place tonight!" Hunter laughed.

"Not a problem. Most of us will be drunk by the time dinner is over." I laughed, which caused everyone to join with me.

It was such a great feeling to have everyone I cared about safe and secure in mine and Randy's house. I couldn't help a small emptying feeling because John wasn't here. He was family to us and he was missing. I tried not to let that affect my mood as I enjoyed the fact that nearly everyone was here.

"So, Kayley, any plans to start a family of our own?" Chris asked as he cut his steak.

I shrugged as Randy's hand squeezed my knee. "Maybe." I replied as the blushed flooded my cheeks.

Ted laughed and clasped Randy on the back. "You got a good girl there, mate."

Randy smiled and nodded. "I know. Thank you."

"It would be cool seeing a little Orton or a little Michaels running around the arena." Cody laughed. "We all know that their kid would be a superstar."

"I'm hoping he or she doesn't become a superstar at the age of 21 like their parents." Randy said seriously. I knew the last thing he wanted was someone of his own flesh and blood to be hurt in a ring like he and I have been.

"If they want to go into the wrestling business, who am I to stop them?" I asked to no one. "I just would like to prepare them first."

"Understandable." Chris nodded.

"Getting off the topic of babies, when do you think you'll be back in the company?" Adam asked eating some mashed potatoes.

I glanced at Stephanie and Shane who were in a conversation with Shawn and Hunter. I felt Randy squeeze my knee, warning me to not over step anything. I turned back to the group and shrugged. "I'm not sure. Any time is possible I guess. I'm not even sure I even have my job back. You of all people know how much I love that company."

Adam nodded, taking a bite out of his dinner roll. "Yeah, I do. So if you don't come back, will you be trying to continue the Michaels and Orton legacy?"

I rolled my eyes but smiling none of the less .

Mark, who was listening in, smiled into his glass. Glenn leaned over and nudged him. "Think Orton will be a good father?"

Mark nodded, setting down his wine glass. "I actually do. He seems to have calmed down since he got back together with her. It was only a matter of time."

"When do you think she'll become pregnant?" Glenn asked him quietly as everyone was absorbed into a conversation.

"By Christmas she'll have a child in there. If not, by Mania." He replied looking at his self adopted brother.

"That soon?"

"I think they'll be engaged sooner." Mark responded. "A perfect match, ya know? If she doesn't have a job with the company, expect it to be in there soon."

"You really are like a second father to her, huh?"

Mark nodded softly. "Yeah, she's like the little girl I've always longed to have and now that I have one of my own, it's hard to watch Kayley move on. She doesn't need Shawn and I."

Glenn looked at Mark, a wrinkle furrowing on his brow. "Never heard something so deep from you before."

Mark scowled. "I have my moments. Tell anyone I said that and I'll tear ya to pieces." Mark looked up to see Glenn smirking. "Eat yer damn food, ya moron."

Glenn laughed and continued to eat.

* * *

_10:31 PM_

I curled up on the couch in front of the roaring fireplace with Randy as everyone crowded around to watch some football game. I was bundled into Randy's left side, my head on his ribs and his arm resting down my side, rubbing his fingertips along my hip and thigh. I felt comfortable and secure as everyone laughed and had a good time. Shawn had taken Cheyenne, Cameron, and Rebecca home but returned not to long afterward. He wanted to spend some time with his former co-workers before he retired for the night.

"Were you serious?" Randy asked softly, looking into the fire.

I looked up at him, watching the dancing flames reflect in his crystal blue eyes. "About what?"

He glanced down at me before watching the fire again. "About having children with me?"

I looked back at the fire also, snuggling my head into his side more. "I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't serious Randy. You know that."

He felt him nod and he grew silent again. I could hear his heart beat in his side and I smiled as it got faster. "I would like to have children with you."

I pressed a kiss to his arm before moving and resting my head on his large thighs, shifting to lay on my back so I could look up at him. "Good because I want you to."

He chuckled and played with my hair with his right hands while his left hand rested on my stomach. "Can you imagine having a child in there?"

I looked down at his hand as it ghosted across the flat plane that was my abdomen. "Not really but then again, I don't think anyone can until it happens."

"Is it selfish of me to want you to stay home and try to get pregnant instead of wrestling?" He asked carefully.

I shook my head, resting my right hand on his hand which was still on my stomach. He intertwined our finger together and held them perfectly over my lower abdomen. "No. But I want to make sure that we are ready to bring a child into the world. We did, after all, just get back together."

He nodded, sighing, running his fingers through my hair. "I know but I know now that I want to spend every moment for the rest of my life with you. I never want to leave you alone for one moment."

I blushed as he smiled down at me. "Are you sure it isn't going to change when we go back on the road?"

He shrugged. "It will no doubt bring on arguments but that's supposed to happen. I just need you to remember when to back down from me or walk away. Even if I tell you to stay where you are, leave. I won't hurt you but I don't know how I can keep myself from causing some kind of damage."

"I understand."

"Do…" He stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Do you think that my disorder could pass on to our child?"

I paused for a moment, looking into the fire for answers. "I don't know. It usually occurs in males from what I read and I don't think it's genetic. I could be wrong. I guess, with the lack of research we have done, it's a fifty, fifty chance."

"I don't want to wish this on our child." Randy replied sighing heavily. There was a lot of cheering in the background as the game ended. Apparently, whatever team they were rooting for, had won.

"It won't happen. Come on, let's go to bed." I said sitting up as everyone filtered around the house to get ready to go to sleep.

"What would I do without you?"

I shrugged. "Probably still living in your own personal hell."

"Yeah but I thank Eddie for allowing you, the demon, to crawl out of it."


	20. Chapter 20

**Glad everyone liked the last chapter. Can you see where I'm heading? Or is it a trick I'm playing on you? Be warned, I am a Jersey girl, I do love to play tricks. :D Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and to my new readers; WELCOME! Enjoy the story and like always; if you would like to see something in this story, don't be afraid to message me! I always get back! If I decide to use your idea, all credit goes to you! Thank you too every; new and old readers. You make my day brighter. Especially sitting in Economics and I get that message that I have a review, so keep them coming also! Econ is such a drag. Sigh. **

**Love you guys so much! Thank you again!

* * *

  
**

_Voodoo – Godsmack  
"I'm not the one who's so far away,  
when I feel the snake bite into my veins.  
Never did I want to be here again  
and I don't remember why I came."_

_September 27, 2010  
Indianapolis, Indiana  
12:30 AM_

It's been said that the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Whoever thought that up must have never watched Monday Night RAW or have been backstage at the show when a wrestler betrays the company. There are a galaxy of Superstars who have never nurtured a good intention in their lives, and with just one minute left, they would find themselves in Hell, they weren't about to start now.

This was supposed to be the moment that I had dreamed of, returning to the ring after a few months hiatus. A moments that would render all of my recent misfortunes obsolete. If I could manage to overcome a sudden firing, I would resurrect in the WWE Universe. Alas, not only would victory escape me but medics would be required to tend to my unconscious body.

Although I had poured every ounce of cunning and energy into the squared circle and try to explain my actions to the Superstars behind the curtain, it would prove to be useless. Nexus appeared to be at the height of their powers, damaging the very people I looked up to and dodging my own Sweet Chin Music. I had found myself on the receiving end of a 'Wasteland'.

It transformed me into an oozing pile of flesh, who left the ring on a stretcher. The ruthless actions of the Nexus left an undoubtedly strong impression on Randy and Hunter, who, with less than an hour, abruptly changed storylines so Randy could get his revenge. The band of outlaws had no idea. I did know one thing though;

No one was safe.

* * *

_Rewind Two Hours Ago_

"Randy, are we sure this is a good idea?" I asked him softly as I looked at my new black and yellow in-ring gear. I was in better shape than I was before I was fired; at least something good came out of it. "Now, I'm not too sure about this…"

Randy ran a hand through his hair, picking up his WWE Championship. "You have to go through with it babe. We can't back out now."

I sighed heavily and nodded, turning away from the mirror to kiss him goodbye so I could go see the Nexus. "I have to go now…"

He nodded sadly and kissed me back. "I'll be right back here. Don't listen to anyone backstage, there will be, no doubt, people who are pissed."

I heard the Nexus theme song and I tensed a bit, watching the band of brothers walk down to the ring to introduce their newest member. I was not happy about this and I didn't have to pretend to be. I would be able to go out there with a frown upon my face.

"You better get out there." Randy mumbled watching the TV. "I'll keep the storm down back here."

I nodded and left the dressing room, walking towards the gorilla position for the first time in a long time. For once, since his retirement, Shawn was watching in San Antonio. He was probably just as nervous as I am as I stood by the curtain.

"…So let me introduce our newest member. You'll recognize her. Please come out Kayley." Wade's accent floated towards me.

I heard the weird sounds come from the speakers and I had to crack a smile at hearing it again. I had missed it.

_Hahahaha!  
Oh Devon won't go to heaven  
She's just another lost soul about to be mine again.  
Leave her, we will receive her.  
And it's beyond your control. Will you ever meet again?_

I walked out, staring ahead of me as the crowd was shocked into oblivion. I wanted to yell out that this whole thing was fake! That I was just doing this to be back in the company, but of course, I knew Wade knew that.

I climbed into the ring and stood off to the side and in front of the line of Nexus. I felt exposed and indecent as some of their eyes wandered. I surpassed a shudder as Wade laughed at the crowd's reaction.

"Weren't expecting that, were you?" Wade asked. "Expecting John Cena?" He laughed and turned to face me. "As a new member of the Nexus, you have to learn our rules."

"And what rules are those?" I asked him, talking into my microphone.

"Well, for one, you do what we tell you to do, no questions asked."

Okay, I guess I could live with that one.

"You report to me and only me for I am the leader of this group." He paused to let it sink in. I had just glanced up to him. "We must know your whereabouts at all times."

This was starting to sound too much like the past.

"Do you understand?"

I took a moment for dramatic effect. I wanted him to squirm for a bit but as I watched him, I found he was not intimidated by me at all and that made me upset. I was fighting a losing battle. "I understand alright. You're trying to put me through what Legacy did, huh? Wade, let me tell you something and you better listen, cause I'mma only say this once."

I say out of my peripheral that the Nexus had stepped closer to me and Wade had kept his face blank. "I've said this to Randy Orton and everyone I've ever known. If I go down, I'm taking everybody down with me and I'm going out in a blaze of glory." I stared at his blue eyes. "You will not break my down Barrett. I will overcome this because I've been through it before."

"Yes, we know you've been through it before Michaels." He replied back to me. "Which is why we planned on making it worse than before."

The crowd booed Wade, which was expected. What I didn't expect was being lifted up onto Wade's shoulders. I tried to wiggle out of his hold but he had brought me down so hard and fast on my back, I had the wind knocked out of me.

I don't remember much but I remember being attacked by the Nexus members. Every part of my fragile body was being stomped on and all I could do was try to keep my head covered, which was proving harder than originally thought. I had blacked out at a certain moment but I do recall having knees jammed into my stomach as Justin Gabriel landed his 360 Splash.

The attacks went on for a while until I couldn't remember what was happening. I just laid there and let them hurt me. I was used to this and I would be able to get them back when I was able to stand back up. I felt my arm lift off the canvas and something slid onto my upper triceps. I rolled my head to the side to glance at it with hazy eyes. The dark 'N' with the bright background stood out in my mind as my arm was dropped unceremoniously to the ground. I groaned and let darkness cover me.

The next thing I knew I was waking up in a hospital bed. I glanced around and noticed Randy was sleeping in the chair next to me, his hand wrapped around mine. I groaned and sighed heavily. Why did I get myself into this mess?

"Glad to see your up." My head snapped towards my left and I saw John sitting on the window sill. "I wish it was under better circumstances."

I looked at him. Looking him up and down to try to picture of how he was when I left. He looked good, better actually. He was somewhat well rested and his clothes were neat. "Hello to you too."

John sighed heavily and walked towards me, sitting in the other chair. "What were you thinking?"

"I just wanted my job back John." I said softly, trying not to wake Randy who was snoring softly.

He looked at Randy and then back at me. "I know but we were trying to get you on our side, to help us stop them."

"I'm trying to do it from the inside."

He shook his head, rubbing my arm softly. "It won't work. I'll help you. I'll get into Nexus so at least you'll have someone you can trust on the inside."

"I need all the help I can get right now."

"I know."

"John, I just want to apologize for what I said before I was fired-"

He raised his hand to stop me from talking. I shut up immediately. "No, don't apologize. It's not your fault. It's everyone who turned their backs on you. You needed us and we turned on you. It was a time when you needed us the most and we let you go. Don't apologize for something that wasn't your fault." He sighed and listened to the rain slam against the window. "Chris Jericho was extremely upset, well that was an understatement, when you were revealed as the new member. He tried to attack Hunter, who he thought was in charge of this, which he kind of is. So Randy punted his head in during their match. Needless to say, he'll be out for a while."

"He is badly hurt?"

John shrugged. "He had a splitting headache and a concussion but he'll be alright to return in a few months." He watched Randy sleeping and leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees. "He loves you."

"I know."

"I love you too and it hurts to say this and as much as I don't want too, I have to." John said softly. "I hope you guys have an amazing life together, full of happiness and everything you ever dreamed of. He's still an ass but not as much of an ass when you're with him. I'd like to keep my head on my shoulders so please, don't break up with him."

I chuckled, smiling as John gave his blessing in his own words. I nodded and gripped his hand. "You'll always be my best friend, John. You can't get rid of me that easily."

He smirked, his blue eyes shining. "Good to hear because I'd be lost without you, Kayley. You keep my head on my shoulders, literally," His eyes flashed to Randy and then to Randy's foot before looking back at me and smiling innocently making me chuckle again. "And, honestly, you keep me sane, well as sane as you could be in the WWE. I'm going to help you get out of this mess with the Nexus. It's my turn to protect you."

"John, you don't have too."

"I want to. Everyone would be lost without you."

"Thank you. It means a lot." I said softly.

"First things first," He raised my arm and slid the Nexus armband off my arm, throwing it in the trash can. "Don't let them bring you down and bully you. You're stronger than that. As for the next step…"

He got up and walked over to his bag, opening it and pulling out a shirt. He threw it at me and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "It's time to go back to being Shawn Michaels' daughter. You better be ready Kayley. This isn't going to be easy. But it will be worth it."

I opened up the shirt and smiled at the t-shirt;

The Michaels' Legacy is _Still Alive._


	21. Chapter 21

_Defying Gravity – Wicked (Glee Version)_

"_Something has changed within me. Something is not the same.  
I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game.  
Too late for second-guessing. Too late to go back to sleep.  
It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap!  
It's time to try defying gravity.  
I think I'll try defying gravity.  
Kiss me goodbye, I am defying gravity,  
and you won't bring me down!"

* * *

_

_October 4, 2010  
Wichita, Kansas  
INTRUST Bank Arena  
9:54PM_

Impossible.

That seemed to be the most appropriate word to describe it. Less than twenty-four hours after losing his match to Wade Barrett at Hell in a Cell, Jon suffered the consequences. As a man of his word, John faced Wade and his cohorts in the Nexus, donned one of their trademark armbands and read a statement describing himself as an official member of the group.

After the gutting transformation took place, it was revealed that Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty from NXT Season 2 had helped Wade win. I was extremely upset and with Wade and with Randy not doing anything tonight but go to the ring to hold up his title to whoever won in the Battle Royal, I was able to flip out and yell at Randy, who just took it.

I had been walking around in my new Michaels T-shirt and my own red and black colors. I still had to wear the arm band but that was all they were getting out of me. I ran up to John, who looked defeated as he walked from his own locker room.

"This is Hell." I said to him, walking beside his large anatomy. "I didn't want this to happen to you."

John looked around to make sure no one would over hear him. "Like I said at the beginning of RAW, I am going to destroy them from the inside."

"You can't! You'll get fired!" I told him desperately. "You can't risk your job John."

"I have-"

"There you two are." Wade said as he walked down to meet us. "I hope we didn't miss anything."

John and I looked around as the other members of Nexus came from behind doors. I looked at Otunga. "Finally came out of the closet, I see. Good for you." I smiled, motioning to the small locker room he had just walked out of.

"Why you-"

"Whoa, it's 2010. I'm not judging anyone!" I responded quickly, making his face contort into anger.

"Calm down." Wade spoke up. "I see we are going to have a problem on our hands."

"I'm a barrel of fun." I spat venomously.

"Yes, we know." Wade rolled his eyes. "Or at least John would know."

John's eyes darkened. "That has nothing to do with this, with us being a part of the Nexus. What went on between her and I is our own business."

"Actually it has everything to do with this. The fact of the matter is, is that because you and her –"

"No, the fact of the fucking matter is that Randy and I are now together. That has nothing to do with this and you would do well to remember that." I replied darkly.

"A threat-"

"No McGillicutty, it's a fucking promise." I retorted back at him before he had the chance to reply.

"Now, let's just calm down." Wade snapped, making everyone turn to him. "Now is not the time for fighting."

"Actually…" I grabbed John's wrist and looked at the time. "It is, since its Monday Night RAW."

"Shut up." Harris said to me.

"Boy, tell me to shut up again-"

"ENOUGH!" Wade roared. "John and Kayley will be sharing locker rooms and hotel rooms since we can't obviously get along with them."

'_Legacy.' _I thought. _'Perfect.'_

John seemed to be thinking the same thing because a smile nearly exploded across his face. I stifled a laugh and looked back to Wade, who was shouting orders at anyone who would listen. Obviously it was John and I since we were in a world of our own. Not very miraculous considering we never listened to many people.

"Kayley, I want you ring side for the Battle Royal. I want you to make sure Cena does what he's supposed to." Wade told me.

"Whatever." I replied in a bored voice. I looked to my left and saw the camera crew come up the hallway. I groaned and stood by John, trying not to act out of character.

Once the camera crew was in place, they started a live feed to the fans in the arena. Wade smirked when he heard the boo's for him. "I'm actually not mad about you taking out Tarver, Cena. I was looking to do the same for quite some time. It is up to you to help me win the Battle Royal tonight."

"What happens if I don't? You gonna send Kayley on me since she's ring side?"

"That isn't an option, it's an order Cena. If you don't, then you will be fired."

"If Wade is eliminated, you must help one of us win instead." Otunga chimed in.

I raised my eyebrow at him, making the camera be put on me. "Yeah, as if you deserve a title shot. You'll probably be the first few who are eliminated. You have no talent."

Otunga went to go after me but Wade put his arm out to stop him, looking upset that Otunga said anything. "No, Cena must follow _my _orders or he will be fired." I smirked at Otunga, making his glare intensify. "Now leave." Wade ordered.

John and I kept walking, pushing past the band of dumbasses and towards Randy's locker room. Once we got through the hallways and into the room, we knew we were safe. We laughed and plopped down on the couch, watching TV and waiting for Randy to get back. We saw the crowd's reaction to our promo and smiled at a job well done.

"It's going to be like Legacy days, which shouldn't be that bad." John spoke up after a pregnant silence. "We've both made it through that."

I nodded, watching a match on the television screen. "Yeah. We can do it again."

"Do what again?" Randy asked coming into the room, holding a plate of mini sandwiches, which he unceremoniously dropped onto the table before sitting on the couch beside me.

"Go through Legacy days but with Nexus." John told him.

Randy nodded and handed me a piece of his sandwich, which I took with a smile in thanks. He pulled me close to him and I could feel John tense just slightly before relaxing. "You're father is here. He had to talk to Hunter so don't be surprised if he comes in."

"Oh, I won't be." I laughed, playing with his WWE Championship, making the middle spin. "You know dad."

"Sadly I do." He snickered. I hit his abdomens, making his breath be knocked out of him. "That's not fair."

"All's fair in love and war, Randall."

"Oooooo. She just full named you!" John said, trying to break the ice.

There was a small silence as Randy stared at John, before laughing. I smirked and leaned into my boyfriend. "That was a good one." Randy and John bumped knuckles.

"I do what I can." John replied. "I'll be here all day, by the way."

"You rhymed." I giggled, biting into Randy's sandwich.

"I usually do. I'm a rapper, ya know."

"Great, this again?" Randy groaned and closed his eyes. John reached up and smacked the back of his head. Randy's eyes flew open and his glare was directed towards John, who was sitting innocently beside us. Randy went to retaliate when Hunter and Shawn walked in.

"No fighting." Hunter said as he sat on the chair. Shawn followed his lead and sat in the other one.

"He started it." John stated, making Randy glare at him again.

I chuckled and sat up, finishing the sandwich. "So what are you doing here Shawn?"

He seemed to fidget a bit before Hunter cleared his throat. "He heard some…rumors and wanted to set them straight."

"Oh?"

It was silent for a moment before Shawn bulked up some courage. "Are you pregnant?"

Randy's face paled, which was funny because he was so tan and John nearly choked on his own spit. My eyes grew wide and I looked down at my stomach. "No!"

"I-I just hear and-and I wa-wanted to make su-sure." Shawn stuttered.

"No, I'm not."

"Don't get us wrong, we've talked about it but she isn't…so…" Randy faded off.

Shawn's face paled and he looked at us. "I know you guys have been…intimate…and I was hoping you guys were taking some…precautions…"

John tried so hard not to laugh as Randy and I shifted uncomfortably. "We haven't really taken any-"

"I wanted to know if you guys are just taking it as it comes or…planning…"

"Well…" Randy cleared his throat. "We would like to have a kid but…her career comes first…"

It was getting more uncomfortable by the minute. "Okay, uh, dad? If you're here to give us the 'talk' don't bother because Grandma beat you to it when I was like 7. I'm sure it's all the same."

"I just wanted to make sure you're being safe…"

Hunter and John were about to die of holding in laughter as Shawn tried to talk to Randy and I. "Okay, dad's it's not like I'm a virgin-"

"Okay, that's enough." Shawn covered his ears.

"I haven't been since I was like 17…" I looked at Randy for confirmation.

"Didn't know that." Hunter said to John.

"I did."

"I didn't want to know that." Shawn groaned.

"We'll be careful…" Randy said quietly.

"Glad we had this talk." Shawn said softly before promptly leaving the room.

Hunter and John broke out in laughter as Shawn closed the locker room door. Randy and I started to throw the sandwich's at them as they laughed.

"Who started the rumor?" Randy asked as a piece of turkey hit his cheek.

"No one. I just thought it would be funny for Shawn to give you the talk." Hunter laughed.

"Asshole." I said as we started throwing lettuce at each other.

So much for catering.


	22. Chapter 22

_Everything Burns – Anastacia ft. Ben Moody_

"_She sits in her corner, singing herself to sleep.  
Wrapped in all of the promises that no one seems to keep.  
She no longer cries to herself, no tears left to wash away.  
Just diaries of empty pages, feelings gone astray;  
But she will sing.  
Till everything burns while everyone screams.  
Burning in their lies, burning my dreams  
All of this hate and all of this pain,  
I'll burn it all down as my anger reigns  
Till everything burns"

* * *

_

_October 5, 2010  
Wichita, Kansas  
Hilton Head  
12:09 AM_

After RAW went off the air, John and I quickly left the arena and headed to the hotel after informing Randy where we were going. He was hesitant to let me leave with John, but nodded for the go ahead. John and I nearly ran out of the place and towards our rooms, which were adjoining to accompany John, Randy, and myself. Randy and I would be on one side and John on the other. Whenever Wade would come in the check on us, I would pose as if I was sharing the room with John, which would work out perfectly in the long run. John threw some of my clothes on the other side of the room to look like I was actually staying in there and messed up the bed, all the while putting my empty suitcases in the corner of the room.

All the clothes I needed were in Randy's room, all ready sitting on the extra bed. John and I were on our respective beds, watching movies on ABC Family, laughing whenever something was said. I stretched out and relaxed, waiting for Randy to get back so I could go to sleep with him. John was snacking on some chips he bought from the vending machine down the hall while I was sipping from a Coke can.

"Isn't Randy supposed to be back by now?" John asked as it neared towards fifteen past midnight.

I sighed and nodded, looking back at the television. "Yeah."

John pulled out his phone and started to press numbers. He held it up to his ear and looked at it with a sad face as he pulled it from his ear. "It went to voicemail."

"He probably has a good reason." I whispered softly. "He doesn't usually do this."

"Kayley, I don't want to rush to conclusions but-"

"No, he is not cheating on me. He loves me." I whispered again.

"Just because someone loves you doesn't mean they can't cheat…" John mumbled. "You cheated on me when we had that fight a while back."

I stayed silent and rethought about that night. I did, technically, cheat on him and I felt horribly bad as I came to that conclusion. "I'm sorry."

He smiled and nodded. "I know. That's why I forgave you."

"Thank you John." I said to him.

"You are welcome Kayley."

Maryse walked in and smiled at us before sitting next to me on my bed. "Hello my dears!"

"Hey Maryse." John and I answered. I saw John watch Maryse a little bit longer than necessary. I smiled to myself and promised to get them together. My two best friends together would be amazing and be well worth it.

"So, what is going on?" She asked in her thick accent.

"Nothing. Kayley is waiting for Randy."

"Randy?" She asked. "He came into the hotel about an hour ago."

I looked at her. John looked also, his eyes filling with sadness as the worst thoughts came into his mind. I couldn't help but think them too but I knew Randy was better than that. "Oh? Do you know where he went?"

Maryse thought for a moment, trying to remember where she had seen him go. "I think he went into Room 454. I could be mistaken so don't hold me too it. I would hate it if I was wrong."

I nodded and watched TV for a moment before getting up and fixing my clothes. "Um, I'm going to go get something from the vending machine. Want anything?" I asked them.

They both shook their heads. "No thank you, Kayley." Maryse smiled and stood up with me. "Call me when you get to the arena tomorrow. I must talk with you." She said flashing her brilliant smile, he accent playing tricks on me.

"Of course. We have missed a lot." I replied smiling.

"Oui, oui!" She said. She leaned forward and kissed me softly and I heard John choke on his own saliva. She pulled back and hugged me. I chuckled and hugged her back, her blond hair smelling like coconut while mine smelled like vanilla.

"Whoa! Wait!" John stood up, stopping me from leaving. I turned around to face him as he openly gaped at Maryse and I. "You're gonna leave after what just happened between you and Maryse!"

Maryse and I looked at each other before she spoke up. "I've kissed her before. It does not mean we are, what do they say, gay?"

"Well it would be lesbians for us." I said to her, using my hands to motion to the both of us.

"Oui. We are not lesbians. I cannot kiss my own friend?"

"In America we don't really do that." John said. "Do it again, please?" Maryse and I both hit him, making him lose his breath for a moment. "Or not."

"Call me." Maryse said to me.

"No! Don't go! At least give me a show!" John begged.

Maryse rolled her eyes and pushed me out of the room and into the hallway. "I'll give him a show he'll never forget."

I laughed and hugged her again. "Have fun. Tell me all about it tomorrow."

"Only if you tell me how good Randy is." She smirked.

"Of course!" I giggled and waved to her as she closed the door. I heard John saying something before there was soft moans coming from the room. I laughed and walked away, towards the elevator.

I was going to go to the front desk and find out who was in Room 454. I knew John and Maryse already knew that was where I was going and lied to pretend that I wasn't worried. I just wanted to know who was more important at this time of night than me. I didn't know if I was untrusting or if I was jealous. Jealously was not one of my best qualities and being with Randy made it intensify.

I walked towards the desk once I was out of the elevator. I noticed there was a guy working and I smiled brightly, catching his attention. He stared at me as I came closer and rested my forearms on the counter. I leaned forward a bit, flashing the 'Melting Michaels Smile' which never ceased to make men fall or melt. This was no exception. "Hello."

"You're Kayley Michaels, aren't you?" He asked in a daze.

"Yes I am." I smiled brilliantly. _'Easy as pie.'_

"Wh-what can I do for you?" He asked, straightening out.

"Can you tell me who is in Room 454?"

"Of course." He typed into the computer and there was a small pause as he got the information up. "Yes, Barbara Blank is in that room."

'_Fuck. It's Kelly Kelly.' _I thought, trying to hid my pissed off look. I nodded and smiled. "Thanks so much. She is just the person I was looking for! She and I are great friends and I wanted to give her her shirt back. You have helped me a lot." I lied.

"Um, can I have your autograph?" He asked carefully.

"Of course." I said, trying to keep up a cheery output while my insides were slowly dying. I signed a picture for him before returning to my room; the very one I should be sharing with Randy. I heard John's grunting and Maryse's moaning as I entered my room.

I tried to smile as I heard tem going at it. I knew Maryse had liked John for a while but with me still in love with him, she backed off. Now that I was with Randy, she had free reign and I would happily give it to her. John needed a woman like her in his life. Maryse was a great friend, more than a friend that I deserved to have. She was like my sister and I would probably be completely lost without her. Sometimes all a girl needed was to have a best girl friend to talk about gossip with and boy did Maryse love gossip.

I changed into some sleep clothes and crawled into the empty bed. I didn't want to jump to conclusions because Maryse wasn't sure if it was Kelly's room he had gone into but it was my mind that was telling me that he was cheating on me.

I refused to believe it.


	23. Chapter 23

**The chapter with the "Talk" was supposed to be from Eclipse. My friend wanted me to advertise the fact that it was now on sale so I took one of the funniest parts. Rights go to the author. **

**Today is also my 18 birthday! So I decided to send some of my birthday cheer to you!**

_What If? – Safetysuit_

"_What if what I want makes you sad at me?  
And is it all my fault or can I fix it please?  
Cause you know that I'm always all for you  
Cause you know that I'm always all for you  
What if it makes you lose faith in me?  
What if makes you question every moment you cannot see?  
And what if it makes you crash and you can't find the key?  
What if it makes you ask how you could let it all go?"

* * *

_

_October 6, 2010  
Wichita, Kansas  
8:23 PM_

"So did he come back to the room?" Maryse asked as we walked down the hallway.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes as my anger came to the surface. "Yeah right. He was gone the whole night. I slept in an empty bed."

Maryse ticked her tongue and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Maryse took my hand and pulled me towards the makeup and hair booth, nearly throwing me in the seat. "There better be a damn good reason."

"Hell yeah there better be." I agreed. I sighed as she started to do my hair. "I just wish at least one, just one, of my relationships were easy."

She laughed, which reminded me of a music box. "Sorry bébé, there will never be an easy relationship, plus, you've been through this how many times? With both Randy and John?"

"A lot." I groaned. "How did last night go with John?"

She smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulder again, her eyes twinkling. "I taught him how to scream in French."

I laughed. Hard. She joined in with me as she fixed a piece of my hair. I looked up into the mirror and saw her face form into concentration. I looked at all the similarities between us. We both had the same bright white blond hair and tanned skin. We were the same size in all aspects of our body and we were best friends. The only different was my eyes were blue and hers were a beautiful light brown. I looked a lot like Shawn though, which gave away to the fact that we weren't related.

She met my eyes in the mirror and stared at me. "Is everything okay mon cheri?"

I nodded at her, smiling. "Yes."

"Good." She said, continuing to finish my hair.

Randy came up a little while later. I glanced at him and he looked at me before walking away. I groaned and excused myself from Maryse who was more than willing to let me go after him. I ran towards him as he came to a stop as he heard my footsteps. He turned around and his eyes darkened.

"Where were you last night?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Around."

"Apparently! You could have called to tell me you weren't going to come back to the hotel." I said, trying to trick him.

"I was at the hotel, I just didn't go to the room."

"So where did you go?" I asked.

"What is this? Twenty questions?" He snapped.

"We're dating Randy! I would like to know who was more important than me at midnight."

Randy rolled his eyes. "I was with Chris and we got to talking and I just crashed on his bed."

"What room was he in?"

"Not sure." He replied starting to walk.

"Well, according to Maryse you went into room 454 and according to the guy at the desk that is Kelly Kelly's room." I said making him stop walking. He turned around to face me as I stood in the same place. "Why?"

"Why what?" He snapped again.

"Why did you go to her room?" I asked softly.

"Because I can!"

My jaw dropped as I watched him. "Because you can? So I can go to Adam's room and spend the night, right?"

"No, you can't." He growled. "I will not allow you to."

"Oh so I can allow you to go to Kelly's room though!" I groaned loudly. "Jesus Randy! That's bullshit!"

"You used to do it with John!"

"This again?" I said, nearly sounding like an insane person. "Are you serious right now?" I yelled at Randy as he stared at me. "Jesus! I am with you! Why would you think I want to be with John!"

"It's happened before!" He yelled back.

"Because you let it happen! I swear to Eddie Randy this has to stop! You have to trust me!"

"I do! It's him I don't trust!"

"You're gonna have to! He is my best fucking friend but you are my boyfriend! You need to trust us! I'm not going to betray you!"

"I don't want a repeat of what seems to always happen!"

"It won't! I'm back on the road and now that I have John back as my best friend, it's going to stay like that! Of course I'm going to be with my best friend!" I growled at him. "You are a very jealous man-"

"Damn right I'm a jealous man! I'm also possessive, hard headed, and stubborn. I have anger issues and I have a problem with trusting John Cena. Sorry if that affects you but you knew what you were getting yourself into when you became mine."

"I have all those qualities as well Orton! You need to trust me to be around John. After all, you guys worked together to get me back here."

"And don't forget who got you back here." Randy snapped. "Without us you wouldn't be here."

"That may be true but if you guys didn't go through with this, John wouldn't be in Nexus right now fighting for his career while you stand as the WWE Champion!" I snapped back at him. "Don't forget your place!"

"My place?" He rounded on me. I stood up against him. "My place is to be the best fucking boyfriend I can be while still maintaining the WWE Championship and stay on good terms with Hunter and Shawn! You wouldn't last a day in my shoes!"

"You wouldn't last a day in mine! After everything you and John have put me through with all your bullshit, I'm surprised I'm not in a mental hospital going on an emotional roller coaster, 'cause that's all your doing! Putting me on an emotional roller coaster!" I yelled again at him. His eyes blazed with a fire. "You aren't alone in this Randy. It takes two to work a relationship and right now, it seems to be one sided. Get yourself together or I will fucking leave you and I won't come back this time!"

"You are seriously threatening to break up with me!"

"YES! I FUCKING AM!" I screamed. I saw Kelly come down the hall with a smile on her face. I pushed past Randy, nearly throwing him into the wall. She stopped and waited for me with her hands on her hips. It just made me so much angrier. "You touch my man again and I will fuck you up!"

"That's not what he was saying last night."

"Like I said before, you were always good on your back." I growled out, stepping closer. "He's mine you bitch and he will stay that way."

"You want to fight over him?" She scoffed. "Honey, he loves this body. You're crazy if you think he wants you." She motioned to herself.

"Do I really need to take you outside right now and show you crazy?" I stepped closer and now our noses were touching. Her eyes flashed a fear that I longed to see and I smiled at it. "Call me crazy and I'll take you outside."

"You're a frikken nut! You are insane!"

"Oh I'll go insane!" I pushed her into the wall, which she collided with. She screamed out and got back up and lunged at me. I stepped out of the way and grabbed her hair, pulling her to the floor.

A lot happened at that time as she straddled me and started to aim punches to my face. I felt her being pulled off me as I nearly got her flipped over. I was picked up and my arms were being held behind my back as I struggled to get out of the hold.

"You're a bitch!" Kelly screamed at me.

"I'll fuck you up!" I yelled at her. I saw Randy behind me, holding my arms as John held Kelly. Maryse and Wade were standing between us. "Touch my man again and see what happens!"

"Ladies! Calm it!" Wade ordered.

I glared at him as Maryse stood by John. "Bite me Wade!" I yelled at him.

"Shut it Michaels." He snapped. I felt Randy's arms tighten around mine. "You are in enough trouble as it is."

I growled as he turned to Kelly, telling her not to come back to RAW and to stay away from both Randy and I. Obviously he knew I was capable of doing some damage to her already plastic face. I saw Wade turn to me but he didn't say anything. All he did was walk away, leaving Randy and I alone. It was very uncomfortable.

* * *

_12:45 AM_

"_Can I come in?" Randy asked._

"_I'm not sure if you should. You can always go back to Kelly." I sneered at him._

_Randy sighed and stepped into the hotel room. "I did not sleep with her. Despite what she has said, I did not touch her. Cody can vouch for me because he was there too."_

"_But you stayed in her room." I growled out as the door closed and we came into the main part of the room._

"_Yes I did, but I did not sleep in the same bed as her. Actually, I slept in Cody's bed with him, which was awkward because we kept kicking each other." Randy replied. _

"_That's supposed to make me feel better?" I asked him._

"_Why are you so ma-" He stopped and looked at me. His face turned into realization and a smirk plastered on his face. "You're jealous."_

_I turned to him, my eyes glinting furiously. "I am not!"_

"_Yes you are! You're jealous because I wasn't with you last night! You're jealous because Kelly had my attention!" He laughed._

"_I am not jealous!"_

"_Stop lying to yourself Michaels! Jericho was right! We are exactly the same!" Randy accused. _

"_I am-"_

"_Shut up! Yes you are!" He spat. "You are jealous because Kelly had my attention last night and I wasn't here. You hate the fact of my attention being on someone other than you." He replied._

_I stayed silent because I knew he was exactly right. I watched him smirk and walk to his suitcase, his face contorting into anger rapidly. He pulled out an envelope and held it up so I could see it. He threw it at the floor by my feet and I picked it up to look inside._

"_That's why I didn't come back last night." He said dangerously slow._

_I looked up at him briefly before opening the envelope and dumping the contents into my hand. They were pictures of John and I, together in bed. My eye grew wide as I realized they were the pictures John took with his phone that night. I looked up at Randy and whispered softly. "Where did you get these?"_

_Randy straightened up, eying me. "I found them in the locker room addressed to me. Would you care to explain them?"_

"_John and I took these back in April. They were just a joke." I whispered again. "It was for no one's eyes but ours."_

"_Well someone got a hold of them." Randy struggled to talk._

_I looked up at him as his body shook dangerously. I backed up slightly, not quite sure what I should do. "We weren't together then Randy. John and I weren't and neither were you and I. We were all single. I swear if I had remembered we had taken those pictures I would have told John to delete them off his cell."_

"_I want to make it very clear to you." Randy started, stepping closer to me as I stepped back. I soon colliding with the wall and watched as he blocked my way from escaping him. "I do not apologize a lot but I am going to make an exception because, well, quite honestly, because I love you. I am sorry that I jumped to the wrong conclusions and left you last night."_

"_You're forgiven Randy." I breathed._

"_If you were serious when you were talking to Shawn, I would like to try for that baby now." Randy replied carefully._

_I smiled as he leaned into me, kissing me softly and passionately. I brought my hands up to his face before dragging them across his cheeks and towards his hair. He grabbed my waist softy and held me to his body. I felt his tongue slip between my lips and I gladly welcomed it._

_He pulled away and rested his head against mine, his breath making me feel weak. "I love you Kayley."_

"_I love you Randy, more than you will ever know. I would never intentionally hurt you."_

"_And I would never intentionally hurt you again. I am sorry."_

"_I'm sorry you saw those pictures."_

_He tensed for a moment before relaxing. "I understand now."_

_He pulled my shirt above my head and my hair bounced back down against my back. I reached for his shirt and slowly pulled it above his head, throwing it to the floor so it could be with mine. I leaned down to kiss his abdominal. He sighed in pleasure and brought me back up so he could kiss me and carry me to our bed. _

_That night was passionate and I never felt so complete. He did not go rough like he usually did but went slowly to show his love for me and our future together, which he was hoping was being created in my body with every passing second._

_I knew this was not the end to the monster and I knew that anytime he could come back. But for now;_

_It was an improvement and I never felt safer and loved in my life._


	24. Chapter 24

**I decided to do something new and changed Point of Views on you! It starts out with Randy's and finally goes back to normal. It shows what's going on inside that head of his. I hope you enjoy it and if you do, I'll do it a few more times. I don't really like switching Point of Views because people expect something from a superstar and sometimes we, meaning the writers and myself, don't match up to it, so I hope I did in this case.**

**This chapter contains sensitive material and I must warn you, if you feel uncomfortable, PLEASE STOP READING! I do not mean to make anyone uncomfortable. I know how this feels because I have gone through it. That bastard got 10 years in prison for what he did to my friend and me. I will not get offended if you stop reading or skip that part completely. **

**So here we go;**

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS SENSITIVE MATERIAL. IF YOU DO NOT FEEL COMFORTABLE, PLEASE STOP READING. I WILL WARN YOU IN THE STORY WHEN IT HAPPENS AND WHEN IT ENDS IF YOU WANT TO SKIP OVER IT. IF THIS HAS EVER HAPPENED TO YOU, PLEASE TELL SOMEONE! YOU ARE NOT ALONE!

* * *

**

_Rise Above This – Seether  
"Take the night and darken everything around me.  
Call the clouds and listen closely, I'm lost without you.  
Call your name every day, when I feel so helpless.  
I'm fallen down but I'll rise above this, rise above this."_

_October 25, 2010  
Green Bay, Wisconsin  
Resch Center  
8:15 PM_

**Randy's Point of View**

I watched her carefully as she talked with Adam Copeland about how it was being on the SmackDown Brand. He had been moved over after that fateful day where he attacked the GM Computer. I had thought it was funny watching Adam flip out because a computer was talking back to him but I knew some of the fans didn't think so. Adam truly hated the idea of a mystery general manager and tried to prove his point. In all honesty, I was getting annoyed with the coward behind the computer too. Who would want Michael Cole to talk for them? I wouldn't.

I tiled my head to the side as Kayley's blond hair fell down her bare back and I felt my trunks get uncomfortably tight as I continued to watch her. Her tanned skin was shining as the lights hit it perfectly and her blue eyes danced as she listened to Adam. I wasn't jealous that she was talking to Adam; at least she was away from John.

I had my reasons for still carrying a hatred for John. We all had been through a lot with each other and we had all tried to ruin each others lives countless times. That's just something that never goes away and one false move can re-ignite that burning flame. I couldn't help the fact that I kept bringing him up either whenever Kayley and I got into fights. It's just something that was an instinct.

It was a defense mechanism. Something to hide behind.

I blamed John because that was the easiest thing to do for me when in reality, I was afraid that I wouldn't treat Kayley the way she deserved to be treated. I knew John treated her like a princess when they dated and I wanted to be better than him in all aspects of a relationship. I didn't want her to walk unless it was necessary. I was possessive, I knew that. She knew that. We had both accepted it and she knew how to get away from me if push came to fist in the wall.

I sighed and looked off to the side as I continued to sit on some uncomfortable crates in the holding dock. I had come here to think when I saw her and Adam talking innocently. I had every reason to trust her but it was my instinct to question her. I wanted to know if she was being true to me or if she was lying to me and the way she was talking with Adam, she was being true to me. It was innocent and my trust for her doubled.

It wasn't as if I didn't trust her. I did but with our history, we all found it hard to fully give into another.

I loved her. That was obvious but I knew I had a weird way of showing it. She was my everything in my life. She was the reason I breathed, smiled, cried, and laughed. I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life but we had just started dating. Would it be too soon? It was obvious that we were soul mates, to me at least, and I wanted to tie myself to her in every way humanly possible. She was the only woman in the world who could tie me down and I could see my future with her. I wanted her to have my children.

Then there was the fact that the monster still breathed inside of me. It was always beneath the surface, threatening to come forth and take control of my life. Since Kayley had come back to me, it did not affect me that easily and barely took control. She made it calm down and made me feel alive, more alive than I ever have been. It felt good.

But when the monster came out there was barely any hope of stopping it. She knew how to push my buttons and I knew what ticked her off. We both had a monster inside of us. The world knew mine but only Maryse, Hunter, Shawn, John, and I knew hers. Sometimes it was worse than my own but she knew how to control it. It would get frightening sometimes and others it was moderate. There were never any small confrontations with her monster; it was either somewhat scary or absolutely horrible but that was what I loved about her. She was just like me. I needed someone to control me, to keep me grounded and to me, she was perfect.

"Hey baby." She smiled at me, walking closer to where I was sitting.

"Hey." I smiled back as she stepped between my legs. I wrapped my arms round her and rested my hands on her lower lumbar section of her back. "How are you?"

She shrugged, running her hands down my bare chest. "I'm good." I watched her hands play with my abdominal section making me hold back a groan. "I'm glad you aren't oiled up. I hate that."

I chuckled and let my fingertips go beneath the back of the band of her ring shorts, playing with her soft skin. "I could oil you up." I suggested, raising my eyebrow.

She laughed and it reminded me of a music box. Her hands rubbed against my growing hair on the top of my head. I knew she loved when I had some kind of hair on top of my head instead of the baldness I usually sported. It was a nice change to have hair again to be honest. "I bet but we have a show to do."

"Believe me, I have finished in a minute by myself, I won't last long inside you." I said pulling her against my uncomfortably tight trunks.

She giggled at me, making me tense and grow even more sensitive to her touch and voice. "How do you last all those other times with me?"

I kissed her softly and tasted the sweetness of her lips. I fell instantly into her and never wanted this moment to end but sadly, our reasons for life got in the way and we needed to breathe. I sighed heavily and rested my head against hers. My eyes were closed and the warmth of her skin was actually cooling mine off. "I love you."

"I love you." She replied kissing me again quickly.

I opened my eyes and continued to hold her in my arms. I looked down at her stomach and didn't see any change but there wouldn't be in such a short time. I grew nervous and looked into her blue eyes that I tried so hard not to fall into. "Did you take the test?" I asked carefully, looking down at her stomach again.

She sighed heavily and sadly. Her eyes turned into sadness. "I did." She looked up at me. "It was negative."

I sighed and nodded, trying not to get worked up. "It's okay. We'll keep trying."

She nodded and I knew she felt bad about not being pregnant. "I hope so."

I smiled and kissed her softly, running my hands through her hair. "We will and we will succeed. One day, we will have kids running around San Antonio breaking windows."

She laughed again and I felt my heart beat faster within my rock hard chest. I jumped down from the crates and smiled at her, resting my hands back on her lower back. Her hands wrapped around my neck and I smiled brightly. "Let's hope we win all the law suits they cause us."

This time I laughed, hoping that day will come sooner than we all thought.

* * *

**Normal Point of View  
**

_9:32 PM_

Nexus had just returned from the ring after their little opening. I had been forced to walk out with them but when the match started and the threat of John having to lie down was up in the air, I had shaken my head and left ring side, making my way backstage. I did not want to watch John's pride blow up and to see the disappointment on his face because he allowed Wade to control him.

If anyone deserved to be treated like dirt, it was the Nexus, not John and I. We had done nothing wrong but stand up for what we believed in and many times we were standing alone but at least we were standing for a cause. I did not want to go down in history as someone who had to submit twice in two different story-lines on WWE. Legacy was fine because I knew that was going to happen and I was ready for it but the Nexus did not need to do this to me.

I walked into my dressing room and threw my Nexus arm band to the wall before looking into the mirror. My eyes were dark and full of hatred. My hair wasn't as bouncy as it usually was and my skin didn't have the glow it used to. The stress was pulling me under.

That's probably why I was getting pregnant. Too much stress.

_[This may be uncomfortable for some readers]_

Randy was very supportive and I felt lucky to have him in my life. I smiled to myself and looked down to wash my hands. For a brief moment, I thought I saw a flash of black in the mirror but when I looked up, I saw nothing. I shrugged to myself and washed my hands. I reached for the towel but I was forcefully thrown into the wall.

The air escaped me and I gasped deeply, trying to refill my lungs. I felt weight pressing against me and I looked up to see Wade standing in front of me, his weight keeping me from moving. "Get off me!"

Wade held my jaw and pushed my head back against the wall. I was fully looking at him by force. His body pressed against mine harder, making it hard for my chest to expand to gather oxygen. His face leaned closer so that his lips were against my ear. "You, my dear, are in a lot of trouble."

I grunted in response since I couldn't open my mouth.

"After that fight with Kelly, I thought I should let you off the hook. I was obviously wrong." His other hand ran down my arm. "Then when you walked out on the Nexus, well, that was the final straw my love."

I grunted again, trying to wiggle my way out but I felt the effects of my movement and halted them immediately. My wide eyes looked up into his, fear stretching across my face.

His soft laughter echoed in my mind for a few moments before he started to speak again. "You deserve to be punished but also rewarded for standing up for John. So, next Monday, you will face Kelly Kelly on RAW. She was requested to come over."

I stayed silent. That seemed to be a smart thing to do.

"I heard a rumor that you and Randy are trying for a baby." I felt his hand slide down my stomach and I tried to shrink away from him. His hand went to the waist band of my shorts, never going lower than that. "I can't say I blame him for wanting to have a child with a beautiful woman."

I swallowed my spit and forced his hand to move with the muscle of my jaw opening. "Get…your…hands…off…me!"

His hand slide back up and towards my chest. I whimpered in fright as it nearly came into contact with my left breast. "Now, I wouldn't tell me what to do." He looked at me for a few moments before smiling. "If I were you, I would not tell anyone about this? Got it?"

I growled.

"Good." He forced his lips upon mine and I couldn't do anything because his hand had gotten a stronger grip on my jaw. I tried to force my head away; only making it hit the wall quite hard. I groaned as he dropped me to the floor.

_[Previous scene is over]_

I stood up and leaned against the wall, rubbing my irritated jaw in annoyance. It took all the self control I had not to run after him and ram his head into a wood chucker. I tried to shake the feeling of his touch off my skin but it still felt like there were bugs crawling all over me.

John walked in and looked at me questioningly before he saw the bruises forming on my jaw. He ran over to me in concern, holding my upper arms. I flinched away from him softly, trying to correct myself but I knew he had felt and seen it. "Kayley? What's wrong? What happened? Do I need to go get Randy?"

I shook my head, taking a deep breath. "No. I'm fine."

John didn't look convinced. "What happened Kayley? Where are those bruises from?" He asked, checking them out.

"It's nothing." I mumbled, trying to push my way past John but he grabbed my arm and I flinched again.

"What happened, Kayley? Seriously. You have never flinched away from my touch."

"I don't want you to get involved, I can handle it."

"Wha-" John let go of my arm as the door opened and Randy stepped through.

"Why did I see Barrett walk…out…" He stopped talking all together after slowing his words down. He eyed my jaw and then snapped his attention to John. "What happened?"

John shrugged, looking more confused than I have ever seen him. "She won't tell me!"

Randy stepped closer, his WWE Championship falling from his shoulder to the floor. "Kayley? What went on?"

I could never lie to Randy now. After everything, I didn't have the heart too. As John stepped next to Randy, I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. My tears started to form and I tried hard to hold them back. I said what they wanted to hear and even though Wade told me not to tell, I had to. I never wanted this to happen again. "Wade."

Randy roared out in anger and I jumped back. I could see his eyes change. "STAY WITH HER!" He barked to John as he stomped his way towards the door and throwing it open with such force, the top hinge broke and the door slammed against the wall and stopped at an angle.

John wrapped his arms around me as I soundless cried. He tried to calm me down but I was worried about Randy. This could change everything for him.

John sat me down on the couch and rubbed my back as I cried into his chest. "Kayley, you have to tell me what happened."

"He just-" hiccup "touched me."

I felt him tense under me and he pulled away from me. "Where?"

I sat up too, wiping my tears away and pointing to my stomach. "Mostly my stomach."

"He didn't touch anything…" He cleared his throat, briefly looking down so he didn't have to say it. "He didn't touch anything…private…did he?"

I shook my head. "He came close."

"Anything else?" He asked carefully.

"He kissed me." I whispered.

John stood up and walked to the door. "MIKE! MIKE! YO MIZ! COME HERE!"

Mike came up to John, looking confused. "Yeah?"

"Stay with her! Do not let anyone come near her but Randy and I. If any of the Nexus come, you take her somewhere where there are more people."

Mike nodded and stepped into the room. "Yeah no problem. What's going on?"

John growled deeply and Mike stepped back. "I'm about to turn Wade Barrett into mush with Randy."

He walked out and ran down the hall. Mike and I looked at each other before he took over John's role.

"I'm not good with this but I'm here if you need to talk. I don't know what happened but I can always help."

"Thank you Mike." I said softly to him.

He shook his head and leaned back against the couch. "No problem. Just try to get back to your normal you. Maryse needs her sidekick back."

I laughed but ended up hiccuping, making Mike burst of laughter.

I was surrounded by people who cared and I knew I was safe.

Let's just hope Wade gets the message and doesn't come back.


	25. Chapter 25

**This will be the last chapter of its kind for this story. I have not gotten any e-mails about readers being uncomfortable but from a personal note, it is getting hard for me to write. I thought getting it out in my own words would help me, but I am not ready for the world to know exactly what happened, just know it was a lot worse than this. Once again, readers are warned.**

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS SENSITIVE MATERIAL. IF YOU DO NOT FEEL COMFORTABLE, PLEASE STOP READING. I WILL WARN YOU IN THE STORY WHEN IT HAPPENS AND WHEN IT ENDS IF YOU WANT TO SKIP OVER IT. IF THIS HAS EVER HAPPENED TO YOU, PLEASE TELL SOMEONE! YOU ARE NOT ALONE!

* * *

**

_Hero – Skillet_

"_It's just another war.  
Just another family torn,  
Falling from my faith today.  
Just a step from the edge.  
Just another day in the world we live.  
I need a hero to save me now.  
I need a hero, save me now.  
I need a hero to save my life.  
A hero will save me just in time."_

_October 28, 2010  
__Milwaukee, Wisconsin__  
__Hilton Head  
3:45 PM _

It was a horrible day outside but a pretty good day inside. It was extremely dark and dreary, the rain was pounding against the hotel room window and the thunder shook the building while the lightening lit up the room even with the curtains pulled closed. The last I heard was there was a tornado warning, which was rare during this time of month since tornado season was over. I guess, if you piss off Mother Nature enough, she'll throw a curve ball at you. I just didn't know what she was pissed at.

I sighed and turned away from the window and walking towards the bed. I smiled and laid down on it, snuggling into Randy's warm chest and resting back sore back. Recently, it had been causing me some pain and all I could do was rest it. Randy would sometimes massage it for me, trying to work out the knots but it always turned into something more intimate. I would always yell at him afterwards, playfully of course, I wasn't really mad at him but he always made my back worse after it. So I made sure I slept later than he did.

"Babe, I'm going to go to the mall with John to start Christmas shopping. It's probably one of the few chances we will have." Randy said to me as his arm encircled around my waist. "Would you like to come with us?"

I shook my head and rubbed my hand across his stomach. "No, I'll be fine. I'm just going to stay here and relax."

He smiled and kissed me softly, the taste of his lips tasted like cinnamon mixed with a little of sugar. It was an amazing taste and I couldn't get enough of it. I smiled against his lips before he pulled away. "You can go with Maryse; she's Halloween shopping for all of us and also buying Christmas gifts."

Halloween was fast approaching and we had forgotten all about it until Jericho asked Maryse and me what we were going to be and if we were going to meet everyone at the club. Obviously, according to Maryse, we were so I begged her not to get anything to skimpy or Randy would have to kill every person who looked at me. I did not want my boyfriend going to jail, again.

"I think I'll stay here." I replied smiling up at him. "What are we doing for Thanksgiving and Christmas? My family or yours?"

Randy seemed to think for a moment. "I guess we can do the day before Thanksgiving at my parents and then Thanksgiving Day, we'll do with yours."

"And Christmas?"

"John and I planned it. Day before: John and Maryse will be coming over the house. Day of Christmas: your parents. Day after: mine. Then, John and Maryse will meet us in Times Square and we'll watch the ball drop for New Years." He answered. His plan seemed perfect.

"I've never been to Times Square to see the ball drop."

"Well, babe, it's happening this year." He grinned and rolled over on top of me. I laughed and he playfully growled. "I love you." He said, kissing me before getting off of me and grabbing his cell phone and keys. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

I giggled and got out of bed, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I'm sure. Go have fun with John, don't shop too much."

He laughed and kissed my head. "I'll be back in like two hours or so, okay?"

"Take your time." I said. We kissed one more time before he left the room to go with John. I was about to go take a shower and relax when some strange noises were coming from the hallway. I scrunched up my eyebrows and shrugged, grabbing clothes out of my suitcase.

My relaxation for the day was rudely interrupted when my hotel room door slammed wide open. I stood up straight, my heart nearly beating out of my chest. I could hear my blood pumping in my ears as thunder rolled across the sky. This was all too familiar. The last fight I had when it was horrible weather was with Randy. Wade Barrett stood in my hotel room, slamming the door shut behind him. I briefly made out Heath Slater and Husky Harris' faces before the door closed completely, leaving me trapped.

"How dare you." He sneered, his English accent making it sound ten times worse.

I moved away from the dresser quickly, trying not to show my fear of him. I had a feeling it was about to get a million times worse than it was in the arena and this time, no one was there to beat him up afterward. His right eye was a fading bruise and his split lip was still visible to those who knew he had it. He was still a mess and he seemed to be still limping because of his damaged knee. There was a faint scar on his forehead where we had to get stitches from the gasp John had caused.

"I don't understand what you mean." I mumbled carefully, trying not to rise too much of a reaction out of him.

"You told!" Wade screamed at me. His face twisted into anger and his eyes grew a dangerous shade of green.

"Yes-s." I whispered softly, my voice shaking with pure fear. "Yes, I did."

He strode closer to me as I stepped back. His height was intimidating since I was only 5'9 and he was around 6'5. All I wanted to do was to blend into the wall and pretend I didn't exist. No one was here to help me get away from him; I was left to the devices of Wade Barrett while the Nexus guarded the door to the hotel room and the hallways to this floor. I was completely trapped.

I watched him come closer to me as I stepped back. I wanted to put as much space between us as I could but he would always get closer. I just wanted him to leave; I wouldn't tell anyone about this this time. I swore and no one would find out.

"Please, I had to. They would have found out anyway but they heard it from me first. If I had let it go on any longer it would have been ten times worse than it was for yo-" I was cut off as his fist collided with the wall behind me. I jumped and stopped talking after a shriek was pulled out of me, training my eyes to look at the floor.

"Do you honestly think I will let this slide?" He asked me as he stepped closer once again; I looked back up to him, fear seeping out of every pore of my body. "You betrayed a direct order! AN ORDER FROM ME! I HAVE THE RIGHT MIND TO FIRE YOU!"

"Please, I beg of you. Please, do not hurt me." I begged desperately as I was backed against the wall. Tears were threatening to come out of my eyes and I never felt this vulnerable in my life. "I can make you a deal."

"A deal?" He asked me as if it was a ridiculous idea in the first place and I knew it was but it was the only chance I had.

"Yes, I will submit and follow your orders down to the most horrible order you could ever think of if you do not hurt me. Please."

"A deal?" He asked disbelieving me. "I don't make deals. Why would I? I'm in charge of it all! I could call anyone out and challenge them. Why do I need you to make me a deal? John is doing a great job with following my orders, yet you are the hardest to break. Are you determined to make me a laughing stock?" He asked slowly.

I shook my head; my bottom lip was starting to quiver. "N-No. I am not." I whispered again. My voice seemed to be failing me and I was trying to will it back.

"Obviously you don't know me. Let me show you exactly who I am." He told me. He grabbed my upper arms and I pulled away from him. I did not want a repeat.

_[The following scene may be uncomfortable for some readers]_

"Don't touch me." I gasped as I ripped my arms away from him. "Stop."

He didn't say anything but continue to grab at me. I felt him drag me towards the bed as I continued to yell at him. His body weight was too much for me to handle and I went crashing down onto the mattress. I was never rendered unhelpful in my life. I needed to get out but he was too strong for me to even move one of my fingers. He soon followed me onto the bed and I felt his hand on my thigh, going up my skirt.

"NO, GET OFF ME!" I screamed "NO! PLEASE!" His hand hiked my skirt up as I fought him off as fear fed my adrenaline. "NO! NO! GET OFF ME! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY! STOP!"

I faintly heard his belt buckle being undone and I struggled harder as I felt his hand going closer to my privates. I tried to fight him off harder, pushing at his shoulders but his free hand gripped my wrists and held them above my head. I cried, tears were pouring down my cheeks as I screamed out. I was helpless and I tried to shift my body around continuously so he would lose his hold on me.

"NO! PLEASE, WADE! STOOOOOOOP! NO. NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed at him. "**RANDY! RANDY, HELP ME**!" I screamed so loud that my voice cracked. I could hear shuffling outside the hotel room. "**JOHN**!"

I felt my panties being moved to the side and something hard being pressed on the side of my thigh. His hands ripped my shirt to hell and back. I felt the cold air hit my bare chest and goose bumps rose on my skin. His mouth was all over my chest and I cried harder. I was nearly naked in front of the man I absolutely hated. Only Randy was supposed to see my body.

I looked up at Wade and tried to beg him to stop but he ignored me and continued to harm me. I knew he found it hard to get inside me because I kept forcing him to move around. I knew that if he got inside me, I would be caught in his grasp and unable to get him out because he would be attached to me. "I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE! WADE, PLEASE! AHHHHHHHHH!"

I felt his tip slide against my folds and I screamed more as his tip just barely pushed into my entrance. My voice was cracking and I knew my vocal cords wouldn't hold on any longer. I gave one last scream before the door was slammed open. Wade was thrown off of me and I instantly curled into a ball, not caring who was seeing me in such a state. I cried extremely hard, my lungs wouldn't get enough oxygen to let me catch my breath.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I heard Hunter scream. It was followed by the sickening sound of breaking bones and a strangled groan of pain.

"Kayley!" Maryse's voice called as she ran towards me on the bed. "Oh my God, Kayley! It's okay, we're going to take you to the hospital and get you better."

"TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN AND I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Randy screamed at the top of his lungs. He got on top of him and started to beat him within an inch of life. Blood was spraying everywhere out of Wade's nose and mouth as Randy's fists continued to come into contact with his face.

"Randy, stop! You're going to kill him!" John yelled at him. "Randy, stop! He's passed out! You've done your damage! You don't want to kill him!"

"HE TRIED TO RAPE MY GIRLFRIEND!" He yelled at John who looked just as distraught. "HE TRIED TO **RAPE** HER! **I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!**"

"I know but you don't want to kill him!"

"**YES I FUCKING DO**!" Randy went after Wade's body but John held him back against his chest, his arms around Randy's.

"Calm down. Believe me, I want to kill the bastard to but we can't. We have to leave it for the police."

"N-no." I whispered so softly that they barely heard it. I had one of Randy's button up shirts on that Maryse had found and was buttoning it up. "He'll just come back."

"But Kayley, he tried to-" Hunter started.

"I know, I was there." I replied in my shaky voice. "If we report him to the police, he will get out and find me again. If we pretend it didn't happen it'll be okay…"

"You can't be serious babe." Randy replied. "He tried to rape you and damn near succeeded. He would have if John didn't hear screaming from the elevator. We have to take action."

"I am serious." I mumbled. "You've done enough to him."

"Did he…get you?" John asked carefully and I felt Randy's smoldering eyes on me, waiting for the answer he wanted to hear so he had another excuse to kill Wade.

I understood was he was trying to say and technically he did but he didn't get inside of me fully, so I told them, "No."

John let out a sigh of relief. I could tell Hunter didn't believe me but right now I didn't care. I just wanted to cry and let this day end. Hunter ran a hand through his hair. "Kayley, go back to Texas. Don't tell Shawn, I'll call him and tell him." Maryse rubbed my arm soothingly. "Randy, go home and be with your girlfriend. I give you guys three weeks off of work."

"We'll head home but not before I get her checked out at the hospital." Randy replied, he took my hand carefully and pulled me up to him, wrapping his arms around me as softly as he could without hurting me or making me feel uncomfortable. "Everything is okay now, baby. Everything is fine." He whispered to me.

John held Maryse in his arms, kissing her softly. I smiled at it and held onto Randy. Hunter ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the unconscious and bloody body of Wade. "This whole Nexus thing was a bad idea. I shouldn't have pressured you into this Kayley."

I shook my head and raised it to look at my uncle. "It is not your fault, Hunter. I accepted the terms, I told Wade I would follow his orders and I didn't. It's-"

"Don't you dare say it's your fault Kayley Elizabeth." John spoke up from behind us. Randy and I turned around to see John holding Maryse close to his body. "None of this is your fault. It's ours because we made you accept the offer and we weren't there to protect you."

"John-"

"Kayley, for once in your life will you put the fault on us?" Maryse asked, her voice was filled with emotion and her accent was so thick, it was hard to understand her. "I am your best girl friend and I should have been here with you instead of shopping," John squeezed her tighter. "From now on _cloche du sud _you will always have one of us around you."

I smiled at the name she gave me, which meant 'bell of the south'. "Thank you."

Hunter sighed. "I'll be down in Texas to explain the situation to Shawn. Kayley, I want you and Randy to go straight to your house and rest."

"I want John and Maryse to come."

Hunter nodded and kicked Wade's body in the side. "Fine, go now though before Wade wakes up again."

Then we left for a hospital in San Antonio, Texas.

All I knew now was that Wade Barrett had to count his lucky stars because John Cena, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, and Randy Orton were on his tail.


	26. Chapter 26

**This is a very boring chapter, the next one I will be skipping a lot! So be warned. Sorry for the boringness of the chapter. :/ **

**Merry Late Christmas for those who celebrate. I do but it is a sad down for my family because my father died on Christmas back in 2000. It's been 10 years and it feels like forever.

* * *

**

_All Star – Smash Mouth_

"_So much to do, so much to see.  
So what's wrong with taking The Backstreet?  
You'll never know if you don't go.  
You'll never shine if you don't glow.  
Hey now, you're an all star get your game on, go play.  
Hey now, you're a rock star get the show on, get paid.  
And all that glitters is gold, only shooting stars break the mold."_

_November 22, 2010  
San Antonio, Texas  
Michaels/Orton Household  
9:14 AM  
_

The weeks passed by fast and slowly I was becoming myself again. I had come to terms with the fact that it was Wade's fault and not mine just because I didn't obey his order. I knew, deep within myself, that I had to be strong for everyone else and not only myself so I went into intense therapy for the last few weeks. I would spend at least, four hours with a therapist to talk about everything that had gone on with Wade Barrett. Randy went with me as support and heard everything that I told the therapist. He had gotten so angry; he nearly tore up the room. With help from the therapist, we were able to calm him down and get him to neutral mood.

It was one of those days were I was feeling really good and I only had a day left until I went back on the road with Randy. I had convinced Randy, somehow, to go on the road without me. He was WWE Champion and needed to be at the Monday Night RAW's. John wasn't too thrilled about me staying alone in Texas with no one there so he made Maryse stay with me as our boyfriends held up the fort known as RAW.

I was able to have sex with Randy near the third week off of work. We had learned very quickly that if he went slowly enough, I would be comfortable. It was a definite change from his usual animalistic rhythm but it was nice. Randy made sure to make me feel as comfortable as possible during our love making. Though, with every love making came the test and with every test came the negative sign.

"I don't think I'm meant to get pregnant, Maryse. I mean, what is wrong with me?" I asked her as I sat down on the couch beside the blond woman.

She sighed and shook her head, leaning back against the cushions. "Nothing is wrong with you, Kayley. You're under a lot of stress and that can be a major factor in becoming pregnant."

"I just want to start a family with Randy. I mean, I truly love him and I want to be with him."

She smiled brightly and leaned over to me as if she was telling me a secret. "Do you think he's going to propose on Christmas?"

I shook my head and leaned away from her. "No, I'll be surprised if he does."

She laughed and leaned away also. "By the end of the year, mark my words, you will be engaged."

I raised an eyebrow at her before laughing. "I think all those years from drinking that French champagne went to your head."

"I'm serious!" She remarked. "You two are meant to be together! I could have told you that you weren't meant for John, and I'm not saying that because I'm with him, you guys looked like a perfect couple but I don't think you were. With Randy, god, you guys fit too perfectly together." She smiled with a dreamy look on her face. "Do you know what you're getting him for Christmas?"

I shook my head. "I was thinking a new car. He's been looking at the, what was it…, the 2010 Bentley…something with a GT and Speed?"

"The 2010 Bentley GT Speed edition. It's 600 horse power and 12 cylinders." She replied looking at her nails. I stared at her in awe that she knew 'car talk' as John and Randy called it. "What? I overheard him talking to John before they went into this huge debate on which is the best car. I don't know who John was rooting for."

"You amaze me every day, Maryse Ouellet." I said, still in utter awe of her.

"I aim to please. Speaking of please, do you know if you bite John behind his right ear, he goes nuts?" She asked.

I put my hands over my ears and made a face. "I do not need to know that."

"You should see his face we I ride him, he looks like he went to heaven." She laughed.

I giggled and leaned back. "Randy likes to pick a fight just so he can get some. He loves rough housing."

"And now?" She asked carefully.

"He's fine with what's going on with me. He understands and doesn't try to push it."

"What was that fight earlier in the week? John and I didn't know what to do, sit down here and wait or go up there and break it up…so we sat down here and debated on what to do but it was over before we got up."

"It was rough but the makeup sex after that was amazing."

* * *

"_You cannot go back to the Nexus, I forbid you to and I'm pretty sure John does also!" Randy yelled at me._

"_I have to finish the storyline! I can last until November or December!"_

"_What if this happens again! I don't think I can lose you to that piece of shit!"_

"_You won't lose me Randy! I will always come back to you!"_

"_I don't want to see you hurt! I've done it in the past and so has everyone else! I personally think that you have had enough! I cannot STAND to see you in pain!"_

"_I'm in pain right now! I'm arguing with you! The man that I love unconditionally!" I yelled back._

"_You have to see this through my eyes! After all I've done to you, I've promised that nothing and no one would hurt you and I wasn't there to protect you from Barrett!"_

_I watched him pace in my room as he ran his hand along his hair. "Is that what this is about? Your pride? Your word?" I sighed loudly and flipped my hair over my shoulder. "Randy, I know you will always protect me. I don't doubt you for a moment but it was one day that you weren't there. You can't be there all the time." _

"_I can sure as hell try." He grumbled._

_I went over to him and put my hand on his tattooed arm. I felt him tense which made me flinch slightly; I straightened up and turned him around to face me. "You are always my knight in shining armor, Randy, nothing will change that. I love you and only you, just push aside your pride every once in a while. I don't care about your character in the ring or how the world sees you. You should know by now that I don't care, I love you for you, IED and all."_

_He smirked and ran his hand through my hair, rubbing my scalp gently. "At least someone does." He kissed me softly and looked back into my eyes. "You are everything Kayley. I want to protect you from everything I can see and even the things I can't, like this fucking ghost that I swear is in our house…" He said remembering how his keys disappeared from their place on the counter only to be found on top of the TV a few days later. _

"_There is no ghost in our house, Randy." I said laughing softly._

"_You don't know that. Stupid fucker watches me take a shower…"_

_I raised my eyebrows up at him. "Who wouldn't?"_

"_Touché." He smirked. "There is a ghost in this house and that's the end of that conversation."_

"_Whatever you say Randy."_

"_But back to our other conversation, I want to be there for you all the time, no matter what." He told me. I smiled and went to say something but he stopped me to continue his speech. "The only thing that's going to change in our relationship would be your last name and that's it. I will always protect you, even if it's from me or from Barrett, I will be there."_

"_Since we're on this topic of conversation," I started. I looked up at him and I could literally feel my eyes darkening at the memory. "If Kelly Kelly even looks at you, I will rip her to shreds, yunder'stand?"_

_He chuckled and kissed my neck. "I love your accent." He mumbled getting sidetracked. "Anyway, so we have a deal? You take care of the bitches and I take care of the bastards?"_

"_Deal." I responded. "But the ghost stays."

* * *

_

"Sounds hot." Maryse smiled.

"It was." I laughed. I looked towards the stairs as Cheyenne walked down looking groggy. "Good morning Cheyenne."

"Good morning dear." Maryse said to the girl.

She simply waved and pouted at me, glancing towards the kitchen. I chuckled and got up off the couch. "Come on, I'll make you breakfast."

"I want to help!" Maryse yelled like a little child. She ran to the kitchen as I picked Cheyenne up and placed her on my hip so she could watch me make her food. "What does she eat?"

"What do you want today, babe?" I asked her.

She rubbed her eyes and thought for a moment. "Pancakes!"

Maryse looked confused before she grabbed what I told her.

It was extremely hard making pancakes with Maryse since she had no idea how to make them. I was laughing so hard, I almost dropped Cheyenne onto the floor. Maryse kept dropping egg shells into the batter which made her so mad to have to pick out because the batter would get under her nails. Eventually she gave up and took Cheyenne from me, setting her at the table and started to curse in French.

I grabbed some flour and threw it at Maryse, who was staring at me in shock. I smirked and put my hand on my hip. "No cursing and we speak English in this household."

Maryse popped out her jaw slightly and I saw the wheels start turning in her head. Her hand enclosed around an egg, which ended on top of my head. "_Vous pouvez le sucer, chienne_."

I closed my eyes but kept my mouth open in shock. I knew she had just told me to suck it and then ended it with 'bitch' but it was on. "Those are fighting words, _petite fille_."

She cocked her hip out and did her signature move. "I'll show you 'little girl'."

We started to throw flour, eggs, chocolate chips, and the batter at each other, covering ourselves in a mess. Cheyenne was laughing and clapping her hands, rooting for me. I slipped and grabbed Maryse on the way down, pulling her to the floor with me. I rubbed her face in the flour and eggs as she caked the batter into my hair. Neither of us heard the door open and someone walk in.

"Hot damn…" A man said.

We both looked up as Maryse stopped on top of me. We saw Randy and John standing in the doorway with huge smiles on their faces. "Keep going?"

"I have money!" John yelled reaching into his pocket for his money.

Maryse and I grabbed whatever was close to us and threw it at them. Cheyenne was giggling loudly as the eggs and batter hit both of our boyfriends in the face.

John stuck out his tongue and licked the side of his lips. He shrugged. "Not too bad."

Needless to say, we all ended up at Denny's for breakfast.


	27. Chapter 27

**A bit of a twist in this chapter! Tell me if you want to see this continue! This was an idea one of my friends tossed up at me and I wanted to run it by you. So review or message me and tell me!

* * *

**

_Riding Against the Wind – Bret Michaels_

"_Yea there's a part of me that wants to go back,  
then I remember I'm good right where I'm at.  
It's getting late baby so let's raise a glass,  
one to the future and one to the past.  
Lookin' at photographs; pictures of  
the friends we lost and here's to the one we love.  
That was then, this is now.  
Lookin' back I wouldn't change it anyhow.  
This is now, that was then.  
Life rolls on; we're still riding against the wind."_

_November 29, 2010  
San Antonio, Texas  
Michaels/Orton Household  
7:23 PM_

Randy had been fighting Wade on RAW for a while since the accident and all too soon, he was cut from the top-card performer to take on the Miz, who had cashed in his Money in the Bank contract on him on November 22. John had been officially fired from RAW by Wade but I was still in the Nexus' grasp. I had assured John that it was fine but he kept attacking the members, leaving me able to become free from them for some time. Eventually, John was reinstated but I was still with Nexus while slowly he moved on to another storyline with Phil. Hunter had said that it wouldn't be long until I was free from the Nexus and I would be with Randy to help him and wrestle alongside him. He estimated that around Christmas I should be gone from the group and moving to take on bigger things, like the Diva's Championship.

With me being out of action, it felt like I was fired again but I still had that warm feeling of being employed with the greatest company, in my opinion, in the world. Like I have told so many people, this is all I wanted to do in my life. I wanted to carry on Shawn's legacy in the wrestling business no matter what and it took a long time to convince Shawn to let me wrestle. I thank Hunter everyday and I finally smile at the memory of super kicking my boyfriend in the locker room in Greenville, South Carolina. I was happy with being employed but I was unhappy with being out of action because everyone thought I was now sensitive since what happened. I am to a point but I am still able to keep going like I always have. I would probably get angry but that's where Randy comes in. He had no problem being my punching bag since I was his anger management tool. He helped me and I helped him. Win/win situation.

Since I was about to go back to work full time, everyone thought we should have a party. Maryse thought differently and invited a bunch of our friends over to the house and we just talked and told jokes all night. Rebecca was currently watching Cheyenne and Cameron so Shawn could be with the crew again. Hunter also flew down to Texas after Stephanie convinced him to go. Phil, Chris, Mark, Glenn, Miz, Sheamus, and Adam. Of course, John and Randy were there, hanging around and drinking. Maryse and I had taken everyone's keys, even Shawn's, so they had to stay the night in case they got drunk and with the way Miz was going, he would be.

Phil was trying to teach me how to make Chicago Deep Dish Pizza while John was sitting on the counter saying New York Pizza was so much better. I liked both but New York Style had my vote. It was something about seeing grease running down your hand and nearly staining your sleeve that had me. It's something about the beautiful orange river that flowed into a pond in the corner of the white paper plate. It's love.

"Then you put the sauce on the top." Phil instructed as he did what he told me.

John rolled his eyes. "I know I'm from Massachusetts and I'm not saying this because I'm closer to New York, but their pizza is amazing."

I saw Phil pick up a pepperoni piece and went to throw it at John but I stopped him. "No more food fights in my kitchen. The one Maryse and I had, we had batter caked into the vent and in the tiles, and I'm not going through that again."

Phil chuckled and put the pizza in the oven to cook. I saw John stare at it in disgust. "I'm not eating that."

"You don't have to; you can go eat your girlfriend." Phil said as if it was nothing.

I tried so hard not to laugh at the expression on John's face. It was like he was just told that Tupac was still alive and he was in shock. "You're an ass."

"What? I'm sorry you don't eat out your girlfriend. I'm sure Randy does it to Kayley." Phil shrugged, fixing something else to eat.

I blushed deeply as John turned to me his eyes wide. "What, you can't really think that Randy and I haven't tried nearly everything."

John cringed away and shuddered. "I didn't need to know that."

"So you don't eat out Maryse." Phil commented.

"I'm not talking about this." John said hoping off the counter.

"I'm sure Maryse will!" I laughed and ran out to the living room and leaned over the back of the couch, putting my hand on my chest so I didn't flash everyone. "Does John eat you out?" I whispered softly.

Maryse snapped away from me with her eyes wide and looked like a fish out of water. "Kayley!"

"What, we're just talking about it!" I said back.

"Talking about what?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing." Maryse and I said at the same time. Shawn raised his eyebrow and looked at Hunter, who just shrugged. "Fine, yes, yes he does."

"PHIL! JOHN DOES!" I screamed running back to the kitchen. I heard his laughter and John's cursing before I reached the door. I saw John sulking in the corner and Phil trying to concentrate on his food. I snickered and hugged John before kissing Phil on his cheek. "If you need me, I'll be out in the living room, okay?"

Phil nodded and kissed my cheek back before I walked to the living room again to sit on Randy's lap. I saw Mark smile at Glenn softly before returning to the cold façade he wore on his face. I curled into Randy perfectly as John came back into the room and sat next to Maryse, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Everyone resumed their topic of conversation, which was trying to make women happy. Maryse scoffed. "You can never make a woman fully happy. We will always complain."

I shrugged. "That's true. In order for a relationship to work the focus has to be on the woman."

"Don't I know it." Chris sighed. "My wife complains about everything but it's the price I pay because I love her. I just say yes to everything."

I laughed and I felt the rumble of laughter in Randy's chest beneath me. "Just some people don't know that you can't argue with woman." I said, looking down at Randy who just winked.

"You still argue with her?" Chris shook his head. "You can't win an argument with a woman, they ninja your brain."

"You can't make a woman happy. It's impossible." Hunter sighed. I chuckled at him. "They will complain about everything."

"No matter what you do, you're woman is mad at you." Glenn replied.

"Why are we talking about this?" I asked, slightly confused.

"We were asking Randy how you guys got together and actually work out problems." Miz said to me.

They continued on with the conversation before Maryse and I interrupted. "Let Kayley and I give you some insight."

"If you haven't contemplated murder, you have never been in love. Believe me, I've wanted to kill him," I pointed to Randy who kissed my shoulder. "Many times but because I love his dumbass, I didn't."

"And the reason we get so mad is because you aren't our first choice." Maryse said looking at her nails. "I love John and Kayley loves Randy and I have no doubt your wives and girlfriends love you but if Brad Pitt or Johnny Depp walked into this house right now, I'm going after him."

Everyone laughed because we all knew, deep down inside, it was the truth. "Anyway, off of the tough subjects, let's play Wii!" John yelled.

I watched John get the game system set up as everyone fell into another topic of conversation. Randy slid his hand higher on my thigh and I looked at him. "Randy we are with friends." I whispered to him and stopped his hand from reaching its intended destination.

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear as he pushed his hips up against my backside. I gasped at the hardness that rubbed against my rear end. "I don't care; I want you and this is our house."

"Not now." I hissed at him. I heard him growl deeply and loudly that I was surprised no one turned to look. "Calm it, Orton."

He bit my neck and I gasped. I hit his chest and glared at him as he continued to seduce me. "I want you. Now."

I leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Keep wanting Orton. It's not happening right now and if you're not careful, you won't get any tonight either."

"Kayley…" He growled again, his voice getting deeper as he got angrier.

"I said calm it and I mean it." I said before going over to help John set up the game system.

John looked over at me as he handed me a wire. "You okay?"

I nodded and connected it to the TV. "Yeah, Randy is just being…well…Randy."

John made an 'ahhh' sound and untangled a bunch of wires. "But is everything okay?"

I nodded and smiled at him. "I can deal with Randy. I knew what I was getting into when I got with him."

John nodded and toned his voice down. "I'm just worried about you, ya know? I mean, I still love you and everything and I don't want to see you get hurt."

I smiled gently. "And I still love you but I love Randy more. Thanks for worrying about me."

"I will never stop loving you but with Maryse, she fills that hole in my chest and I love her. I love her so much that I can see myself with her for the rest of my life." He said as he hooked the last wire up to the TV. "But you will always be my first love."

"And you will always be in my heart." I replied. He smiled and went to grab a remote before turning to everyone. "Wii Dance?"

"Hell yeah!" Chris yelled as Phil walked out of the kitchen with his pizza. He set it on the coffee table and moved it back so everyone had room to dance. He brought out more drinks for everyone who was drinking alcohol and Pepsi for me and him. Randy wouldn't let me drink because he said if I was pregnant, I shouldn't be drinking anyway. Phil was helping me with that but I wasn't really a big drinker anyway. I liked the occasional glass of champagne but I didn't drink on a regular basis. I had taken 19 pregnancy tests and all were negative. I was convinced that I wasn't meant to be pregnant.

I sat down next to Phil as John went against Chris on Wii Dance. Phil handed me a piece of his pizza and I smiled. "This looks so good Phil." I took a bite and nearly died. I would have to rethink this whole New York vs. Chicago Style Pizza. "Oh my God, Phil, this is amazing."

He laughed and took a bite of his piece. "Thank you."

"Oh my God, I might just marry you because you can make pizza." I said seriously as I ate more.

He nearly choked on his pizza as he laughed. "I'm afraid I might be dead before that happens." He said referring to Randy. I looked at Phil with a thoughtful look on my face. He looked at me confused. "What?"

"I think I want to cut your hair and shave your beard off."

"We should!" Sheamus said his thick accent a major difference from Maryse's. "Let's go do it."

"As long as you get a tan." Phil replied.

I rolled my eyes and pulled Phil up to a standing position. "Time for a makeover!"

"HELP ME SHAWN!" Phil yelled as I dragged him down the hall towards the bathroom. I pushed him in and he faked a high pitched scream. I slammed the door and laughed evilly and I heard the others laughing in the living room.

I turned the light on and pulled out scissors and clips from the cabinet. I pulled out blond hair dye and held it up. "Should we?"

"Highlights…" He replied, looking at the box warily. I cleaned the scissors and clips in front of him as he sat on the toilet lid seat, watching me. "So you're trying to get pregnant?"

I nodded and sighed heavily setting up everything for him and grabbing clean towels out of closet. "Yeah. I want nothing more than to start a family with Randy." I held onto the side of the sink. "I think there's something wrong with me."

He stood up and looked confused, putting his arm around my shoulders. "Nothing is wrong with you Kayley, don't say that. What makes you think that way?"

"I've taken 19 pregnancy tests and they were all negative. I have tests stacked up so I can test again."

Phil sighed and rubbed my back. "You're stressing out about it. You have to be calm about it and it will happen. You don't want to have a sympathy pregnancy."

"I know, it's just I want to give Randy everything he had ever wanted and a baby is one of them."

"But is that what you want? Do you want to bring a child into this world right now?"

"Yes." I said. I shook my head and stood up straight. "Okay, take off your shirt in case it gets wet and put your head in the shower, it's easier to cut hair when it's wet." He did as I said and I washed his hair. It wasn't greasy as everyone thought, it was silky smooth and I nearly felt bad for cutting it all off. I toweled off his hair and told him to stand up. "Okay now sit back on the toilet seat and I'll get to cutting."

Phil watched his hair fall to the floor and onto his lap. He looked sad but happy that he was changing his style. "Thanks for this."

"No problem. I like your short hair, it's been forever since the last time I saw it." I said as it cut it so it was an inch long. I cleaned off his shoulders and smiled. "That looks amazing."

He laughed and watched me lean down to straighten out his hair lines with the clipper. He watched my face turn into concentration and smiled. "Randy is lucky to have you."

I blushed and continued to finish up his hair style. "Thank you. Sometimes I can't believe he's mine. He deserves a lot more."

He held onto my wrist and pulled my hand away from his head. "Never think that."

I looked at his hair line and smiled that I got it straight and sent the clippers down. I picked up the hair dye mixture and started doing his highlights. "Thank you." We sat in a nice silence as we waited for the dye to soak in. When it was done, I rinsed out his hair and blow dried it for him, spiking the front with gel. I smiled. "Looks good so far, now the beard must go!"

He groaned and I shaved it off, leaving only his very short beard, which made him look so much younger. It only took about 10 minutes to get everything perfect. "Stand up and look!"

He walked over to the mirror and smiled, touching his hair. "It's amazing!" He turned to me and hugged me. "Thank you so much Kayley!"

I laughed and hugged him back. "You are more than welcome Mr. Brooks."

He laughed and turned back to the mirror, touching his face and running his hands threw his hair. "It's amazing. Wow."

I smiled and stood next to him. "I think I did a good job."

"You did amazing." He looked at me and hugged me again. I smiled brightly that he liked his new look. He pulled away and leaned down slowly. I stood there, confused until I realized what he was going to do.

Before he was able to, the door opened the reveal Randy.

And he was fuming.


	28. Chapter 28

**Made a twist on ya in this chapter! Who is ready for a New Year? What do you think of Punk joining Nexus? I think it's great! WWE knows what they're doing! I was upset with the release of Kaval but everything must come to an end, eh? **

**This chapter has a LEMON in it! A yummy sex scene. :D Wanted to give you a late Christmas present and a New Years present! ENJOY!**

**This is dedicated to my new fan; hardycenagrl. She's a complete sweetheart! So this is for you! Hope you like it!

* * *

**

_God Love Her – Toby Keith  
"__Just a girl born in Dixie, washed in the blood  
And raised on the banks of the Mississippi mud.  
She always had a thing about fallin' in love with a bad boy.  
Yeah, they could see it all comin' but her daddy never dreamed  
She'd grow up that fast, you know what I mean?  
The way a girl gets when she turns seventeen, kinda crazy.  
She's a rebel child and a preacher's daughter.  
She was baptized in dirty water.  
Her mama cried the first time they caught her with me.  
They knew they couldn't stop her.  
She holds tight, me and the Bible on the back seat of my motorcycle.  
Left her daddy standin' there preachin' to the choir, you see.  
God love her.  
Oh, me and God love her!__"_

_November 29, 2010  
San Antonio, Texas  
Michaels/Orton Household  
9:54 PM_

I walked towards the other side of our large house with Randy hot on my heels. This side of the house was our room, Cameron's room, Cheyenne's room, and our music room which was used by John more than anyone. It was sound proof and that extended to our room. With sound proof walls, we would be able to yell at each other all we wanted to and no one would be able to hear us. It had its up and downs but it was used frequently for the down side of things since our screaming matches were infamous.

I turned to look at Randy, who was watching me like a hawk with a heated glare that could melt icebergs. I looked back ahead of me and opened our bedroom door, leaving it ajar so he could step in behind me. I walked to our large window and watched the rain as Randy closed the door softly behind him. I didn't turn around as he walked closer to my back. I just waited. I had done nothing wrong. I had not kissed Phil and I was innocent. I felt his presence behind me and his strong aftershave filled my senses before I saw him, the cloud of his smell overpowered me and I became in a haze. My mind didn't comprehend anything until he growled deeply, pulling my hair and forcing my head back.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you belong to me?" He whispered dangerously into my left ear.

"I have said true to you even if you don't think so." I replied in a normal tone of voice. "I have been faithful to you and have never cheated on you."

"Would you like to explain what I saw in the bathroom?" He asked, tightening his grip on me.

"I will if you let go of my fucking hair." I growled at him. He forcefully let go of my hair and shoved my head forward, nearly making me hit the window. I turned around on him and stood my ground. "I did not kiss Phil-"

"But you wanted to!"

"STOP ASSUMING! I did not. Take your insecurities somewhere else because they are not welcomed here." I told him. He stopped pacing and watched me. "I am not a play thing and I will not cheat on you. Despite my past with John, I would never do the same with you. Now, I cannot tell you what Phil was doing because I have no idea. I do not like Phil Brooks and I never will. He is only one of my good friends. He will be nothing more than that. But you, Randy, _you _are my boyfriend, the only man in the world that I want to be with. John cannot compare to that and neither can Phil. You will always be that man."

Randy watched me carefully almost hesitant of me. I couldn't tell exactly but there was a flick of emotion in his blue eyes. Was he frightened of me? Of what I could do to him? "Will I?"

"Of course. There is nothing more I want than to be tied to you. I want to be your wife but if this is how our marriage is going to be like; I can't say that I want it right now."

"So if I asked you to marry me, right now, would you?"

"Right now? No." I said as I watched him. "I need you to get your priorities in order before you start thinking about marrying me."

"But-"

"I know I said I would. I'm a woman, I've been dreaming about my wedding day since I was seven. But right now, where we are at, still getting into hissy fits and arguments about things we didn't do, it's not turning out to be the fairytale I wanted it to be."

"But it was with Ted…and John." Randy said softly as he sat on the bed.

I sighed and leaned against the wall to look out the window. "I wasn't with Ted long enough to find out if he was my prince charming. I had met him when I joined Legacy. We were together for 9 or 10 months but…it felt like 2." I had a small sad smile on my face. "You took care of that with Dave." I said softly, glancing over at him briefly. "He decided that the attacks on him were too much to bear, so he left me. It was a hard time for us, always looking over our shoulder to see if you or Dave lurked behind the corner, ready to strike at us. We were afraid of holding hands in public because if someone saw, they'd tell one of you and one of you would come after one of us." I looked out at the vast backyard as the moon tried to push past the clouds and failed numerous times. "We barely spent time together. I'm surprised we lasted so long. He was always away filming the Marine 2 while I was watching my back from you and Dave. I was defenseless and contrary to popular belief, John wasn't always there to help me."

Randy just watched me and I was surprised we weren't screaming at each other as I poured my soul to the devil.

"With John." I let out a breathy laugh. "Well, let's say for a long time he was my prince charming." I sat on the windowsill, smiling at the clearing clouds. "He was my knight in shining armor if I ever had one; all that was missing was his brilliant white horse." I leaned my head back against the wall. "He rode in at the perfect time." I smiled at the memories. "I loved John so much that it hurt to breathe when he wasn't around. I fell hard for him and my life with him was a fairytale. I thought he was my soul mate, the ones you read about in love stories. I thought I had found my Edward Cullen, though Twilight wasn't out then." I smiled wider and looked down at my hands before looking back out the window. "He was everything. I could see myself sitting on the front porch, watching our kids run around in the yard. It was beautiful. Everything I've always wanted in a man, I found in John." The smile slowly fell from my face and I looked at Randy who had a sad expression on his face. "Then you came back into my life and tried to ruin it." I nodded slightly. "And you did." Randy looked away. "You succeeded in ruining every relationship I had and soon John was taken from me."

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "No. No you're not." I turned towards him. "You're fine with it because you have me and I'm not upset about it anymore." I watched him look at me. "You know, for a long time I hated you because you were ruining everything I had. I had a perfect life with John and you came and blew it up. I watched as it was blown to smithereens and the ashes were at my feet. I resented you, God did I resent you, because it all lead back to you leaving me. I didn't know if my life was ever going to be okay afterward. You messed it up so much that I didn't know what to do. I sat in my room a cried, hoping someone would come into my life and pick me back up. John couldn't because he was in the middle of it also. All three of us turned it into a war for affection and possession. But you know who came in and helped me?"

"Who?" Randy asked brokenly, his voice dropping and cracking.

"Chris Jericho did. He picked me up and showed me that we were alike in so many ways. He told me to give you a chance, to get over this rivalry we have. To end all hatred between you and John. It's because of Chris Jericho that we are together." I watched him sigh heavily. "Not everyone who walks into my life and picks me back up becomes my boyfriend, despite what you think." I walked over to my nightstand and pulled out a little box. I opened it up and showed it to him. "Do you remember when you gave me this?" I pulled out the necklace, my voice going into a hushed whisper as my emotions came out. "I had a weird fascination with keys, so you being my best friend went out and got me this $12,350 diamond key necklace. I went ballistic on you because of the price…"

He smiled and stood up touching it. "I remember. You demanded me to take it back but I wouldn't." He laughed. "You slapped me that day."

I smiled and looked down at it. "The day you left, I ripped it off of my neck, cursing at it because it was one of the things that reminded me of you." I pulled it out of its box and held it in my hand. "Then after a while, I put it on just so I could fall asleep with it because I tried so hard to forget about you but I couldn't. So, in the end, I stopped trying. John said that this was 'the key to a heart' and since I had it, he said I had the key to yours."

"He was right." He responded in a hushed voice.

I put it around my neck and closed the clasp. I looked down as it rested perfectly above my breasts. "I hope you know, now that I told you everything, my heart is always yours and I can't have you questioning it all the time. There is only so much that I can take and I'm at the end." I said to him.

"I'm sorry and I know you've been through a lot but so have I. I had to live with the fact that John was always your number one and I was second. Ted came along and I was pushed down to third. I want to be number one in your life and now that I am, I don't want to lose my spot."

"Randy, the only person who is number one in my life is Shawn because he is my father and he has always been there when I went through all the heartache. He is the reason I am still here and I'm not out doing something stupid like drugs." I walked into his arms and rested my head on his chest, breathing in his scent. "But you are my boyfriend and nothing will change that unless you decide you don't want me anymore."

"Silly woman." He scoffed. He kissed me and I saw firework explode behind my eyelids and I fell into his kiss but he pulled away far too quickly for me. "I will always want you. You could be 75 and in a wheelchair and I would want you as much as I do now."

I chuckled and rubbed his chest. "I won't be living when I'm 75."

"Yeah you will." Randy said. "And if you're not, I'll be following you. I can't live without you Kayley, I have tried over the years, trying to convince myself that I didn't love you but I knew I always did. I can't help but to question because that's what I'm used to. I jump to conclusions, I have a hard head, and I yell a lot. I want to take care of you but you won't let me because you are too headstrong and independent." I fingered my necklace. "All I want is to protect you and make you happy. I just want to be the best boyfriend and future husband to you. I want Shawn and Hunter to know that I will never intentionally hurt you like I did in the past. I need you to help me. I need you to keep me level headed and not attack everyone who looks at you. I am possessive and you are mine but I have to keep an open mind that you work for WWE and they don't use their woman correctly. There will be a lot of men looking at you with lust but I need you to remind me that at the end of the day, you are mine. I've lost you before and I can't lose you again. Please, don't make me go through that again."

"I will never make you go through that again."

"I will always be with you, even if your dad hates me." He smiled and kissed my head.

"And I will always be with you, even if your mom hates me. At least you brother, sister, and dad like me."

"My mom isn't much. Just tell her you like her cooking, no matter how much it sucks, and she'll love you." He turned serious again. "One of these days, maybe in 2011, I want you to become an Orton. I want you to have my name and my children, but I also want you to follow your dreams first. Become WWE Diva Champion, get to the top of the ladder and then we'll talk family again."

"With all these feelings you give me, I may die early, Randy." I said seriously.

"Good feelings?" He asked.

"Great feelings." I said pulling his head down and kissing him fiercely. The room turned unbearably hot in seconds.

His hands dropped to my side and he pressed his lips gently against mine as we locked eyes in close proximity. "I will never doubt you again," He said onto my lips. His voice was husky and had dropped a few octaves without a doubt. He sounded more like a predator if it was even possible.

My hips were pulled roughly against his as he attacked my lips with his own. For a second, the kiss was rough to the point where I felt my lips starting to swell, but when he pulled my entire body against his, I felt more pleasure shoot through my body. His very presence distracted me from myself. I was so entranced by him that I could barely think coherently, much less speak properly.

His tongue pushed into my mouth roughly, touching everything and then becoming entangled in mine. As he kissed me roughly, his eyes were closed tightly. I looked at him in the dim light of our bedroom, the only light source being the faint glow of the moon that had finally broken through the clouds.

Trying to catch my breath, I pulled my lips off of his and his mouth immediately dropped to nuzzle my neck. I moaned quietly as I felt him lightly bite the side of my neck, finding his way towards my collar bone where my weak spot rested.

"Ohhh..," I moaned in pleasure. His touches were driving me insane. Randy rubbed up and down my hips, ever so slowly bringing my shirt with him. The cold air of the room started to hit my stomach and I gasped at the sensation, it was truly a shock of how hot my body could get with Randy in close proximity.

In one swift pull, before I could even register what was happening, he had my shirt off and on the wooden floor in a second. He pushed me back onto the bed and climbed onto it after me, rubbing his body against mine as he came up to kiss me again.

"Kayley." He moaned softly into my mouth.

He smiled slyly, sitting between my legs. I watched him as he looked me up and down. I had nothing to be ashamed of, this body, though was mine, belonged fully to him. "Take it off," he said.

"What?" I asked, looking at him. He had never told me to undress; he usually did it and ripped every piece of clothing off.

"Take. It. Off," he said lustfully. "Do it."

I moaned. All incoherent thoughts can stop right here and right now. I would be fine without them. He licked his lips as he looked at me and I knew I had no choice but to comply. I reached behind my back and unhooked the bra clasp. Letting my arms fall to side, the bra slid off and landed between us, which he picked up and threw to the other side of the room.

"You're beautiful," He said to me.

He grabbed both of my breasts with his hands, rubbing and kneading them as I felt the pleasure shoot straight down to my core. I raised my hips up and grinded against his pelvis and against his erection, making him stop and take a deep breath.

He moaned and roughly took off my pants and panties. I knew his control wouldn't last long. It never did and I was glad for it. He liked it rough and only went gentle when he wanted to. I could tell that he was in desperate need of released. I didn't release that he had spread my legs wide until I felt his finger touch my throbbing clit, rubbing circles slowly around my entrance.

I was moaning uncontrollably now, pressing myself closer against him as he grabbed my left breast with his other hand. I felt one finger slide into me and it felt so good to have him with me again.

"God you're so tight," Randy said, his voice dropping lower. "So warm and wet."

Sooner than later, he had three fingers pumping in and out of me and I was barely able to think or even breathe. It was hard to concentrate on things that my body should have been doing for me. My hips were bucking of their own accord and my breasts were bouncing in time as continued to pump in and out of me.

I died and went to heaven- it sure would explain me having to remind myself to breathe.

As I got closer to my orgasm, everything got over-sensitive. I knew this feeling all too well with Randy. He usually makes me die as I cum. I forced my legs to stay open to give him room to move his hand around.

"Mmm...let go, Kayley. Come for me," he urged.

I didn't even need to hear it from him. I didn't even need an order. It was going to happen regardless.

I screamed at the top of my lungs as my orgasm hit hard. My voice was loud and my body was convulsing against Randy's as I came violently, clenching around his fingers. I threw my head back on the pillow as I came.

"Oh RANDY!" I screamed automatically as I felt wave after wave of pleasure hit me.

"That's right," he said roughly.

Just as I hit the peak of my orgasm, I felt his fingers curl up inside of me, hitting the top wall near my entrance as he pressed impossibly harder on my clit. I groaned louder, collapsing back against the bed, not able to fully revive and move yet.

"Sit up," he ordered and let go of me. "And look at me."

I did as I was told, sitting completely naked on the bed near him, looking at him; his shirt was completely wrinkled and his pants were tighter than ever. I loved how he looked and I closed my eyes to imprint it in my mind forever. When I opened my eyes again, he was reaching for the hem of his shirt. He pulled it off his body and tossed it with my clothes. The dim light shone on his well-toned body, giving him the most amazing glow.

Keeping his eyes on me and making sure I was watching him in return, he pressed his open palm against his crotch, right up against his erection. He moaned and closed his eyes for a second. He pressed harder against his cock under his pants and I watched, mesmerized by how gorgeous he looked.

"Kayleyyy...," he moaned staring eye-to-eye with me.

He moved his hand and pulled his pants and boxers off all at once. His entire body was in all its naked glory before me, sprawled across the plush bed. He looked like an absolute god from where I was sitting. I wanted him to touch me again.

Instead, he got up, his throbbing erection still standing at attention. "Lay down," he ordered. I did as I was told, even during sex, Randy was usually in control. "Open your legs," he waited until I did and ordered me again. "Wider."

He crawled over to me grabbing my knees and taking a hold on both of my legs. He pushed my knees up against my chest as far up as they would go, so I was wide open and in full view. The cool air made me shiver for a split second and then I felt hot again as he looked down at me.

He smiled and grabbed my hips, "I love you." He ran a hand down my stomach and in between my pushed up legs. He touched my sensitive bud before rubbing himself. I nearly came again, just watching him rub his erection. I could feel his muscles against my legs and his hard erection between my thighs.

Without giving me a real chance to adjust, he pushed inside of me fully. Our moans, grunts and groans started as he pushed his body closer to me, making my legs go onto his shoulders. With this new angle our moans got louder and louder

"Oh Randy...please," I begged. He pushed faster and harder, slamming against me at a breakneck pace. He pounded all his strength into me, making the headboard slam against the wall over and over again. I arched my back, moaning in pleasure as my walls continued to tighten around his cock.

"God damn it!" Randy grunted, finally wrapping my legs around his hips and using the headboard as leverage to push deeper inside me. I pulled his body flush against mine and his hot skin seemed to burn mine. I ran my nails down his back, making him hiss in pain and pleasure, which ultimately made him go harder and faster. Sweat started to appear on both of our bodies, making his chest slip against mine.

I felt his cock twitch inside me and I knew he wouldn't be long. His thigh muscles tensed and I arched my back again, moaning loudly into the air. He bit down on my collar bone as he pushed into me one final time. I screamed loudly, his fingers flying down to my clit and pressing hard.

"RANDY!" I screamed, my throat getting sore, just as my orgasm hit.

"Fuck!" he yelled in response as I felt him twitch inside of me again. He kept moving his hips in small circles as we both crashed back to Earth. He rested his forehead against mine and smiled brightly, staying still inside me. "I love you Kayley."

"I love you Randy."

* * *

**Downstairs**

"Think they survived?" Chris asked while looking down the hall.

John listened closely for the tell tale signs that he knew too well when dealing with Randy and Kayley. Once he heard them he cracked a smile, shaking his head slightly as he chuckled. "Oh yeah, their fine."

Shawn made a disgusted face. "They could have waited…"

"They're in love. You can't tell me when you fell in love with Elizabeth Hart and Rebecca; you wanted to tap that every moment." Glenn said, raising an eyebrow.

"How else did Kayley, Cameron, and Cheyenne get into this world?" Chris asked.

Shawn threw a bottle at him.


	29. Chapter 29

**Let me tell you, it can be a pain in my ass to find out where the WWE Superstars were on a certain day. I swear I should just start writing it down or taping all of the RAW and SmackDown episodes.

* * *

**

_Fearless – Taylor Swift_

"_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this,  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless.  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance,  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless.  
Well, you stood there with me in the doorway.  
My hands shake, I'm not usually this way.  
But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave.  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin',  
It's fearless."_

_December 6, 2010  
__Louisville, Kentucky  
KFC Yum! Center  
9:56 PM_

I thought Michael Cole was doing an amazing job with his new found glory in the ring and storyline with The Miz. His acting skills were amazing and he got more heat than a lot of mid-card wrestlers. I listened as Michael Cole got an overwhelming "You Suck!" chant. I smiled as he kept going, interacting with the fans. He did an amazing job and I couldn't be happier. Phil on commentary was also a good thing. He did a great job on commentary and it was a nice change from Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler. Phil made his own opinions and they reflected the WWE Universe's opinions, which was a nice change.

I smiled as Randy walked out and I could tell, judging by the glint in his eyes, that he was truly happy being in the WWE ring and being a part of something bigger than all of us. He acted his role perfectly but it wasn't a stretch for him. He was truly like that in real life; his character wasn't much different than his true being. I was worried about him though, his knee was being more damaged as every day went on. It was bothering him but, of course, he still worked through it. He was a stubborn man as everyone knew.

Once he came back to the locker room and Ted and Maryse went out for their match, I was getting ready for my return. It would happen later in the night but Maryse had given me her black and gold in-ring outfit for tonight since I forgot to pack my similar one. Wade would not be happy if I wore blue out there when I was supposed to wear gold. I fixed my hair and was just about to finish my makeup when Randy wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You don't need to put makeup on, you're beautiful." He said, looking in the mirror with me.

I smiled and set my mascara down. "Yeah but I don't want to scare the WWE Universe by not wearing makeup"

"You wouldn't scare them." He laughed kissing my neck and rubbing my bare stomach. "I have to get used to the fact that you wear outfits like this." He kissed my shoulder. "I might have to fight some guys back here."

I chuckled and picked my mascara back up and opening the tube. "Don't try to hurt your knee too much." I told him as I leaned towards the mirror to apply the makeup.

He chuckled and kept his hands on my hips. "So did you get all your Christmas shopping done yet?"

I scoffed and finished applying my makeup. "I haven't even started but I know what I'm getting for everyone but," I turned around and leaned against the counter, letting Randy step closer to me. "I need more ideas for you."

He slid his hands behind my back and rested them above my butt. "I don't want you to get me anything."

I sighed and put my hands on his biceps. "I need to get you things for Christmas and you aren't helping me."

He chuckled and kissed me quickly. "All I want is to sit on the couch with Cheyenne running around and opening her presents, drinking hot chocolate, and watching those re-runs of classic Christmas shows and movies."

I chuckled and ran my hands over his shirt. "I would like that but I need ideas for you."

"I think I can come up with some." He smirked and kissed my jaw.

I pushed him off playfully. "Not those right now." I smiled and hopped up on the counter. Randy put his hands on my thighs and played with my shoe and knee pad coverings. "So what do you want?"

"Just you." He said seriously.

"Randy…"

He sighed heavily. "Kayley…"

"I'm serious babe. It's our first Christmas together and we're nearly a family. I mean, we kind of have a child, Cheyenne, she loves you like an uncle or something, but you'll be her brother-in-law when we get married…"

"You want to marry me?" He asked.

I blushed, looking down at his hands. "Well, yes."

"That's good to know." He laughed and kissed me again. "But you still need ideas huh?"

"Yes."

"Um, well," His face contorted into his 'thinking mode'."I like cars, the colors gold and green, not together mind you, but I also enjoy action films, Dexter, Eastbound and Down, I like rock music, babe, I can think on the spot."

I chuckled. "I think I can find something."

"Now what about you?" He asked me.

"Um, I like Jersey Shore, Glee-"

"You like Glee?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's a good show." I told him. "I need a new coffee pot…when Maryse and I had that food fight; the batter got stuck inside it and wouldn't come out…" I said, fading off. "Um, Cameron broke our DVD player…I like candles, vanilla." I sighed and growled quietly in my throat, making Randy smirk. He kissed my throat and watched me. "We need a frikken tanning bed in our house, we both tan a lot and you need to keep your color…" I tapped his shoulder.

He laughed and put his hands on the sides of my butt. "What do _you _want not what we need."

"Randyyy…"

"Kayleyyy…" He mocked in a high pitched voice.

"All I want for Christmas is for us to be safe. I would like to spend the night throwing cookies at each other, but that's all I want."

"Fine." He sighed defeated. "Let's go get ready for my match and your return."

We walked down the hallways and towards the gorilla position. A few minutes later, Randy went out for his match and I waited backstage, hidden behind crates as Wade stood by the curtain since he was going out next when Randy came back from the ring. I was watching the match with Randy but it was already over and Miz was getting out a table from underneath the ring. Obviously Miz and Randy would have a table match at Tables Ladders and Chairs Pay-Per View. Instead, Randy got Alex Riley through the table.

John came from the fans and I smiled at it but it turned into a frown as the rest of the Nexus came out and stood at the top of the ramp. The crowd started to chant for John but Barrett says it won't do any good. I watched from my place by the crates as I saw the rest of Nexus appear by the curtain, ready to head out onto the top of the ramp. I crouched lower so my head would not be seen by Heath. Who could miss bright blond hair?

"This is not going to work, Cena." Wade spoke up once John had gotten into the ring. "I will never re-hire you."

I saw John smile, which nearly made everyone around him smile. "You're just so stupid," John said to Wade, mocking him. "You know being fired is not that bad. You know, technically, I'm not a WWE Superstar anymore but I'm part of the WWE Universe!"

I glanced around me before looking back up at the monitor on the wall. The rest of Nexus were on the stage and John started to insult them by asking how the recent beat downs were and if they were okay. I shook my head but John went further, "I could care less if you never re-hire me. Now, are we done here because I have to go party with the WWE Universe."

"He's an idiot."

I turned around and saw Hunter looking up at the monitor from behind me. I sighed and stood up. "Yeah, he is but he's doing this for me."

"He's still doing everything for you." Hunter laughed while watching John on the screen. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to, I need to get away from Nexus and the only way is to face Wade Barrett." I walked over to the curtain with Hunter following behind me.

"Kayley, you have nothing to prove." Hunter said stopping me from walking. "No one blames you for anything that happened."

"No but I don't want to be seen as weak."

"No one thinks that, hun." Hunter replied. "The fans don't know what happened, John cut a promo of how you were attacked in the hotel room but he didn't go any farther. They don't know the severity of it. The superstars back here that know do not see you as weak and neither do the ones who don't know. They see you as a strong wrestler. You're the leader of the female locker room, Mark made you that. Since you became the leader, there haven't been as many problems as there was. They respect you; they love you, and would hate to see something happen to you. We proved that when you were attacked by Randy, Batista, Ted, and now Wade. We just want to keep you safe and happy."

"It's something I have to do for myself." I responded.

Hunter sighed and put his hands on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "I know I'm not your father, but you are like my daughter, so if that's what you have to do, then you go and do it. You go and make a moment that will last forever for you. Go make that moment that we all live for."

I smiled and waited for it.

"My attacks on the Nexus may stop; my attacks on you will not." John replied pointing to Wade. "I deserve payback and I will get it." I saw John pulled the microphone away from his lips. Hunter leaned closer to try to read them. We made out a few words like, my name and 'hurt' but that was it. "If you had respect Barrett, you would be a man and re-hire me right now so we can settle this. I will not stop making your life a nightmare as long as I'm in the WWE."

Hunter watched as Wade called Nexus down to the ring to take care of John. I started to feel horrible, the pit of my stomach started to open as the thought of John getting hurt. Wade told them to come again and they didn't move. Husky Harris turns around and walks off to the back. As does Slater, followed by Gabriel. I ducked behind the crates again as they passed me. Wade orders them to the ring. Otunga is the last one standing. He finally turns around and walks to the back also. Wade looked so pissed off as I tried so hard not to laugh.

John was about to attack Wade by himself but I walked out to screams of excitement but also heard boo's. It was like the WWE Universe didn't know what I was going to do. I was a part of Nexus but I would help John. John turned to look at the ramp with a frown as Wade looked very happy to see me. I walked down to the ring, sliding in and standing next to John, watching Wade's every move. I shook my head at Wade.

"It's good to see you back, girl." John mumbled to me over the crowd.

"It's good to be back." I replied. John and I both raised our hands doing John's famous "You Can't See Me."

John and I attacked at the same time. We beat Wade to the floor and John continued to assault him as I got the commentators table ready with the steel steps. I dragged the steps over to the side of the table, using all my might. I heard Phil trying to talk me out of it. I walked to the front of the table and started to clear it off as John continued to beat Wade.

"Kayley, sweetheart! What are you doing? Kayley, dear, what are you doing?" I squatted down and pulled the steps a bit closer. I felt Phil's hand on my back as I slowly got up and walked around the table. "Kayley, think about this! You don't want to stoop to Cena's level!" Phil yelled at me.

I picked up his diet soda and handed it to him. "John says sorry about last week." I presented him his soda but he threw it on the floor and continued to watch me take apart the table. I was smiling

John put Wade across his shoulders and climbed the steel steps. John was looking to hit an AA through the table but Barrett slides out of it. John ran after him while I went the other way. Barrett runs to the back as fast as he can and John and I stop together by the end of the ramp, looking up at the top where Wade disappeared John climbed into the ring and held to ropes open for me to get in. I smiled as his music hit and we posed for the crowd.

"Welcome back." He smiled, picking me up and swinging me around in a hug. I laughed and hugged him back as the crowd yelled and cheered. "I think we need to change something."

"What?" I asked as he set me down in the ring. He took my arms in his hand and slowly grabbed the Nexus armband, sliding it down my arm. I smiled and watched him throw it on the floor before letting go of my arm so he could hug me again. "Thank you John."

"No, thank you Kayley." He smiled at me. "Randy and I were getting worried about you. You were stressing about getting pregnant and Randy's actions about things, and also about this whole Nexus/Wade accident. We're glad your back."

"Thanks John. I knew you were my best friend for a reason." I laughed and we got on the second rope and posed together on different sides of the ring before we slapped hands with the fans, signing a few autographs, ignoring Phil trying to get my attention, and walked back up the arm, linking my arm through his as we smiled and posed at the top of the ramp.

Once backstage I saw Randy was smiling widely at me as I let go of John. I ran to my boyfriend and giggled like a school girl. He laughed and hugged me, kissing my head while holding me close as Maryse congratulated her boyfriend. "You were amazing."

I smiled and rubbed his chest, trying to ignore the baby oil and sweat that still lingered on his skin. "Thank you babe."

"I think we should celebrate tonight!" Maryse spoke up behind me.

I looked behind me to her as John held her in his arms. I felt sadness within me at the sight of his arms around her but I knew somewhere deep down, it was my heart trying to tell me that it was time to finally let go of John and allow him to be with Maryse in full. I saw the same sadness in John's eyes as he watched me and Randy interact with each other. We met each others eyes and smiled softly.

Randy, who saw this, sighed softly. "Maryse, may I talk to you for a moment?"

She nodded and Randy and Maryse went down the hall. John and I watched each other nervously.

"So…" John said nervously, scratching his head.

"Yeah…"

**Maryse and Randy**

"What do you want to talk about Randy?" Maryse asked when she closed the door to the locker room.

Randy sat on the couch and rubbed his head. "We cannot deny that there is something still between John and Kayley. I see it and I know you do."

Maryse nodded and sat on the chair. "I do see it but can you blame them? You and Kayley have had this talk before, hell; Kayley and I have had this talk before."

Randy looked up at her. "Yeah?"

Maryse nodded and flipped her hair back. "She loves John, probably always will, but she loves you so much more than John. I know you don't believe it-"

"No I believe it. I love her and she loves me but I need her to get over John, which is why I think they should at least kiss one last time."

Maryse thought about it for a moment. "That would be a good idea. I don't like that my boyfriend will be kissing my best friend but I see the good it can do and for that I am willing to allow it."

"Can I trust you?" Randy asked softly.

"Of course." She said watching him.

He stood up and walked to his bag, fumbling around in his clothes for a moment before standing back up and walking over to her. "I plan on proposing soon…" He handed her a small velvet box.

Maryse smiled and opened it, her jaw dropping. "Randy this is huge!" She gasped and looked at it closely. "Do you know when you will propose?"

"I was thinking Christmas…but I decided that's not a good time."

Maryse thought for a moment, handing the beautiful ring back to him. "We're going to New York for New Years aren't we?"

Randy nodded.

"Propose before the ball drops!" Maryse smiled, jumping up. "On New Years Eve right before the ball drops into 2011!"

"That's a great idea!" Randy hugged her. "Thank you."

She laughed and pulled away. "Not a problem. I'll make sure we look good for New Years and we'll get there early since it's New York-"

"Maryse, calm down. You can pick out clothes for everyone if you want but we get to get into our hotel there and access to everything because we're with the WWE. We are celebrities."

"Yeah…forgot about that." She mumbled. "But we're going to get as close as we can to the ball so you can propose."

"Thanks. I hope she says yes."

"She will." Maryse rolled her eyes, smacking his head. "She loves you, you dolt."

"So tonight we let them kiss?"

"Yeah and then we move on." Maryse nodded. "Now let's go back to the hotel, I am beat!"


	30. Chapter 30

**I was going to be mean to you guys and do something horrible for this story and continue on with the whole John and Kayley thing but I decided to be nice. So the ones who said things about them reigniting their feelings, that was what I was going to do but I decided not to. I love you!**

**Amazing news! We're actually getting snow here in Georgia! I'm in Northeast Georgia in Stephens County and we're expected to get 7 to 12 inches of snow! Amazing! Atlanta may close, which is a shock. The only thing I am upset about is this week is supposed to be our finals and it sucks because they told us we would have three hours to complete our tests each day, now we may not. I'm kind of stressed about this but making chapters for this story is helping me take my mind off of it which is why this chapter is so long. The next one will probably be no different. **

**Thank you all for the reviews, you have no idea how much it means to me. It's a great surprise when I check my mail in the middle of school and see I have a review. It makes me smile a lot. Thank you again! **

**I also realized that this is about to be the longest edition of the Priceless Sweet Chin Music series. All the other ones usually stop around chapter 30 but we're going beyond! So give yourselves a pat on the back! Without you this would not be in production! I love you guys!**

**QUESTION:**

**Are you guys getting snow where you are? If so, how much? I miss the snow, being from New Jersey so this is a shock to me having it come down to Georgia. Haha! **

**QUESTION #2:**

**Do yous guys watch Jersey Shore? If so, what do you think? I love hearing about what people think of the show. I've met Mike "The Situation", Pauly D, Snooki, and JWOWW when I went back up last summer. I was on the boardwalk and walked right into the camera crew. xD**

**Love you guys!

* * *

**

_Maybe – Sick Puppies_

"_Maybe it's time to change and leave it all behind.  
I've never been one to walk alone. I've always been scared to try.  
So why does it feel so wrong to reach for something more.  
To wanna live a better life. What am I waiting for?  
'Cause nothing stays the same, maybe it's time to change."_

_December 24, 2010  
San Antonio, Texas  
Michaels/Orton Household  
7:24 PM_

Maryse and I were watching John and Randy completely fail at playing 'Call of Duty: Black Ops'. Maryse and I were so much better at playing that game then they were but we didn't want to embarrass the boys anymore than we had tonight. We had totally owned them in Halo and Mario Kart, so we both thought that Call of Duty should be off limits to the both of us.

Maryse and I had sat up in mine and Randy's room wrapping Christmas presents for my family while putting John and Randy's off to the side. We had just come down when John killed Randy in Halo, so we went to the kitchen to check on the food. Cheyenne was running around with Hunter's and Stephanie's kids, Aurora and Murphy, while the youngest baby stayed at home with Vince and Linda. So we had a six year old, a four year old, and a two year old, running around the house. Everything was well protected so if they got hurt, it would be a wonder.

Shawn, Stephanie, Hunter, and Rebecca sat on the couch; talking and watching Randy try to win back his manliness from John, while Maryse and I made the dinner. Maryse and I had cooked a turkey with mash potatoes, green beans, corn, and dinner rolls. As we waited on the turkey to finish, we covered everything else so it would stay hot and worked on dessert.

Shawn wanted Apple pie and since Maryse knew how to make that, she took over on her side of the kitchen. I didn't like apple pie so I made one of my favorites, Cinnamon Pie. I had fallen in love with it the day I went to Massachusetts and John's mom had made it. So I made that and set it on the counter on my side of the kitchen. We had told Rebecca not to worry about cooking since she was doing all of that tomorrow for my family and Randy.

"So how are you after that whole…kiss thing?" Maryse asked carefully as she did the finishing touches on her pie.

"A lot better. I know you guys didn't feel comfortable about it and neither did we, so we just got it over with. It helped a lot more than we thought it would." I replied, sitting at the small breakfast nook table. "Thanks."

She smiled and joined me at the small table. "No problem. Randy and I would always help you guys out. John will always love you but he knows Randy loves you more than any of us imagine." She looked around before leaning closer to whisper to me. "Even if he is too stupid to completely show it."

I laughed and leaned back into my chair. "He's not one to show his emotions to the fullest extent unless its anger. He's trying to control himself and unfortunately that's also controlling his love but I know it's there, so I'm okay. " I smiled brightly.

She watched me, smiling back at me. "I've never seen you this happy before. After everything, you still love him."

"And after everything I put him through, he still loves me."

"John and I will always be here for you. At least we can compare relationships now." Maryse joked. "I'm sorry for putting you and John in an awkward spot."

"It's okay, we got through it." I said smiling at her. "You really are a great friend, Maryse."

She waved her hand dismissively while smiling herself. "Just tell me about it!" She laughed.

* * *

_As Randy and Maryse left the room, John and I stared at each other. We were both nervous about what had just been proposed to us but I knew that we felt the same guilt about cheating on our significant others. John rubbed his head and I watched his blue eyes brighten again, making me smile softly. I was nervous about his whole ordeal and so was he but I knew, knowing Maryse and Randy, they were listening outside the door and wouldn't come back in unless it happened._

"_As soon as we do this, the soon we can move on. Maybe, I won't have to love you as much as I do anymore." John whispered softly, not letting his emotions out. "I love Maryse and I feel bad about this but it will help us."_

"_I want to marry Randy and maybe I can finally put out your torch." I said just as soft. "I can't keep carrying it around and feeling a sting in my chest."_

_He pushed my hair back behind my ear and I smiled. He smiled back and then turned his facial features into concentration. "I loved you." He said to me before he put his lips against mine. _

_I gripped his t-shirt, pulling him close to my body and gasped at the feeling of his hands on my neck and face. He pressed himself closer, his lips pressed so tightly against mine it was hard to open them. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, tracing every curve and memorizing it to memory. I put my hands on his chest as his hands traveled down to my hips. _

_I memorized his lips, mouth, and everything about this man that I loved. He used to be mine and now I was hoping to give him fully to Maryse. They both deserved that. He broke away, resting his forehead against mine and we stood there for a few moments with our eyes closed. Matching blue eyes met and I smiled at him. He leaned in again and kissed me again. It didn't last as long as the first one but it felt just as nice. _

"_I think we can finally move on." I said to him. "We deserve to give everything to our partners."_

"_Randy is one lucky man." He replied. "I have loved you and there will always be a weakness for you but," He chuckled to himself. "But we can be fully devoted to our partners from now on instead of being half assed."_

"_I'm sorry John." I said, pushed my sadness towards him, in hopes he could feel it._

"_For what?"_

"_Breaking your heart. I never meant to, it's just-"_

"_Randy is the one you wanted, not me. I understand. As much as it hurt me, I understand Kayley. There is nothing to be sorry for. Sure, you broke my heart but I broke yours too. I know you and everyone else is tired of hearing about the past and what we all went through, believe me I'm tired of bring it up, but that's what made our future. Though, it wasn't exactly the future I thought it would be, but it'll do. It was fun while it lasted. We were together off and on for years. It's time that changed and for you to be with the one you want to be with. That man is Randy Orton and for me that's Maryse Ouellet."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Stop apologizing. Stop living in the past and living for someone else. Live for yourself for once in your life. You always live for us, Maryse, Randy, Shawn, Hunter, and I, start living your life for you. Do things you want to do and not what we want you to do. We're tired of bringing you down with us. You deserve the world and everything else. We love you and want the best. Now that everything is behind us, let's go forward, yeah?"_

_I hugged him close to me, his large arms wrapped around my small, slender frame pulling me against him. I breathed in his scent and sighed. "Thank you."_

"_No, Kayley, thank you. Just for being you."

* * *

_

_9:10 PM_

Maryse and I returned to the living room and sat down once dinner was over with. Shawn was resting in the recliner chair with Rebecca on his lap doing the same. Hunter was with John, Randy, Maryse and I in the living room while Stephanie put the kids down to sleep for the night. It was an amazing Christmas Eve for us, one filled with memories and with a bright future.

"That was an amazing dinner Maryse and Kayley, thank you." Hunter said patting his stomach and leaning back into the couch. "God that was amazing."

"I think I'm going to be full for days." John groaned, resting his head against the couch also, Maryse chuckled and leaned her head on his chest. "Thanks guys."

"No problem. I aim to please." I replied to them.

Randy leaned down and whispered into my ear so softly, I barely heard him. "Yes you do."

I smacked his chest and leaned against it as his arms encircled my waist. John turned the channel and Ghost Adventures was on on the Travel Channel. I loved this show, Zak Bagans being the shit. I had always known Randy was jealous that I liked Zak so much and this is where he had gotten the idea that our house was haunted, or at least that's what I thought. Randy's car keys have been moved without any of us touching them and the faucet had turned on last night by itself but I tried to turn it around and try to blame it on something scientific for the sake of my sanity.

"I love this episode!" John yelled, ignoring the fact that Shawn was just woken up.

"The return to Bobby Mackey's Music World! Holy shit! This one scared me!" I said, snuggling into Randy, who squeezed me a bit tighter. I knew he didn't like the fact of me being scared. "I don't like the fact that someone can be possessed."

"Let's not talk about this please." Shawn said from his chair.

We all stopped talking about it since he was trying not to go all religious on us. He knew a lot of us did not like having it being pushed on us and he respected that. It was a tough subject for all of us to talk about since Shawn knew a lot more than us. I believed Eddie was my angel and I talked to him all the time, it was something I felt more comfortable doing since I knew him and I didn't know God personally. It was a tough thing for a lot of us and we all prayed to Eddie at one time in our life, me more so than others.

"So Monday, we have to go to Albany for RAW. New Years we're going to the city right?" John asked us looking down the couch.

"Yeah, I'm half tempted to just buy a hotel room and stay there for the week. There is no way I am driving in snow." Randy said. "I may be from the North and know how to drive in it, but I am not compromise my girlfriends life."

I smiled and rubbed my head into his chest. He leaned down and kissed me softly. "Thank you."

"I love you." I said to him. He smiled and kissed my head. I knew he loved me and I didn't need to hear it since he was still trying to get used to the fact that everyone was close to us again.

Stephanie came down, looking worn out and met eyes with me. "Do you mind trying to get Cheyenne to sleep? She won't fall asleep."

I got up off of Randy and set my feet down on the carpet. "Yeah of course." I replied standing up. Randy got up with me and walked up the stairs with me towards Cheyenne's room. "Randy you don't have to come if you don't want to." I said to him.

"No, I want to." He smiled, putting his hand on my lower back to help me up the stairs.

We both walked to Cheyenne who was clutching her blanket tightly in her hands. I closed the door behind us and walked over to her. "What's wrong baby girl?"

"Monster." She trembled, pointing to the closet.

"Fucking ghost." Randy hissed quietly.

Here we go. "There is no monster Cheyenne." I said to her softly. I walked to the closet and opened it, checking inside. "See?" I closed it again and checked under the bed. "Nothing under here. Randy, wanna double check?"

He checked the closet and under the bed and nodded with me. "There's nothing there babe." He said to her, sitting on the edge of her bed. "What did the monster look like?"

Cheyenne looked at me and Randy before answering. "It wasn't fully formed…it was misty." She explained.

'Ghost' Randy mouthed to me. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want us to do?" I asked her.

She relaxed and smiled up at me. "Can you tell me the story about how Uncle Hunter and Aunt Stephanie met again?"

Randy looked at me questionably. I chuckled and nodded at Cheyenne. "She loves to hear it."

"Then, let's tell her it again." Randy smiled, holding my hand as I sat down on the bed next to him.

"Well…"

* * *

**Downstairs**

"Do you know what Kayley got Randy for Christmas?" John asked everyone in the room.

"She got him that new car he wanted. The 2010 Bentley GT Speed Edition." Maryse replied, looking at her nails. "It's in the garage right now."

"Who went to get it?" John asked again.

"I did. It's an amazing car!" Hunter replied with a huge smile on his face. "He's gonna love it."

"She also got him a beautiful watch. He's kill her if he knew how much it's worth." Maryse spoke up again.

"How much?" Stephanie asked.

"About $50,000, give or take a few hundred." She said.

"Holy shit. I want to kill her now and it's not even mine." Hunter said rubbing his forehead. "That's a lot of money."

"Yeah, that is a lot." Stephanie put in her two cents.

"She also got him a few more things. He wanted the seasons of Dexter and got him tickets to some band named HIM. She had to go out shopping last night when he was sleeping to get the iPad and a lot of Underarmour shirts. She recently got a bunch of workout machines for him since he had to leave his up in St. Louis, so they're all down in the basement along with a tanning bed. He's going to have a great Christmas."

"Damn, she spent a lot of money."

"She didn't care." Maryse replied. "What did Randy get Kayley?"

"He got her very nice, expensive, _very_ expensive, nearly $20,000, diamond necklace and earrings. He got her a few dresses and clothes, which you can't go wrong with. He knew she needed sunglasses since Ted broke hers a while back so he got her Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses, some expensive ass perfume which is ridiculous but it smells amazing, a few pairs of designer shoes, he got a Xbox 360 and a DVD player since Cameron broke them, a coffee machine since she's a coffee addict, and a shit load of candles and things to put around the house. She's gonna have a great Christmas too."

"You know she's going to kill him right?" Shawn said from his spot. "She doesn't like getting a lot of expensive things."

"Yeah, we won't know a Randy Orton in a few hours." John sighed heavily. "It was nice knowing him."

"I'll start planning the funeral." Maryse said getting up to get a pad and paper as everyone laughed.

"So getting back to work," Hunter stretched, holding his wife's hand. "You do know you, Randy and Kayley are going against CM Punk, Wade Barrett and David Otunga Monday right?"

"But Kayley is a female, she can't wrestle men…" John said softly.

"She has before and she'll do it again. It'll be a dark match after RAW but I think she can handle herself." Hunter replied as he watched Maryse come back into the room and start writing. "She'll be fine."

"She's a strong ass woman." Maryse replied having heard the conversation. "I'm fine with wrestling just women. I'm happy with that. I give her credit for wrestling men."

"Are you guys meeting us up in New York for the ball to drop?" John asked everyone.

"Yeah, Randy invited us. We're all cleared and have a hotel for all of us so we don't have to worry about it." Stephanie replied.

"Randy's going to propose." Maryse spoke up.

"No way!" Stephanie gushed. "That's so sweet!" She turned to her husband, smacking him in the chest. "Why didn't you do that?"

"Sorry babe." Hunter replied mumbling.

"Are you happy about that Shawn?" John asked carefully.

Shawn smiled and nodded, leaning back against the chair. "Randy asked me if he could marry her about two weeks ago. I gave my consent that he could. I believe he will treat her right and I think he loves her very much. He'll be good for her."

"He's classy. He asked her dad." John said shrugging. "Hell, I bet he was scared."

"He was. He was shaking and tried to tell me for a while before he spit it out. I knew I intimidated him because of what I've done to the boy but I could tell he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her." Shawn stopped for a second and shifted Rebecca on his lap as she slept. "It's hard for me to let go of my first daughter but it's time. I put my trust and my pride into Randy's hands when I told him he could. I also put the fear of God into him but that's just me."

"He asked me too. I don't know why but I think it's because I'm like her uncle." Hunter spoke up. "I was actually very surprised he asked me also but I respect that kid, he knew her family was everything to her. I respect him."

"He covered his bases and he had talked to me about it." Maryse said from her spot next to John. "I told him it would be the best to propose on New Year's right before the ball dropped. I thought that would be very cute."

"I love you Maryse." John said to her.

"I love you John." Maryse smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed her softly, holding her to him as another conversation picked up.

"I wish the best for them." John said to himself, finally letting his heart be free and he kissed Maryse again.

Time will only tell.


	31. Chapter 31

**Well we got 6 ½ inches of snow and a few good inches of ice. We lost power for a little bit but I thank the gods for backup generator. I feel sorry for anyone else who got the same as us or more! I hope you are all safe and sound in your homes.

* * *

**

_Today Was a Fairytale – Taylor Swift_

"_Today was a fairytale, you were the prince.  
I used __to be a__ damsel in distress.  
You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six.  
Today was a fairytale, today was a fairytale.  
Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress.  
You wore a dark gray t-shirt.  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess.  
Today was a fairytale.  
Time slows down whenever you're around,  
But can you feel this magic __in the air__?  
It must have been the way you kissed me.  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there."_

_December 26, 2010  
St. Louis, Missouri  
Bob and Elaine Orton's House  
3:23 PM_

Randy and I had opened our presents in the afternoon when we had woken up. Everyone had left to go to their own houses and John and Maryse had gone to Canada to see Maryse's family. When Randy opened a small box with simply a car key in it, he was confused. When I took his hand and led him to the garage to show him his brand new car, he had cried. Literally, cried. He was so happy about the car and wanted nothing else but he still had a lot of presents to open.

He had hugged my hips when he had fallen on his knees at the sight of his new workout equipment in the basement. His face was buried into my hips as he thanked me over and over again for such great gifts. I swear he fainted when he saw the tanning bed in the corner. He had blacked out for a moment when he was staring at it. He wanted to "break it in" and have sex on it, or in it, when I told him it was ours. I refused because we would have to lay in it afterwards and I didn't want to get the semen out of it.

The watch was his last present to open and I refused to tell him the exact amount until he forced it out of me. He had stared at me for a long time, trying to find out if I was kidding. When he realized that I wasn't he flipped his lid. He had tried to tell me to take it back but I just smacked his head and made him keep it. He had flipped out so much he almost started to salivate. I had to calm him down and once I got it on his wrist, he was much calmer. Calming him down was tough by itself.

I loved every single one of my gifts. I just wanted to stay in that moment forever. The feeling of joy at the fact that I was spending my Christmas with Randy was more amazing than anything I had ever felt before. I loved this man and Christmas had proved it. I was amazed that he had picked out the dresses and clothes, he usually needed helped getting the right size but he had done it all by himself and I was very proud. The earrings and the necklace was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The earrings were 10K white gold ¼ carat diamond earrings. They hung down and were twisted with black and white diamonds. The necklace meant a lot to me. He had brought another key necklace, which I adored. It had a sterling silver, black and white diamond flower on the top of the sterling silver diamond key. When I found out it was $6,224, I flipped also.

We had packed the night before and gotten plane tickets for 12 midnight. We got in at 3 in the morning and drove to his parents' house. They were sleeping when we got there and had to sneak into our bedroom, which was Randy's childhood room. We had laughed when we saw everything was just like it was when he left at the age of 17. He dropped his bags and pulled me down onto the bed with him. I had giggled and moved on top of him, kissing him as my necklace pressed against his chest. We didn't have sex because his parents were right next door and it would have been rude, so we slept as peacefully as we could in a single bed.

The next morning we woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. I moaned out loud which made Randy's raise an eyebrow at me. "You okay sweetie?"

"Shut up Orton." I smirked at him, crawling over him to get out of bed.

He stopped me and pulled me down on top of him again. "I like the view right here."

I ground my hips into his making him throw his head back and moan softly. "I bet you do." I sat up and scratched my head. I looked down at him. "Babe, are you serious?"

Randy rolled his eyes and put his hands on my hips. "It's morning wood!"

"You can't control it?" I groaned.

"No!" He said desperately.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, swinging my leg over and getting off of him. He groaned in annoyance and hobbled his way to the bathroom, which made me laugh hysterically, nearly hitting my head on the bed. I couldn't stop laughing, even when he turned around and flipped me off, it made me laugh more. Nothing is funnier than seeing the Legend Killer, Randy Orton; hobble his way out the door because he couldn't walk normally since his morning wood was tenting his pajama pants something fierce.

It took about an hour for us to get ready to see his parents. We were showered, dressed, and looking very well put together. Randy walked off in some direction while I walked in another. "Elaine, do you need help?" I asked Randy's mom when I entered the kitchen as I heard Randy and Bob in the living room watching a football game.

"No." She said simply as she continued to cook. She didn't even look up at me; she just kept her eyes down in the frying pan.

I almost growled but I forced myself to hold back. I knew I had to keep my temper and now was not the time to do Sweet Chin Music on Mrs. Orton. Randy and I had gotten a call from WWE and said we had an interview today and I knew it put a damper on our time with Randy's family but I did not want to do my own version of an RKO on her. I was trying to be nice and put on a good first impression but I didn't know how long that would last before I snapped completely and made her head snap back.

"Babe, let it go." Randy whispered into my ear as he saw my shoulders tense. "She's just feeling like Shawn."

"I have to go through that again?" I hissed to him. He chuckled and kissed my temple, bringing me towards the living room.

"At least dad loves you. He thinks you're the best thing since sliced bread. So if my dad likes you, mom will eventually too." He took my hand and pulled me down onto his lap. He shifted so I could be more comfortable on him. "It's just like what I went through trying to impress Shawn."

"Yeah and now I know how you feel. I was never someone that people didn't like…well…except for you those few years." I mumbled, curling into his body, resting my head on his shoulder. He put his left hand on my back and my right hand on my upper thigh near my butt so he could hold me. "When did I get so lucky?"

He laughed and rubbed my thigh soothingly. "You're my girlfriend and the love of my life, so of course you're going to run into some problems with my family. I ran into problems with yours."

"Don't remind me." I groaned. Randy played with my white turtleneck shirt and smiled at it before trying to pinch the skin tight dark jeans I had on.

"You're in the Christmas spirit." Randy commented.

"Not likely." I said softly.

Bob came in and smiled at us. "True love at its finest."

"Dad, don't make her feel uncomfortable." Randy said to his dad.

"Oh he won't." I said to Randy, simply shifting to sit on his lap correctly.

"See, I'm still a gentleman." Bob gushed. "But I know how to swoon a lady."

Randy's hold tightened on me and I chuckled. "Yes you do Mr. Orton."

"Oh sweetie, call me Bob." He waved his hand dismissively and smiling widely.

"Alright _Dad_, stop hitting on my woman." Randy said rolling his eyes but he was smiling none of the less. "We need to go do our interview."

"We'll come with you!" Bob exclaimed jumping off the couch.

I laughed and linked my arm around Bob's as he escorted me to the garage. Randy walked behind us with his mom. "Don't be takin' my girl Dad."

"Sorry son, she's mine." Bob joked, opening his car door for me. I had refused to drive all the way from Texas to Missouri so Randy's new car was sitting at home.

"Damn it. I lost her again." Randy sighed as he got into the driver's seat. Randy wouldn't let his parents drive on the snow and ice. Missouri got hit with a fierce snow storm the past few days.

* * *

Randy and I were standing with our interviewer, Scott, in St. Louis and Randy's parents were behind the camera watching us. Randy and I were posing for the camera with Scott and having a good time as we all ball busted each other on our physique. Randy actually laughed and put his arm around my waist as Scott started the interview.

We looked great on camera and I could tell that Randy's dad, Bob, loved me. His mom wasn't so sure about me still but I would hopefully win her over. Randy was her little boy and I can tell where she was coming from since I was Shawn's little girl. Randy had been hurt in the past and so have I but his parents didn't know that it was by their son.

"So we have Randy Orton and Kayley Michaels here and you guys got in at 3 in the morning right? You guys must be exhausted. Where did you guys come from?" Scott asked.

"Yeah we're wiped, we left San Antonio are 11 last night and got on a plane here to see my parents for Christmas and the studio called saying that we had an interview so we bought the parents with us." Randy explained.

"For those of you who can't see, Randy's mom and dad are behind the camera watching our every move." Scott laughed and I saw Bob start to smile. "You guys enjoying your Christmas?"

"Yes, very much. We had our friends come to the house on Christmas Eve, then we spent Christmas with her parents and today we spend with mine, so it's going great." Randy said, smiling.

"Now are you two dating?" He asked us.

"Yes." I said simply. "We've been dating for a few months now."

"And it's going to last. The only reason why it didn't is because of our schedules." Randy lied smoothly.

"Now how do you deal with the schedule? I mean seriously, you guys are on the road, nonstop, how do you deal with the travel, the sleep deprivation, trying to eat well and trying to stay in shape, and trying to find time to work out, and everything? This is part of the business nobody sees."

"Yeah." Randy and I both nodded.

"So where do you find the time to do everything?"

"Ladies first." Randy nodded to me.

"It is really hard to try and do everything and it's really difficult trying to keep a social life but I think it's because we just love doing what we do and at the end to just be able to perform in front of a crowd is the ultimate payoff so, it's hard but it's worth it to see the looks on the fans faces." I said. "I love this business and would not want to do anything else but make people smile and have a good time."

"Is it that the performance is the workout every day?" Scott asked.

"Ah, no there is a lot that goes into it." Randy replied, keeping a firm grip on my hip. "I try to work out every day and then go out to perform but it's tough. You go into a town or a city and try to find a gym right off the bat," I started to show off his arms and pretend I was selling Randy's stomach as he was talking. "This is very distracting…" He laughed smiling down at me. I just chuckled and stopped. "But you know, it's one of the main things you do. Fine a gym, work out, find a good place to eat, go perform, sleep as much as you can, and then start over. You try to make a routine out of it and it takes a lot of dedication. It's very very long days."

"How do you stay medically fit? Do you go to chiropractors do you do any of the uh,"

"Massage." Randy said and I snickered a bit, making them both look at me.

"Are you the masseuse?" Scott joked.

"No, I'm not unfortunately." I pouted.

"I don't think she knows how to." Randy said thoughtfully.

"I don't." I laughed.

Scott laughed also, turning towards me. "How did you get into all of this?"

"Well it's a long story and I can't talk about it all day but I went to a show with Shawn and the company asked if I was interested so I signed." I said giving them the clean and uncontroversial version.

"Now the name Orton,"

"Yes." He said, smiling. I tried not to fall into his smile as I took my place next to him again.

"That name goes back."

"Yes, my grandfather was a wrestler, same as my father and my uncle was too. So I'm a third generation, she's a second generation, and if we have a child they'll be a fourth generation from me and a third from her, so…" He trailed off.

"So you are planning to have children? Do you plan to get married?"

"Yeah we've talked about children a lot and we do plan on getting married one day but we have to take it one day at a time, ya know?" Randy explained. I saw his father light up with pride at his son and his mother keeping a straight face. "I love Kayley and I always have and I see myself with her for the rest of my life."

"When did you guys meet?"

"I met Randy when he was in Evolution and I was traveling with Shawn every now and then. They always came over the house so Randy and I like clicked." I replied, I saw his mother turn her head and I tried not to show any emotion to it. "He's been one of my best friends and it just went from there."

"Now how did your father take it?" Scott asked me.

I chuckled and put my hand on Randy's chest who was trying so hard not to smirk. "Shawn didn't like Randy at first but the more he came around and got to know him, he was okay with him. Shawn looks at him as a part of the family now so I think we came a long way from where we first started." I said looking up at Randy who smiled down at me. "I do have to thank Triple H because without him, I don't think we would have ever been able to get past them just meeting."

"Now has Triple H been a big influence on the relationship? He's married to Stephanie McMahon and it's a match made in heaven, do you guys see yourself like them?" Scott asked again.

"Not having a child every two or so years, but," I laughed making Randy snicker and hug me. "Watching the relationship between Stephanie and Hunter was so amazing, and now that I think about it, our relationship is a lot like theirs."

"How?"

"Well Vince never liked Hunter but they went together anyway and now Vince likes him. It's kind of ironic." I said looking up at Randy.

"It is. Hunter was my mentor in Evolution so I got to know him very well. Now, after all the carnage we put each other through, we're okay and it's because of Kayley. Shawn and Hunter are best friends, Hunter looks at Kayley like one of his daughters so he's going to hate me anyway," Randy laughed again and we all laughed with him. "But because we are together Hunter looks past everything that happened between us and focuses on how it is now. It's refreshing and it's a nice change. I don't have to fear for my life!"

"Now did Triple H help Shawn get over the fact that you two were together?"

"Yes he did. Hunter got tired of Shawn yelling at us all the time or just acting horribly towards Randy that he pulled him aside and told him flat out. Hunter knows what Shawn felt like when his little girl went off with 'The Bad Boy of the Company' as Shawn called him, since Hunter looks at me like his daughter so it helped a lot."

"Now how does _your_ parents feel about your relationship? Do they like it?" Scott asked Randy, glancing over to his parents behind the camera.

"They like it. My father never really liked Shawn but he loves Kayley. She really made a good impression on him. She's like her father in a lot of ways but she's not _as _stubborn as he is so I think that got her a few points with my father." Randy said, joking around.

"Now, I read somewhere that John and Maryse are your best friends."

"Yes, Maryse is one of the greatest people in the world, she's absolutely amazing. She's helping me speak French and I think I'm doing a good job, so when her and for example Chris Jericho talk in French, I know what they're saying. She just learned to speak fluently in English but she still mixes her original language in so it's sometimes hard to understand." I laughed. "Then there's John, who has been my friend for many years. Maryse and John are actually dating."

"I wish them the best." Scott said brightly. "From here where are you guys going?"

"Back to my parents house to spend time with my family and then we'll be heading home tomorrow." Randy said.

"Well, thank you for coming in on the day after Christmas. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year."

"Thank you! You too." I said shaking his hand.

After the interview, we walked back to grab our things and walked to the car. Once at the house, I followed his mom to the kitchen as Randy and Bob went back to the living room. I stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watched Elaine finish cooking.

"I don't know what I did to make you hate me but I would like to know." I said flat out.

She turned around and faced me. "Why are you taking away my son?"

"I have no intentions of doing that. I love your son. Randy is my life. I love him to the point where if he told me to jump off a cliff, I would. I would do anything for your son. I have no intention of changing him or making him be someone he is not. He is perfect in every way and I can see myself with him for the rest of my life."

"You don't understand, he is my son. I don't want him to leave."

"But he has to. He can't stay here forever. Don't tell me I don't understand because I do. Shawn went through the same thing with me. It took months to convince him that I would be alright. He is my father; I still love him as if I never left. Randy will always love you guys; I can't talk away his family. I would never do that. Never. My family is always the first thing on my list; they are the most important thing in my life. I always consult them before I do anything and that will never change. Randy understands that and does not try to change that. We have been through hell together and we are stronger than ever. I won't make him change for me. I fell in love with the man he is, not with the idea of him."

"Do you really love him or are you just saying that?"

"I love him. He has been through a lot with me." I sighed heavily and sat down at the table. "Only John Cena, Maryse Ouellet, Shawn, Hunter, Randy and I know this whole story but I think you should know it too. Maybe you could see it from our point of views." I took a deep breath and proceeded to tell her the entire story between John, Randy, and myself.

The look on her face told me that she was shocked that her son would even think of such a thing. I told her about the monster that lives inside Randy and how we were trying to contain it, always knowing it was an inch beneath his surface. I spewed out everything that had happened and I felt a million times better when I got it all out. It was nice to finally tell someone who was not a part of the whole ordeal. Bob had come in to hear the story and Randy was leaning against the wall with a sad look on his face. His arms were crossed and he was looking down at the floor with his eyes filled with pain as he relived the past. His parents kept looking at him in shock but I could tell as I spat it all out, that we were both relieved that his parents knew.

"Then this whole thing with Wade Barrett happened-"

"That bastard was lucky I didn't kill him." Randy growled deeply. His mother's eyes widened at his voice and his words. "If he touches you again I will murder him."

"No you won't Randy." I said standing up. I walked over to him and rubbed his chest as his eyes grew darker. "You are not a monster. I made it through it. Without you, John, Maryse, and Hunter there; I don't know what would have happened." I felt his body tense. "Randy calm down."

It took a few moments for him to calm down but when he did his eyes cleared and he hung his head. His parents were watching us and I kissed his cheek. He smiled down at me and hugged me close to him as Bob stood up.

"I know you guys aren't engaged or anything but I would like to be the first to welcome you to the family Kayley." Bob opened his arms and smiled.

Randy chuckled and pushed me into his arms. Bob and I hugged and I felt at home. His mom smiled carefully at me, kissing my cheek softly and telling me that I was welcomed into the family.

Randy rubbed my back and smiled at his parents. "I love this girl, thank you for accepting her."

"She's perfect. I guess it's time I try to clear the air with Shawn huh?" Bob asked us.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." Randy said back.

I was home.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you for all the reviews! I love you guys so much! I also appreciate all the messages I got about the snow and seeing if I was safe. I am. It took about 12 tries to get out of my driveway because it's so steep. So we couldn't get the car up the crest of the hill. We also had a huge snow wall the front loader put on the driveway so I had to shovel that out…until about an hour later the fucker came back and put more there. I almost threw an ice ball at him. I should have now that I think about it. **

**We're off of school again, which is good but we have finals this week. So I'm very confused as to what will happen when we get back, if we even go to school this week at all. :/

* * *

**

_Amazed – Lonestar_

"_Every time our eyes meet;  
This feeling inside me is almost more than I can take.  
__Baby__, when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me,  
and it just blows me away.  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything.  
I can __hear__ your thoughts; I can see your dreams.  
I don't know how you do what you do.  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better.  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever and ever.  
Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you."_

_December 31, 2010  
Times Square, New York City  
WWE Stage  
11:05 PM_

It was New Years Eve and I was in New York with the most amazing people in the world. Everyone was having a blast with each other, their presence alone made everything better than it would have been if we were alone. Most of the WWE Crew was able to make it to New York but others were snowed in their houses and unable to get up their driveway. Randy and I were lucky because San Antonio didn't get snow very often. Now if we lived in St. Louis it would be a total different story and we would still be stuck in his parents' house. New York was a mad house with so many people cluttering the streets and screaming in joy. Blue and white confetti fell from the sky from god knows where since they didn't let them go yet. We were standing on our own stage, having a blast with the fans who stayed around it and who knew us. There was a bunch of us on the stage, talking to the fans and just having a good time. Most of our WWE Family came to experience this. For a lot of us, it was our first time in New York City for New Years. I bet next year we won't do this, it was too chaotic.

You could tell that I was a bit used to seeing snow because I looked like a little kid in a candy store, even with my cheeks pink with cold. Snow to me was like the Holy Grail. I grew up with rain and sleet, maybe. Randy grew up with the white powder so he did not like it as much as I did. Randy stood next to me with his arm around waist and smiling like a mad man for once. His tan skin didn't show any pink or red from the cold. John was laughing with one of his brothers that had been able to make it from Massachusetts and Maryse was standing there looking lost as John's childhood sweetheart came up and started chatting him up. I wanted to go over there but Maryse shook her head and went to talk to Shawn. I frowned and held onto Randy as the cold wind hit me again, making me shiver and my nose get colder.

"You cold babe?" Randy asked me.

"A little bit." I said to him before looking back at all the fans and people. "I can make 5 more minutes thought. I can't believe I'm still up!"

He chuckled at me and smiled again. "Yeah lately you've been sleeping a lot."

I shrugged. "Just been tired. I think I was fighting off a cold."

Randy chuckled and blew on my nose, trying to make it warm. "We were idiots for not bringing hats or gloves."

"Yeah but I have my own personal heater." I smiled at him.

"I can be your personal heater all night." Randy smirked at me. I chuckled and kissed him.

"I bet you can." I replied back to him.

"So will I tonight?" He asked smiling brightly.

I pretended to think for a moment, smiling at him. "I think so."

"Randy's getting laid tonight!" John shouted at everyone.

Randy growled at him. "Thanks bro."

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around Randy. "They were going to know anyway, we all have connective rooms. John's room is separated by a door and Shawn is on the other side. It was going to be awkward anyway."

"Just think, tomorrow, you can take out all your anger out on me before we team up." John said, referring to our three on three tag team match.

"I can't wait for that," Randy smirked.

"Calm it, we're about to get interviewed!" Hunter hissed at us.

I couldn't see who was coming over with the big camera crew but I just turned back to Randy as he smiled down at me. That's all he needed to do to make me feel loved. Smile. I felt so much better when I saw it.

"We're standing here with the WWE Superstars, and they're getting ready to welcome in the New Year!" The pop singer, Fergie, exclaimed to the camera. I gave her credit for wearing a dress outside. I was nice and warm, bundled up in dark jeans, a red cowl neck that you couldn't see because I had a white scarf shoved into my black button coat. My hair was in a high pony tail but the curls covered the back of my neck. Plus, Randy's arms were around me so I was even warmer. "What are some of your New Year resolutions?"

Hunter smiled and hugged Stephanie closer to him. "Spend more time with my kids and wife."

John spoke up next. "Be a better person."

Shawn nudged me and smacked Randy up side his head. "Try to convince these two that I can cook pretty good."

"Burnt does not count dad!" I laughed at him, making Randy chuckle.

"My New Year's resolution is to be all that I can be and spend a lot more time with my girl." Randy replied making Fergie smile brightly.

"There's only about 45 minutes left until we say goodbye to 2010 so we'll send it back to you,"

I ignored what she said and turned to Randy, who was smiling down at me. "I love you Randy."

"I love you." Randy replied, leaning down to kiss me.

"Not right now!" Hunter yelled at us. "Don't wanna see it!"

"Come on Hunter! We'll let you in on it!" I yelled to him.

Hunter perked up and Randy shrunk back. "Like hell we are."

Hunter pouted and hugged his wife. "Randy I thought you loved me!"

"Tough shit." Randy replied before lowering his voice. "Back ally, 10 minutes."

"I'll be there!" Hunter replied.

We all laughed and we sat down behind the table so fans could come up and meet us. I sat next to Maryse and Randy, signing autographs and pictures. Randy signed a lot of autographs and he was having a very good time for once. He actually smiled in his pictures with his fans.

"Can I get a picture with all four of you?" A little boy asked, motioning to John, Randy, Maryse, and I.

"Of course kid." John said standing up and coming to stand behind Maryse. He would do anything for the fans and that's what I admired about him.

Randy stood up and stood behind me as Maryse lead the kid behind the table. She sat down and picked him up, setting him on both of our laps. John and Randy crouched down behind us and we all smiled, the kid more than us. His mom took the picture for him and smiled at us. John ruffled the kid's hair and Maryse and I kissed his cheeks before letting him go off with his mom.

I watched the small little boy, smiling to myself. I could possibly have a child with Randy one day.

One day.

* * *

I was cheering along with everyone else in the streets. The people were filled with joy and excitement. We were all facing north to watch the beautiful ball that was seconds away from dropping and bringing in the New Year. The only bad thing about that is because the wind was much stronger facing this way. The lights were flashing brightly and confetti was still falling from the sky, music was blasting from numerous speakers around the square. Excitement is what we breathed in.

Only 23 seconds until midnight!

I turned around when Randy let go of my waist. I was confused as I turned around to face him. I was about to ask him what was wrong when I saw his hand. He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. My mind went into over drive as everyone on stage turned to us. Obviously they all knew what he was going to do and I was let out of the loop. I looked at Maryse who was smiling brightly as my eyes went wide. Randy took a deep breath and I could tell he was nervous, hell I was too and I was just standing there watching him.

He got down on one knee and opened the small box, I gasped and so did a lot of other people around us as the ring came into sight. It was a Neil Lane Bridal ring. It was decked out with 14K white gold 2 3/8 Carat diamond ring. The trio of cushion-cut diamonds shined at me and so many diamonds lined the band of the ring. There were so many details to it that it had to be worth a lot of money. All I could think about was those funny commercials about the woman saying their boyfriends went to Jared's. . "Kayley," Randy started taking a deep breath. "I loved you the first time I saw you and I can't see myself without you in my life. You are the only reason I get up in the morning and the reason I breathe."

10 seconds until 2011.

"You are my life and I need you. You are everything that I don't deserve but I love you so much that I don't know what I would do without you. I love you Kayley Elizabeth Hickenbottom." He said. "Will you marry me?"

4 seconds until 2011.

There was a small silence which took up two seconds of my time and I was speechless. I blinked and nearly screamed, "YES!"

He put the ring on my finger and hugged me tightly to him. As the ball dropped into 2011, he kissed me deeply as everyone cheered for us and the New Year. I was trying not to cry but it wasn't working, as I kissed him I could feel my tears of happiness pressing against our cheeks. He pulled away and cupped my face, looking me in the eyes as mine filled with tears again. "I love you so much."

"I love you Randy." I whispered to him as he watched me. "God I love you." I kissed him again and I felt him smile against my lips as my family and friends kept cheering.

We pulled away and looked at everyone who was smiling and having a good time. I met Shawn's eyes and he smiled gently at me. I let go of Randy and walked over to my dad, wiping my eyes as I went. Shawn cleared his throat and wiped his own eyes. "If this is what I'm going to feel like when you get married, I don't know if I'll survive." He gave a broken, sobbing chuckle.

I smiled with tears. "Dad, I will always be your little girl. I still love you."

He waved it off with a brokenhearted smile. "He asked me if he could marry you and I said yes but," He cleared his throat again and wiped his tears off of his cheeks. "I never thought it would be this hard to watch."

I hugged him and rested my chin on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're here Dad." I kissed his cheek. "I know you're hurting and everything but I love this man. He's everything I have always dreamed of. I know I'm your daughter but like I've said before, you have to let me go."

"I know but you're my first child and you are the light in my life. It's hard to hand that over to another man." Shawn said sadly. I held back more tears as he cried more. "You're always going to be my baby girl."

I smiled and kissed his cheek again. "And you'll always be the main man in my life. Just do me a favor."

"Anything." He replied.

"Give Cheyenne and Cameron a childhood that I never had. You're not on the road all the time anymore and you get to be with your kids. I'm not saying to forget me but give them everything you can and then some." I told him.

"Kayley," Shawn sighed and kissed my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too Dad."

"Now go be with your fiancée." Shawn made a face. "That's gonna be tough to get used to."

"Wait until I'm Kayley Orton." I yelled as I walked back to Randy who was smiling.

"YOU'RE KEEPING YOUR LAST NAME"


	33. Chapter 33

**A lot of people got some snow! Glad everyone was safe though. It makes me feel better. We've been off all week and we won't go back to school until Tuesday. D: Is it sad that I miss school? I'm going stir crazy in my house. No one knows how to drive down here with snow so nothing is open, even though most of the snow and ice is melted. Eh, that's where Netflix comes in. :D

* * *

**

_Every Rose Has Its Thorn – Poison_

"_Was it something I said or something I did?  
Did the words not come out right?  
Though I tried not to hurt you, though I tried.  
But I guess that's why they say;  
every rose has its thorn just like every night has its dawn.  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song,  
every rose has its thorn.  
Yeah it does."_

_January 3, 2011  
Phoenix, Arizona  
US Airways Center  
10:21 PM_

"Babe! Where are you?" Randy yelled into the locker room.

"In the bathroom!" I yelled back, fixing my hair in the mirror as I heard his footsteps coming closer to the room. "What can I do for you?"

He walked in and leaned against the doorframe. "I can think of numerous things."

I snickered and flipped my hair back, looking at my body. "Yes, you keep telling me." I smiled and looked at him, my bright eyes shining at him. "Do I look okay?"

"You know better than to ask me that." Randy growled at me, pushing his body off the wall. "You always look perfect, even in sweatpants."

"I look horrible in sweatpants." I mumbled. "You could have just said yes and dropped it." I rubbed his chest and took off my engagement ring, putting it on a chain and tucking it into my bag. "Can't wear jewelry in the ring. As much as I would love too."

"You'll be wearing my mark on you though." He replied, pointing to my neck where a nice purple hickey that had taken up residence on my collarbone.

I sighed and grabbed concealer and walking over to the mirror to start covering it up "Are you ready for tonight? Hunter postponed the match because of our engagement…of course he knew and all so he made it for tonight…"

"Yeah I'm ready. I just don't want to see you hurt." Randy said seriously, all jokes were aside for the moment. "The monster inside me had been tamed for a long time since you've been with me but I don't know how it will be when I see you going against men again. I don't want to see my girl hurt…or molested by other men." He said to me, walking over to the mirror and standing beside me. "You are mine."

I patted his shoulder and turned around to pack up my makeup. "I'll be fine."

"I know. It's just, this time, you're mine and I worry about every little thing." Randy replied watching me from his place which was now against the wall and the counter.

"What can I do to take your mind off of it?" I asked, looking at him as my makeup dried. He smiled and looked down at the front of his pants before looking back up at me with a raised eyebrow. "No! Not now. I just got ready!" I complained, stomping my foot.

"Come on!" Randy begged desperately.

"No!" I stopped talking for a moment, standing completely still. "I gotta pee." I replied, running to the stall and peeing my heart out.

"Feeling better?" Randy asked, still being in the room.

"Much better." I said finishing my business and washed my hands. I took a deep breath and smiled. "Ah, yeah, much better."

"Thanks for announcing it." He told me as I sat up on the counter. "We have to have drug tests this week." Randy replied, starting to put baby oil over his skin.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about them." I said, jumping back down to do his back. "Let's hope everyone passes."

Randy nodded and bent down to do his legs. I tilted my head to the side and looked at his backside. I nodded my head and made a slight approving face. "You have no ass."

Randy shot back up and glared at me, giving me a small cold chill down my spine. It's slowly returning. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious, _babe_."

I shrugged and hopped up on the counter again. I just continued to watch him and his backside. "Just saying. I never knew you had a flat ass." I leaned in closer to check out the back of his thighs. "I like your thighs, though."

Randy rolled his eyes at my constant blabbering and finished up his job. "I used to have an ass, thank you."

"What happened to it? The ghost steal it?" I snickered at him as he glared at me. He was probably pissed because I brought up his arch enemy. The Ghost of the Michaels/Orton House.

"Probably. It steals everything else! Like my keys and cell phone!" Randy yelled, washing his hands to get rid of the excess baby oil off. "I want an exorcism on the house."

"Randy, if there is a ghost in the house it won't hurt us." I replied looking at my nails that Maryse had recently done. I didn't like that I had to wrestle with fake nails, I knew they hurt when they got ripped off.

"It's not playing jokes on you. It only picks on me." He grumbled and dried his hands with the towel that was hanging on the wall.

"Randy, there is no ghost in our house." I said to him, reassuring him that our house was perfectly safe.

"How do you explain all those noises?" Randy asked as if he knew everything there was to know about ghosts.

"It's called the house settling, the heater or air conditioning system turning off or on, or something outside." I answered watching him pace back and forth.

He stopped for a moment, looking at me as if I didn't believe him. Which I didn't. "There is a ghost."

I studied him as he talked about the so called ghost in our house that was playing jokes on him. "You're scared!"

"What?" He asked, stopping his pacing to look at me like I had grown eight heads.

"You're scared of the ghost!" I laughed at him hysterically, holding onto my stomach.

"I am not!" Randy growled at me, his body tensing.

"You're scared because you can't see it!" I shouted laughing openly at him.

"You don't know anything." He snapped, walking out of the room and out of the locker room.

"He is too scared." I snickered to myself before laughing fully out loud at the thought.

* * *

_11:00 PM_

"They took David Otunga out and The Miz was put in his place." Hunter told me as the crowd booed Wade and Punk. "Don't worry about it though, everything will be fine."

"I'm completely calm, Hunter." I replied to him, watching the monitor as The Miz came out. "Do you think Randy will snap?"

Hunter laughed loudly before calming himself. "Yes." He replied simply to me.

"Great." I sighed heavily.

John walked out next, sliding his way into the ring and smiling towards the crowd. Randy walked out next. His slow, intimidating walk excited the already rowdy crowd. I smiled, not believing that I was going to be married to that amazing man. He was a man of many characters and I would have to deal with that. He came with an extra package and he finally found someone to accept that from him.

_Hahahahaha!  
Oh Devon! Won't go to Heaven!  
She's just another lost soul about to be mine again.  
Leave her, we will receive her.  
And it's beyond your control. Will you ever meet again?_

I made my way down to the ring, smirking at the crowd and slapping a few hands with some of the fans. I hopped up on the side of the apron and bent down low to get into the ring above the second rope, making wolf whistles be heard from the crowd. I smiled and got up on the turnbuckle, posing for the crowd. I could _feel_ the flashes of the cameras soaking into my skin. I loved this feeling.

I hopped down and walked over to my corner, looking at the three men that we would be facing. The two that would help me were watching them also. Trying to figure them out before we all met up in the ring. Phil watched me like a hawk as I walked over to John and Randy. I knew he wanted to face me or face Randy. John was watching Barrett and no one really cared about Miz, since he didn't do anything personal. Miz did what he was supposed to and for the Randy, John, and I had nothing against him and respected him for it. He had come to us before he took the title from Randy to tell us what was going on. Miz was the real deal.

"I want Kayley out of the match as much as possible." Randy said to John, who raised his eyebrow looking at him as if he was the most stupid person on the world at the moment.

"Randy," I said looking at him as my eyes darkened at being controlled within my career. He slowly met my eyes; his own blue orbs were also dark which told me he was no longer my fiancée but his character; his monster. "I'm going to be in the match as much as you. Unless you want a replay of Legacy? I suggest you stop worrying about me and worry about your god damn self." I growled viciously at him and he just glared even harder. There was no love between us in the ring, it was pure business and it scared me how quickly we could push things aside.

"She's going to be in the match." John said, ignoring Randy completely. "You don't have to tag her in but I'm going to. She's a damn good wrestler and she can take any of these men. As long as Barrett doesn't get in against her, we'll be fine. I have no problem with Miz and Phil going against her but I really don't want Barrett to man handle her. I think you can understand?" John asked to me and I nodded. That I was okay with.

Randy growled deeply, glaring at John with as much hatred as he could muster. "I'm starting it out."

"Fine." I snapped at him, getting out of the ring with John and standing on the apron. "He cannot imagine the immensity of the fuck I do not give." John laughed softly to himself at my mumbling. My back was facing the announcers and I could feel Jerry's eyes on my backside. John's back was facing the crowd and Randy was sizing up Punk, bringing up all his anger at the memory of him trying to kiss me.

"Do you think Phil is going to die tonight?" John asked me as Randy and Phil locked up to get the match going.

"With the way Randy just started acting, yes." I sighed and leaned over the rope, still holding onto the piece of string attached to the turnbuckle.

"Are you okay, Kayley?" John asked as Randy slammed Phil down on the mat.

"Yeah." I replied, watching Randy stalk Phil around the ring. "I'm fine."

"I know you better than that, Kayley. When you say you're fine, something is bothering you." He replied to me continuing to watch Randy and Phil.

"He got mad because I told him the ghost in our house was not real. Before that I denied him sex." I replied as if it was so stupid. Which I thought it was.

John chuckled and tried to reach Randy to tag in. "He figured out you are controlling him. Men cannot deny sex but woman can cut them off. Woman rule relationships, if not the word. Woman can say one thing and men will jump out of bed to get it. Randy has realized that you have subconsciously changed him and he's trying to get his 'manhood' back." John replied.

"Seems like you know from experience." I asked carefully.

"Of course I do." John chuckled looking at me. "I've dated you off and on for years, you've changed me but I liked it. I didn't fight it. All women change their man somehow. Personally, I think Randy likes that monster inside him and won't let go of him. He doesn't want to."

"Great." I groaned. Randy slid Phil to the corner and tagged John in. They switched as the crowd yelled for Randy. Randy and I switched spots so I was now in John's old spot. I ignored him completely and yelled for John, which seemed to piss him off even more.

John did his thing, throwing Phil across the ring. What he didn't expect is for Miz to get tagged in. Miz gave him a beating, getting John to the ground. I started to jump for John, getting the crowd into the match more. They started to clap for John, trying to get him back up and away from the Miz. John elbowed him a few times, making Miz stumble back. John launched himself towards our corner and tagged me in. I switched places with him and went for Miz.

I gave him a few good stomps before pulling him up, throwing him against the ropes and clotheslining him to hell. Miz got up and we both went at each other. We were giving each other hell; I was putting everything into the fight that I had missed for those few months. Miz was more than happy to take it all but only if he gave me his back. It was a violent match but it was a damn good one. I was having a blast. Miz blindsided me and knocked me to the floor. I winced and rubbed my knee, crawling my way to my corner.

I looked up to see Randy and John leaning over the ropes so much they should have been counted into the match. Their hands were less than a foot in front of me. If I reached my arm out, I could touch John since he was the closest to me. I felt someone grab my leg and pull me back. As I slid, I spun onto my back and tried to get my foot loose. Wade had my foot grasped in his hand tightly, not letting it go for the life of him.

I growled, pushing myself up on my hands, doing a back bend. I used my lower body strength to kick his body back. As he slammed against his corner, I crawled towards my corner, slapping in John and rolling completely out of the ring, holding my neck and walking by the announcer tables. I turned back around once I got there and watched John give Wade a beating, or at least tried to.

I connected eyes with Randy, who was glaring at me so much, my heart could have stopped with the look he was throwing my way. I knew I was going to get it.

I just didn't know why.

All I knew was that I had to pee real badly.

* * *

_12:03 AM_

"You think you can just ignore me?" Randy asked me as he paced the floor in the hotel room.

"I did not ignore you." I replied from my spot on the bed. I knew better than to stand up.

"I said that you would be out of the match as much as possible but you and John completely ignored what I said!"

"It's my job to wrestle, just like it is yours and Johns! I am perfectly capable of holding my own weight in the ring."

"That is not the point. The point is that I am about to be your husband and you have to at least listen to me!"

I shot up like a bottle rocket going towards the sky. "Oh hell no! You better fucking listen to me right now!" I forcefully turned him around so I was close to his face. "I will not be some slut that you like to fuck with! I am about to be your wife and you better realize that! I will not take orders from you! I will not drop everything just to give you head! I am an independent woman who knows what she wants!" I yelled into his face. His eyes darkened so much, they were nearly black. "I will not stand to be some trophy wife. I am here to love you and wrestle. That's all I wanted to do with my life, wrestle and fall in love. For a long ass time, you were not there and I depended on John. I am not that woman anymore. I can carry my own damn bags, my own weight in the ring, and I can support you in whatever you do but god damn it, shape the fuck up! I will not stand to be this fake, perfect woman that you seem to have stuck in your fantasy mind. I will not be a puppet."

"Then what will you be? A damn bum?" He snapped, pushing me back away from him.

"I'm going to be myself! What are you going to be? A monster? That seems to be your favorite character since you always seem to slip back into him."

Randy turned around so fast; I thought he would lose his balance. He backed me against the wall and blocked me in. He leaned down so his face was close to mine; I was looking at him almost cross-eyed. "You listen to me and you listen well. I cannot control it and you know that. I am a man, I demand things from you. Obviously you've never been with a real man. I expect things from you-"

"You can kiss my ass. Try to control me and I will leave your ass faster than I super-kicked you back in 2009." I pushed him away from me, making him stumble. "God damn it, I love you and I keep telling you how easier my life would be without you but I chose the struggle. I chose to be with you. I just want you to appreciate me like I do you."

"You don't know the first thing about appreciation!" Randy snapped at me. I could hear the knives in my chest. How could he say that? "You just love picking a fight with me-"

"I love picking a fight? Look what you're doing!" I yelled at him. "Why are we doing this? It's like as soon as we get engaged you become a prick again!" I rubbed my head and pulled back my tears. "Why can't you just be happy for once?"

"I am happy! I'm fucking fantastic!"

"Stop acting like this." I pleaded, backing up against the wall.

"I'm acting completely fine!" He growled deeply within his chest. "You know what; I'm just going to leave for the night."

"No, I'm leaving because even your smell is making me angry." I replied. "You can suck your own dick tonight, bitch." I said to him, grabbing one of my bags and walking out of the room. I ignored his yelling and walked down the hall, opening John's door and walking straight in as if it was my own.

"Oh, hey Kayley." John said from his large bed. He sat up and lowered the television volume so he could talk to me. "What's wrong?"

"Fucking Orton." I growled, throwing my bag on the other bed. I looked around, confused as to why he was alone. "Where the hell did Maryse go?"

"Oh," John scratched his head and cleared his throat. "We separated for a little bit. That whole thing with Melissa in New York on New Year's..."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry." I said to him, sitting on the bed. "I'm not going to ask what exactly happened but are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We're okay but I think I should be asking you if you're alright." John said, throwing his blanket off of his body. I didn't mind if he only boxers on, I had seen all of him too many times to count. This was nothing.

"We got into a pretty good fight." I replied, getting up and grabbing shorts and a tank top. "I'll be back."

I walked into the bathroom and stripped, changing into some night clothes. I carried my clothes to the main room and shoved them into the bag violently. John sat on his bed, watching me, waiting for me to speak on my own terms. He never rushed me as I stayed silent for a long time. I walked over to the mirror and started to take off my makeup so harshly, my cheeks were turning red. Slowly, my movements started to come to a stop as my emotions flowed out of my body without my say so.

I held onto the edge of the dresser and started to cry. My shoulders heaved as I dissolved into tears, forgetting momentarily that I was not alone, until I heard John come over and rub my back. I dropped my things and wrapped my arms around him, crying into his bare chest. He said soothing words into my ear as he brushed my back with his large hand, letting me know that he was there for me.

"Don't cry baby girl." John whispered to me. "Don't go back to Square One."

"Why can't we just have one day where we don't fight? Why does he always have to tear me down?" I asked, sobbing into his chest, his large arms wrapped around me tightly.

"Because he knows you're strong. He knows that you aren't the same little girl he left. Baby, don't let him hurt you."

"I'm not!" I replied, weeping into his collarbone. "Damn it, I am."

"Okay look, this may help you feel better." He pulled me away from him and held me at arm's length, looking me in my red eyes. "Imagine I'm Randy and tell me everything that's on your mind. Let out everything. Okay?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Okay." I nodded to myself, trying to pull my emotions together to get them to work with me. "I hate you."

"More emotion." John said waving his hands towards him, trying to egg me on.

"I hate you." I growled at him as he just stood there with a small smirk on his face.

"Louder." He demanded viciously. I watched him pull his emotions forward to be more like Randy, taking on the role as my verbal punching bag.

"I hate you!" I yelled at him putting more anger towards my words.

"SAY IT LOUDER!" He shouted back at me, his eyes got big and his fists clentched.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I screamed at him, throwing everything I had at him. "You are a no good, dumbass, son of a fucking bitch! You don't know me! You think I'm a small, fragile little girl! I am a strong ass woman! I don't need your motherfucking permission to make my own damn decisions! I don't need you! I make my own motherfucking money and support my damn self! You are a monster! You think you can blame everything on your disorder but you are in more control than you think! I may hate you right now but I love you so much that it kills me when you walk away from me! I chose you over a man who loved me more than the air he breathed! I chose your dumbass over him! And once you realize that, then maybe you would appreciate it for once!" I breathed heavily as John just stood there, smiling at me. I flipped my hair back in frustration and caught my breath. I stood up straight and wiped my tears away. "Was that good?"

"Yeah." He replied walking over to the dresser and grabbing a tissue to get my makeup off my cheeks. "I think you got it out."

"I feel better." I told him.

He wiped the black mascara away. "You look better." He patted my arm and kissed my head, motioning to my bed. "Get some sleep." He said patting my lower back before throwing away the tissue.

I nodded and put my things away as John got inside his bed, covering his lower body in blankets. I turned the main light off and got inside my bed after setting my bags on the floor. I covered myself and got comfortable before turning out our wall lamps. Darkness covered us in a comfortable embrace.

The moonlight shined through the curtains softly, giving us a kiss goodnight. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed to myself, closing my eyes. John shuffled in his bed and got comfortable before speaking, "Kayley?"

"Yeah?" I said softly.

There was a small silence before he spoke again. "I miss you."

I smiled faintly to myself, closing my eyes. "I miss you too."


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Our finals have been hectic. I apologize. Don't hold it against me! Please? :] So, now I will let you read the story. I love you!

* * *

**

_Bad Girlfriend – Theory of a Deadman_

"_My Girlfriend's a dick magnet; my girlfriend's gotta have it.  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, tip the man he'll  
Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell.  
Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town.  
Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up.  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's  
Comin' back to my place tonight!  
She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!"  
_

_January 4, 2011  
Phoenix, Arizona  
Hilton, Room 425  
2:24 PM_

"Get up, Kayley." John's voice rang out to me as my body shook with the force he was putting on me.

"Go away, John." I snapped at him, turning over and putting my head underneath my pillow. I did not want to get up and obviously John did not realize that. A few more tires and I would do something drastic.

"Come on Kayley, we need to start the day." John said as he continued to shake me.

"You can go stick it!" I grumbled into the mattress.

"Just get up." He sighed, yanking the blanket off of me.

"UGH!" I groaned, burying my head more under the pillow before it was ripped away from me. "Damn it John!"

"You need to get up." John replied as he picked me off of the bed and carried me to the bathroom. "We need to go to the office and take our drug tests and then we're going to meet everyone at the club."

"It's like 9 in the morning!" I responded, flailing in his arms.

John rolled his eyes and set me down on my feet on the floor. "Try like 2 in the afternoon." John replied, turning on the shower. "Get ready."

I threw a bar of soap at the door that was just closed by John. I heard him laugh as I yelled at him to go screw a donkey. I took my shower fast because I knew that if I took a long shower like I wanted, he would either do one of three things; One, he'd come in and yell at me, Two, he's flush the toilet on me, or Three; he's pull me out of the shower wet and butt ass naked. I hurried and stepped out of the shower to find a towel. I rolled my eyes and stomped my foot.

"John!" I yelled through the door, water dripping down my back from my hair. "John!" I groaned and opened the door a little bit, peaking out into the main room. "John, why didn't you answer me?"

John pointed towards the door as he watched TV. "Hunter, Cody, and Ted are here."

"Well, there aren't any towels!" I said in frustration as they all laughed. "It's not funny!"

"We've all seen you naked, just come out and grab a blanket." John replied form his bed.

"You're a damn idiot. Give me something to cover up with!" I growled. He sighed and took off his large t-shirt and threw it at me. It landed a few feet in front of the door and I pouted. Hunter, Cody, and Ted all leaned up against the wall to watch me. I sighed and opened the door a little bit to stick out my leg to try and pull it towards the door. I had to stretch extra far to try to get my foot to just touch the shirt. "Joooooohnnnn."

He shook his head and laughed hysterically at my attempts to get the t-shirt as he just chilled on his bed. After a few more attempts and just threw open the door and walked out, bending down to grab the shirt, yanking it on and flipping the boys off, who were still laughing, as I grabbed my clothes and walked back to the bathroom. They're laughter was contagious and I even chuckled a bit when the door was closed. I dried off with John's t-shirt and I could smell his cologne all over me. I stared at the mirror and looked at my stomach. It seemed to be a bit bigger because my hip bones weren't showing as bad. I shrugged and got dressed quickly, throwing on my panties and bra. I dried and straightened my hair quickly before pulling on the short silver and black dress that I had randomly grabbed. I took John's shirt and walked out of the bathroom, throwing it back at him.

"You are an ass." I said to him as he smirked at me. I grabbed my makeup kit and walked to the mirror, putting on my black eyeliner and mascara.

"I don't know why you wear makeup, you're pretty without it." Cody said from his position by the wall.

I smiled and did my finishing touches on my concealer. "Thank you Cody but I don't want to scare people. Plus, I've always wanted to be as 'Dashing' as you." I smiled at him.

He laughed and walked over to me, bumping his hip against mine so I stumbled away from the mirror. "You are correct, I am dashing."

"Now you got him started Michaels." Ted joked. I walked over to him and hugged him. He kissed my hair and rubbed my bare back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too! It's been a long time since I saw you."

"What about me?" Hunter asked, feeling put out.

"I see you every day." I smiled at him walking back to the mirror and finishing up my makeup.

"We're going to get on a plane, go to the headquarters, pee in a cup, and then go down to Florida were we will be spending about two days in John's house. We're going to a club tonight." Ted replied for John who was still watching Sports Center.

I smiled brightly and looked over at everyone. "Party!"

Cody rolled his eyes and threw some shoes at me. "We need to go."

"Oh I see how much I am loved." I grumbled, slipping on the heels.

We all piled out towards the cars, throwing our things into the trunks. I sighed and stood there looking at the hotel. John came up and rubbed my back. "What's wrong?"

"Randy, ya know? I feel bad leaving him here."

John smiled and guided me towards the car. "No worries, he's in the car."

"What?" I asked, snapping my head towards him.

"I called him this morning and explained what happened. He said his side of the story and asked if he could go to the headquarters with us. I, of course, said yes and he's in the car. Everything is fine." John explained while opening my door. Randy was indeed in the backseat looking out of place.

I smiled brightly and climbed into the car, sitting next to him and hugging him tightly to me. "I am so sorry."

He hugged me back tighter, kissing my neck over and over again. "No, it's my fault. I can't explain why I went off on you. You didn't do anything wrong."

"It's forgotten Randy." I smiled at him. He smiled back and we kissed as John climbed into the driver's seat and Hunter got into the passenger's seat.

"Oh cut it out!" Hunter groaned, rubbing his head and leaning back against the seat.

"Bite me." I replied, kissing Randy again.

* * *

_Tampa, Florida  
Déjà vu  
10:54 PM_

Maryse and I were grinding against each other, partying our life away. I wasn't drinking because I just didn't feel like it tonight but Maryse was. Her drunken happiness spread out towards me and made me feel so relaxed and carefree. Maryse had dressed a lot of us; she and I looked like JWOWW look alikes but with blond hair. She had on the shortest jean shorts she could find in such short notice with a strapless navy blue shirt. There was a large black studded belt around her waist to show how small her waist was. She wore high heels to make her taller and her hair was curly, flowing down her back.

She had dressed me in what looked like black underwear and black fishnet stockings. She had thrown a black shirt at me that was cut down to the belly button. The shirt had to be taped to my chest so my breasts didn't fall out. Tight high heeled black boots were covering the bottom part of my legs and I had fingerless gloves on with silver bracelets adorning my wrists. She made my eyes dark and my hair straight. I felt over exposed but after a while, I didn't really care. It was about having fun tonight and I was.

I felt someone come up behind me and start dancing with us. It could have been anyone because the club was packed. I turned around to see Hunter there. I laughed and moved my hips against Maryse and put my arms in the air. Hunter laughter at his own dancing because he had no idea what to do. I moved his hips with the beat of the music, trying to get him to feel through the energy.

Once the song was finished, Maryse and I walked over to the table which held all the WWE Superstars that met us in Tampa. Randy was drinking Jack and Coke and John was just laughing with Sheamus and drinking a regular Coke. I sat down next to my fiancée and took a sip of my own Coke. I still remembered the last time we went to a club so I always had someone watching my drink, which was understandable. Phil was also here, drinking Coke and being mad that they didn't have Pepsi.

"Everyone having a good time?" John asked, yelling over the music.

"Hell yeah!" Maryse and I yelled back. I took Randy's hand and put it in my lap. He smiled and brought me closer to him.

_So we back up in the club,  
with the bodies rocking from side to side (side to side)  
Thank God the week is done  
I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)  
Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body_

"Let's go dance everyone!" John yelled, attempting to grab everyone's hands.

"No! Let's dance here!" Maryse smiled brightly. She grabbed my hand and pulled me on top of the table. I laughed hysterically as we stood on top of the table that was now filled with men, who were yelling and whistling at us.

Maryse pulled me to the center of the table and we started to grind again. I felt eyes on me at all times and I knew they weren't Randy's because they weren't as heated as his was. I knew how his stare felt and this wasn't it. Maryse and I put our hands up and fist pumped to the beat. I rocked my body from side to side, closing my eyes, and feeling the beat soak into my veins. I rolled my hips against hers and I heard wolf whistles from all around us.

When that song ended, we jumped down and did what John was going to do before we ended up on the table. We grabbed as many hands as possible and made a circle on the dance floor, dancing in a group. Maryse grabbed whoever was behind her and I grabbed Randy, making him dance with me. He laughed and held onto my hips, pushing his pelvis into mine. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and proceeded to move my hips against his. I felt his erection through his pants and tried not to laugh out at it.

I turned around and rubbed my backside against his front and I heard his growl from behind me. I kept rubbing against him and his hands on my hips kept getting tighter. I enjoyed the fact that I could still turn on my future husband. I dropped down and slowly brought my ass up into his front. I leaned back against him as his hand made its home on my lower waist.

"Do you want me to fuck you on this dance floor in front of everyone?" Randy growled loudly into my ear. "You've been making it difficult not to jump you all night."

"Well, I guess I'll go do this to someone else." I smirked about to go grab Sheamus before being pulled roughly back to his body.

"Don't do it. You are mine." Randy said possessively, putting his hand lower on my stomach. "This is mine." He responded, sliding his hand against my pelvis. I threw my head back against his shoulder and continued to rock my hips. "You like that?"

"You know I do Randal." I responded.

"Good." He said simply rubbing that one spot on my pelvis. I grinded against his front hard making him push on my hips. I felt that stare on my face but I refused to look up to see who it was. "You look better than anyone here."

"Thanks babe." I said pulling away from him and kissing him quickly. "Going to dance with Maryse."

"Have fun, but if you have too much, I'm coming over there and joining in." He smirked.

"That is your ultimate fantasy isn't it? A threesome with me and Maryse."

"Of course. You guys look so alike; it'll be like having sex with two of you." He joked. I laughed and kissed him again before walking over to Maryse.

The club music was pounding and the lights were flashing all around us. It was a Tuesday night but it was the best Tuesday night in the world. It wasn't long until I went to the bathroom and did my business before walking back to the floor. I've been peeing a lot lately and being tired. My bitchiness was just a new addition. My breasts were hurting but that could have been because they have been bouncing all night. Phil came up to me, stopping me before going any further. "We need to talk."

"What about?" I asked him, leaning against the wall and crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry I tried to kiss you, I know you're Randy's but I can't help but feel a little bit attracted to you."

"Not to be rude but join the long list of people who do." I sighed heavily. "John is the first on the list; you'll have to get behind Ted on that one."

He cracked a smile and held out his hand. "Friends again?"

"I wasn't aware we never were." I smiled brightly, shaking his hand before giving him a hug. "You were always a good friend Phil so I'll just treat you like John."

"Okay." He laughed and let me go, before walking into the men's bathroom. I walked back to the booth where everyone was sitting and taking a break.

"I miss this!" John yelled to us over the music.

"So do I." Randy replied putting his arm around my waist. "I'm sorry about the other night."

"It's been forgotten Randy." I replied to him, leaning up against his shoulder. His hand went around my waist and rested on my hip.

After the club, and there were no drugs that were slipped into any drinks, I helped Randy and John into the John's house and up the stairs. Randy and John were hanging all over each other, touching each other's bodies in private places. I just ignored it, knowing they were drunk as hell and wouldn't remember this in the morning. They pushed past me and towards the room Randy and I were staying, I just followed slowly behind, trying to see what was going to become of this. I thought it was funny.

Randy and John stumbled into the room, pushing each other against the wall and devouring their mouth. Randy pushed John against the opposite wall as I closed the door, shaking my head and walking past them. I sat on the opposite bed, eating some left over popcorn from two nights ago. I raised my eyebrow as John ripped Randy's shirt off.

"Damn this is weird…and hot…" I mumbled to myself, grabbing more popcorn.

Randy violently pushed John onto the bed, climbing on top of him and grinding his hips into his, shoving his tongue into John's mouth. I leaned against the wall and watched, tilting my head and wondering if they would remember this in the morning. Highly doubtful. John flipped them over, pushing Randy's legs apart and getting in between them. The water I was drinking nearly shot out of my nose and John pushed his hips into Randy's.

"I wonder if it is wrong watching my fiancée and ex-boyfriend nearly having sex…" I asked myself out loud.

By no time, both men were nearly naked and about to get it on. I went to stop them when I realized Randy had passed out and John was close also. I walked over and helped John to his bedroom and helped him into bed.

"Youuuuuu'rre puuurrty Kay." John slurred.

I rolled my eyes, pulling John onto his stomach with one leg off the bed so he could get out and puke faster. "Thank you John."

"Youuuuu'reeeee booodddy isss seeeexxxy." John slurred again, burying his face into the cool pillow.

"You keep telling me." I told him, pulling the trashcan next to his bed. I put my water on his nightstand with Tylenol. "Get to sleep."

"MMMMSMAIBFHUG." John mumbled before passing out completely.

I chuckled and walked back to my room where Randy was. I laid down next to him and passed out from exhaustion.

That was…interesting.


	35. Chapter 35

**I'm glad I was able to shock some of you guys with the ending of the last chapter! It just popped into my head and I wrote it down. I'm still very happy that I can surprise you guys! I love all of your reviews about it, I laughed at a lot of them. They made me feel happy. :]**

**Thank you to those who wished me luck on my finals, I passed all of them with flying colors! In a few months I will be a High School Graduate! I'm so excited! I'm going to be certified as a CNA and then go and specialize in Sports Medicine and Physical Therapy. Hopefully I'll be able to rape, I mean, massage the WWE Superstars one day. Ultimate goal is to work for some major NFL team or under WWE. Wish me luck! **

**Also, the best of luck to everyone who is doing finals or preparing to start their life off in college. You guys will do amazing! I have faith in you!**

**I am also sorry that I havent updated like I used to. I had a short writers block but I'm okay now. :D  
**

_Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) – Katy Perry_

"_There's a stranger in my bed, there's a pounding in my head.  
Glitter all over the room; pink flamingos in the pool.  
I smell like a minibar. DJ's passed out in the yard.  
Barbie's on the barbeque. This a hickie or a bruise?  
Pictures of last night ended up online. I'm screwed.  
Oh well. It's a black top blur but I'm pretty sure it ruled.(Damn)  
Last Friday night, yeah we danced on tabletops  
and we took too many shots, think we kissed but I forgot.  
Last Friday night, yeah we maxed our credit cards  
and got kicked out of the bar so we hit the boulevard  
Last Friday night; we went streaking in the park.  
Skinny dipping in the dark then had a menage a trios.  
Last Friday night, yeah I think we broke the law,  
always say we're gonna stop. This Friday night, do it all again."_

_January 5, 2011  
John Cena's House  
Tampa, Florida  
10:34 AM_

"Dude, what happened last night?" John asked as my eyes fluttered open. I screamed loudly and jumped over Randy to the opposite side of the bed. "Whoa!"

"RANDY!" I yelled at him, smacking his chest to wake him up. Randy shot up and looked around, his eyes landing on the sleepy John Cena in the bed.

"Dude, what are you doing in our bed?" Randy asked John, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them. He looked down at his body and noticed he was near naked. He screamed and hugged the blanket closer to him. "WHY AM I NEARLY NAKED!"

I looked down at smiled at myself; I was still fully dressed, as much as you could be with what I was wearing. John looked down and saw he was nearly naked. "WHY AM _I _NEARLY NAKED?"

"You guys made out!" I screamed remembering the previous night. "You guys kissed and nearly did the dirty!"

Randy and John stared at each other for a long time, giving each other glares and sizing them up. I just smirked and watched them have their stare down feeling quite powerful for some reason. I tried not to laugh as Randy's face turned into disgust, his eyes widening as realization crept into his mind. "Hey, hey, hey! You guys were getting into it! It would have gone farther if you," I pointed to Randy whose head snapped towards me. "didn't pass out!"

"You were awake for it?" Randy asked shocked that I had let it go on in the first place.

"And the only sober one!" I laughed hysterically at their faces. "It was so funny! I didn't have the heart to break you two love birds up!" I giggled and climbed over the both of them, holding my shirt to my chest so I didn't flash either of them. "What I don't understand is how you got back into the bed Randy and I were in when I put you in yours." I said pointing at John and then towards the door.

Randy grabbed my hips and pulled me down between the both of them. John held my shoulders down and Randy sat up fully. I looked at both of them as John tried not to put his hand on my hair and pull it to death. Randy straddled my hips and I watched him wearily.

"What should we do to her?" Randy asked John completely seriously.

"I think we should punish her." John replied just as serious.

I looked at them incredulously. "You cannot be serious!"

"Are we stuttering?" Randy asked, looking down at me.

"N-no, but I am!" I sputtered out, trying to wiggle my way away from them with a smile still on my face.

"GET HER!" John yelled.

I was attacked by their 'tickle monster' and all I could focus on was trying not to pee myself.

* * *

_January 17, 2010  
Little Rock, Arkansas  
The Arena  
_

I dressed in my black and purple ring attire, waiting for John to meet me in the locker room. I was going to walk out with him to the ring and stand guard. Now that we knew Phil was the new leader of Nexus, neither one of us was safe, so we stayed together. We were safe from Wade Barrett since he was on SmackDown and we would only see him when the time for Pay-Per Views came around.

Randy walked in, all oiled and sweaty from his match that just took place against Dolph. Of course, my man won. I still couldn't take Dolph seriously because I remember him as one of those male cheerleaders in the Spirit Squad. I tried not to laugh every time I saw him. He had potential, that was for sure, but if I could get over the fact that he had human waste dumped on him by my father and my uncle, then maybe I could actually like him.

Shawn was going to be inducted into the Hall of Fame this year. I had found out when the rest of the world did. I had called him and tried not to curse my father out for not telling me sooner but I was elated that he would become a legend. Shawn didn't tell us who was going to induct him because he didn't know at the moment. It would probably be Hunter and I doing the honors for my father. Nothing would make me happier but if he wanted someone different, I would accept that. I would be just ecstatic for being in the same room when he was going into the Hall.

Randy smiled at him, hugging me closer to him, making his skin slick against me. "I love you."

"I love you." I replied running a towel down his chest to get some of the oil off. "You did great out there."

"I always do." He replied cockily. I rolled my eyes and stepped back, letting the towel go lower down his stomach.

He let slip a throat growl at me as the towel hit his lower abdominals. "Keep it up and you'll be late for Cena."

I smirked and brought it lower. "You didn't seem to be bothered a few weeks ago when you were shoving your tongue down his throat."

It happened really fast that my mind was not even able to comprehend how I got up against the wall with my short shorts gone off my body. Randy's trunks were gone and his lips were pressed against mine. I felt his hand go between our bodies and grab his cock and angling it so he could violently push into me. I pulled away from his lips and gasped out, holding onto his shoulders and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Oh God." I moaned loudly, my nails digging into his shoulders.

"No, just me Kayley." Randy replied thrusting to the hilt. When he was in to the hilt, he pressed a kiss to my temple. "Have I ever told you that this is the only place I ever want to be?" He whispered.

I shook my head and rolled my hips against his, he responded back with a throaty growl. He captured my bottom lip, sucking and nibbling as he began to thrust into me. No matter how many times we did this, I could never get over how unbelievably amazing Randy looked. He was vulnerable and out of character. The sounds he made, and the times he would moan my name always made my chest swell with pride, and always brought me that much closer to release. I was sure I did the same thing to him as he does to me.

"Randy," I choked out. I looked down at him as he looked up at me. He kissed me again and violently pushed himself back against me, making me get pushed up the wall. "I'm cumming."

He growled again. We didn't have a lot of time so he worked his magic quickly, making it less than a five minute sex session. I arched my back as he bit my neck. I clung tightly to him, wanting to feel every bit of his strong body. I heard him yell out my name and with that, I saw stars. It was as though every muscle in my body had been held taut and then suddenly let go. All the tension drained from my body, and in its wake was this weak feeling. It was delicious.

Randy set me down on the floor and stepped away from me. His smirk was the only thing he gave me before disappearing into the bathroom to take a shower. I chuckled and got redressed, doing my makeup over and getting ready before John made his appearance.

John opened the locker room door and stopped short, as if he had just run into a brick wall. He turned and looked at me, his eyebrows rising in disapproval. "You couldn't wait?"

I blushed and looked down, my feet suddenly interesting. "No…" I grinned sheepishly.

He just laughed and grabbed my hand. "RANDY, I'M TAKING YOUR GIRL NOW!"

"BE CAREFUL WITH HER!" Randy yelled back from the shower.

"Let's go sex machine." John pushed me out the door, slapping my backside to get me going.

"Don't call me that." I replied, smiling as he stepped into line with me. "Would you like me to call you Viper Kisser?"

"That was lame." John responded, putting his arm around my shoulders. I tensed and looked at him as he leaned in closer. "Plus, I was drunk. I didn't mean to make out with your fiancée."

"But you did and you looked like you would have loved to be able to stick it in his-"

"That's enough out of you Michaels." John shushed me, walking on beside me towards the Gorilla position. "Anyway, have you talked to Shawn lately?"

"Yeah. Oh! I told him about your whole make out session." I replied with a big smile on his face. "He prayed for you."

He slapped his hand to his forehead and sighed heavily. "Who else have you told?"

"I told Hunter, Stephanie, Shane, Shawn, Maryse, annnnnnnd I think that's about it." I said as we came to a stop outside the curtain.

"I should smack you but I don't hit women…" John said. "Yet."

I laughed and hugged him, resting my head on his chest. "You wouldn't hit me, you love me too much." I smiled and looked up at him.

"Love has nothing to do with it." He laughed, pecking me so quick on the lips; I had to blink to wonder what just happened. "Anyway, I heard there was a surprise tonight but there really hasn't been one. I wonder what's gonna happen."

I shrugged, not really caring. "Dunno."

"What's wrong, you've seem, no offense, emotional lately."

"I'm not sure. My period is coming in a week so it usually happens."

"Ah, blame it on PMS."

"You know what PMS stands for right?" I asked looking up at him.

"Premenstrual Syndrome right?"

"No, Pissed at Men Syndrome." I replied, standing up straight and watching the TV. "Beware."

"Um…"

"It also stands for Pass My Shotgun, Psychotic Mood Shift, Pack My Shit, Permanent Menstrual Syndrome, Perpetual Munching Spree, Puffy Mid-Section, People Make Me Sick, Provide Me with Sweets, Pardon My Sobbing, Pimples May Surface, Pass My Sweatpants, Pissy Mood Syndrome, Plainly Men Suck, ya know what? Who cares? I'm not in the mood to play this anymore!"

John just stood there looking extremely lost. I knew I shouldn't have gone off on him but it was fun. I only did it as a joke and as long as he thought I was going to have a period soon, he wouldn't ask me unnecessary questions. Win-Win situation. I jumped in place, getting myself ready for whatever I had to do out there. I knew for the moment, I was to look out for a Nexus member even if they were not allowed at ring side. I had to be on my mark.

John shifted from side to side as CM Punk passed us and made his way towards the ring with his members of Nexus. I rolled my eyes and watched on the monitor. As I watch the Nexus, I am actually glad I went through Legacy and the Old Nexus; I was stronger than the New Nexus by far because of it. If I was a part of the New Nexus, I would have surely slapped the crap out of Phil.

John's music blared and we both ran out together. We looked amazing on screen together and we had so much chemistry together. We were able to get the crowd to purge their emotions for us, giving them release from the outside world, as if they were in a dream watching us. I slapped hands with fans and walked around the ring as John was in it. I walked towards the announcing table where there was a chair for me if I wanted to sit down. I smiled and walked over to King, kissing him on the cheek, making him smile brightly and talk into the headset.

"What about me!" Michael Cole asked.

I did Maryse's hand thing, giving it to Cole and walking around the ring as John unloaded on Phil. I heard King laugh openly at Cole as I cheered on John. John was throwing Phil from corner to corner, giving him a glare of hatred. I didn't know what had recently gone on between them outside the ring and it wasn't my business, but something had happened because of John's body language.

Phil kicked John outside the ring and onto the mat below. I instantly ran over and squatted down to check on him. "John, are you okay?"

John groaned in pain but nodded none the less. "I'm fine."

"Come on baby, get up!" I cheered for him as Phil got him back into the ring. I had backed away before Phil was able to push me away.

John had amazing strength, which always made me tingle. He had that effect on me. His strength never ceased to amaze me. For a few moments, Phil had John grounded before John got back into it.

Phil wrapped his legs around John's neck and I couldn't help but think about the night he made out with Randy. If it had gone farther, was this what I was going to see? John was able to break out of it and hit his shoulder blocks, finishing with the big back drop. They go back and forth for a few minutes with me hitting on the canvas for John to keep going. John went for the Attitude Adjustment but Phil was able to counter and get a two count. Phil ran and hits the big knee to the face in the corner following it up with the bulldog. He went for another cover but he only got a two count. Thank God.

He went for the Go to Sleep but John caught his leg and locked on the STF. Phil made it to the ropes for the hold to be broken. I cursed to myself jumping up and down for John. John winked at me and turned around only to be caught with the move he was going to go for.

I sighed and leaned down to see under the bottom rope as they get up. John went for another Attitude Adjustment but Phil grabbed the ropes and broke it. Phil got another knee to the head from the apron along with a springboard clothesline for a two count. John was doing good, holding up against Phil. Once they were both up, they went at it again. John kept going to the Attitude Adjustment and I wanted to scream at him to try something else as Phil slide out and dropped John on his face. John was locked in the Anaconda Vice and was slowly fading.

"COME ON JOHN!" I screamed. He seemed to be woken up from that and made it to the rope after a few seconds. Phil broke the hold but kicked John in the head, sending him down onto the floor. I rushed over and checked on him. "Come on babe, hold in there."

Phil leaped from the apron and John caught him in mid-air, ramming him into the ring post. John went up top and I wanted to shake my head. He only went up top when he knew he needed some help.

Phil got up and knocked John down on the turnbuckle. I didn't really watch the match after that because the whole air in the arena shifted and I knew something was going to happen. I looked up towards the ramp and a huge man came running down, jumping up onto the apron.

My first reaction was to run off screaming. At first glance, it looked like Batista, the only man I actually feared with a great heart. I blinked and looked closer, wondering who he was as he just stared at John. Obviously, John thought it was Dave at first too. Phil was able to come up because of the distraction. The man got into the ring and Phil stretched his arms out, waiting for something. The man ran the ropes and laid Punk out.

The man picked up John and dropped him with a big slam. I went to slide into the ring but Nexus was already making their way down. I ran to the front of the ring, standing guard while hoping that John wasn't getting more hurt. I turned my head to watch the man and Phil stare at each other. The man finally bowed to one knee and Phil put a Nexus armband on him, welcoming him to the group.

I growled and got into the ring to help John but Phil stepped up to me. The man stood behind Phil as Nexus drew in closer. I blinked a few times, trying to make sense of everything. "Let me get to John."

Phil smiled and tilted his head, running his fingers down my cheek and neck. I flinched away from him, my face turning into disgust as he continued to grin. I felt Nexus surround me and I looked back at Phil as he started to talk. "You would be a great addition to Nexus."

I growled and stepped closer to him, making Phil step back. "I've been through Legacy and the Old Nexus; I am perfectly fine standing aside John Cena, thanks."

"I can offer you and guarantee fame and greatness." Phil replied. I saw Husky Harris out of the corner of my eye move in closer.

"I can offer you and guarantee you my foot in your mouth." I responded. I looked behind him at John who was still knocked out. "Move."

Phil shook his head and stepped closer. Our chests were touching and I watched him, turning my head slightly as if challenging him to do something. "This time, I will not be interrupted."

Phil grabbed my neck and kissed me deeply. I grabbed his hair and pulled with all my might, making his head snap back. His lips were off of mine and my eyes had darkened drastically. His bright eyes were full of fear and I slammed my fist into his face.

It proved to be a bad move as Nexus got on me. Most of them had never hit or fake hit a girl before so they were trying to treat me as a man. I covered my head as music blasted above me. Randy had run out and chased Nexus off, grabbing me and pulling me against his shaking body. I curled into his side as he watched Phil with such distaste; it made me fear for his future.

"I'll take care of it." Randy promised to me. John got up and stood behind us, staring at Nexus. "This isn't over."

"You can't take care of it, Randy. You need to focus on the Miz." John replied.

"I will take care of it backstage without the peering eyes of the audience." Randy helped me stand up and we stood face to face with John. It seemed to me that the two men forgot they were in front of fans. "You better take care of them in the damn ring."

John nodded and shook Randy's hand as we all looked back up at Nexus, who were all smirks at us.

All I could feel was the pain in my stomach and chest.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are, like always, amazing. You keep me going even in the most horrible circumstances. **

**I've had a string of bad luck lately with being sick. I am feeling much better though. :D I also heard Justin Bieber may perform at WrestleMania 27…I'm going to kill myself. That is the last person I want to see at the biggest wrestling event of the year. Just saying.

* * *

**

_Hold It Against Me – Britney Spears  
"__If I said my heart was beating loud;  
If we could escape the crowd somehow.  
If I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me?  
Cause you feel like paradise and I need a vacation tonight.  
So if I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me?"_

_January 17, 2011  
Little Rock, Arkansas  
Hilton Head  
9:45 PM  
_

"Are you okay?" Randy asked as he sat down on the bed with me. He leaned against the headboard and I pressed my back against his chest, sitting comfortable between his legs. Randy's hands rested on my thighs and watched the side of my face. John sat on his bed and watched us. Randy and I wanted to save money so we allowed John to bunk with us. It would hopefully end up clearing the awkwardness between Randy and John, or create more. I would love more so I could pick on them. It's about time I got my hands dirty.

I rubbed my stomach and nodded at him. It had just been hurting since the beat down I had but it was slowly going away. It would sometimes bring a small pang of pain but besides that I was feeling pretty good. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just hurting a bit, nothing to worry about babe."

"I always worry. I have every right to because of the Nexus." Randy mumbled looking back over at the TV and rubbing my thighs.

Maryse ran through the door, all smiles and talking in French. We all just stared at her for a long time waiting for her to realize that we still couldn't understand her. She smiled sheepishly and blushed. "I have the plans for the wedding!" Maryse smiled jumping on our bed, resting her body on her knees. She handed us the files and smiled brightly again. "I was thinking around May-ish?"

"See? This is why I love having someone else plan our wedding. No hard work." Randy said looking through the papers and flipping pages to the magazines.

I hit his shoulder as he just smiled at me. I leaned against him and looked through a few papers. "Seems like you have everything figured out Maryse." I looked up at her as she fixed herself and sat cross legged on our bed.

"Well, I've been planning it since Randy told me that he was going to propose. He put me in charge." She shrugged and flipped her hair. "Okay, now do you want a French wedding? A northern wedding…?"

"There's a thing called a 'Northern Wedding'?" I asked looking around at the two Yankee boys in the room.

"Yeah," John nodded, leaning against the wall. "We usually party until the wee hours of the morning."

"Oh." I mumbled, getting it. I didn't want a Southern Wedding, I knew those too well. I wanted something different, some elegant. "I don't want to party all night. My feet will hurt as it is."

"Okay, so should we have a white wedding or-"

"I thought a white wedding was for virgins…Kayley is not a virgin." Randy spoke up from behind me.

I smacked his arm hard, which made him flinch at the forced behind it. "Non-virgins can have a white wedding!"

"Sorry babe." Randy replied, looking back at the magazine. "I like the idea of a French wedding."

"No, that lasts all day and into the next, I don't want to be walking around in heels all that time and attempting to entertain guests."

Maryse laughed and flipped her hair again. "Yes, French people usually have their weddings last a long time."

"Just go with an American wedding. It'll be easier." John replied from his bed.

"Of course you would agree." Maryse snapped at him. "You always do things easier." I stayed silent and watched as Maryse sneered at her ex-boyfriend. John looked away back at the TV, trying to ignore Maryse.

"Let's just do a regular American wedding and we could add some French things into it."

"I love that idea. We can have the dress be white and the cake be-"

"Do we really need to get into the details right now?" Randy groaned, rubbing his head.

"This is for women and unless you want to go have John shove his dick up your butt to make your voice higher, I'd let us talk." Maryse smiled at him.

Randy glared at her, getting up and walking to the bathroom. I chuckled and sat cross legged on the bed as Maryse passed me a bunch of papers. "Okay, let's get this all figure out."

"Okay, we need colors. What are your two favorite colors?"

"I like purple and silver." I replied to her.

"Okay, so the theme will be purple and silver. The cake will be silver with purple designs, we can have beautiful purple table coverings…ya know what? I'll handle the reception." She wrote down things on her pad of paper. "So many ideas!" Maryse smiled, writing down so many words in French, I couldn't understand one of them. "You are so lucky I look good in purple."

"Thanks, I love you too boo."

* * *

_2:30 AM_

I turned over in the hotel room bed, feeling a hard body against mine. I smiled and snuggled into it, feeling the hard muscles beneath it. It wasn't long until my stomach gave a lurch and I groaned getting out of bed before my stomach took another flip in the wrong direction. I walked to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face, washing away any sweat I got through the few hours of the night. I held back the vomit I felt in my throat, sipping some of the tap water from the faucet before walking back to the main room. I yawned and glided back over to my bed, crawling across the hard body to get to my side.

"Randy? Where is John? He's not in his bed." I mumbled to him, closing my eyes and attempting to go back to sleep.

"I'm right here; it's Randy that's gone." John replied from next to me.

I jumped up and gave a little scream, turning towards John wide eyed in the dark. "GET OUT OF MY BED!"

"No, no, no, no! Randy told me to lay down with you so you don't wake up. I swear. He knew you'd wake up fully if you didn't feel someone next to you."

I stayed silent and watched him, squinting my eyes. "He wouldn't want you lying in bed with me…"

"Well, he told me too."

"Then where is he?"

"He's…um-"

John and I both turned our heads towards the door as there was an echoing bang sounding from the hallway. We both got up and walked to the door, to check what was going on. John was halfway to the door while I was throwing on one of Randy's t-shirts on that reached past my knees. I was only in underwear and a tank top, I doubt that the whole locker room would like to see me in my pajamas. John opened the door, putting his arm around my waist as we both looked out. I felt protected with John when Randy wasn't around. I still had that feeling in the pit of my stomach that someone could attack John and get me at anytime but I still felt somewhat secure around him. John leaned forward and looked down the left side of the hallway while I took the right. There wasn't anything in the hallway that could make the sound that we heard.

I stepped out of the room and walked a few paces down the hall as some other hotel room doors opened to see what was going on. I was met with some very shocked and lustful stares as I was in only a t-shirt and in the middle of the hallway. I strode towards the turn of the hallway, looking around the corner. I made a face and wanted to run to help Michael McGillicutty, who was bleeding from the nose and mouth while being propped up against the wall with his own body weight.

I looked back at everyone who was in the hallway, ranging from Sheamus to Jack Swagger. "Um, we need a medic…"

"Why?" Ted asked as he came to stand next to me. "Oh…" He tilted his head to the side to survey the scene in front of him. "We should leave him. He is part of the Nexus…"

"Someone get the trainers up here!" Cody yelled from his room. In no time, people were breaking out their cell phones and dialing the WWE trainers who were a floor up from us. I loved the trainers; they were always available if we needed them.

As everyone started talking to different trainers on their cell phones, I looked down the hallway to see if I could see anyone. I caught, briefly, a flash of tanned, tattooed skin down the hall that disappeared around the corner. I smiled to myself, careful so no one could see it. I made an excuse of going to get something from the vending machine, not really caring that there was a bleeding man in the middle of the hallway. I stepped over Michael McGillicutty's legs and took another turn to come face to face with Randy, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest. He looked so good that it took all I could do not to jump him. He was dressed in street clothes, so he must have gotten dressed before he left the room.

He smiled and leaned his head against the wall, looking down at me. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry, I was sleeping."

"Mmm." He chuckled to himself. "I only hit his head against the wall five times before your door opened."

"Don't beat the hell out of all of them."

Randy stopped leaning up against the wall and backed me against the opposite one. He put his arm beside my head and leaned in close. "They hurt you and they will never do it again. I only took out one; I still have a few more to get."

"Don't get yourself in trouble."

"I never get caught." Randy replied. He kissed me and pinned me against the wall. I moaned into his mouth as he pressed his hips against mine.

"Babe, we can't do this in the middle of the hallway." I replied before he kissed me again, cutting me off.

"Watch me." Randy responded, pressing his chest against mine. I gasped as his hand slid up the shirt and into my panties. "I want you, now."

I moaned against his lips and he pushed a finger into me. He grabbed my leg and pulled it up to his hip, pushing his finger in deeper. I arched my back against the wall and moved my hips against his hand. "God damn it Randy." I scratched the side of his neck with my nails, leaving red lines starting from the tattoo on the back of his shoulders to his collarbone.

"Hey guys, the medic….um…" John stopped as he saw us. We broke up a part and looked at him. I blushed and looked down as John stood there awkwardly waiting for his chance to speak again. "We know it was you Randy but we can't prove it…but the medics have taken the kid away to the hospital, so everyone is going back to bed…"

"I'll let you two lay down together since you're lovers." I snickered and slipped out of Randy's hold. John tried to grab me but I started running down the hall, weaving in between a bunch of people. I could hear Randy and John behind me, running just as fast as I was, maybe a second slower. I giggled and ducked under Ted's arm who attempted to grab me under John's orders.

"GRAB HER SHEAMUS!" Randy yelled at the two-time WWE Champion.

Sheamus turned around and swooped me up into his arms. I struggled, while giggling as he locked his arms around my waist and held me off the ground. "Sheamus, if you love me, you'll let me go."

"Randy told me to get you." Sheamus replied shrugging his shoulders.

"But you love me right?" I asked him. Sheamus nodded, shrugging a bit. "Then you'll let me go right?"

"Sorry, sweetheart. I don't want to get punted in the head." Sheamus replied as Randy and John slowed to a jog and caught up. Randy smirked and took me from Sheamus' arms, carrying me bridal style. His hand was under my butt, hiding my backside from everyone in the hallway who was watching.

"Thank you Sheamus." Randy nodded to him, carrying to our room. "Don't look at my fiancée!" He told everyone else.

They all chuckled and went back into their room slowly as Randy opened the hotel room door, carrying me to the bed before dumping me on it. His shoes and socks were already off as I watched him strip off his shirt and crawl on the bed, getting on top of me. I took off the shirt I was wearing and pushed my hips up against his.

Randy bit down on my collar bone making me moan loudly and sink into the bed. Randy ripped my tank top off and kissed my breasts. I pulled him up to me by his belt, getting on my knees and undoing them. I got off the bed, kneeling more comfortably on the floor as he stood above me. He pushed my hair out of my face as I pulled down his jeans and boxers. He moaned as I rubbed his erection, tilting his head back in pleasure.

As I was about to lick him, my eyes connected with John who was standing in the shadows, out of sight of Randy. He was palming the front of his boxers where a huge bulge was. I turned my attention back to Randy, licking his tip. He gripped my hair tightly as I took it in my mouth. He moaned again as I took most of him into my mouth, relaxing my throat so I could take him all in.

"Fuck, your mouth is so hot." Randy groaned deeply.

I sucked him as best as I could, putting my hand on his hip so I didn't choke myself. I bobbed my head back and forth, tasting more of him. My eyes connected with John's again who was leaning against the wall with his hands in his boxers.

Randy pulled me off of him, pushing me back on the bed. He pulled my panties off and picked me up, making me straddle his legs. He moved his hips and brought me up higher on him. I grabbed his shoulders and looked down as he pushed his hips up against mine. I moaned and threw my head back as he entered me.

"Oh God, Randy." I said to him as I moved on top of him.

"I love your body close to mine." He whispered to me as I pushed my hips down against him, making him growl deeply.

He held my hips, thrusting violently into me. My eyes kept connecting with John, who was in view of me completely. His cock was out and he was rubbing it in time with my bouncing. I tightened myself around Randy's cock making him release an animalistic growl from his chest.

"Fuck!" Randy cursed as he bit down on my collar bone again.

I let out a breathy moan, gripping Randy's neck and dragging my nails down his back. He gripped my hips harder, taking over and pounding into me. I held onto him for dear life as he rotated his large hips into mine. I could feel every part of him inside me. I could feel his tip push against my cervix every time he pulled out. I could feel him twitch as he got closer to release. I pushed my chest into his and he leaned down to leave his mark on my left breast. I yelled out as my walls tightened involuntarily. Randy pushed into me as I found my release. I screamed out his name like a prayer and connected eyes with John who was still rubbing himself. I felt bad for having sex in front of him but I forgot about him as Randy pushed into me as far as he could and let his seed escape him. He pulled out and pushed in one more time to make sure he was completely empty.

He rested his forehead against mine and smiled at me, kissing me deeply and stilling inside my cavity. "I love you."

I smiled and kissed him again. "I love you."

Randy laid me down, pulling out of me and bringing the covers up over us. Randy wrapped his large arms around me and closed his eyes. I looked over at John who had finished and was watching us. He smiled and quietly crawled into his bed without making a noise. I blushed and felt awkward that he had just watched Randy and I doing the dirty.

I snuggled into Randy, hoping I wouldn't be weird around John from now on. I was in his room, well our room, having sex with my fiancée while my ex-boyfriend watched. That was a little weird.

I looked over at Randy's perfect, vulnerable face as he allowed sleep to overtake him. I ran my hand down his cheek, feeling his soft skin and a little bit of stubble against my fingertips.

"I love you Randy Orton." I whispered to him.

He cracked a small, sleepy smile. "I love you too future Mrs. Kayley Orton."

The day couldn't come fast enough.


	37. Chapter 37

**This is a very quick chapter because I don't know really how to announce something like this. This is how my mother told my father. He actually said all of this, minus the 'John' part. xD Anyway, love you guys!

* * *

**

_Hanging By a Moment – Lifehouse_

"_I'm falling even more in love with you,  
letting go of all I've held onto.  
I'm standing here until you make me move.  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you.  
I'm living for the only thing I know.  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go,  
and I don't know what I'm diving into.  
Just hanging by a moment here with you."_

_January 19, 2011  
San Antonio, Texas  
Kayley Michaels's and Randy Orton's House  
1:00 PM_

"Ugh, Maryse, I don't think I should be out and about today." I told her as we walked down the stairs and towards the living room. Maryse, every time she comes over, redecorates our house Randy and I had given up telling her to stop, so we let her have free roam as long as she didn't paint any walls.

She had been up all night doing the downstairs, which looked completely different, but beautiful. It actually reminded me of Ted's house now, with the comfortable color of the brownish, beige-ish couches and the glass table. The TV was mounted on the wall above the fireplace and the curtains were drawn back on the huge windows on the left wall. She had cleaned everything last night. She had vacuumed around us, making Randy and I lift up our feet and putting them on the coffee table so she could put the vacuum machine under our legs. She was a nut.

Maryse rushed over towards me as I sat on the couch, resting my head against the cushion. She checked my head to see if she could feel any heat radiating off of my forehead to indicate that there was a fever. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't feel like going out today." I sighed, resting my head against her shoulder. She pushed my hair off my shoulder and rubbed my arms.

"You've been acting weirdly for a while…what's going on?" Maryse asked as she smoothed down my hair. "You haven't been feeling good, you've been snapping at people, and you've been just plain moody. We don't like walking on egg shell around you."

I hugged her stomach and sighed heavily again. "I don't know. I've been in a lot of pain lately."

"Alright, get up, get dressed, and meet me in the car because we need to go to CVS or something."

"Why are we going there?" I asked, looking up at her. "Aren't we supposed to be dress shopping or something?"

"Well, we are…" Maryse traveled off.

"I really don't feel like going out." I complained, mumbling at her.

"Okay, well, stay here, eat something and I'll be right back." Maryse kissed me and ran off towards the garage, taking the Mercedes with her.

I laid back down on the couch and turned on the TV, hoping to amuse myself. Maybe I would fall asleep of boredom and hope that I never wake up. I was tired of feeling sick or angry for no reason and I hoped that Maryse would fix it. If she could. I didn't feel like eating at the time. It was just one of those days where you don't feel like eating and you didn't want to eat because you were bored. I knew she thought I was pregnant, which I could be, but wouldn't I puke in the morning? I haven't puked yet, just gotten a sick feeling but nothing had ever come up and out. I had also wrestled; wouldn't that have hurt the baby?

It was about 30 minutes later when Maryse arrived back to the house. I was relieved to see her because there was nothing on and I was tired of watching the Food Network. She was actually carrying a few bags and I could tell some were filled with some soda and bottles. She, apparently, was going to make lunch for the four of us since John had also come down to Texas for a little bit. Maryse and John were trying not to get on each other's nerves for the sake of Randy and I. We didn't need any more fighting than what had gone on in the past and apparently, they realized that. I was thankful.

"Okay, here, go pee on these and come back out." Maryse said shoving a brown bag into my arms and pushing me towards the hallway.

"Maryse…" I complained, rolling my eyes.

"Don't 'Maryse' me. Go pee on them or I will make you." She replied, crossing her arms over her large chest. She cocked her hip out, watching me like a hawk with her wide eyes.

"How?" I asked her, crossing my arms and mimicking her.

"Somehow I will extract the pee from you! Go!" She replied, pushing me towards the bathroom.

I laughed at her and walked in, closing the door behind me. I set the bag down on the counter and looked into the mirror. Was it possible that I was pregnant? I would have to give up wrestling for a while, hoping that Vince would take me back once I give birth. It would be very hard to be a mother and be a wrestler at the same time. What could I do? Stephanie would know.

I did my business, washing my hands afterwards. Maryse wanted to be sure it wouldn't turn up false so she got about four pregnancy tests. I leaned against the wall, flicking my hair in between my fingers until the time was up so I could check the sticks. I wasn't really worried about it, there was no way I could be pregnant because I had done too many things during the past few weeks that could have either killed the baby or would have caused me extreme pain. It was so complicated and my thoughts were running wild. This was the longest last minute of my life.

There's no possible-

Oh…

"So, what's the verdict?" Maryse asked, lying on the couch, flipping through the channels.

"I'm pregnant…" I said still in shock.

Maryse sat up slowly, setting the remote down and looking at me with wide eyes. Her eyes kept flickering down to my stomach and then back up to my face. The silence was unbearable until she screamed and ran at me, jumping up and down. "YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY!"

I started to laugh, the sounds rippling out of my throat and soon it turned to happy tears. My emotions went wild as I cried into Maryse's shoulder. I was extremely happy and Maryse could tell just by the way I sounded when I cried. I was thankful for having Maryse as my best friend. I was finally pregnant! I was finally going to have a baby with Randy! Oh…yeah…Randy…

"I need to tell him…" I replied. No sooner had I said that, Maryse had her cell phone out and had Randy's number being dialed.

"Just stay calm okay? Don't worry yourself." Maryse said to me as she pushed the phone into my hand. She kissed me again before sitting on the chair and watching me, waiting for some reaction.

It seemed like forever as I waited for Randy to pick up. My feet were becoming pins and needles, rippling through my legs. After about the third ring, I heard his deep voice over the speaker. "Babe?" I asked over the phone.

"Hey hun, what's up?"

"Where are you?" I asked, looking around the living room, trying to keep my eyes anywhere but Maryse's expecting eyes. I put Randy on speaker phone so she could here it.

"John and I are driving around. He liked the car you bought me for Christmas." Randy laughed. I heard John in the background laughing about something.

"Are you driving?" I asked, shifting my weight from foot to foot.

"No, John is. Babe, what's wrong?" He asked seriously, his voice holding a 'no bullshit' tone.

"Um, well…I'm pregnant."

There was a long silence and I didn't even hear John say anything, which made me think Randy put me on speaker phone. I could only hear the car running and that was it. Randy finally spoke up after a few moments of nothing, "How did that happen?"

I tried not to laugh as Maryse fully busted out laughing. "Randy, I know you are hard headed but I would think you would know how it works…"

"That's not what I meant." Randy groaned in embarrassment. I heard John's snickering in the background. "I mean, _how did it happen?_ We've been trying for a while…"

"I don't know, but I'm pregnant." I replied, sitting down next to her. She hugged me around the shoulders and watched the phone as if it would do back flips.

There was a small silence before Randy started to celebrate. "Okay. Okay! John and I are going to grab some food, is there anything you need or want or the baby needs or wants…anything at all and it's yours."

"Randy, sweetie, calm down." I laughed. Maryse wore a face that clearly said, 'How cute is he!' "I don't know if the baby needs anything because I'm only three weeks pregnant…Maryse guesstimated that I got pregnant around New Years…So, about the time we got engaged. Maryse thinks about three weeks if not a little less."

"John and I are going to pick a bunch of things up, food wise and stuff, and then we'll call Vince and tell him what's going on...and… I'm so happy! Okay, baby, I'm gonna go. I love you and I love, God, okay, I love you!"

I laughed as he hung up and sat back on the couch next to Maryse. "He took it well." Maryse chuckled and hugged me. "I can't believe you're gonna be a mommy!"

I chuckled and rubbed my stomach. "I'm just…in shock…you know?"

Maryse nodded and sat up, crossing her legs. "Well, we should move the wedding up…"

"Whatever you want to do Maryse."

"Honey, I can have your wedding on Valentine's Day if we needed it."

I blinked and chuckled. "That's too close, that's a lot of hard work for you."

"Then let's have it February 17, I have most of the stuff ready to go anyway. Maria and Michelle are helping me, Sheamus and Mike are our heavy lifters, and it's all good. We have a lot of people helping out with this. We just need to find out if you and Randy want to get married in San Antonio or in St. Louis."

"I think Randy wants to get married in St. Louis."

"But…there's snow…" Maryse pouted.

"I'll have to talk to him." I chuckled again.

"Then when he comes home, talk to him." Maryse replied, settling back into the chair with me. "I guess I don't have to make lunch now."

I laughed and shook my head at her. Of course, she would think of making lunch right now. "No, no. We have a bigger thing to do."

"What is that?"

"Telling Shawn and Hunter."


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry guys. I've been busy with school and getting to the gym has consumed my life but I will be updating as often as I can. There are going to be a few surprises coming up. A few of them will be bad but some may be good, depending on how you look at them. I hope you enjoy everything and I'm sorry that this isn't the most ideal chapter after the one we had before this. I'll try to do better.**

**SHOUT OUTS FROM LAST CHAPTER!**

** Angelica laree1997 – Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you love it and I will continue to write until you all get sick of it.**

** SandraSmit19 – Randy is always cute! :D Thanks for reviewing hun! **

** Xandman216 – I hope it does too! :]**

** Kaiya's Watergarden – I'm sorry I made you wait! I'll try as hard as I can to update like I used to!**

** DarkAngelMel2 - Sorry I made you wait also! Hopefully this chapter will give you some insight as to how Hunter and Shawn are feeling about it. We also see how some of the WWE Family feels about it! That's for reviewing!**

** tvrox12 – Thank you! Here's another one for ya!**

**bill – I love your reviews as small as they are. xD Every time you review I think to myself, 'well, it's been long enough, time to update'. You're amazing!

* * *

**

_My Little Girl – Tim McGraw_

"_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.  
Gonna tell you how much I love you,  
Though you think you already know.  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel,  
Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm.  
You've had me wrapped around your finger,  
Since the day you were born.  
You beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road,  
That'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world,  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl."_

_January 19, 2011  
San Antonio, Texas  
Shawn Michaels' House  
6:23 PM_

**Shawn Michaels' Point of View**

I sat back against the couch watching my daughter and my future son in law in shock. My face told the story and I didn't need to say anything to them but I knew they needed to hear something from me. Anything, but my mouth was closed shut. My brain was not telling my mouth to open or speak. My mind had given my body the okay to shut down without warning me. I needed to say something to Kayley, something, but I couldn't.

My eyes flickered to Randy, who was looking at Kayley as she closed her eyes in pain. My face fell as I realized that I was causing it because I wasn't saying anything. The man I was giving my daughter to had dropped the bomb on Hunter and I, we didn't exactly know how to handle this. I had never been in this position and Hunter hadn't either. Of course we had to tell our wives parents but this was a different story to me, I was the one being told not the one telling. Hunter seemed to be having the same problem I was.

Hunter, like everyone knows, thinks of Kayley as his daughter. He treats her just like his own when I am around and when I am not. He protects her and keeps her safe from as much danger as he could possibly withstand. He was just as shocked as I was. We were just told that our daughter was having a baby with the man we had grown to respect in a short period of time. We had forced ourselves to accept Randy into the family, for Kayley's sake.

I looked over at John, who was just staring out the window, hiding any pain or disapproval he was thinking or feeling. I could tell that this was tearing him up from the inside out but he was trying to be strong for the sake of Kayley. He had let her go, despite that I actually wanted him in the family more than Randy, but he had done it because he knew she didn't love him as much as she loved Randy. He had accepted that also with a difficult time. I could see tears in his eyes but I knew, deep down, he would not let them fall in front of the love of his life.

As I thought about this, I realized that John had given up a lot for my daughter. He was willing to give up his outstanding wrestling career just so he could be with her every day. He was willing to give up his home in Tampa and move here, his family in Massachusetts, his entire life behind him for her and she went to Randy. I was not choosing sides because I would never do that in such a position as this. I would always take my daughters side, no matter how wrong she was. I would support her.

Hunter seemed to be the first one to snap out of the shock but I was still stuck, paralyzed, as I listened to him but didn't actually hear him. I could see but nothing was registering in my mind. My body had been completely shut down by my brain and I prayed to the good Lord above to help me through this. I knew that it took two to tango and produce a child, I wasn't stupid, but I could not imagine a little Randy Orton running around the Michaels' household. A little Cena I could imagine but as I slowly regained my body functions, that thought slipped further from my mind, as if it was never there in the first place.

"Are you sure?" Hunter asked the couple in a quiet voice as Kayley reopened her eyes.

"Yes, Maryse made me take three tests and we called up Rick to see if he could check again." Kayley said softly from her spot next to her future husband.

Hunter sighed and ran a hand through his long hair, looking back up at them. "How far along?"

"About three weeks." Randy replied for Kayley. He wrapped his hand around hers and I found myself watching it.

"But she wrestled." Hunter pointed out. My heart sank to my stomach and my eyes flicked back up to their faces. "She was beat down by Nexus."

"We went to the doctors before we came." Randy spoke up again.

"So the child is okay?" Hunter asked as I made a choking noise in the back of my throat. I had tried to keep it down but it was when he said it did it officially sink in that my daughter was pregnant.

My daughter was pregnant.

My daughter was pregnant with Randy Orton's child.

'_Lord, I don't ask for much but please keep my mind clear of all horrible thoughts that are threatening to take control of me. The Devil is trying to take control of my body, trying to force me to hurt my daughter and future son in law with words I do not want to say. Show me that my daughter is happy with this and I will be too. Tell her, reach out to her, touch her Lord, and let her know that I am okay with this. Tell her that I am happy for her and her now growing family. Reach out to her Lord, make sure everything is okay and keep her safe. That is all I want, I want my daughter to be happy and safe. That is all I ever wanted._

'_Lord, please, keep your hands on my family and future family. Watch them and keep their minds clean and pure. Don't let them go down the wrong path or let them make bad decisions. Be with them and I will be next to them. I will stand by my family. I cannot do this alone and I am in desperate need of your guidance. I need you to show me that everything will be okay and that my daughter will live happy next to the man she loves. Make sure that my daughter stands by the man she loves._

'_There is one more thing I would like to wish upon you Lord. Keep John Cena safe. He is going through a difficult time as you know Lord. He is in love with Kayley and I fear he may go down the wrong path. Let him be there for my daughter with pure thoughts and a clean soul. Don't let him compromise himself or his career. Lead him straight, Lord. He needs light in his life and I have seen the miracles you can do, please do that for him. Save him Lord. Make him whole. Complete. You know the right way for him and I ask you to help him because he needs it. Touch him Lord; keep your hands on him. Be next to all of them as they go through the next couple of hard days. Please don't leave them. You are a gift to them; hold them to your heart Lord. Amen.'_

I took a deep breath and looked back at my daughter, smiling softly, almost as if my face would break if I smiled too much. "Congratulations."

Simply put…Lord, I need help…now…before I break my baby girl's heart.

* * *

_February 7, 2011  
Milwaukee, Wisconsin  
Bradley Center  
7:23 PM_

**Kayley Michaels' Point of View (Normal Point of View)**

I still traveled with the WWE crew, though I was not wrestling anymore, I was still able to walk Randy Orton to the ring. Vince didn't want the WWE Universe to know that I was pregnant so he was trying to play it off as an injury angle. He had the trainer's wrap my stomach to pretend that my ribs where bruised or broken. I didn't exactly know what he wanted me to do so I let him have free reign, as long as he didn't put me or my child in jeopardy.

Stephanie knew what it felt like to be pregnant and travel, work, keep things in check, and still maintain an established career and a continuing relationship. She knew all about it and over the past few days that had passed since she was told, she told me all of her secrets. She prepared me for what was going to come and what will happen to my body.

She did tell me that I will gain a lot of weight but a good diet will just show the baby bump and when the baby comes, the weight will fall off fast. She prepared Randy for constant outbreaks that I would bring to the table for no reason. She said that we could still have sex if we wanted but Randy didn't really care for that idea. A part of me was extremely offended by his refusal but another part accepted it. Stephanie did say that my sexual desire would go down for a while, possibly throughout the whole pregnancy. She surveyed my body and estimated that I may show earlier than normal because I was tall and really skinny.

All I was worried about was the Nexus finding out about it, what would happen? Would they really go as far as putting my child in danger? I know Randy would not like that and John wouldn't either. Hell, everyone who knew wouldn't. We had agreed to tell Sheamus, Drew, Ted, Cody, of the McMahon's, Adam Copeland, Chris Jericho, Jay, and the Hardy's. It was our closest friends that we shared the news with and all week, Shawn said that he has been getting packages of baby things delivered to his house for us from our friends.

We were all sitting around a large table at the Outback Steak House and I couldn't help but think that we were eating dinner as a family. Being pregnant brought out a lot of my emotions and made me over analyze things that did not even have to be analyzed in the first place. I loved my WWE family, who were always supportive of me and anything I did. My family was amazing and I wouldn't trade it for the world. I was positive that when I had the baby, I would probably return to the ring after about a year. Shawn and Rebecca had no problem taking care of our child. Shawn was just worried that I would turn out just like he did. I was taken aback but I knew what he meant. He didn't want me going on the road for months at a time and only coming home for a few days. I knew I wouldn't do that.

"So let's have a toast," Ted said to everyone at the table. There was only a few of us and everyone knew about my pregnancy. "To Randy and Kayley Orton," He winked at me as he used my future last name. "I think I speak for everyone when I say that we hope the child comes into the world healthy, happy, and you keep him or her safe and we can't wait to spoil the crap out of them. I can a sure you that I will probably be sending you guys crap you don't need."

Everyone chuckled and raised their glass of whatever they were drinking and clinked them together for Randy and me. I leaned over and kissed Ted's cheek in thanks as everyone smiled at us. I looked over at John who was keeping to himself and only talking when he was asked a direct question. I felt bad but he said he would be happy for me. Hopefully I would be able to talk to him sometime this week.

We had a long dinner; everyone was chatting up and not wanting to go to the arena to perform. I now knew why Randy didn't like to eat before wrestling. My stomach was so full; it felt like it would explode. The arena wasn't that far so we didn't see the point in taking cars. We all walked down the street and into the restaurant. What's a little more exercise?

"Do you need anything else babe?" Randy asked, putting his arm on the back of my chair.

"Nope, I'm quite alright. I'm full." I replied, smiling at him. He did his half smile/half smirk that I loved so much, bringing his head down to press his thin lips to my fuller ones. He smiled against my lips and I felt his hand on my thigh as he broke away from me.

"I love you Kayley." Randy whispered to me as everyone fell into another conversation. "You are everything that I don't deserve."

"You deserve everything Randy." I replied in the same soft tone he used.

He shook his head, squeezing my thigh lightly. "No, you deserve the world and I can only hope I can be your world."

"You always will be. I love you and I don't need anyone else." I said kissing him again briefly. He smiled brightly; his white teeth could have blinded someone. "You are my everything. You'll always be everything I ever wanted."

"As long as we are together, I think I can face the next day." Randy replied, slipping his hand into mine. "I used to be a cocky son of a bitch and somehow, some way, you made me…less than a cocky son of a bitch." He laughed and played with the holes in my jeans.

"Well…you're still a cocky son of a bitch but you're my cocky son of a bitch." I told him, watching his fingers play with my jeans.

"Damn right." He nodded, letting his hand slide up my leg. "I thought about the whole sex during pregnancy thing. I know it'll be awkward or whatever and it's safe, but I feel like I could hurt the baby. It's just something I feel that could happen so I don't want to risk it but, hell, just cause one ride is broken it doesn't mean the whole park is closed."

I coughed hard on my lemonade as he compared our sex life to an amusement park. I had all eyes on me as Randy rubbed my back, smiling at everyone. "I'm glad you like to compare our sex life to such a thing."

He chuckled and kissed my neck before sipping his diet soda. He snickered into his glass as I glared at him, wishing he had enough hair that I could mess it up. I knew Randy's attitude was just because of the high of having a child and it could change at any moment. I didn't want to push him too far, so I stood on the line and wished for everything to stay calm, cool, and collected.

As the dinner wore on and it was finally time to go, we all got up and walked down the sidewalk. I got to know Sheamus and Drew McIntyre a lot better during the dinner. I knew that the two countries didn't really enjoy each other so I asked them if they liked each other. Drew had said that just because their countries didn't care of each other doesn't mean they do. As I probed a bit further, they admitted they didn't really like each other but they respected each other enough not to start a fight in the middle of a diner or out in public. I just enjoyed listening to them talk; their accents amazed me and made me wish I had one. I could listen to an accent or a different language all day because it sounded beautiful to me. That's why I usually let Maryse rant for no reason.

"You do have one Kayley." Sheamus replied wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we all walked down the block towards the show. "You have a southern accent because that's where you live but Hunter is your uncle so you kind of have a northern twang in there…actually, I don't know what accent you have but you have one. Just know that dear."

"That really narrows it down." I replied, smirking up at him. I could hear Randy talking to Ted behind me about the baby, who, bless his heart, Ted loved to hear despite the fact that we dated.

"What he means is that with some words you say, you have a northern accent, with others you have a southern, then you say something and it's all fucked up!" Ted laughed from behind us, stopping his conversation with Randy for a moment to interrupt.

I chuckled and shook my head, linking arms with Drew and attempting to get him to skip with me. "Thanks Teddy."

"No problemo babe!" He replied, nodding to Randy who watched with an amused expression. He linked arms with Cody and literally made him skip alongside him. Cody groaned as he was practically dragged down the sidewalk by Ted, making us all laugh.

"Skip with me!" I begged Drew, bouncing up and down.

"I don't know how to skip…" He lied smoothly.

"Oh whatever!" I called out his bluff. I linked my other arm with Sheamus' and together we were able to force Drew to skip with us.

"This is why Scotland hates Ireland!" Drew yelled. Everyone laughed at Drew as we yanked him down the street.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys! Told ya I'd get back into the rhythm of things. I've been out of school for like three days because of being extremely sick and because I tore my bicep! Fuuuuck. I've been typing with one hand so I'm so sorry for any mistakes that are in this chapter. I hope spell check got most of them. But, my bicep has been torn for a while apparently so it's almost close to healing. Apparently I tore it about a week ago, which explains why I kept getting sharp pains in my arm and shoulder. I knew I should have gone to the doctor earlier and exercising with it torn wasn't a smart idea either. But, I talked to my personal trainer and she said that we can still exercise on Monday, which is a huge relief for me. **

**I lost 25 pounds! I'm so happy!**

**SHOUT OUTS FROM LAST CHAPTER!**

**bill: You are such a sweetheart! I am so honored that I am one of your favorite authors on this site. As I look back on a bunch of other stories I've written, I find myself thinking how I could put something out like that but because of people like you, I can't hate myself too much. I grow and learn. Thank you again boo!**

**Kaiya's Watergarden – I'm still not fond of making you wait too long! I'm getting back into the swing of things! Slowly. :D Thank you for the good luck, I'm going to need it! It's getting tough at school and the gym. It finally hit me that I will be graduating in about 3 months! Wow.**

**Sonib89 – I'd be laughing hysterically at them if they were really skipping down the street!**

**hsv81896 – Well sweetie, I hope this satisfies your craving for the whole John/Kayley thing! I love the both of them together and also the Randy/Kayley. It's hard for me to decide and I'm the author! xD Hard decisions…**

**DarkAngelMel2 – I hope this satisfies your craving for John/Kayley also! I had you guys in mind as I wrote this. Like I said before, I love both relationships and it's hard for me to decide which one I like the most. xD**

**QUICK POLL! ****Please try to answer this in your review. :D**

**I find myself liking the 'Vicious' Randy Orton and its so much fun to write and read your reacting too it. I did a quick survey with someone of my wrestling friends in school and they like the 'Monster' Randy Orton better than the 'Nice' Randy Orton. I do know the mean Orton will be making an appearance soon. **

**So, which one do you like? 'Monster' Randy Orton or 'Sweet' Randy Orton?**

**Also, do you like that I give you shout outs? I love talking to fans of the story and anyone who has ever messaged me can tell you that I get back to you. If you don't want a shout out, just say no but others, I will probably keep doing it. xD **

**Love you guys! You are the reason I do this and because I can't put this in a paper for my Literature teacher. xD

* * *

**

_Die Another Day – Madonna_

"_I'm gonna wake up, yes and no.  
I'm gonna kiss some part of.  
I'm gonna keep this secret.  
I'm gonna close my body now.  
I guess, die another day.  
I guess, die another day.  
I guess, die another day.  
I guess, die another day."_

_February 7, 2011  
Milwaukee, Wisconsin  
Bradley Center  
9:02 PM_

"You need to stay here." Randy told me as he looked out the locker room door and down the hallway. "John will be staying in here with you as I am opening the show."

I shook my head to myself, wondering what in the world was going on in his head. Then again, I wasn't sure if I wanted to. "Fine, whatever, why?"

"Because I know Punk is lurking around here tonight. I'm calling him out tonight to take some attention off of you." Randy replied as he opened the door wider for John to step through the doorway.

"Randy, I am sure they wouldn't try to do something. Let John relax before his time out there." I responded to him as he fixed his boots. John sat down on the couch and watched Randy and I.

"He can relax here." He said simply, opening the door and walking out. "Don't leave this room."

I rolled my eyes as the door closed, leaving John and I alone in the locker room to watch the TV. I sat down on the couch next to him, turning the volume up as Randy's music blared through the speakers of the arena and the room. Of course, we could hear him anyway without the TV but I wanted to be able to see him. I wanted to see what was going on.

John leaned back against the back of the couch, relaxing his muscles against the cushion. "So how is the kid doing?"

I smiled and patted my stomach. There still wasn't a bump but I knew soon that there would be. "Doing good, I guess. Not sure." I chuckled making him smile. "I don't feel sick or anything so I guess everything is okay."

"Good, we don't want anything to happen to you or the kid. I mean, there are only a few people who know about your pregnancy and we want to keep it that way until you two are ready to tell the world."

"Thanks John, we really appreciate it." I said on behalf of Randy. "You don't know how much this means to us."

"We're family; I'll do anything for you guys." He replied watching the TV as Randy continued to talk about Punk.

"And we'd do anything for you, I mean, you're my best friend. That will never change."

"I hope not, I can't go through that again."

"I'm sorry about that. It was a tough time."

"I understand, I mean, I've done it to you it was only fair that I get it back."

"No one deserves that John. I'll never do it again, promise." I smiled brightly at him.

John went to say something when the locker room door burst open. We both looked up to see Ted breathing heavily, his face aimed at the floor, and waving his arms around in different directions. I got up and walked over to him and I felt that John wasn't too far behind me. "Ted, what's wrong?"

Ted took a deep breath, still looking at the floor, hoping he could get everything he needed to say out before he ran out of oxygen. "You need to come with me."

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" I asked as I pulled Ted into the room and shut the door. "Ted? Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

Ted put his weight on John, who was keeping him up on his feet. I lifted his face and back away quickly as blood dripped down his chin. I looked down at my hands and I felt the stickiness of the red bodily liquid in between my fingers. John made a face at the amount of blood that was covering Ted's face, which would soon cover John's shirt. Ted spit on the floor making me back up and took another breath to finally say what he had to. "The Nexus is getting everyone, even people who have no part in this. We need to get you out of here. Tonight they are going to destroy everyone who is the Elimination Chamber, so we need to get at least Kayley out before it's too late."

"No! I need to stay here. Randy is out there now and John goes out last. I am not going to run away-"

"Kayley, they are even getting the Diva's. Maryse has been taken out of the arena and back to the hotel. Eve and Gail were caught in the cross fire. These guys don't care who they hurt." Ted said as he finally supported himself. John stood close in case he had to catch him. "If they hurt innocent women, who were trying to get one of their friends out, what do you think they will do to a pregnant woman?"

"He's got a point, Kayley. We need to get you out of here. We don't want to endanger the child. When Randy gets back, we'll send him to the hotel." John looked at the TV as the commotion came to an end. "Okay, well, maybe after we send him to the hospital."

My head whipped around to the TV and watched as Randy just laid in the ring motionless. I tried not to show a lot of emotion at the fact that my fiancée was not moving an inch but it was hard not to with the level of panic and stress that was filling the air quickly. "Now do you see why we need to get you out?" Ted asked as he used the back of his arm to wipe some blood away.

I nodded slowly, looking down in distress. There was a loud as bang against the locker room door. We all snapped towards it, wondering who it was but not stupid enough to open it. John helped Ted walk to the closet, lifting his body up onto the shelf above the hangers. Ted was going to ask what the hell he was doing but he just told him to shut up as he threw a black blanket over him, telling him not to move a bit because his health and possibly his life depended on it. John said that he would come back for him after he got me out of the arena.

John closed the closet door as there was another series of bangs on the main door. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bathroom quickly as a cracking sound reverberated off the walls. He lifted me up on the counter before climbing up himself. He pushed the metal crate in the ceiling and moved it to the side so there was a hole. "Come on, we're going through the vents."

"John this is madness." I replied as he helped me stand up on the counter, being careful not to step in the sink and possible break something of good use.

"Well, we're trapped and this is the only way out, they won't find Ted and with all of our weight together, we would have never been able to all fit and crawl through the vents. Now, get up there and I'll be right behind you." I sighed as he grabbed my hips and moved back a bit so I would be right under the vent. "Ready?"

I nodded and he picked me up, sending me upwards towards the vent. I grabbed the edges and lifted my weight up into the narrow tube, the muscles in my arms and chest stretching to accommodate the reaction. John pushed me into the metal vent by my butt, telling me to go to the right. I followed his orders, getting myself fully into the vent. I turned around and held out my hand to John. He grabbed it and I pulled him up as he jumped up to get inside. I moved back as I pulled him towards me. He got a little bit too much momentum and he fell on top of me, his foot pushed the crate back into place with a nice, loud bang.

I heard the door to the locker room get knocked down and people storm in. John's hands were trapped underneath my back and my hands were on his shoulders. I heard someone enter the bathroom and I was about to complain about his weight on my chest when someone started looking around the showers.

"John, you're-"

John pressed his lips to mine as more people entered the bathroom. His lips were trembling against mine with nerves about being caught by either the Nexus or Randy. He scooted up and pushed my legs apart so his legs would fit more comfortable inside the narrow vent. My knees were pressed against the sides of the vent, his large legs pushing them apart and causing cramps in my thighs. I tried not to moan as his hips pushed a bit too far upwards into mine as he tried to relieve the pressure on my legs. I gasped softly, pulling away from John and looked up at him. He raised a finger to his lips and listened to the conversation that was going on below us.

"Where are they? I know Orton told Cena to watch Michaels." Someone said and I recognized the voice as Michael McGillicutty who was directly below us.

"Well obviously they aren't here!" David Otunga yelled with venom.

"We'll find them, don't worry about it." Mason's accent was extremely thick.

"We have to worry about it. Punk wants Michaels in a bad way. He's pissed that Orton has her." Otunga replied.

"Oh that-"John cut me off again by pressing his lips to mine. Would it be considered cheating if he did it because he was saving my ass from the Nexus?

"Best thing about it is that Kayley Michaels is pregnant with Randy Orton's child. Punk isn't too happy about that." McGillicutty responded. "I mean, he said he would take care of the kid if they got together after what he's going to do to Orton."

I gasped against John's lips and he swallowed the air that I let out. He tried to wiggle his hands out from underneath me but they weren't moving. His dog tag's falling in between my breasts, making me gasp again at the coldness of them. He swallowed the air once more, shoving his tongue into my mouth to distract me from the conversation below us. He growled softly into my mouth as I squeezed my thighs around his waist, pushing his hips into mine forcefully so that my back arched up. He slipped his hands out from under me and broke his lips off of mine.

"Let's go look one more time out in the hallway, Mason; you stay by the door in case they return." Otunga ordered as they all walked out back into the main room. John stayed still for a moment to make sure that they were gone. For a few moments, we thought we heard someone still moving below us and I was going to say something but once again I was cut off. John pressed his lips one more time to mine but I knew this time it wasn't for shutting me up. It was the way his lips moved that made me think that he still wanted me. His hands ran down my sides, pulled my hips towards his. I broke away from him and looked into his bright blue eyes. They screamed at me, they screamed all the words John couldn't. He slowly put me down and moved back, allowing me to get up.

As I crawled ahead of John, neither of us said a word as to what just happened in the vent. We crawled towards catering which was by the exit this time instead of on the other end of the arena. We would check the hallways or rooms below us whenever we came to a crate that was similar to the one John pushed up. So far, they were all filled with people and we wouldn't be able to get out of the vent without them noticing. We crawled as slowly as we could so there wasn't too much noise but however, when anything moves in a vent, it creaks and this was no exception with a 250 pound man and a 136 pound woman.

We came to a turn and John told me to go to my left. I followed his orders and turned left, looking down at the crate. "There's no one in this hallway."

John moved and looked down, nodding at the empty room. "Okay, let's jump down, get you out of here and I'll figure out how to get Ted off that shelf." He moved the crate and checked the hallway before jumping down onto the floor. He groaned and looked up, motioning for me to come on down. I slipped my feet out and sent a silent prayer to Eddie as I pushed myself out of the vent. John caught me and set me down carefully on the floor. "Are you hurt? Is the baby okay?"

"I'm fine and the baby is too. How did Nexus find out?" I asked him as we walked together down the hall.

"There's a rat within the ranks." John mumbled as we came to the exit. "Someone is telling Nexus what's going on while being friends with us. We need to find the rat now before it's too late."

"We'll figure out who that is later. What about my stuff?"

"I'll send it back with Randy or I'll bring it back with me. Be careful." He said to me as he opened the exit door to walk me out to the car. "If Randy isn't back by midnight, you come to my room. I'll tell Randy what's up. You are not to be alone at all. I'll tell someone to meet you at the hotel."

"I will always be careful." I replied to him as we walked to John's rental car. He handed me the keys, checking in the backseat and truck before opening my door to let me in.

"Kayley, I want you to text me the _minute _you get into your hotel room. If you can't reach me because I'm on air then call Hunter or Ted, call anyone and stay on the line until I get to you." John said, closing my door.

I rolled down the window as the car warmed up. "Thanks John." He went to say something but I stopped him. "Please be careful in there. I don't want anyone else hurt."

"I'll be as careful as I can and I will give Punk a beating. As word has it, Randy broke Punk's nose 'on accident'." John smiled brightly. He leaned into the window and kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry about the whole vent thing…my hands were trapped-"

I nodded and put the car in reverse. "You know I have to tell Randy…"

"Please, not right now, I really don't want him coming after me…"

"I have to. I can't lie to him and it's probably considered cheating. It would be a miracle if Randy sees it a different way."

"Kayley…"

"No, John, I love him and I'm marrying him, I can't lie to him before we're marri-"

"You've lied to him before."

"I know I have." I replied to him desperately.

"Then how different will this be?" John asked.

"You can't ask me to lie to him." I whispered so quietly that John had to lean in to hear.

"Kayley, you can tell him but not right now, please. Let's just get past WrestleMania."

"You'll telling me to wait like two months!" I asked in disbelief.

John sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. "Please…"

I sighed also, looking out the windshield. "Okay, fine. But if he asks, I will tell him. I will try to make it to Mania but I don't know if I can."

"Fine." He replied, nodding. "Just get to the hotel before anyone notices that you're out here. I love you." He said.

"I love you too John. Be safe!"

"You too." He hit the door and backed up.

I pulled out of the lot and drove towards the hotel, not turning around to see if anyone was following. Surely John would have texted me to make sure I knew. I rubbed my face before setting my hand on my stomach. I wanted this child to be as safe as possible and I almost put him or her into danger. It wasn't a long ride to the hotel and I was soon pulling into a parking spot in the parking garage. I shut the car off and grabbed the keys, getting out of the seat and walking to the hotel door.

"Kayley!" Adam smiled at me.

I smiled back and hugged him as he came closer. He put his hand on my lower back and guided me into the hotel. "Thank you for being here."

"Not a problem." Adam replied, looking around the area to make sure no one was around. "How is everybody?"

I sighed and walked up to the front desk with him. "Nexus is tearing the house down." I replied as I looked at the lady. "Kayley Michaels."

She handed me my key card and Adam walked to the elevator with me. "What's happening?"

I pressed the button to my floor and sighed heavily, leaning against Adam. "Nexus is taking everyone out. They got Eve and Gail, they got Ted really good and by the way he told us the Nexus is getting people who aren't even in the confrontation. They also know I'm pregnant."

"Ah…fuck." Adam cursed loudly. He escorted me to my hotel room, entering it with me. He checked the bathroom, the closets, and after I told him what John and I did, he checked the vents. He searched the whole room before settling down on one of the beds. I sat down next to him and hiccupped.

"Why us? Why can't we ever get a break?" I asked him as tears filled my eyes.

Adam sighed and rubbed my back, pulling me towards him. "Shhh. It's okay baby. We'll all help you get through this. Don't get yourself upset over this. You have friends that will help you, the child, and Randy come out of this safely."

"It's like as soon as one rivalry ends, another one starts back up."

"It'll be okay. We will help you guys. First things first…we need to find the rat."

There was a loud bang on our door and Adam got up to check it. He looked through the peep hole and back away quickly and quietly. He motioned for me to get up and he opened the door to the adjoining room. He closed it quietly and pointing to the entrance to this hotel room. I looked through the peep hole and shook my head.

"They're here too." I whispered to admit, fear was obvious in my voice. My eyes were wide as Adam groaned quietly from his spot.

Adam pulled me towards the bathroom, pushing me in there before walking in also. "Call John or Hunter and stay on the line."

I nodded fast, taking my phone out and dialing John's number. He didn't answer so I called Hunter, hoping somehow that he would be able to get here. "Hunter? Hunter!" I whispered fast, looking at Adam who was watching me.

"Kayley? Babe, what's wrong?"

"They're here!" I whispered to him over the phone. Adam kept his ear pressed to the bathroom door. "Adam and I are hiding in the bathroom."

"Okay, Kayley? Stay calm, I'll send someone up there. If I can't get anyone, I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Hurry-"

"Kay, nothing is going to happen." Hunter said to me. _"They're at the hotel room, trying to break in. I need you to go there and get them out!"_

The main door broke down and suddenly Adam was thrown back as Mason Ryan trampled through the bathroom door. Adam fell back and I bumped my legs against the bathtub, watching Adam was getting punched as I screamed.

"HUNTER! HELP ME! HUNTER!" I screamed at the phone as Mason turned his attention to me. "NO, PLEASE, NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Mason grabbed me and started to drag me through the bathroom. "SHUT UP!"

"HUUUUUNTTTER! AHHHH! GET OFF ME!" I screamed violently, dropping the cell phone as I reached up to untangle his hands from my hair. I picked myself up and kicked him in the stomach. He grunted and I was able to break free from him somehow. He charged at me and I lifted my foot up, landing my shoe into his jaw. He fell back and so did I onto my back. I crawled towards the phone grabbing it as Hunter screamed at someone on his side. I ran towards Adam, who was bleeding from his nose and his left eyes was swelling. "Come on Adam, come on, we need to leave!"

"Kayley…" He groaned.

"Come on, we're going to the hospital, we'll be safe there." I pleaded with him. I helped him up and supported him as we walked out of the hotel room. No one was in the hallway.

"Kayley…"

"Come on Adam." I begged, bringing him towards the elevator.

"No…Kayley…" Adam coughed violently as we got into the elevator. "You're….you're bleeding."

"What?" I touched my head and sure enough blood was seeping from a wound that had appeared on my forehead.

My main concern was not of myself or my child, since I felt fine down there, it was Adam and getting both of us out of there. Fast.


	40. Chapter 40

**Thanks for the reviews guys! They're amazing like always and make me smile. :] ONLY TWO REVIEWS AWAY FROM 200! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**SHOUT OUTS FROM LAST CHAPTER!**

**Sonib89**** – I'm glad you liked the vent part. ;] You'll be seeing a lot more of the John/Kayley thing as things get heated with the Nexus and Randy. Keep an eye out!**

**DarkAngelMel2 – I hope you don't fall off the edge of your seat! But if you do, I'll have a nice, comfy pillow laying down there for you so you don't hurt your butt. :D Thank you for answering the poll, it means a lot and put a lot more creative ideas inside my head. I wouldn't mind hearing who you think the rat may be. I can guarantee it won't be someone we all think it is. :D And, I am feeling a lot better. It's amazing what rest can do. **

**Kaiya's Watergarden – Don't feel bad that you are stuck between both pairs, I'm kind of too. xD How is this for a fast update? :D**

**hsv81896 – Thank you for reviewing and answering the poll. It means a lot and so many idea popped into my head like popcorn in a microwave. I had to write them all down so I didn't forget about it. I usually make myself think about it before I go to sleep so I have a dream about what I can do with the story and it usually works but it takes a while for me to remember it. :/ And as long as you keep reviewin' I'mma continue to give ya a shout out. Love ya!**

**bill – I'm feeling amazing right now. :] Thank you for your concern sweetie! Here is your update, hope it satisfies ya!**

**X****andman216 – I thought I lost ya for a while! I haven't been seeing your reviews but I'm glad your back! Hope everything was okay with ya! Thanks for your reviews!**

**Flufferz - Awesome name! Love it! I had a cat named Flufferz once...anyway, thanks for your review hun! Love you!**

**

* * *

**

_Dance With The Devil – Breaking Benjamin_

"_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.  
Close your eyes, so many days go by.  
Easy to find what's wrong,  
Harder to find what's right.  
I believe in you,  
I can show you that I can see right through,  
All your empty lies, I won't stay long,  
In this world so wrong.  
Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye.  
As we dance with the devil tonight."_

_February 8, 2011  
Milwaukee, Wisconsin  
Hospital Room 2334  
1:58 AM_

Everything was spinning in chaos. My mind couldn't wrap itself around the fact that everyone I cared about was getting hurt. Ever since I entered the business, there had been nothing but chaos. I sighed and rested my head on the bed, holding onto Randy's hand as he slept. He had suffered a minor concussion and a bruised collarbone but that was it considering the damage the Nexus was inflicting on everyone around us. I had been up for thirty-one hours straight. RAW was becoming hectic and my job had become a living nightmare. The one thing I had always wanted was starting to drain me and all I could think about was turning in my resignation to the company.

I closed my eyes as I felt Randy's fingers twitch. My heart hurt to have to look at him and lie straight to his face about how I got out of the locker room. I had told him John and I had climbed through the vents but I didn't say anything else about what really happened. Technically, I did not lie to him but I had not told the whole truth to him. That killed me. I knew he kept things from me but it was for my own safety or something like that. I never had to suspicion he was cheating on me. This was painful. I didn't want to betray John but I didn't want to betray Randy. Damned if you do, damned if you don't.

"Babe?" Randy's sleepy voice called to me. His hand tightened around mine and the pad of his thumb rubbed the back of my hand.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking back up at him. He smiled at me, wiping my running eye liner from under my eyes. He brushed back my hair and scooted over in his small hospital bed.

"Come on, you look tired." Randy said, patting the side of his bed. I got up, crawling next to him on the hospital bed. He turned on his side to hold me, one hand resting on my hip and the other underneath his pillow.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to him, looking into his azure eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at me confused.

I brought my hand up and touched his tanned cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into it, feeling the warmth my hand gave off. "I didn't want to get you involved. I just bring drama everywhere. I-"

"Shh." Randy replied, opening his eyes and brushing my hair away from my face. "Stop talking." I looked up at him, our eyes reflecting each other. I felt his hand rest on my stomach lightly, his eyes glancing down before coming back up. "You did not get me involved in this. We're in this together. We will always have someone come after us. Always and I'm ready to take anyone on, be it Phil Brooks and the Nexus or John Cena," My heart rate picked up as he said John's name. "I don't care. We're getting through this unscathed. When the baby comes, we're going to take some time off. Both of us. We're gonna raise the child before going back on the road." He kissed me softly, his lip not trembling like John's were hours before. "Everything will be okay."

I closed my eyes and I felt his tattooed arm tighten around me, bringing me closer to his body. "I hope so."

"It will. I love you and I will fight until I go down, even then I will go down swinging." Randy replied, kissing my forehead.

"How can you love me when all I do is cause trouble?" I asked him, opening my eyes to see his hardening at the question.

I knew he was less-than thrilled with the question but it needed to be asked. We fight a lot and we get into trouble where ever we go. How can you love someone like that? "I am incapable of loving someone else. I love you because I have always loved you. When you were 15, you were a lost girl and I had the desire to fix you. Obviously that was not what happened because by the time you were about 17 or 18, I left because I thought that was what needed to be done which left John Cena to come in and pick up the pieces," He growled deeply within his chest, the rumbling shook the bed. He still had not let go of the rivalry that ran deep within our history. "You grew into a beautiful woman over that time and I have to give it to Cena, he built you perfectly. During the time, he fell in love with you which is obvious still to this day." My heart resumed the fast beating. "He loves you which makes me a lucky son of a bitch that I have you." He sighed and rubbed my stomach as he looked into my eyes. "Enough about our history, I love you because you know what you want. You are hard-headed, strong, smart, and completely independent. You are everything I don't deserve. I don't deserve to come home to find dinner on the table nor do I deserve to be accepted so easily into the Michaels' family. I don't deserve you but I'd be damned if someone comes in and tries to take you."

"Have you ever had regrets?" I asked him softly. My voice lowering as so many emotions welled up inside me.

"Yes." He replied carefully. "Yes, I do have regrets. I regret letting my anger slip through and letting it take control. I did have times where I wanted to leave you." He stared at the wall behind my head. "I just wanted to leave all the drama behind. I wanted it to end. I was so focused on my career that I didn't care about what happened to you." He sighed heavily and looked back down at me. "I still have moments where I think it's better to be single but I just remember everything we've been through and how much I love you. I wouldn't be complete without you."

My heart was hurting more and more with every word he said. He sometimes regrets being with me. Could I blame him? I just closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. Randy sighed and brought me closer to his body. His hand resting on my lower back as I curled into a ball against him. He put his chin on top of my head. I was starting to fall asleep when he started to mumble something quietly to the air.

"I don't ask for much, let alone for myself, but protect my family." Randy whispered to the atmosphere. "Eddie, I'm begging you, don't let them get hurt."

I just closed my eyes, hoping that he didn't regret being with me when he found out what John and I did.

* * *

_9:23 PM_

"John, shut up, she's sleeping. The poor girl hasn't slept in like forty-eight hours or something." Randy's voice said harshly.

"Sorry. You're about to check out so we better wake her up." John's voice replied to Randy's.

"Well aware of it, look she slept through the whole day, it's night time again. I'm going to go talk to Hunter and figure some things out. Take her back to your room and let her sleep. I'll come back when I'm done." Randy responded.

I heard John sigh at Randy as shuffling was heard around the room. "Alright but I don't want to lie to her when she wakes up."

"I'm not lying. I have to talk to Hunter about what the hell we're going to do about the Nexus and what would be safest for Kayley. I have a feeling that if she goes home, they'll follow her."

"You're probably right. I'll take her back to the hotel while you do what you have to do." John replied to him. I felt his large arms slide under me and hoist me against his body. There was a long silence as John carried me through the hospital and down to the parking garage. He tried to set me down carefully in the front seat and put my seatbelt on but I opened my eyes to see his face close to mine. "Hey baby girl," He said, clicking the seatbelt in. "I'm taking you back to the hotel. Sorry I woke you up."

I shook my head as he closed my door and waited until he came to the driver's side. He closed his door and started the car up. "You didn't wake me up. Randy did when he rolled out of bed but I heard you guys talking."

"So you know you'll be going to my room." John replied as he drove down the street and towards the hotel.

It wasn't long until we were entering his hotel room. I sighed and sat down on his bed, looking around as he called room service for dinner. He took my order and my weird request of peanut butter and chocolate syrup before settling down on the bed next to me. "He said he regrets being with me sometimes."

John looked at me, "What?"

"Randy," I replied airily. "He said he regrets being with me sometimes."

"Oh Kayley." John mumbled, pulling me towards him. "He didn't mean it like that-"

"No he did." I interrupted. "He meant it the way I'm telling you now."

John sighed and smoothed my hair back, kissing my temple. "I don't know what to say Kayley."

"Have you ever regretted being with me?"

John shook his head, positioning himself against the headboard and pulled me up between his legs. My back rested against his chest and his hands were on my stomach. "No. I never have." He looked at the TV while rubbing my slowly forming baby bump. "I've never regretted being with you, I have regretted giving you up but, I thought you'd be happy with Randy."

"What if he regrets it when he finds out…" I shuddered at the thought. He would definitely leave me.

"Don't think about it." John mumbled into my hair. He moved it to the side and kissed my neck.

"This isn't right." I replied as John bit down on the back of my neck. I gasped at it and turned my head to look at him. "This is completely wrong."

"We're already dancing with the Devil." John replied, turning my head more towards him. "Can I?"

My mind whirled as he searched my eyes for an answer. Why couldn't I just say no? I was happy with Randy, I needed this to stop. This was becoming torture. Once again, I was torn between two men and there wasn't any hope of making a clear decision any time soon. I was confused and helpless. A part of me wanted John to take me right now but another part of me still wanted Randy to be the one to take me. I was pregnant with his child after all but he had clearly stated that he would not actually have sex with me until the child was born. John, on the other hand, would.

John leaned in and kissed me. His lips tasted like vanilla and my heart started to race. His large arms helped me turn around and straddle his even larger legs. He put one of his hands on the back of my neck, forcing my lips closer to his. I opened my mouth so he could snake his tongue inside and trace every corner of my mouth. I had to pull away now before it was too late.

"This is wrong John." I told him, resting my head against his. "I can't do this to Randy."

He growled softly to himself and his eyes searched mine. "Do you regret what just happened?"

I sighed, touching his face and tracing his strong jaw line. "No but I'm going to be a married woman. John, we can't do this."

He sighed also, rethinking what just happened. "I know but it doesn't mean that I don't want to."

* * *

_3:21 AM_

**Third Person Point of View**

Randy sat down at the hotel bar, ordering one of his favorite drinks, Jack and Coke. He rubbed his hand over his face, groaning to himself in frustration. He had only beat Michael McGillicutty once and sent Husky Harris packing back to developmental while the rest of Nexus still stalked the halls of any arena the WWE went into. CM Punk was making Kayley live in fear. The Nexus had somehow found out she was pregnant and they were constantly trying to get her to fall or bump into something. They were really sick bastards. How dare they try to hurt Kayley? Randy felt sick to his stomach as the thought of his future wife having a miscarriage. They had tried so hard to have a child and now that they were in the long process of getting one, the Nexus wanted to step in a screw it all up.

He took a long drink from his glass, making a face and a slight hissing sound at the sting of the alcohol in his throat. He knew John would take care of his fiancée while he was down here, trying to figure out what to do next. He would have to punt Michael McGillicutty soon or it would be the end for everyone and while Mason Ryan was trying to figure out what to do in the business, a little game of hazing wouldn't be so bad. Like always, if they were caught hazing the new guys, they would automatically be fired. But Randy was smart, cool, and slick; he knew what to do and when to do it. Even though hazing seemed like a childish way to go, he needed to soften them up a bit and because he had nothing else in his mind. He knew what he was going to do to Punk; he knew damn well what he was going to do. It was already set and in motion but his mind still dwelled on what to do with Otunga. The kid was married to Jennifer Hudson and while that didn't mean he was important, it showed Randy that he would have to work harder to get around his wife. Nothing a few security glitches couldn't fix. He knew Miz knew how to cut wires. He would do what Hunter had done to him, break into their house and trash the place. He would have to hit close to home before he did anything else.

_Just get rid of them_.

Randy growled to himself, rubbing his head as the voices continued to talk to him. He had been dealing with them way to much lately, letting them have complete control over his body. It was something he had to do if he wanted to make it out of this whole Nexus battle the same. Though, if he was being honest with himself, he had changed a lot since this whole thing started, he just didn't show it. The voices were more active than they ever had been, even in the Legacy days. They were more violent and demanding. He would get up in the middle of the night and try to walk around the room to make himself tired as the voices whispered to him to go into the other hotel room and beat the living crap out of the Nexus members. He had had many sleepless nights, pretending everything was fine when in reality nothing was okay. He was more dangerous than he had ever been and at any moment he could snap. His biggest fear was showing this new side of him to his fiancée and wondering if she would run in fear.

_If she was as smart as you say she is, she would. She would run as far away from you as possible. She'd take the child and RUN!_

He growled again, swallowing down the entire drink and ordering another one. For some reason, he knew Kayley wouldn't run but he also knew that their relationship would never be the same again. She wouldn't trust him as much as she did now, especially if she knew he stopped taking the medication the doctor had prescribed to him. He didn't feel the need to take them at one point and now the voices stopped him from taking them all together. He just lived on with his suffering, knowing one day and one day soon if this Nexus thing kept up, he would snap and lose everything he held close to him. He knew John was one step away from taking Kayley out of the picture for good. She would break down and start back at square one if she found out everything he had done in the past few months. Of course, Mr. Perfect John Cena would be there to help her back up and live happily ever after in Tampa, Florida with eight million kids while he would live in St. Louis, Missouri, unhappy and lonely. He knew the only thing he had going in life was Kayley and their unborn child. A part of him wished she would leave him so he could break down into that unhappy man while the other part screamed at him to keep her.

What would he do?

What _can_ he do?

Absolutely nothing. He would have to sit by and wait until something drastic happened. For once in his life, he was left with a blank spot as to how to handle things. He always knew what to do and now he was lost. He had talked to Hunter about the Nexus, hoping someone could give him an idea as to how to handle this. Hunter was just as lost as he was. Nexus was always one step ahead of them, thinking the process over. Someone was selling information out to the Nexus to save their ass and Randy needed to find out who it was immediately. His fingers tightened around his glass as the anger welled up inside him. He had a sudden urge to interrogate everyone on the roster. He wanted to find the rat and kill it. Literally.

Hunter had thrown out some ideas but as he thought about them, he realized they sucked. If they sent Kayley home, they would simply follow her and they wouldn't care if they put Shawn out in the process. If they didn't mind hurting an unborn child, of course they wouldn't care about hurting a future Hall of Famer. If they kept her on the show, they would simply continue doing what they were, putting everyone in danger. He hated having to blame this on Kayley but it was because of her that everyone was in this. Then Hunter threw out the most absurd idea he had ever heard of.

Get Wade Barrett's help.

Was he not there when Wade had all but raped her? Randy knew he was. He had seen what Wade was going to do to his fiancée and then the sudden red filter that settled itself over his eyes. He was acting out in pure instinct and that had gotten him in trouble. There were pro's and con's to this idea. He knew what could happen if they accepted the help. Wade could turn his back on them in an instant and he would not only have the Nexus on their asses but the Corre also. That was the last thing he needed in his life, two stables coming after the same group of people. But, if they got Wade's help, they would also have inside information and some muscle on their side. Wade had been the leader of Nexus and knew what they were capable of. It could work to their advantage. Randy was lost and didn't want to think about it anymore. He knew that his number one priority was keeping his future wife safe and his unborn child safe. That was all that mattered to him and if he got hurt in the process, so be it. He would gladly get hurt.

He finished his drink, throwing down money on the counter and walking out of the bar. His feet dragged its way towards the elevator, refusing to be fully picked up from sheer exhaustion. He would be surprised if his lazy ass made it to the correct bed. He groaned remembering he had to get Kayley from John's room. He shrugged it off, saying John would be fine with her and keep her safe while he passed out. It's happened before. He pushed his floor number on the panel and waited until he arrived on the landing. He was just tired of thinking and having to come up with all the ideas. He was leaning towards the Corre's help. He needed the Corre's help. What else could he do? Sit back and watch everything hit the fan? No. No, he couldn't. He needed to do something that he wouldn't usually do. He would also have to hold off the punting of the Nexus members for a little bit or until the voices just got too out of control and he would have to please them with a nice, firm kick to the head of someone. That seemed to shut them up faster than taking John for a ride in Randy's new car.

Randy walked to his hotel room, opening the door and locking it behind him. He did his normal routine of checking every part of the room before collapsing onto the empty bed. He felt the covers next to him, frowning at the coldness of them. He hadn't slept alone in a while and he felt depressed about it. He liked the feeling of Kayley up against him, her warmth alone keeping them comfortable during the coldest nights. He sighed heavily, kicking off his shoes, pants, and shirt before crawling under the covers. He had never been this lost before and he hated the feeling of it. He loved to be in control and now that he was out of it, he remembered why he kept control. He was the dominate and everyone else was the submissive. He was the master and everyone else was the slave. He was the monster.

He closed his eyes, willing the voices away as he drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow would be a new day; a new day to raise Hell and cause destruction.

It began tomorrow.


	41. Chapter 41

_Well, I went to the doctors today and we have found out that I need to get my tonsils removed soon. So, I told them I will only get them out AFTER WrestleMania. I would like my tonsils to go out in style by screaming at half naked men in the middle of a ring in front of 65,000 people. That's how they'll go out. So, I go back to the doctors April 8 to set up the surgery. _

_For those of you who do not know, I have had;_

_A mass removed from my left fallopian tube along with ¾ of it._

_My gallbladder removed._

_Wisdom teeth have been removed, all four._

_Lower back surgery._

_This all happened in less than 2 years. So, this is just another one to add to my list._

_I will be high as hell after the surgery and I am not guaranteeing that I will be able to write chapters but I will try. I have a strong feeling that this story will continue on through WrestleMania like the first one. So, we still have a bit left. :]_

_On another note, the cat that lives outside my house is pregnant! Muffins will be having babies and I will be naming them Mini Muffins. I'm thinking like Chocolate Chip Muffin, Pistachio Muffin, so on and so forth. Anyway…_

_This chapter moves a bit fast so keep reading on it. Thank you for all the reviews and everything you guys have given me over this story. I appreciate it more than you'll ever know. As long as you guys keep reading, I will continue to write. I love you guys from the bottom of my heart. :D_

_**DarkAngelMel2**__ – You're gonna have a shock of your life when the reveal of the rat is! I hope everyone does! Thank you for reviewing my dear! You are amazing! I love your long review!_

_**Sonib89**__ – Hell yeah he's going crazy! It's gonna hit the fan boo!_

_**Kaiya's Watergarden**__ – You are more than welcome for the last update! You're leaning towards John? Alright, I think I should put a voting poll out! Everyone seems to be split._

_**Flufferz**__ – It hits the fan in this chapter! But this isn't the end, it's only the beginning! It's gonna get worse! Enjoy!_

_**Hsv81896**__ – Here is your monster Randy! This is only a small snip it of how it's gonna get!_

_**Tvrox12**__ – Glad you enjoyed the chapter dear! I hope you enjoy this one too._

_**Bill**__ – See? I wait for your reviews. xD Here you go!

* * *

_

_White Horse – Taylor Swift_

"_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to.  
As I paced back and forth all this time cause I honestly believed in you.  
Holding on, the days drag on. Stupid girl, I should have known,  
I should have known.  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale.  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet lead her up the stairwell.  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town.  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around."_

_February 14, 2011  
__Honda Center  
Anaheim, California  
9:12 PM_

It was Valentine's Day and Randy had done nothing. He was actually not around for most of the day and now most of the night. I had only seen him twice the whole day and I was sitting in the locker room, waiting for him to come back. I sighed and leaned my head back against the couch, looking at the ceiling. I was confused, wasn't Valentine's Day supposed to be spending time with your significant other? Where was mine? I patted my stomach and groaned. This baby was making me think and feel things I haven't ever felt.

I questioned everything.

"Why are you doing this to my body, baby?" I asked my stomach. "Why am I questioning your daddy? He's an amazing person unlike me." I coughed a bit to clear my throat. "What do I do baby? Do I tell him?...Yeah? Okay, I'll tell him tonight."

I couldn't hold it in anymore and I needed to tell him. I got really sick and ran to the bathroom, gripping the toilet and emptying the contents of my stomach. I heard the door open and John came in to hold my hair back. "Let it out babe." I threw up again, only getting bile as another wave came over me.

It took a few moments and a few rubs on the back from John until I got over the sick feeling. He helped me clean up and stand up straight. He helped me back to the couch and sat with me, watching RAW. "Am I a horrible person?"

"What do you mean?"

"Am I a horrible person by keeping this from him?" I asked as he played with my hair.

"No." John replied simply. "You're protecting him."

"I want to tell him."

John sighed heavily and tilted his head back. "Kayley,"

"John, I have to."

"Another week, please."

"It's been a week and it's been hard on me already. He's barely touching me, he rarely talks to me. I mean, it's like he's not there. He is but he isn't. He can't see me."

"I can't see you." He replied, doing his little gimmick.

"Be serious."

"Sorry."

"I can't keep it from him. It's hurting me emotionally and I just need to tell him."

"You do know what this will cause, right?" He asked, watching my face very seriously.

I nodded, looking around the room. "I'm just scared about what he will say and do but I know that I will feel better. He doesn't deserve a cheater like me." I looked up at John. "I'm telling him tonight."

"…Fine."

Horrible thing was, I was better off keeping it to myself.

* * *

_1:23 AM_

He had forgotten Valentine's Day all together. He didn't do anything and I had a chain for him in my bag. I kept it hidden at the bottom underneath all the clothes I had packed. He was supposed to be my fiancée and I thought fiancée's and boyfriends were supposed to do something. I had gotten him something a while ago and all of a sudden, it was nothing. It was cold between us. I needed to fix it.

"Randy…I need to tell you something." I said to him as he closed the hotel room door.

"What is it?" He replied, opening up drawers of the dresser and throwing clothes into the bag.

I closed my eyes, my mind going way too fast. Everything I worked so hard for in this relationship was about to go out in a blaze of fire. He turned around to look at me and he could see the obvious distraught on my face. He had a questionable expression, wondering what I was going to say. It came out like word vomit and it was so fast that I was able to get everything out but he had to rethink all the words that were said. "John kissed me when we were in the vent, trying to escape Nexus. I was talking but he tried to keep me quiet. Then last night we kissed again but I told him it was wrong and we didn't talk about it. I am so sorry."

He had just turned back around when I said it. His back got tense and his shoulders hunched up in anger. I took a step towards him, hoping to touch him before he left, possibly for good. That was a horrible mistake on my part.

He had turned around too fast to face me, making his arms rise up because of the sudden change in momentum. Slowly, I watched the back of his right hand, more so his fingers slam against my heated left cheek, making an echoing _smack_ sound bounce off the walls around us. My jaw dropped in shock. Of course, I knew he didn't mean to do that but I still couldn't believe that it had happened in the first place. If anyone was watching us, they would have taken the action as a backhand to me, domestic abuse, while I knew it was a complete accident and he didn't mean to hit me in the first place. My eyes betrayed me, I could feel the sadness creep its way up into my iris'. Once he was facing me, he took a step back, covering his mouth with his hands. Shock covered his face as he watched my cheek turn red and the imprints of his fingers appeared on my tanned skin. He reached out to me before pulling his offending hand back towards his large built body.

"Babe, I am so sorry…I didn't mean to hit you." Randy replied, reaching out to touch me again. I shrunk away from his hand, putting as much distance between me and him as humanly possible in such a tiny hotel room. "Babe…"

"Please, don't." I whispered as he reached out again, his fingers brushing against my shoulder. I back away once more, wishing he would figure out what I was trying to do. I was trying to cower away from him to make this as painless as possible once he realized what I had said, fully.

"I didn't mean-"

"I know."

"Babe,"

"You should hate me!" I yelled at him. He stopped walking towards me, settling for just standing there, brokenhearted, and waiting for me to do something to him. He had turned around so fast that he would have hit me anyway, even if his arms were lower, he would have smacked me in my stomach, possibly hurting the baby. "You should hate me because of what I've done."

He shook his head, willing the voices to settle down. "I don't hate you, I'm just pissed but I swear I didn't mean to hit you. You were standing too close and I turned around too fast. I am so sorry." Randy explained, his voice revealing all emotions he had pushed back for years. He had trained himself to keep his emotions behind the monster, to keep them concealed. In the past, he had no problem beating me down. It was our job in the ring; we had gone against each other in matches far too many times to count. It was different now, we were engaged to be married and I was pregnant with his child. I was the love of his life, which he had finally admitted to himself, and to me, it was a big step but I had a feeling that this set us back a few paces. His face was a picture of pure depression.

"Just walk out now. Please, save me from anymore pain that you are about to cause me and the pain I could cause you." I replied to him, as I walked past him and towards our bed. Randy stood there, watching with the saddest expression I have ever seen on his face.

"Why would I leave you?" He asked softly, his voice was almost controlled but still seeped of emotion.

"I kissed John. You don't deserve someone like that." I replied walking back to him. He kept his hands in his pockets, afraid to even move a finger around me now. "I love you Randy." I told him as I stood up straighter to kiss his cheek. I felt his body heave, as if he was either trying to resist touching me or attempting not to cry in front of me. Either way, he felt something.

"We can work it out. It's fine, I promise." He pleaded to me, his hands coming out of his pockets. "If I'm honest, I did kiss Kelly Kelly."

"I knew it." I replied, whispering to myself. Somehow I knew he did. I couldn't be upset because I pretty much hooked up with John.

"We can't fight about this but we can't do it again. This is what Punk and the Nexus want. Obviously, Punk wants you so he thinks ripping us apart will do make that happen."

"I just -" I groaned, not knowing what I thought.

"You want to leave the room, don't you?" Randy asked but it was more like a statement than anything.

"I don't know." I groaned and rubbed my face. "John wanted me to tell you towards Mania but I couldn't, I had to tell you."

"Well, at least you told me instead of me finding out." Randy mumbled.

"When was the last time you kissed Kelly?" I asked, sitting on the bed.

"About a week ago." He replied, sitting down on the other bed.

"How many times have you kissed her?" I asked again, mumbling my responses.

"A lot." He answered honestly.

I looked at the ceiling and closed my eyes. "Have you slept with her?" He was silent and I laughed humorlessly. I wanted to cry because I thought this was worse than what I did. "When?"

"About 2 weeks ago."

"Randy!" I laid back on the bed and covered my face. "Why?"

"You're being a hypocrite right now."

"HOW? I didn't sleep with John!" I replied hitting the bed before sitting back up. "I only kissed him and that was because he saved my ass from Nexus!"

"You still kissed him."

"But you put your dick in Barbie!" I yelled. "Oh my God! Why?"

"I was dr-"

"No you weren't!" I said. "You haven't had a drink since our engagement." I looked down at the huge ring that was resting on my finger.

"You're not thinking…" His eyes glanced down at my ring.

"I don't know what to do; I'm going to talk to Maryse…"

"Why do you continue to run?"

"I don't." I replied.

"Yes you do, every time we get into an argument you run."

"No, I'm going to Maryse's room because right now you disgust me."

"No, you're running because that's what you always do. What happens when the baby comes? When something happens between us that is worse than this? Will you take the baby and run? Run to Tampa or Canada or Los Angeles? You can't keep running." He replied softly, trying not to make me mad. When our child came, what was I going to do if we got into a fight? I wouldn't be able to take the child and hop on a plane to Tampa or Los Angeles. I would have to stay with Randy. Randy noticed me thinking and stood up, he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you, I always will, until the moment my blood stops running and I turn cold, I will love you. Even after that happens, I will but you can't keep running from me."

"How am I supposed to handle this? You had sex with Kelly." I pushed his arms off my waist. "How many times?"

"This is irrelevant…"

"How. Many. Times?"

"About seven."

"I'm done. Done." I replied, pushing him back. "I have not slept with John since I got with you. I have only kissed him but then you go and have sex with Kelly when you propose to me? That's ridiculous. I'm embarrassed." I crossed my legs and rubbed my face. "Why?"

"I don't know." He replied, looking at the floor.

"I want to be able to point across the room when our child grows up and say 'that was my first love'. I want to be able to point to you! Now what's going on? I don't know what to do right now." I watched his eyes twitching and I walked to his bag, throwing clothes out of the bag.

"What are you doing?"

I continued to throw items out of the bag and over my shoulder. He kept yelling at me to stop but I continued anyway. I reached what I want and pulled out his pill bottle. I opened it up as he tried to reach it. I looked at it, noticing they were all there and that he hasn't been taking them. "You've been lying to me."

"Babe-"

"You haven't been taking them." I replied. "Is this what our relationship is? A bunch of fucking lies?" He just looked away from me. I lost it, I threw the bottle in his face and watched it smack him and fall to the floor, along with all his pills. His eyes flashed and he reached for me.

It turned into a fight; I smacked him as he came closer, his face snapped to the side fast before he turned back towards me, ignoring the pain in his cheek and jaw. He reached for me and crashed into the dresser, throwing everything off of it. I grabbed a coffee cup and chucked it at him. He started to throw anything he could get his hands on. I would catch numerous things he would throw and I would chuck it right back. It was horrible. Randy overturned one of the beds and picking one of the many items off of the floor. I turned around to throw something else but that was a mistake.

Everything fell from there.

He threw the coffee machine at me and it hit me in the stomach. I lost my breath and I gasped out, holding my stomach as an unbearable pain sliced through me.

"Kayley?" Randy's voice shook with nervousness and the pain he was feeling about the whole night.

I gripped the dressers edge and went to my knees, crying as the pain reached an unbearable point. The cramping gripped my muscles in a tight fist. I cried out for someone to help me, it was too painful to handle.

"Shit…Kayley?" Randy asked as he came closer and bent down to my level. "Open your legs." I looked up at him, and he rolled his eyes. "Just open your goddamn legs."

I slowly and carefully opened my legs a little bit. I gasped at the movement and his hand was between them in a moment. I felt his finger tips push past my skirt and my panties, resting against my extremely sensitive area. He raised his hand and looked at it. "I'm bleeding…"

"We need to get you to the hospital." Randy replied, getting up and rushing to the phone.

I started to cry, hard. I gripped my stomach as Randy ordered the person on the other side of the line to get over here quickly.


	42. Chapter 42

_Sorry about the wait guys, I've been busy as hell trying to catch up with school work. I hate AP English. :/ _

_Sorry no shout outs this time, next time there will be, promise!_

_Thank you for all that you guys have done for me and this story, without you it wouldn't have made it this far. Thank you so much and much love to you guys!_

_SURPRISE IN THE CHAPTER! ENJOY!_

_**ALSO! I have been trying to get this chapter up for quite some time but this damn website kept giving me an error! I was soooooo pissed. Sorry for the wait! THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! Fellow authors have gotten word that they have to re-do their stories because of content so PLEASE KEEP AN EYE OUT! THIS COULD HAPPEN TO US!  
**_

* * *

_Get it Right – Glee (Original Song)_

_What have I done? I wish I could run,  
Away from this ship goin' under.  
Just tryin' to help out everyone else.  
Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders.  
What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things.  
I just wanna fix it somehow.  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh how many times will it take for me,  
To get it right?  
To get it right."_

_Unknown Amount of Time_

Emptiness. Darkness. Blank. Nothing. Absolute emptiness. It filled my soul, threatening to make me a shell of something other than I am. The walls of the beautiful fortress I had built around myself were falling down, one large area at a time as my thoughts continued down the path of destruction. Absolute destruction. My mind was slowly closing itself off from the world and nothing mattered to me anymore as I sat on the uncomfortable hospital bed. I didn't even matter. My career. My friends. My Family. What family? Not only was my father and uncle not here, Randy wasn't either. Neither was our child. He had caused me to lose our child because of our argument. I would have gladly accepted that he had cheated on me if it meant that I would get the life I had back. I had been in the hospital for a few days now, completely forgetting the correct amount of time, and the Nexus had ceased and desist all contact with me. There had been no attacks on anyone for a long time.

I looked up when my hospital room door opened. Instantly I recognized the large frame and the black underarmour shirt. John closed the door behind him and brought his hand from behind his back. Beautiful red roses were in his hands and next to them were beautiful yellow ones. He changed the dying ones in the vase, replacing them with the ones he brought.

"The yellow ones are from Glenn and Mark." John said standing next to the flowers awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "I, of course, brought the red ones." I continued to stay silent, thinking about my life. "Scoot over."

When I didn't move, he nudged my hip with his knuckles. I slowly moved over to the side of the small hospital bed, making enough room for him to slip in next to me. Ho got under the covers, wrapping his arms around my small, fragile frame. I rested my head on his shoulder and cried. I have been all cried out earlier, having felt my tears on my face for days. He soothed me, rubbing my back and pressing his cheek to the top of my head. His other hand rubbed my left arm.

"You'll make it through this." He whispered to me.

"We tried so hard to have a child and finally I had one, he makes me lose it. Why?"

"I don't know." He replied softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Why can't we just have a normal relationship?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He replied back to me.

"Can he see that I love him?"

"I don't know." He answered. "Don't ask me why it all happens to you because I don't know the answer to that either. All I know is that we've been through this before, not as extreme, but we've been in a situation like this before. We can do it together. All of us will help you."

"I want to find the rat." I whispered to the air. I felt John's hands slow.

"So does the rest of us. We'll find them."

"I love him John." I breathed.

"I know you do." He replied, hugging me close to him. "I know."

"How can he do this to me?" I asked, sitting up to look at him.

He looked broken as I asked him. His face was contorted into pain as he tried to answer my question. I knew he didn't want to answer with another 'I don't know' but I knew he didn't have the answer. He just wanted to fix me somehow. He wanted me back to the person I was before I was crushed.

"I know you have a lot of questions, I understand but I can't answer them." John said brokenly. "I would love nothing more than to see you smile again, to laugh, to see your eyes light up when you are happy, to get your random hugs when you are overwhelmed with happiness, to just…I would love nothing more than to see you be the happiest person in the world."

I slowly started to lay back down on him as I replied, "I don't know when that will happen, John."

As I cried I didn't realize anything. I wasn't aware of anyone else, just that John was here for me. I didn't want anyone else around me because I didn't trust a lot of people. There was still someone who knew everything and told Phil. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I felt John kiss my head, which made more tears escape from my eyes. I didn't know that he was crying silently above me, wishing that he could take the pain for me.

* * *

_February 20, 2011  
Elimination Chamber PPV__**  
**Oracle Arena  
Oakland, California  
5:23 PM_

**Third Person Omniscient Point of View**

After a few days in the hospital and a day at John's house in Tampa, Florida, Kayley was back at work. She was just walking around, not doing anything too much. Everyone seemed to know she had a miscarriage but no one knew why unless they were close friends. A lot of the Diva's came up to her, letting her know that they have been praying for her and that they were there whenever she needed them. Maryse, of course, was there all the time. She helped John with her, pushing past their differences for her. She knew it was hard for them but they seemed to work it out for her sake.

She had a good idea as to who the rat was but she needed to find out deeper. She needed someone to talk to and she couldn't think of anyone better than to talk to the leader of the locker room. She had gone to his locker room, while Glenn was there and spill her heart out to the both of them. It went downhill from there, Mark wouldn't listen and she would get frustrated. He was being an asshole and she could tell Glenn was getting fed up with his unresponsive attitude.

"I don't understand why I would care." Mark replied, shrugging. She grew hot in the face and her fists started to shake with the overwhelming urge to punch him.

"You thought that I had it all. A man that loved me, a child on the way, a career, a loving family, a steady income but no, I was not happy. I was not happy in the slightest because there was another man fighting for me and on top of all that, the Nexus was still after me!" She screamed, fisting her hair in her hands. "So the next time you try to analyze my life, look at the actual me and the actual story than just the outside. You can't see behind the walls we all put up. We do it so we give off the feeling that we are perfect when we really aren't!"

Mark just stared at me as she ranted at him. "I don't understand-"

"Well you better listen to this! You may be the leader of the locker room but you don't know one damn thing that goes on in there!" She yelled, pointing towards the door. Glenn just sat on the couch and watched what was playing out in front of him. "I have been harassed by the Nexus for weeks now and before that I was almost raped by Wade Barrett! You don't **KNOW SHIT**!" She roared so loudly that her vocal cords strained. "You have no idea what we go through and you just say, 'oh it'll get better' but have you ever stopped to think about me and my family? We have been in fights ever since I stepped foot in this company and even before when Shawn was still here, he fought everyday to prove that this didn't bother him. Now that he is retired he is still getting shit thrown on him?"

"Little girl…" Mark growled at her.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed viciously, vocal cords strained again and it made a squeak noise. Glenn's eyes got huge and Mark just glared at her, apparently he never thought he would be told to shut up. "Face it you don't know anything. You never have and you never fucking will! You just sit back and watch what is going on. I have been put through Hell and all I am asking is for a little help and you won't even give me that? I thought I was someone you cared about? I guess that was just a lie also. You think I have it all but its empty when I get home. It's a dark place where everything is gone. There is no warmth! No love! **NOTHING!** Randy doesn't want me because I lost the child and because of the Nexus. **I am alone**! I'm lost and I'm confused." She felt the tears fall down her face as her resolve crumbled. "I can't do this alone."

"Listen-"

"NO! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE LISTEN TO ME! I have been through enough; all I've been asking is some kind of help! ANYTHING! I'm broken, lost, confused, damaged, hurt, WHATEVER! I am everything in the book. Shawn doesn't know what to do and neither does Hunter! They've never been through this! I just need help. Please."

Glenn sighed and got up, rubbing her back in reassurance. "I speak for myself when I say I will help you. I love you girl and that won't happen again. I haven't been around for a long time but I'm here now and I'll take care of things on SmackDown and at Pay Per-Views. I have you covered. Hell, you're my little sister and no one will ever hurt my little sister again."

Mark suddenly stood up and she cowered at the sudden height difference, her adrenaline from her anger vanishing quickly as the Deadman stood in front of her. "I don't appreciate you talking to me that way little girl," He told me sternly. She nodded and looked down at her shoes feeling embarrassed by her outburst. Glenn kept rubbing her back. "I don't appreciate you back talking to me and I don't like that you think that I don't know what goes on. I do. Let me make it very clear to you, I was well aware of what was happening, do you honestly think that I don't listen to Michelle? She and Maryse are good friends so she's been keeping me informed. If you want to be free from hurt, you can't do it with the pain you're feeling right now. Don't show that you are afraid even if you are. If I know anything about nobodies in this company, they will feed off your fear. If you want to save the RAW roster from the destruction, you have to save yourself first. You didn't put yourself first in this fight before and because of that, you lost your child and everything you hold dear to you." She felt the tears well up and her heart was breaking with every word he was saying because she knew he was right. "Now put yourself first, let everyone else take care of themselves." Mark sighed and looked around. "Kayley," He spoke, her head shot up as he used her first name. She knew it was getting serious if he didn't use her last name only. "I know you are hurting, I've been through this also. My ex-wife lost one of our children, I've been divorced more times than I care to consider, I lost everything in one second and because of that, I ended up alone for a long time before Michelle came along. Don't regret anything in your life. You've fucked up, yeah, we all have. I bet Randy fucked up more than he cares to admit and it wouldn't surprise me if he fucked up during your relationship with him." Glenn hugged her close to his body as Mark continued to talk, she cried into his shirt because of the past argument that led her here. "But let me tell you something girl, someone will come along and pick you right back up. It could be John or it could be someone you never thought it would be. Not everything is going to happen when you want it to but it'll happen when you need it too."

Glenn rubbed her back, resting his cheek against the top of her head. "He's right Kayley. Allow yourself time to grieve but don't let it consume you."

"Kayley," Mark started again. "You are a good girl. You are strong, smart, and compassionate. Granted, that may have been why you got here in the first place but don't go changing yourself for someone who can't accept you for you. Don't let them tear you down and build them up the way you want them too. Hunter and I have talked a lot through this whole ordeal. Hunter and Shawn are extremely concerned for you. Let me just tell you that your father loves you more than he loves life. He will die for you, like every father would but he is lost just as you are. He doesn't want his daughter to be hurt or anything else. He doesn't want to lose his first daughter." Mark told her, rubbing the back of his neck. "You have to pick yourself up and get help from someone else. You'll need someone. Someone will come along and pick you up one day."

"And that someone will always be me." They all looked up as John entered the locker room. He closed the door again behind him and stood where he was until Mark nodded for him to come closer. "I will do anything to see you smile again, to laugh again, to even breathe without pain, like I've told you. I've been afraid many times during this whole Nexus battle but I never showed it because I was being strong for you. I just want to free you from the hurt you're feeling Kayley."

Glenn slowly let go of her as John came closer. Mark watched the scene unfold around him. He knew that John loved her, it was almost unhealthy, but he also knew that Randy would be the right one for her. Actually, he wasn't sure. He just knew something had to be done for her to figure it out. He wasn't the only one who was tired of watching them fight. Sure, it was entertaining but it was now getting to the point where they all had to settle down. He didn't want them to end up like him and searching his whole life for the one woman who was right for him.

Mark's heart nearly broke for John when she didn't say anything back. John just hugged her and kept her close to him, afraid that she would disappear. Heartache was knocking on John's door, wanting to be let in. He feared that this would be the end of a friendship. He had seen it firsthand what this could do to them, it had nearly happened before and he did not want to be there when if it did. He had a sudden pang of fear when he realized that if they got together, the whole story would start over. Mark's words were about to come out of his mouth without his say so.

"I'm the rat." Mark spoke up suddenly, making all of them look up at him. "I'm the one who told Nexus about everything."

Kayley replied with a good slap to the Undertaker, John held her back and yelled at him, and Glenn responded with a nice punch to the jaw to the Phenom.


	43. Chapter 43

_I'm going to be having my tonsils taken on Wednesday, April 13, so I may be out of commission. XD I'll try to write as much as possible between now and then._

_I did go to WrestleMania 27 and I had a blast! I have pictures up on my Facebook. If you want to add me as a friend, send me a message and I'll be happy to give you the link. :D _

_**LeahMarie **__– Welcome back! I missed you! I had an amazing time at Mania, thank you! I'll be going to WrestleMania 28 since it's in Miami, hopefully we can meet! That would be amazing! It's a small world, I watch your Youtube videos and you read my fanfiction. Insane!_

_**AndiSavi**__ – Never saw this name before but welcome! I am so happy that you enjoy the series! All of you guys are inspiration to me, so thank you so much for the review. I hope you continue to like the chapters!_

_**Tvrox12 **__– Thanks! The next chapter will be half in Randy's Point of View, so we get to see how Randy is dealing with all this! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one!_

_**Flufferz **__– Yes ma'am it was Mark! You don't see too much of it in this chapter but it will get around to it. Probably the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

_**Hsv81896 **__– You'll find out his reasons soon! Not in this one and maybe not in the next but the next will touch on it. Well, maybe I may put the reasons in there. :D Who knows? Thanks for enjoying the chapter. More Monster Randy is what you want? More Monster Randy is what you will get in the future!_

_**Roxxi-Dynamite **__– I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! This one doesn't touch much on the Mark thing but the next chapter will! Stay tuned!_

_**Sonib89 **__– Of course you didn't expect it boo! I always love screwing with the readers, you know that! I had a blast at Mania. You can see my pictures on my Facebook. Go check them out. :D_

_**DarkAngelMel2 **__– Holy crap that was a long review, but I loved it! I love your little rants, they are the best! They make me laugh out loud and have people looking at me weirdly. It's so worth it. We'll find out about how Randy is dealing with it in the next chapter. :D You're the best!_

_**Kaiya's Watergarden **__– Yup! Mark was the rat. XD Insane huh? You'll find out his reasons in the next chapter. This one just touches on it. Enjoy!_

_**This may be a slightly confusing chapter near the bottom. Hope I don't get you confused.**_

* * *

_Ghost of You – Selena Gomez_

_"Turned my back to the door, feel so much better now._  
_Don't even try anymore, nothing left to lose._  
_There's a voice that's in the air;_  
_saying don't look back nowhere._  
_There's a voice that's always there._  
_And I'll never be quite the same as I was before._  
_These parts of you still remain, though it's out of focus._  
_You're just somewhere that I've been and I won't go back again._  
_You're just somewhere that I've been._

_I'm breathing in, breathing out, ain't that what it's all about?_  
_Livin' life crazy loud, like I have the right to._  
_No more words in my mouth, nothin' left to figure out,_  
_But I don't think I'll ever break through,_  
_The ghost of you."_

_February 23, 2011  
Toledo, Ohio  
Hilton Head  
3:24 AM  
_

It was something no one ever expected. The leader of the locker room was the rat. He was the one who was responsible for telling the Nexus that I was pregnant. He was responsible for everything that had happened to us. I had told Hunter almost immediately. He had admitted that he told Mark that I was pregnant since he thought Mark wasn't backstage anymore until WrestleMania neared closer. Hunter blamed himself for everything that had happened now because he let his mouth go open. I had tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault; it was Mark's fault for telling everyone what was going on.

John was there, of course. He never left my side. He was helping me get over the miscarriage extremely fast and I felt horrible for not giving more time to grieve over the passing of my unborn child. Vince had been nothing but supportive of me, helping me through it also. He was making sure that I didn't have a lot on my plate, working wise. All of the McMahon's were making sure I was not getting under pressure but what I missed the most was the ring.

I missed the ring, badly.

All I wanted to do was get in there and take out all of my frustrations out on whoever was in the other corner. I wanted to wrestle again but I knew that Vince, Stephanie, and Hunter thought it was way too soon. John and Maryse had talked to Vince and pleaded with him not to put me into action just yet. Shawn had almost flown to the next venue and beat the crap out of Mark but Hunter was able to talk him out of it.

I had not seen Randy in almost a week. I hadn't even heard his name and I was going through withdrawals. I wanted him back as sick as it sounded. I wanted him. I missed him. I loved Randy. I had taken off my engagement ring and put it on a gold chain that hung low on my neck. I was unsure if we were still together (probably not) so I just let it hang on my neck. I wanted to feel his tanned skin, so hot underneath my fingertips. I wanted to kiss his lips and taste cinnamon. I wanted him, badly. I had seen him in the hallway but it was not enough for me. I wanted to talk to him.

I took a long drink from the whiskey bottle that was by my side. I cleared my throat of the burning sensation that the liquor had caused. I was more than drunk by now. I was beyond drunk and heading for alcohol poisoning. I had gone through four bottles of whiskey and half a bottle of pure vodka. I was wishing that I had moonshine, which was nearly 100% alcohol. I sat between the two hotel beds with Randy's pictures on my thighs, my engagement ring hanging between my breasts, and the bottles scattered all around me.

I was way too drunk to stand, let alone think about standing. Granted, I wanted to wrestle again but for the past few days all I had been doing was drinking, nonstop. I tilted the bottle back and finished it, dropping it to the floor with the other. I groaned as my stomach gave a flip, letting me know that it had no food inside it. I didn't feel like eating, all I wanted to do was drink and sleep. I was planning on doing just that.

There was a knock on my hotel room door. I had snapped my head around too fast which made everything spin uncontrollably around me. The floor was no longer there and the walls were gone. It was darkness but I could still hear. The door was opened and I heard footsteps rush in, calling out to me.

"Kayley?" John's voice asked as he tried to get me to wake up. "Kayley!"

"Kayley! Come on baby girl open your eyes!" Shawn's voice was right in front of me. I could hear all of them but I couldn't open my eyes. "Please, don't do this to me! Please!"

"Call the ambulance." Hunter's voice ordered to someone. "I think she has alcohol poisoning."

"Yes, this is Shawn Hickenbottom; I need an ambulance at the Hilton Head, Room 5124. It's for my daughter Kayley Elizabeth Hickenbottom. Yes. No. Yes, we think she has alcohol poisoning, she isn't responding to us." Shawn said frantically into the phone, not breathing once. "Send the ambulance quickly, this is my daughter!"

"Come on Kayley, please open your eyes."

"Why did she do this?" Shawn cried.

I felt someone pick the picture off of my thighs. "This." John's voice replied.

"I'll kill him."

"No, right now it's about Kayley. Fuck Randy Orton." Hunter snapped, shutting everyone up. "Try to get her to open her eyes, John. I'll take Shawn outside."

"No! I want to stay with my daughter! Please Kayley, open your eyes!" I heard Shawn crying and I could feel the hurt in my chest that he had to witness me like this. I heard Hunter say something but it was growing soft. I just let myself go into the darkness.

"What's going on?" Ted asked John as EMT's went into the hotel room.

"Kayley may have alcohol poisoning." He mumbled back.

"She's drinking because of that asshole?" Cody asked, coming to a stop next to the forming crowd of superstars.

"I guess." John said sadly, his voice growing soft.

"What do we do?" Cody asked, listening to someone in the room.

"I don't know." John said seriously. "I don't know what to do. All I want to do is make her better."

"We need to go to her house and clear out everything of Randy's." Ted spoke up.

"No, that needs to stay there." Maryse said walking up to the group. Her eyes were red and bloodshot. Obviously she had been crying recently. "That's something she has to do."

"I'll be there with her." John said and everyone nodded at him.

"Where is she? Where is she?"

They all turned around and looked at Randy, who looked a mess as he tried to push his way through the crowd. A lot of people tried to block him and others just stepped out of his way for fear of his attacks. He was breathing heavily and came to a stop next to John, Maryse, Cody, and Ted. He watched the stretcher be rolled out of the hotel room with Kayley on it. He put his hand on over his mouth, watching her lifeless form all buckled in.

"No. Please, no. What's going on? John, what's happening?" He looked at John, who glared at him.

"She drank enough to drown because of you." He said simply, walking with Shawn and Hunter with the stretcher.

"No." He whispered as Kayley was wheeled past him. "I need to go to the hospital."

"You are not welcomed there." Hunter growled at him. "You come anywhere near her when she is in my presence, I will kill you. Mark my fucking words."

"Hunt-"

"It's Triple H to you fucker." Hunter replied, walking behind the Shawn.

* * *

_March 1, 2011  
Kayley Michaels and Randy Orton's House  
San Antonio, Texas  
12:34 PM_

"Come on, Kayley." John said as we walked into the house.

I was instantly hit with Randy's smell. He was everywhere in the house. Pictures were on the wall and his clothes were in the bedroom upstairs. John stood there awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked around the kitchen and groaned.

"I'm gonna run out to the store and grab us some food." John said to me. "Will you be okay alone?"

"I'm not five John." I grumbled standing by the stairs.

"I was just checking." He replied back, grabbing his car keys. "It may take a while because I don't know where I'm going but I'll be back."

"Alright. Drive safe. This storm is getting bad." I said looking out the window at the ripping wind and horrible rain.

"I will." He kissed my forehead, pushing my hair back behind my ear. "I love you Kayley, all I want to see if you smile again."

"I know." I whispered.

"I'll be back." He kissed my forehead again and left the house. I heard his car start and leave the long driveway.

I took a deep breath and walked up stairs to our bedroom. The door was closed, which was weird because I left it open when I leave for the road. I opened the door and instantly I wanted to close it. Sitting on the bed, with his hands clutching a picture frame, was Randy. His tanned skin had lost its glow and his eyes were bloodshot. He seemed so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear me enter.

"Hi Randy."

His head shot up. He saw me in the door way and stood up setting the picture down. He walked over to me but stopped short. "Hi Kayley."

It was silent for a moment as I closed the door. Neither one of us knew what to say. I watched his body. He only had basketball shorts on, his upper half completely naked. He looked up at me and tried to smile but it came out harsh.

"I am so sorry…"

"I know." I replied, holding up my hand to stop his talking. "I know. Why haven't you talked to me?"

He sighed and looked around. "I thought you needed time. I thought you didn't want to see me. I caused all of this."

"Yes you did but that was something we had to go through together Randy. I couldn't do it on my own." I said. "I needed you Randy."

"I know." He sighed heavily and groaned to himself. "I will never leave you again. I love you."

"I love you."

"How can you forgive me so easily?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

Thunder ripped across the sky and the lightning followed. The lights went out and everything was silent. The rain pounded on the roof and we stared at each other. "This seems too familiar."

He nodded and stepped closer. "It does. I'll ask again, how can you forgive me so easily?"

"I haven't forgiven you Randy. Not by a long shot, but I can try to work through it."

"We can't be together to quickly out of this…"

"I know."

"Please, Kayley, don't leave me." He begged.

I stepped closer to him, touching his face, feeling the softness of it. "I cant leave you Randy. I don't have it in me."

"Fuck it." He grabbed my face, kissing me deeply.

I sighed into his mouth, holding onto his body, pulling him closer to me.

His kisses were driving me insane, his body was yelling out to me, begging to be touched. "Kayley," he murmured against my lips, "Tell me what you want." I ran my hands down his chest, making him hiss. "Tell me." he murmured again driving me wild, "Is this what you want Kayley?" he asked softly still not receiving a verbal reply. He was losing it and couldn't hold back any longer. He gently picked me up and then carried me towards the bed.

He laid me down softly before crawling onto the bed towards me. "Is this what you want Kayley?" he asked again, getting a small moan in response. "I'm losing control Kayley, soon I won't be able to stop" he murmured against my neck, "Just tell me to stop now and I'll stop." he murmured again as he slowly slid his hand across my tummy tugging at my shirt to remove it.

"Tell me what you want Kayley." I just moaned again as I ran my nails gently up and down his back. "I can't stop now," he murmured as he slowly pulled up my shirt up and over my head. I help him take it off and smiled a little when he rolled onto me and began to stroke my face. "Just tell me to stop and I will," he murmured softly before kissing my already swollen lips. "I want you Kayley but you need to tell me to stop now before I do something we'll regret."

"Randy..."

"Tell me." He murmured softly as he then proceeded to kiss and suck each breast. "Kayley I can't stop, tell me this is what you want."

"I want you. Always. I love you Randy." I eventually moaned out making Randy get harder, if it was possible.

"That's all I needed to hear." He murmured and then proceeded to kiss my lips again, a little harder this time. Passion was taking over the both of us. I knew he had heard John when he came in with me so he wanted to hurry up. "Show me what you want," he murmured against my lips, drawing another moan from my throat.

I kissed him again as I reached out and took one of his hands, and then guided it down my tummy and into my shorts. I gasped at his soft touch as he stroked me gently, before placing a finger inside of me. I gasped again against his lips as the pleasure I felt was incredible.

"This what you want Kayley?" he murmured against my lips, as I arched myself forward and then kissed him again, "My baby like that?"

"Yes!" I moaned out and then gasped again when I felt Randy place another finger inside of me and gently moved them around.

"Want another one?" he murmured and smiled when he got a moan in response, so he slipped a third finger in making me gasp again.

"Oh God." I said against his lips and looking into his eyes. He increased his speed with his fingers, making me tense up and whimper with pleasure.

"That feel good?" he asked as I felt him remove his fingers.

"Yes." I whispered out making Randy smile.

"We're just getting started," Randy murmured as he kissed me passionately feeling me move my hands down his back towards his shorts. I was tugging at them slowly hinting that I was ready and wanted him. Randy gently rolled off of me to slide my shorts off leaving me completely naked.

He admired my body for a while, admiring every curve and every freckle on my body. "You're so beautiful," he murmured as he slowly slid back over to me once he'd removed his shorts and threw them on the floor.

He laid back on top of me, his face inches from mine. I could smell his wonderful breath on my face. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked again. I nodded and he kissed me again as he gently nudged my legs apart so he could settle himself between them. "You ready?" he asked softly as I nodded and then kissed his lips again. Randy kissed back with more passion, hoping to take my mind off everything that had happened as he gently began to push himself into me.

"Oh God, Randy!" I cried out in pleasure. It felt so good to have him inside me again. We were a perfect fit. He pulled out and pushed back in.

"God you're so tight." Randy moaned. He laid down on me more, trying to touch every part of me. "I love you Kayley Michaels." He stopped for a minute whilst moving my legs to wrap them around his waist so he could go deeper.

"Oh fuck," I moaned as I felt Randy sink deeper into me.

"Feel good?" Randy whispered in my ear before kissing and biting at it making me moan.

"Oh yesss Randy." I moaned as I dug my nails into his shoulders causing him to groan. Randy looked down at me and said; "Open your eyes; I want to look into them." I opened my eyes and my gaze settled on the beautiful blue eyes in front of me.

"So tight" He growled loudly as he slowly lowered himself to rest his forehead against mine, using his hips in a rhythm motion to keep up the pace while not using his arms as support.

"Oh yesss Randy right there!"

"You like it like that?"

"Oh goddd, yesss!"

"I'm going to make you cum Kayley. You're mine." He growled into my ear. The goose bumps erupted on my skin at those territorial words.

"Faster!" Randy propped himself up again on his hands and started to get faster much to my delight.

"Oh God don't stop!" I nearly screamed in pleasure as Randy was speeding up the pace of his hips. His hips smacked against mine as they moved together getting closer and closer to release. "Rannnnddy!" I moaned loudly, dragging my nails down his back.

"Let go Kayley," He said as he again quickened the pace making me bite back from screaming.

"Oh God Randy." I moaned again making Randy growl loudly as my walls were tightening around him.

"Oh fuck Kayley." Randy murmured and then groaned against my shoulder as he heard me cumming hard as well. I shuddered against him as I rode out the wave of pleasure before smiling when Randy collapsed on top of me. I still had my legs wrapped around him, feeling him still deep inside of me, and then I wrapped her arms around him too. "I could stay like this forever." Randy replied, moving his hips.

I shook my head and looked around the bedroom. I sighed and sat down on the floor. That's what I wanted to happen, just to forget everything that had happened. I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I buried my head into my knees and cried. I felt someone come into the room and sit down next to me.

"It's okay Kayley. It'll be alright baby girl." John said to me, kissing my head over and over again. "Shhh. It's okay."

I cried harder, letting my legs slide out and turning my body to hold onto John. He frantically pushed my hair back behind my ear, whispering soothing words into my ear. I breathed in and out trying to calm myself down but Randy's face was everywhere in the room. I was drowning in the memory of him

"We should get out of the house sweetheart…" John spoke softly, trying not to startle me. I shook my head. I needed to be here. I needed to face this. This was my house and I could leave just because my heart was broken.

The house was no longer warm and comforting; it was cold, calculating, and solitary. There was no life inside these walls. It held the memories of a once 'perfect' life but now it seemed like a 'perfect' cover to hide all the pain. All the anguish, angst, and sadness seeped from the cracks of the foundation. It was desolate. Empty. Alone.

I stared down into John's lap, my tears staining his t-shirt. He just continued to hold me, not wanting to let me go in case I would break. I needed as much help as I could get when it came to this. I couldn't do this alone.

Randy was right all those times. There was a ghost in the house.

The ghost of him.


	44. Chapter 44

_I'm having my tonsils taken out tomorrow so don't expect a chapter. I'll try to post more today and tonight. I love you guys. I will do more shout outs when I get back from the hospital and feel better. So don't expect shouts outs until then. There will be little messages up here until then._

_**ALSO! I tried to send my facebook URL out to some of you but you guys don't have messaging. :[ so, I'll post it here. Just tell me you are from this sight. :D**_

_**Facebook . com / StoneColdHolly **_

_Hopefully you'll find me. :D_

_Two more chapters should be out tonight!_

* * *

_Dear Agony – Breaking Benjamin_

"_Suddenly the lights go out. Let forever drag me down.  
I will fight for one last breath. I will fight until the end.  
And I will find the enemy within,  
'Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin.  
Dear agony, just let go of me.  
Suffer slowly, is this the way it's got to be?  
Don't bury me, faceless enemy.  
I'm so sorry, is this the way it's got to be, dear agony?"_

_March 1, 2011  
Cleveland, Ohio  
Hyatt Hotel  
5:31 PM_

**Third Person Omniscient Point of View**

He wasn't handling this well at all. His mind was starting to fold on itself and become a gaping hole of nothing. He had started taken his medication again, hoping to get back on the right track. He knew that if he wanted to patch things up with Kayley, he would have to first start with himself. He would have to block out the voices for good and not listen to them. He would start with himself as much as it pained him to wait. He had nothing left to lose. He had already lost his fiancée, his home, his child, everything. Everything he worked so hard to get, he had lost in a fit of rage.

He had had red film over his eyes. He didn't understand what was going on at the time. He had told her he had cheated on her, after she had admitted to kissing John Cena. John Cena. That diabolical man was everywhere! He was everywhere, stealing everything away from him. He had always stolen everything away from him. He was probably with Kayley right now, helping her through this, when it should be him, Randal Keith Orton. But no. No, Randy was sitting in his hotel room, staring out the window in deep thought. It was an empty hotel room. There was no light or happiness that was usually surrounding him. Kayley had been that for him.

Everything seemed to fall back towards John fucking Cena. He was the reason it took so long for Randy and Kayley to admit in the first place that they loved each other. John was her best friend and her knight in shining armor. The one who would rescue her from evil, violent Randy. Someone would always need to be rescued from him. He was heading for damnation and he was trying to stop from falling. He was trying to get back on the right path.

"If they think they've seen violent, they have no idea what I am willing to do." Randy growled darkly at the window. The rain pounded on the glass, reminding him that he was still alone.

The thoughts started to form in his head and the mental image he was getting was slowly consuming him. He broke his gaze from the storm and walked towards his bag, ripping it open and grabbing his pill bottle. He dumped one, solitary pill into his hand before bringing it up to his mouth and dry swallowing it. He shouldn't think like that. He took a sip of water and walked over to the bed, laying down on it. His hands were behind his head and his ankles were crossed. He stared at the ceiling, watching the lights flicker as the thunder shook the building. It wasn't long until the storm had cut off the power.

That was fine with him. He was perfectly fine laying in the dark. He was alone, he knew that. He also knew that Kayley was a long way away from him. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes. Kayley, his light in the darkness. The one who helped him become who he is. In reality, he seemed to be cool, calm, and collected but that couldn't be farther from the truth. He was dying inside. He was literally dying because it was his fault they were in this position. He was trying to give off the impression that he didn't care because that was what is expected of him. His insides churned at every thought that was either violent or evil. He wanted nothing more than to run over to the window and crash through the glass just to fall down towards the sidewalk. He would be put out of his misery but he would cause more for Kayley.

He choked a bit on his emotions before he felt something wet on his cheek. He opened his eyes, thinking the rain had started to leak through the ceiling. No, no that was not what was on his cheek. He was crying. Tears had slipped from his eyes without his say so. He sat up and wiped his face off. It didn't last long until more started to come down. He had never accidently let his emotions slip away from him. He was crying in his hotel room over the madness and chaos he caused.

He opened his cell phone, staring at pictures of them in his photo album. He was tempted to call her but she would probably just hang up on him. He didn't want to risk it, not yet. He wanted to give her time to heal before he stepped back in. He knew it was a bad idea but he didn't know what else to do. He always ran away, he ran and hid himself away from the world. He put on the strong front of a careless man for the world to see. He knew who he was. John and Kayley did also. He only hoped Shawn and Hunter saw it too.

He sighed and put the cell phone down. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes again, folding his hands into his lap.

"I never do this and you know it's all knew to me…but…I'm praying Eddie. I'm praying to you because I need help. I am in a desperate state and I have no idea what to do. That girl, that kid that you took under your wing, well…she means everything to me man. I love her and I know I have a funny way of showing it but I really do love her. I just don't know how to tell her or show her. I can't be myself around her because then I hurt her. I know I am the reason I am in this mess but I am just asking for some sort of sign that I'm not alone. I need someone to help me." Randy pleaded, keeping his eyes closed. He could feel the tears on his face again. "I'm suffering because I know I can help it. I'm in agony, I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Eddie, please, help me. Help me get better. Help me show her that I am not a bad person…even though I am a horrible man."

The dark, angry grey sky was peeking through the window. The rain continued to pound on the glass and thunder kept ripping across the sky. Lightning would light up everything for a brief moment before disappearing, returning everything to its original state. It's original angry state.

He opened his eyes and sighed heavily, running a hand over his short hair. "Eddie…can you tell our child that I am sorry?"

He had nothing left to give.

* * *

_March 1, 2011  
Cleveland, Ohio  
Some Arena  
7:34 PM_

In the back of the locker room Hunter, was pacing back and forth. He had confronted the Deadman already; he had issued the challenge to face him at WrestleMania. He wanted to get Mark back the best way he knew how, he wanted to end that Streak Mark took so much pride in. He had hurt his adopted daughter, badly, and that didn't set well with him. His stomach was twisting at the thought of Mark being the rat. How could he?

"Hunter, I don't think this is a good idea." Shawn mumbled from the couch, watching Mark talk in the middle of the ring. "There are better ways to get him back."

"Do you not understand?" Hunter snapped, making his way towards his best friend. "Granted, Kayley is your daughter but I feel like I have to step up and defend her."

"Do you think that I don't want to kick Mark's teeth in? I DO!" Shawn yelled at him. He stood up and looked The Game in the eye. "My daughter has been put through Hell the moment she set FOOT in this company. I feel like it's my fault! I want to tell her that it's going to be okay when I know it's not. Lord knows that I want to."

"She was abused by the Nexus for months. I need to defend her!"

"You don't HAVE to do anything Paul!"

"I feel like I have to!"

"She can fight her own battles!"

"And how has that been going for her?"

"She's not your daughter!"

"SHE'S AS GOOD AS GOD DAMN IT!"

Silence came over the pair quickly. Hunter had just denounced Shawn's God in vain and Shawn's stomach started to twist. The pain was written all on his face as Hunter just stared at him, obviously not sorry for what he just said.

"What am I supposed to do Hunter?" Shawn asked quietly.

"You let me handle it. We may never know the reasons behind Mark's actions because, honestly, he doesn't need any reasons. He just does what he wants to do. But if that's how he wants to play, well, I am more than happy to do _exactly _what I want to do for once."

"Hunter…" Shawn started.

"No, he wants to fuck," Shawn flinched. "With my family, well, he just opened the gates of Hell. He'll be praying to the good Lord above by the end of WrestleMania." Hunter grumbled, throwing his water bottle at the wall making it explode and water come flying out of the top. "She is my daughter, blood or not, she is what I live for besides my own children with Stephanie. No one disrespects my children!"

Shawn watched Hunter walk briskly from the locker room. He sighed and sat down on the couch, wondering what was happening around him. Meanwhile, Hunter stalked his way towards Mark's locker room. He was planning on waiting for him to come back. Oh, he was going to wait for him and give him the best fucking beating he ever had the chance to get! He wanted to give Mark a little taste of what he was going to do to him come WrestleMania. He was going to be careful to the time leading up to the biggest event of the year, but when he hit the stage, it would be on.

He slammed the locker room door open but all Mark did was look up slowly, his eyes glinting dangerously at the thought of someone barging into his private space. Hunter nodded towards the door after looking at Michelle. She knew her place and left the room, closing the door carefully behind her. Hunter stood there, looking at Mark as if he was Randy. His eyes glittered with hatred and fury, the same way he looked at Randy Orton now. His body language, alone, told everyone around him that he was not the one to be approached at the moment.

"I want to get this straight, Kayley is my daughter and I will _not _settle for her to get hurt like she has. So I just want to know the answer to one question…"

"I already know what you're going to ask Hunter," Mark replied, standing up and facing the respected man. "Honestly, I did it because Phil told me to. He wanted to know and I don't lie."

"You couldn't have let that moral slip by this one time?"

"Family doesn't lie to each other."

"OBVIOUSLY HE ISNT FAMILY!"

Mark's face hardened. "Even if you like it or not, everyone in this company is family. We all have siblings or cousins that we hate, Phil happens to be that cousin to you. Let me tell you one thing, Hunter, Phil is in love with your dau-"

"NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Hunter groaned loudly. "We have John Cena, Randy Orton, and now Phil Brooks? I can only handle Cena and I'm barely handling Orton at this moment, there is no way I will handle Brooks in this now."

"You need to think back for a second," Mark sat back down on the couch, stretching out. Hunter joined him, waiting for some explanation as to why Phil Brooks liked Kayley. "Phil was there when she was accidently drugged, he was there when she started to drink, he was there when Hardy was still in the business. Hell, he was himself when he was throwing socks at her. Now that Orton stepped in, do you think it's all going to go away? No, not by a long shot. He thought they had bonded over those times. Obviously he was wrong if she went back to that kid Orton."

Hunter thought for a moment. Yeah, it all seemed to make sense but there was one problem. "Why do you care?"

"She's family."

"Don't give me that bullshit Mark. You don't give a damn about that. You don't give a damn about that girl; you've proved that over the past years."

"I did it for her own good. No one wants her to go back to that kid. No one. I heard he beat her and you know I don't like that." Mark's eyes glinted. "I personally saw that Phil was fit for her."

"You are a lying sack of shit Calaway." Hunter spoke up boldly. He, personally, didn't know if he was stupid or brave by calling The Undertaker a sack of shit. Those two lines come really close to being the same more often that Hunter would like to admit. "You don't care about Kayley or anything she has been through. So why don't you just give up the façade and tell me the real damn reason you were the rat."

"I can't give you an answer, Hunter." Mark shrugged. "Either way, you won't accept it. For all you know, I could be telling the truth right now or I could have been lying to you. That's for you to figure out."

"You better watch your back Deadman because I'm coming after you." He said simply, his voice lowering so deeply that he nearly choked on his own anger. "You will not hurt my family or my best friend again."

Mark stood back up as Hunter did the same. They faced each other and stood in silence for a long time before he spoke up. "Then these next few weeks will not be your favorite."


	45. Chapter 45

_I told you I'd have more chapters out today! I'm making up for the time that will be lost as I recover from surgery. :D Hope you like this chapter! Love you guys!_

* * *

_Lost – Red_

"_Your whispers fill these empty halls.  
I'm searching for you as you call.  
I'm bracing, chasing after you.  
I need you more.  
I'm lost in you everywhere I run.  
Everywhere I turn I'm finding something new.  
I'm lost in you something I can't fight.  
I cannot escape.  
I can spend my life lost in you."_

_March 2, 2011  
Cleveland, Ohio  
Hyatt Hotel Room 5646 and Gym  
3:12 PM_

I had gotten out of the house not too long after the break down. John had tried his best to cheer me up, even going as far as to accidentally hit himself in the nuts to try and get me to laugh at his pain. I had to admit, it was pretty funny to see him clutch his crotch and fall to the ground cursing himself but I didn't make a sound. I did hide my smile with my hair as he closed his eyes and willed the pain away.

Truly, like I kept telling John, all I wanted to do was see Randy and talk to him. The ring on the chain was burning a hole into my chest. John and I flew back out to where the guys were in Ohio and went to the hotel. He dragged me to the room where Adam was and left us alone while he ran to talk to Vince about something. I had continued to stare at the floor.

"Kayley, you can't stay depressed like this." Adam said to me, rubbing my back as he joined me on the bench.

"I can't help it. My whole world is coming down." I replied to him, resting my head against his chest.

"We will all be here for you, to help build up those castle walls." Adam responded to me. He kissed my head and smoothed back my hair. "You have been through enough to last four life times; I think you deserve a break to do whatever you want to do. You need to let yourself feel happiness. You deserve to feel happiness right now."

"I want Randy." I whispered softly. It was almost unheard.

"I know."

"I was born to make him happy." I said, playing with his shirt. "I don't want to cry anymore."

"Then don't." He said. "Don't cry one more tear for him. Don't let anything affect you right now. Do whatever you need to do to feel safe and happy. Hell, do what Chris Jericho used to do, have a one night stand with someone!" He laughed.

"That sounds pretty good." I grumbled, pulling myself back up.

"Alright, let's do some talking." Adam announced, letting himself lean against the headboard of the bed. He pulled me towards him so that my back was against his chest. "Okay, now spill."

"I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"Ugh, women are so frustrating." Adam grumbled. I curled into a ball between his legs, my head resting against his shoulder. He held me close, his body heat warming me up and making me feel safe and comfortable. He hummed a song, not one that I knew, but it sounded nice. "Ya know, I went through something like this with Amy and Matt."

"I know, I was there to witness it." I replied, reminding him that I was on the road with Shawn around that time. Adam made a noise in the back of his throat. "Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." I said. "Sometimes all I need is to be held."

"It's cool. I'll be your pillow." Adam chuckled kissing my head softly. "Whenever you need me, just tell me. I'll be there for you. Always."

"Thanks." I replied. I looked up at him. "It sucks that I keep dragging John into this."

"He doesn't mind." Adam said, smiling down at me.

"I think all I need to do is get all my emotions out."

Adam sat there thinking for a few minutes before smiling brightly. "I have the perfect idea."

I, then, found myself in shorts and a white wife beater shirt and standing in the middle of the gym in the hotel. There were a lot of superstars that were there, sweating and working on their bodies. I noticed Glenn was over in the far corner with Big Show working on the dead lift and Cody Rhodes was working on his legs. Rey waved to me from his area by the bench press and Kofi smiled brightly. On the other side of the gym were DH Smith and John Morrison, taking a break and drinking some water. Sheamus, Ted DiBiase and Miz were all talking while doing weights. It seemed like SmackDown was being separated from RAW in the gym. Adam walked me over to the punching bags and helped me get taped up as John walked in, making his way towards us.

"Hey, man, glad you could join us." Adam said in greeting to John, who shook his hand.

"No problem." John smiled before kissing my cheek. "So what are we doing today?"

"I was going to let her punch the bag a few times before we take her towards weight training and core."

"I think we should do the bag, then the core, and finish with the weights so she's not jello by the end." John replied, taking off his shirt and taping up his wrists.

"I'll be jello by the end of this." I grumbled, letting Adam fix my ankles.

John laughed and started to stretch his body. I couldn't help but stare as his abdomens constricted and contracted as he stretched. I felt the warmth rise in my stomach and then suddenly go south. I bit my lip and made a small noise in the back of my throat. Adam looked up at me before turning around to see what I was staring at. He snickered and went back to what he was doing as I blushed deeply that I was caught.

"Alright, let's get up." Adam patted my thigh and helped me up. He gave me the gloves and thumbs up telling me to center all my emotions and aim at the bag. "Alright kid, let's do this. Punch the hell out of this bag."

I sent a punch to the bag, making it swing back maybe a centimeter. I groaned and Adam held the bag, making it become stationary. "Come on Kayley; put your anger into it." John said from the matt.

I sent another punch at it and it did the same thing, not moving too much to be considered good enough by Adam and John.

"Come on Kayley!" Ted yelled from the other side of the gym. "Kill it!"

"I can't."

"Don't say you can't! You can!" Big Show shouted. "You can do anything you want!"

"Kayley." John said, getting up and coming over to me. "Close your eyes." I looked at him before doing what he said. I closed my eyes. "Good. Now, remember all the pain you have experienced during the past week. Remember all the pain you felt when everything happened in that hotel room?" John was speaking clearly and everyone in the gym had stopped moving. I could feel their eyes on us and I knew they were listening to every word John was saying to me. They were slowly putting the story together because of him. "Think of that hotel room, think of that day. Valentine's Day. Randy came back from the arena that night. He didn't do a thing for Valentine's Day,"

"Asshole." Morrison mumbled to Big Show.

"If she was my girl, I'd treat her like a Queen."

"He came back to the hotel room that night," He pushed back my hair and stroked my cheek. "You told him that I kissed you," He stopped when some of the guys gasped at it. He told them to shut up before turning back to me. "You told him when I told you not to. You went to touch him but then he turned around. He hit you,"

"Oh hell no." Ted growled deeply.

"Will you shut up?" Adam snapped at them.

"He _accidentally _hit you." He continued. "Remember that pain. Remember the heartbreak you felt when he told you he cheated on you with Kelly Kelly?" There was more commotion as weights were being put down for good. I felt the tears sting my eyes. "Think of when you found out he hasn't been taking his medication. Remember the pain and anger as the fight broke out. All the things that were being thrown around the hotel room and the pain inside your chest."

"John…" I whispered, not wanting to keep my eyes closed.

"Think of how it felt to know that he is the reason your child is no longer with you."

"_That was harsh." _

I snapped my eyes open, turning sharply to my left and sending my right arm forward towards the bag. I hit the bag so hard it actually made Adam let go and move backwards, away from it. I imagined Randy's face was on the bag and I kept sending punches as everyone cheered me on. I growled and kicked it before collapsing on the ground and crying, throwing off the gloves. John knelt down and kissed my head.

"Shhh." John soothed. "Hey, look at me." I looked up at him, my makeup running down my face. Adam bent down and cleaned off my cheeks. "Look around at all these people." I looked at everyone's faces. They all resembled proud and sadness. "Everyone is here for you. All we want is to see you succeed and be happy. We will all be here for you. Always."

"He's right kid, no matter how hard you try to push us away, we will always come crawling back." Glenn said, helping me up off the floor. He hugged me, kissing my head.

"I still think my first idea was the best." Adam said more to himself than to anyone else.

"And what was that?" Ted asked as he put the gloves away.

"Have a one night stand with someone." Adam laughed hysterically, making everyone else chuckle at him.

"Pick me!" Show said, raising his hand and jumping up and down.

"Show, quit, you're making the Earth shake." Morrison responded calmly. Show retaliated with a nice slap to the back of the head.

"We should call Jericho; he's the best at one night stands." Cody laughed.

"We should!"

"Do I get a say in this?" I asked them all.

"Not really." Adam shrugged, whipping out his cell phone.

"So I'm going to have sex with Chris Jericho?"

"Probably." Adam replied.

"Wonderful." I said rolling my eyes. I noticed John frowning from his position near me. He didn't seem to like the idea that Adam had made. I was a little bit nervous about having sex so soon after having a miscarriage. I felt like I wasn't giving the unborn child enough grieving time. I felt horrible.

"Hey Chris? Hey man! It's Adam!" Adam said into the phone. We could all hear Chris talking but we couldn't understand what he was saying. It felt good to hear a little bit of Chris' voice again. He had left for Dancing with the Stars and he was getting ready for his competition. "How are you man? That's good, hey; I have a favor to ask. No, nothing like that!" He laughed at something Chris said. "But I know you've heard about what's going on with our beautiful danger child, Kayley Michaels. Yeah. No, she's okay. No she's not having a mental breakdown. No…she's not about to jump off the roof. No, she's…Chris shut up!" Adam said as he rolled his eyes. I snickered as John came to stand next to me. He smiled at the sound. "Well, the guys and I were talking and we think she should have a one night stand with someone and we couldn't think of anyone better than you. I didn't mean it like that bro." Adam rolled his eyes again. He pulled the phone away from his ear and put Y2J on speaker phone.

"_I'm not a whore Adam."_

"Couldn't have fooled me." Cody spoke up.

"_Shut up Runnels." _Chris replied. _"Is she there now?"_

"Yeah, I'm here." I said loud enough for Chris to hear me on his end.

"_Hey baby girl! I miss you! Now, I'm not taking anything Adam said seriously until you tell me what's going on."_

"Well, it's just like Adam said. He thinks I should have a one night stand."

"…_I should take you out to dinner first and we should talk about this before we even get to the idea of having sex. Not that I wouldn't want to, believe me. Who wouldn't? Anyway, are you free this Thursday?" _

I tried to think of anything that was going to interfere with going to dinner. "Yeah, I'm free."

"_You think if I give you a plane ticket you'll fly out to LA for me?" _Chris laughed.

"Chris, I'll pay for it." I chuckled. John smiled again at the sound.

"_No, I got it. So Thursday, you'll fly out around noon and we'll go to dinner at BOA and we'll talk about it. Sound good?" _

"Perfect."

"_Okay sweetheart. I'll see you then. I love you girl!"_

I smiled at the phone. "I love you too Chris."

Adam and Chris talked for a few more minutes before hanging up the phone. Adam smiled brightly and jumped up and down. "You're gonna get laid!"

"Oh shut up. We don't even know it yet."

"Well, you're flying out to LA Thursday…you better call us and tell us the good news!" Adam smiled. "We'll have a man's night!"

"Oh jeez, these always get me in trouble." John groaned.

I laughed and everyone stopped moving. Soon, I was being tackled to the floor and everyone dog piled on me. I think I was slowly moving on. Randy wouldn't know what hit him come WrestleMania.


	46. Chapter 46

**This is a pretty boring chapter. I am already working on the next one and if the pain in my throat goes away a little bit tonight, I'll have it up soon. The next chapter I will have the shout outs! My tonsils came out fine, I did lose my voice and it's slowly coming back. **

**Thank you for all the get well wishes! They mean so much! I found out that I won't be fully healed until a month. That shocked the hell out of me. Anyway, I love you guys and I'm sorry this chapter is boring. :[ The next one won't! …Promise? :]**

* * *

_The Shape I'm In – Joe Nichols_

"_The sun came up again this morning.  
I got a call from a long lost friend.  
Planed this little road trip down in New Orleans.  
It ain't much but it beats where I've been.  
Yeah, I'm doing alright, I'm doing alright.  
I'm doing alright for the shape I'm in, yeah.  
Well, I'm getting better at barely getting by.  
When I look at her picture, I don't break down and cry.  
And all this time on my hands, it's getting easier to spend.  
'Cause I'm doing alright for the shape I'm in."_

_March 3, 2011  
West Hollywood, California  
BOA Steakhouse  
6:48 PM_

"Explain to me what's going on." Chris said as he took a sip of his wine.

I sighed and leaned back in the comfortable booth. This place was expensive and well known. I noticed a lot of celebrities here and everyone was dressed to impress. Chris and I were no different. Chris was in dark wash jeans and a black button down shirt. I had been shopping in Maryse's bags before I left, with her permission, and picked out a dress that she has never and probably will never wear. It was a short silver dress that was form fitted with small sequins all over it. It had an elegant strap that went over one shoulder that held the dress in place. My shoes were black high heeled ankle shoes. I thanked Eddie every day that Maryse and I were the same size.

"What hasn't been going on Chris?" I asked sadly. He smiled soothingly at me. "I know you know what happened."

"I do." Chris said. "Have you seen Randy yet? I mean, after all this has happened?"

I shook my head, playing with my napkin. "No."

"But you want to," Chris made a noise making me look at him real fast. "That's understandable. I mean, you've two been through a lot."

"I know. I just don't know what to do."

"Let me ask you this, real fast." Chris spoke up again. "Don't you think you need a break from everything?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up into his bright blue eyes.

"You went from being in a relationship with John to Randy. You haven't been giving yourself enough time to process everything. I think, personally, that you are feeling emotions from both relationships. You didn't give yourself that time to think so it was pushed into the back of your mind and now that this happened, it's all coming forth. I promise you, if this is the case, you'll be okay by next week."

I smiled and silently prayed that that was the case. I didn't know how much more of the pain I could take. I blushed under Chris' gaze, which made him laugh. Our food came and we ate and talked a lot more. It felt great to joke around with Chris again. I truly missed him.

"Do you think it'll be okay?"

"Kayley, remember that night when we were sitting in front of the vending machine?"Chris asked, taking another piece of his steak into his mouth. "Well, I never lied to you. You and Randy are so alike that it is extremely scary," Chris reached out and touched my hand. I turned my hand over so he could hold it. "You two are going to be together again. Personally, I don't know if it will last," I frowned and he lifted my chin up. "But we will know. I mean, you can only marry one of two people. John Cena or Randy Orton."

I chuckled and squeezed his hand gently. "How come it's always those two?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Chris asked, looking at me seriously. "Wow, you really are Shawn's kid." I rolled my eyes and eat some more salad. "Kayley, those two are so in love with you, it drives all of us insane. John lives on every word you say and Randy thinks everything you do is correct."

"I'm just so confused as to what to do, ya know?"

"I would too. I can't imagine what it would be like to be in your position." Chris replied, finishing his dinner.

"Should I just move on or just wait around for Randy?"

"I don't know." Chris shrugged. "Who do you love more? John Cena or Randy Orton? That's the question."

"Let's change subjects." I said quickly, finishing my salad. "How is Dancing with the Stars?" I asked. The food was amazing and it had filled me up.

"It's great. I actually like it even though I have no dance experience what so ever." He laughed. "I think I'm doing really good."

"I think so too." I smiled sipping my wine.

He chuckled at me for a moment before nodding towards the finished salad. "I don't miss being on a diet every single day."

"Well, I have to keep my shape…or lose it now." I said.

"Hey, you're beautiful. Shut up." Chris replied, putting his utensils down in the plate. "You're gonna be better than ever when you make your return."

"I plan on asking Vince when I can re-start when I get back." I told him, leaning over to steal a piece of his steak that he left. He smacked my hand with his fork and laughed as I ate the piece. "That tastes amazing."

He rolled his eyes, smiling. "It does," He took a sip of his wine and leaned back in his chair. "I don't think sex is what you need."

I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Honestly, that's Cena's job and I don't want to take that from him." He laughed as I nearly choked on my wine. "I think you just need to have fun and relax."

"So what do you propose?" I asked.

He smiled, paid the bill for the dinner and escorted me out towards the lobby. "Just have a comfortable night at my house…er…condo?"

I chuckled and linked my arm through his. "So what are we going to do?"

Chris took a toothpick from the counter and looked outside at all the paparazzi waiting for someone famous to come out of the restaurant. "Well, we watch movies, tell stories, eat things you aren't supposed to." He winked at me. "But now, we escape the paparazzi!"

I laughed as we both walked out of the restaurant lobby. The flashes were blinding but Chris lead me to the booth where he gets the valet to get his car. He paid the person and soon the man was going to get his car.

"Kayley! Kayley! Is it true that you left Randy Orton?"

"Chris! Are you two dating?"

"Kayley! Are you trying to get Chris to come back to wrestling?"

"I'm always trying to get him to come back." I laughed, ignoring all the other questions. "He knows I'm lost without him."

"She'd probably be eating frozen dinners without me." Chris smiled, wrapping his arm around my waist.

I leaned in close to him, whispering through my teeth. "Are you trying to start rumors?"

He leaned in back; smiling more than I am but his was genuine. "You want Randy to talk to you, granted he'll think you've dated me but he'll talk to you and then you guys can figure everything out."

"Are you sure it will work?" I asked, feeling guilty.

"No, but we'll find out."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled as more flashes continued to surround us. "Are you going to support Chris on Dancing with the Stars?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed, leaning into Chris's arms. "If I'm out of action on one Monday, I will be there in the stands. I will make everyone backstage watch Chris dance." I laughed making him roll his eyes.

"Chris do you know what happened to Kayley and Randy Orton?"

Chris's hand tightened on my hip to remind me to keep my emotions in check. "I have."

"What do you think about it?"

"It's not really my place. As long as everything is and will be okay between the family that is the WWE, I'm happy and I'm sure everyone else will be."

"Mr. Jericho, your car." I tried not to snicker as he was called Mr. Jericho. We got into the car and the lights flashed brightly into our faces. Chris had held my door opened, letting me into the car before going to his side. He honked the horn to get everyone out of the way before peeling away from the curb.

* * *

_11:12 PM  
Chris Jericho's Condo  
West Hollywood, California_

"Chris you have to put the top on!" I yelled, rushing over to the blender.

Chris pushed the button and all the contents of the blender exploded, reaching for the ceiling. I closed my eyes in time to feel ice cream drip from my face. I licked the side of my lip and opened my eyes to see Chris soaked in vanilla ice cream and holding onto the counter to keep from falling. I pointed and laughed at him. He opened his eyes and playfully growled at me.

He tackled me to the floor and mashed my face into a pool of melted ice cream. I reached up to the counter and grabbed the whip cream, spraying it all over his head. He poured the chocolate sauce all of my face and head. I spit out some of the sauce at him.

"That was uncalled for." Chris spat out.

"You started it with the blender thing." I replied laughing at him, wiping the cream from his left eye. "Can you get off me? You're getting heavy."

"So now you call me fat?" Chris replied, getting up and holding out his hand to help me up. "You bring me down all the time."

I took his helping hand and got back on my feet. "I bring you down?" I chuckled and started to grab cleaning supplies for the counter. "Whatever."

"Oh just get your ass cleaning." Chris ordered as he put everything away. "That was a bust. I guess seeing it done on the food channel is easier than doing it in real life. Never again will I make a milkshake."

"I need to take a shower now."

Chris laughed and nodded in agreement, gesturing down to his mess. "Yeah, I'll grab some clothes that you can change into."

I smiled and waited for him as he left to get clothes. I could see why a lot of women had slept with Chris. He was a fun person. He didn't care about what people thought and he went out of his way to make someone feel comfortable. He didn't have to take me to dinner, he didn't have to attempt to make milkshakes, and he didn't have to get me clothes to wear after a shower. Chris returned with sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"It was the smallest I could find. I think it was Evan Bourne's…" He made a face as he thought about it and handed me the clothes. "I hope they fit."

"Thanks Chris." I smiled at him, taking the clothes from his hands. "I won't be long, promise!"

And I wasn't. I was out of that shower in less than 15 minutes. I had brushed my hair and put on the clothes that Chris had given me. I had to tie the bottom of the shirt into a knot above my hip to get it to fit. The sweatpants were nearly falling off my hips. I had tied them as tight as they could go but they still feel against my pelvis. I rolled my eyes and felt weird since I didn't have any underwear on. I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, where Chris was waiting to take my place.

"It's all yours." I said to him, putting my dirty clothes in a bag and setting them by the door.

He turned around and stared for a moment, tilting his head to the side. "You look hot."

"Don't try to rape me now. We're sharing a bed."

"Oh I know it." He winked before disappearing into bathroom. I blushed and got into the bed, pulling the covers up to my chin and watched the TV.

I sighed as I felt like I was cheating on Randy with Chris. I fingered my ring on my necklace. What was Randy doing? Was he missing me? What about John? How was he? Was I being a bad person, sleeping in the same bed as Chris?

"Don't think so hard." Chris replied, coming out of the shower. "All I did was rinse off."

"Of course you did." I laughed. "Men are the same."

"Don't compare me, kid."

"Oh whatever. I'm tired. My flight leaves for Chicago at 11 in the morning, which means I need to be at LAX by 7:30." I smiled and turned onto my side to face Chris, who just got into the bed.

"I'll see you off. I miss traveling with the crew." Chris said, pulling towards him.

"We miss you Chris." I replied, resting my head on his chest.

"Glad to hear it." He smiled. "I'll be back after Dancing with the Stars."

"Good because we all miss you."

I felt Chris smile above me and pull me closer. The light turned off and I blinked back some tears. I should be laying down with Randy right now.

* * *

**Other Point of View**

In a Chicago hotel room, Randy Orton was sitting in front of his laptop. TMZ had just posted pictures of different stories that had happened tonight. He had always known not to trust the internet but pictures don't lie.

After seeing a picture of Chris Jericho and Kayley outside BOA together in an embrace with their heads touching, Randy threw the dreaded, famous coffee pot against the wall. Because once again;

Pictures don't lie.


	47. Chapter 47

**Thanks for all the well wishes again! I am out of school for ANOTHER week and I am so pissed about it. I mean, seriously? I only have 4 weeks left and I'm a high school graduate! Ahhhh! Anyway, the doctor wants to keep me out because apparently my throat is reaaaaalllly raw and I had some bleeding at some point. They want to re-cauterize it, which is what they do to close the wounds once the tonsils are out, they burn the ends together which create scab and they hurt sooooo much. I've been bitching about it on Facebook. xD But, yeah, they wanted to re-cauterize it but I said no. There was no way I was going to go through that again. HELL NO! :D**

**Sonib89 – You are amazing! You are my Cali sister! I love talking to you on Facebook; you make me laugh so hard! I still want to chase that thunderstorm and tornado! AND YOU'RE COMING WITH ME! :D **

**Hsv81896 – It was boring to me. :] But yes, Monster Randy will return! I hope you like this chapter, my dear! Chris will be in a few chapters down the road and so will Adam. I hope you enjoy it all. **

**AndiSavi – No Randy isn't allowed near my coffee pot either. Every time one of mine breaks, I blame it on the invisible Randy Orton. xD I'm happy you loved the chapter! I hope you enjoy this one dear!**

**Kaiya's Watergarden – Thank you! I'm feeling much better. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D**

**Roxxi-Dynamite – Yes the pictures can be misinterpreted and that's what Randy did! :D I hope I do the argument scene really good. :D And yeah, that coffee pot pops up everywhere.**

**Flufferz – Thank you dear! Chris will be in more chapters soon, I promise. Oh and I know! I will cry if Jericho is in the bottom two next week! He's doing damn good! I was so happy Len gave him an 8. If he gets voted off, I will not watch the show anymore. That show will lose a lot of viewers. But, if he wins, he said he'll be back in the WWE sooner than he would if he lost. :D**

**DarkAngelMel2 – You know Randy, he always jumps to conclusions and this is no different. :D I do hope I do the argument really good, cause it's going to be explosive! You are such a dear. :D Love you!**

**LeahMarie – Actually I had seen one where Randy Orton came out with his wife when they went to BOA and I got that inspiration and then the day I was about to post the last chapter, I saw the video you favorite and I changed it up to match a little bit of it. Good catch! I do hope you get your inspiration back for your wrestling videos. They are amazing and I miss seeing them on my Youtube wall. I know how hard it is to get inspiration. :/ I hope it comes back soon! Love you!**

**Xandman216 – I missed seeing your username in my reviews! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! :] Glad I got you back. I missed you! **

**NOTE:**** Things are going to take a drastic turn after the WrestleMania 27 chapter. That'll be a little while yet but after watching the Draft tonight; I got so many ideas that my head is literally killing me. It's 3:44 in the morning right now and I am typing that chapter up and I'll be working the story around that chapter. Stay tuned my loves!**

**P.S.:**** For the ones, who haven't added me on Facebook, go ahead! I don't mind! Just tell me you are from this site. :] Just ask Sonib89, Flufferz, and so many others. xD I love you guys!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Ronni 'Flufferz'! She is amazing and she's practically like my sister now!**

* * *

_Open Your Eyes – Snow Patrol_

"_Get up, get out, get away from these liars,  
'Cause they don't get your soul or your fire.  
Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine,  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time.  
Every minute from this minute now,  
We can do what we like anywhere.  
I want so much to open your eyes,  
'Cause I need you to look into mine.  
Tell me that you'll open your eyes."_

_March 4, 2011  
Chicago, Illinois  
Chicago Midway Airport  
2:12 PM_

"Kayley!" John smiled, jumping up and down, waving to get my attention but he didn't have to since I was already looking at him. "Over here!"

I smiled and walked over to John, who was waiting for me with an idiotic sign with my name on it, there was a huge smiley face at the end of my name as if a kid got a hold of the sign. I knew John did it to be funny. "Hello John."

He hugged me, picking me up and spinning me around in a circle. He kissed my collarbone, since that was the closest thing he could reach with me being in the air. "I missed you." John said, setting me down gently on my feet.

"I missed you." I said truthfully, looking up at him. For some reason I was getting those damn butterflies in my stomach that made me feel like I was floating on air.

He smiled, his dimples showing on his cheeks. He looked around and scratched his head, trying to seem like he knew something instead of being confused, which didn't really work out for him since he was usually confused. I swear he was born confused. "Where are your bags?"

"I didn't have any. Adam has mine in his hotel room. He took them with him" I informed, walking with him towards his rental car, which sat somewhere in the parking lot that only John knew. "Adam didn't see the point in me taking so many clothes so he just kept my bags."

"So how was Chris?" John asked nervously. He cleared his throat expecting to hear the worst about what we were supposed to do according to Adam.

"I didn't do it with him, John." I said evenly, easing his worries. He opened the passenger side door and I got in, waiting for him to get into the driver's seat so I could continue to talk to him. "He said that was your job and he didn't want to take that away from you."

John almost choked on his own saliva. He started to drive when he talked to me. "He's right you know." John's hand rested on my left thigh.

I rested my hand on his. He turned his hand over and interlaced our fingers together. I blushed, which was common now. He smiled and drove with his left hand, which was his dominate hand, so it was easy for him. I traced his fingers with my free hand, shifting my weight onto my left hip to lean closer to John but far enough that it wouldn't distract him from driving.

"I am aware of it." I smiled before turning around and blushing.

"You are blushing a lot lately." John replied, squeezing my thigh.

"I know, it's something I picked up. I don't know what's happening."

He laughed and took a right turn down the street. "It's nothing to be ashamed about. I think it's cute."

"You say it's cute when you're teenagers, there isn't anything cute about this."

"Liar." John called out. I hit his arm and leaned back against the seat. "It's cute to me. Um…have you talked to Randy?"

"No yet," I sighed, looking out the window. "I just don't know what to say."

John squeezed my thigh again and there was a deep fire that erupted in my abdomen. "Honestly I think he should be the one to come to you."

"John, you know Randy, he's not going to come to me unless he is pissed."

John pulled into the hotel parking lot and turned the car off. He stared out the front window, looking at nothing. "I know him a lot." He said softly. "But I know you more." I looked at him as he turned to face me. "I know you better than you know yourself. Kayley," He turned my face towards him and his hand caressed my cheek. "You need to be away from him."

"John, you know me. I always try to see the good in people and I still believe there is good in him, I just can't find it yet." I replied, unconsciously fingering my engagement ring around my neck. He looked down at it and sighed, leaning away from me a bit to give me space.

"Some people don't have good in them."

"But I believe he does somewhere. He's a good man. He was good to me."

"Then why did he cause you to have a miscarriage?" John asked softly, as to not to upset me. His eyes flickered up to mine and held my gaze. I could feel my emotions come out.

"He lost control-"

"Exactly, Kayley, he _lost _control." John emphasized, pushing meaning behind his words. "His demons have too tight of a grip on him."

"Everyone has demons, John." I replied carefully, looking back at him, my hands fiddling in my lap.

"He has too many." John responded just as carefully as I had. He took my hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Some people are past the point of saving, you have to understand that."

"I do but I believe Randy still has hope in him."

"How?"

I sat there silently. I could always tell him the truth or I could lie to his face. The thing with John is he always knew when I was lying so it would be pointless to do so. Sometimes, he wouldn't catch on simply because he wasn't pay close enough attention but soon after, he would find out and sometimes his arguments hurt me worse than the physical fights with Randy. "I still love him." I said truthfully. He sighed in response and let go of my hands. "John, just listen to me for a moment."

He didn't say anything but he did turn his body towards me to give me the indication that he wanted to hear my explanation. "Then please, explain it to me, because I have no idea how you could still love him."

"It's just how you love me."

"That is entirely different…"

I shook my head, grabbing his hand again to silence him. "It's not so different when you think about it. Yes, you never hit me, I hit you that one night but our relationship isn't much different than mine and Randy's." I explained slowly so he could grasp what I was trying to say. "You love me, unconditionally."

"Of course I do."

"Even when I cheated on you with Randy, you still love me. You loved me when you were going out with Maryse. You love me no matter what I do. With Randy, that's how I feel. He could call me any name in the book and I would care but I would still love him."

"And me?" He asked as his voice started to crack. "And how do you love me?"

"I love you both equally and it's hard for me to choose. I can't figure it out. I know you would be supportive in whoever I chose, I understand but you have no idea what I have to go through day in and day out with the rollercoaster of emotions. I love you because you are everything I look for. You are the most ideal person I could ever be with. You would never hurt me intentionally, you'll love me unconditionally, you'll protect me, you'll always try to see things my way, and you would die for me." I explained more and I could see him nodding with every word I explained about him. "With Randy, he has hurt me but he does protect me from other people."

"He doesn't try to see things your way, he's hurt you intentionally, and I'm not sure if he loves you." John said. I knew he didn't mean it as harsh as it came out and I didn't take too much offense to it.

"I know," I nodded at him. "Right now, I guess I am no longer engaged. I don't know what to think and I need to talk to Randy but if I wait for him to come to me, it may be forever until I finally talk to him."

John sighed because he knew I was right. They weren't so different and I think that was why they were friends in the very beginning. Attitude wise, they were alike but everything else they were complete opposites. They had mended together so perfectly that it should have been a sin to be that close as friends. "If I know anything about Randy Orton, I can tell you that he is probably just as beat up about this as you are, if not more. Randy will put the blame on himself more so than you. I don't think he blames you for anything, I think he blames the fact that he didn't have better control over himself. I think he just needs to sort things out, get help or something. He's not in a good place right now."

"Which is why I want to help him. If we never get back together, of course it will hurt, but I will leave the relationship knowing that I have done everything that I could have to help him."

"That's what I love about you." John said, squeezing my hand again. He leaned in close to me and I could smell his breath. It was starting to get addictive. "You put yourself before others but I think this time, you need to come first."

"What do you suppose I do?" I whispered, looking at him with question. What was I supposed to do? I was lost and I needed help finding the light.

"We've been through this before. I have helped you through this before. So far, we are still following the same pattern as we did back then." John said, smiling softly. "I think you need to talk to Randy, I would think later rather than sooner. I don't want it to be overwhelming for you. It's been three weeks since you've last seen him. I do think it's time to move on."

"Then I guess I will." I replied, trying to will myself to gather up the courage to go on.

"Kayley," He touched my cheek, pushing my hair back behind my ear. "I love you and I would never hurt you."

"I know."

"May I kiss you?"

I looked at him, replying to his question. I had said it so softly, I didn't know if he had heard me. "Yes."

It was a kiss that was long overdue. His lips were like vanilla with hints of nutmeg. It was an addictive combination and I couldn't help but push my body towards him more. It was a drastic change from Randy Orton's cinnamon and sugar taste. His hands gripped my sides, his thumbs under my breasts as he pulled me towards him. John rubbed my sides and I gasped, which made John push his tongue into my mouth.

Was this wrong? Should I be kissing John Cena right now? I felt guilt run through my veins but then there was desire that coursed through that. I still had not gotten the chance to talk to Randy, which I planned on doing extremely soon despite what John had said. I was going to go into the hotel, find his room, and make him talk to me but instead I was in a rental car, in the hotel parking lot, kissing John Cena with everything that I had in me. Hoping to feel some kind of emotion that I hadn't felt in a while from John Cena, which I did and it felt…good.

With the way his shoulders shook and his hands tightened around my ribs, I could tell he was trying to hold himself back. I knew he hadn't had sex since his break up with Maryse, which was a while ago, and I haven't had sex since I got pregnant, which was so long ago. I was scared, scared that I would get pregnant again and lose the baby. I couldn't have that happen to me again, it was a painful experience to go through the first time and I knew the second time I would not be able to make it through with my sanity intact.

John pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, looking deeply into my cobalt, blues. "You're scared." It wasn't a question.

"I am." I replied breathless.

"I will never hurt you. You have to trust me on that." John replied.

"I do but it's me. I'm holding myself back because I am afraid I will disappoint you like I did Randy."

John kissed me again and looked back into my eyes. "You could _never _disappoint me. _Ever._ You are perfect in my eyes and I would never change anything about you as long as I lived. You have to trust me."

"I do, with everything that I have in me." I replied to him. I touched his face, sighing at the feel of his skin. "You are probably the only person that I have left."

"You have a lot of people behind you, Kayley. No one is going to think differently about you. No one. They love you and they care for you enough to tell you if you were doing something wrong." John pulled away from me, smiling at me. "We would never lie to you."

"I would hope not."

"We wouldn't." John smiled at me. "Come on, let's go say hi to the boys, I'm sure they missed you."

We both got out of the car, hoping that one day and one day soon everything would be behind us. I was hoping that whoever I chose, I would be able to love without the fear inside me. I was hoping that I could fully commit to a relationship again. I knew somewhere deep down, that as soon as I talked to Randy, I would get my answer. I would be able to love again. Whoever I chose.

The only thing that scared me the most about this whole ordeal was that once again I was back to square one. It would always be the same.

Simply put, I was back in the John Cena/Kayley Michaels/ Randy Orton triangle.


	48. Chapter 48

**There are no shout outs this chapter because I don't believe this one is good. I have high expectations of myself and I don't think this chapter has reached them. My good friend Ronni told me to post it anyway and that is what I'll do. I hope you like it, if you don't, tell me, don't worry about hurting my feelings. I wanted this to be more explosive but I don't think it is. **

**Anyway, I have three weeks until I graduate! May 27 is the magic date! I can't wait to get out of my school system. xD Also, I am making a Harry Potter story, I was wondering if you guys think that's a good idea or not. :] I love and live for Alan Rickman. xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Shattered – Trading Yesterday_

"_And I've lost who I am and I can't understand,  
Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love.  
Without love gone wrong, life less words, carry on,  
But I know, all I know, is that the ends beginning._

_Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart.  
Let me go and I will run. I will not be silenced.  
All this time spent in vain. Wasted years, wasted gain.  
All is lost; hope remains and this war's not over._

_There's a light, there's the sun taking all the shattered ones,  
To the place we belong and his love will conquer"_

**March 4, 2011  
Chicago, Illinois  
Hilton  
6:59 PM  
**

The boys were more than happy to see me back even though I was just gone a day. Apparently that day was way too long for them. Adam asked if I got laid and I told him the truth. John seemed fine with that and I was more than fine with that. I wasn't my normal self when I saw my friends. I just felt empty for some reason unbeknownst to me.

I returned to John's hotel room, sitting on the bed and looking at my hands. John was still with Adam and everyone else in Jay's room. I was left alone with my thoughts. I seemed to be thinking a lot lately and I didn't know why. It was time to move on and it needed to happen soon. Shawn didn't want me like this and as far as I knew no one else did. It seemed that as soon as I lost the child, Punk and his crew stopped their attacks.

What did they want with me anyway? I had done nothing to them in the first place. I was there with Punk when he and Jeff Hardy were in their personal feud. I was there before that happened. I had missed Jeff and Matt, wishing I could see my goddaughter Ruby Claire Hardy.

My thoughts turned to Randy and no matter how hard I tried to analyze our life together, John kept popping up. I was tired of bringing the past up but it was there for good reason. It was what made all of us. We all grew up on each other and I couldn't help but think that maybe it was because of John and I that Randy started to hear the voices in his head. It wouldn't surprise me that perhaps we had caused it since we did ignore him for years.

I rubbed my face and got off of the bed, walking out of the room and down the hallway. I needed to see Randy right now. We needed to talk this over as soon as possible because in doing so would help me move on. I needed to find him.

I heard the thunder roll around the sky as I walked to his room. For some reason, he didn't answer when I knocked. I picked the lock with bobby pins from my hair and walked in. He was nowhere to been seen, so I walked over to the window and stared out at the storm.

I cleared my mind as I heard the door open behind me. The footsteps stopped and I could feel him. I sucked in a quiet breath as I heard the door close behind me.

"I've waited three weeks for you to come to me." I said keeping my back to him. I knew he was there, I could feel his eyes on the back of my neck. "Do you know how horrible those three weeks were?"

"Not nearly as bad as my three weeks." Randy replied softly, his voice lost of all emotion except guilt. "I have punished myself because I know it was my fault."

"Yes it was." I replied, turning around to face him. My heart stopped and my breath caught in my throat. He looked perfect, like always. His tanned skin stood out against his white shirt and dark washed jeans. He looked like an angel. "You left me for three weeks, alone and confused. I was hurt."

"I know." He said softly, his emotions fully on display in this moment. It was a rare moment where he would let go but I knew it would be short lived.

"No you don't." I said to him. "You don't know a damn thing."

Randy's eyes snapped up and he looked at me with his cold blue eyes. I knew it was short lived. "Do you think that I haven't been hurt too? The phone works both fucking ways. You could have called me if you were so desperate as your act seems to be. Did you get Jericho to fall for it?"

I rolled my eyes, folding my arms over my chest. "What are you talking about?"

"Jericho. I know you met with him."

"Now you're stalking me?" I asked incredulously, my voice rising at the accusation.

"It's all over the dirt shirts! TMZ isn't the only one posting photos." Randy growled out, coming closer to me.

"You really believe Chris and I are dating," I laughed out loud even though it was humorless. "You are an ignorant piece of shit! You really believe the dirt sheets? Have you ever stopped to think that maybe, just maybe, that I missed spending time with him so we went to dinner?"

"That's not what it looked like."

"Because you're the type of person that blows everything out of proportion!"

"I do not!"

"Oh really? Do I really have to retell our life story!" I shouted at him. Was he really going to be this dense?

"No you don't but I know what I saw."

Apparently he was this dense.

I pulled out my cell phone, unlocking the phone and dialing Chris Jericho's number.

"What are you doing?"

It took a few rings and as soon as he answered, I put him on speaker phone. "Hello, Chris?"

"_Uh, hey Kayley. Everything okay?"_

"Oh yes, I'm just wondering what we did yesterday." I said very sarcastic and stuck up. I could feel Randy's anger.

"_I made you fly out to LA to come visit me so we could catch up and stuff. So we went to dinner at BOA Steakhouse in West Hollywood and then we went to my apartment where we blew up a blender. Is everything okay? He's there isn't he? Randy, we didn't do anything, I promise!"_

"Thank you Christopher." I abruptly hung up on him; ignoring the last few words he said and threw my phone on the dresser, glaring at Randy.

"You could have told him to say that."

"Do you not trust me! What have I done that makes you feel like I haven't trusted you?"

"You made out with Cena!" Randy screamed.

"That's in the past!" I yelled back.

"Oh no! I saw you in his car today! YOU'RE A WHORE!"

It seemed to happen on its own. I surely didn't tell my hand to move. My arm swung back before hurling towards Randy's face. The sound that was made when my open hand collided with his left cheek was deafening. The sound smack echoed around the room for seconds after. I knew I had to capitalize on it before he came out of his shock. His eyes were starting to clear so I knew I had to act fast. My hand came back to my side and I could feel my eyes darken in anger.

"Now let me tell you this and you better listen closely because I refuse to repeat it. I am not a whore nor am I a slut. I, the whole time we were engaged until the point leading up to the miscarriage, I was faithful to you. I love you Randal, what makes you think that I would purposefully jeopardize that? Yes, I admit, part of it is my fault that we lost our child but if you didn't react the way you did, I would still be pregnant. You're being hypocritical because you cheated on me, numerous times might I add, with Kelly Kelly while we were still engaged! I personally think that having sex with someone is worse than kissing someone. Even if you would like to admit it or not, like always, John is a huge part in this. He, once again, has come to help me back up. I am tired of being tired, I don't want to be lonely, I'm tired of having my heart broken, and personally I am tired of walking on egg shells around you, scared that you would pop off at any minute,"

"B-"

"LET ME TALK!" I roared at him. The emotion in my voice made Randy's eyes widen and I knew I had gotten to him. For once, I was standing up for myself, fully. I was refusing to back down and I could tell Randy was not used to this, Hell, I wasn't either. "You need help serious help. Those pills were working for you but of course, you didn't take them. What are YOU afraid of Randy? It must be something big if you stopped taking them. Do you like those voices? Do you like the fact that they tell you what to do, despite it being wrong?"

I walked over to the hotel room bed, sitting down on it and folding my hands in my lap as Randy stayed motionless by the other bed. His eyes fixed on me since the outburst. "I believe that there is still something good in you. You are a good person Randy and I love you. I love you so much it hurts. You need to understand that I will do whatever I can to help you. We can go to counseling and get you help. We can take some time off to get ourselves back together. We can make this work Randy."

"Can I talk now?" He asked, watching me carefully. There was a huge red mark on the side of his face from where I slapped him. I started to feel bad about it.

"Yes."

"For the past three weeks, I have been going to therapy." Randy started and I looked up at him, my eyes wide. He had started to get help? "I've learned that I am afraid of failing and that is apparently why my title reigns don't last as long as everyone thinks. I try to push everyone who is close to me down so I can try to appear to be the bigger star, the bigger person. You are the closest thing to me and I hurt you the worst. I've put you through Hell numerous times over the years we've known each other but it was this one that made me wake up." He sighed heavily and I was now afraid of what was about to come next. I tensed up. "I still hear the voices and sometimes I can't control what I do. They took me off my pills because they don't believe they were helping when I took them anyway."

I looked up at him, standing up and walked over to him. As I got closer, I started to walk slowly; the images of the miscarriage filled my head. "I will be here."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be hurt anyways. Randy, we all know you. If I'm with you, you get jealous and possessive when I'm not with you; you still get jealous and angry. You act out and target whoever is closest to me. Wherever I go, I am a target."

Randy sighed and looked over at the window. The storm had come again but that was expected for spring. Chicago never got a break with the snow in the winter and the tornadoes and storms in the spring. "You're right." He turned his head back to me. "You need to choose."

"Choose what?"

"If you want to be with me or not."

"Randy…"He nodded and looked back out the window, silent as ever. "It's too early."

"What else do you need to think about?" Randy asked softly, his eyes flickering up to meet my own. "If you say John, I will walk out of this hotel room."

"No, it's not him." I lied as I sighed. "I really want to start working again as a wrestler and-"

"That's the excuse?"

"It's not that easy!"

"Of course it is!" Randy yelled, standing up. "You either want to be with me or you don't."

"I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" I shouted but then went quiet for a few minutes. "But-"

Randy watched me, his head tilting to the side in thought as he stared. "You're scared of what your father is going to think."

I looked at him, his eyes glazed over in anger. "Yes."

"Fuck him, Kayley! This is your life!"

"And he's a part of it!" I snapped at him. "My father was all that I had at one point in my life, you weren't there and neither was John. Believe me, if Shawn and Hunter didn't have a bounty on your head, I would be with you."

He shook his head, motioning towards me. "No you wouldn't. You are once again fighting for your feelings between John and I. You are back in that same hole as before."

I sighed, knowing he was right. I reached behind my neck and undid my chain. I grabbed his hand and set my engagement ring into his palm. "Then I guess this does not belong to me right now."

He looked down at the ring and then back at me. "I guess that pushes us all back to square one." His fist clenched around the chain and the ring. "I'll just have to fight for you again."

There was no point in arguing with him. He was going to do it anyway even if I liked it or not. I looked up at him, tears started to fill my eyes. He looked into my blue orbs and his features softened. I choked back a sob, "Why can't we be perfect?"

Randy blinked and sighed heavily, his hand holding tightly to the ring and chain. "We were never meant to be perfect."


	49. Chapter 49

**Roxxi-Dynamite** – Thank you dear! I hope the chapter when she returns to wrestling makes you happy!

**DarkAngelMel2 – **Thank you for liking the pervious chapter. It didn't really fit my standards but I'm glad you enjoyed it nonetheless. Hopefully you'll feel like you're in a theater with the rest of the chapters.

**Hsv81896 – **I wish he would have been more monsterish but I had no idea how to do it! I'm sorry. :[

**SandraSmith19 – **Everyone seems to be split as to who she should end up with. xD

**Sonib89 - **Hell yeah girl, she gave him back the ring! You'll have to find out what happens next because I aint sayin! I love you!

**LeahMarie – **I thought it was bad. :[ I'm glad you enjoyed it though! And, I have been seriously considering the Harry Potter fic. :D

**Flufferz – **You're a loser. xD I love you!

**On another note, I have been diagnosed with Non-Celiac Gluten Intolerance. The limits what kinds of food I can have by a long shot. You guys should look it up, it's very interesting but it sucks when you have it. It does explain the pains I get after eating and everything else that is wrong with me. Thank you to all the ones who wished me a get well, they have worked! Even though some of you might think this is not nearly a good well but it is to me. It explains so much. Seriously, you guys should check it out the information on it. **

**Love you guys!**

* * *

_Circle of Fear – HIM_

"_Heartache is knocking on her door. Shadows dance outside her window.  
Tears keep falling on the floor as the world around her crumbles.  
If you want to save her first you have to save yourself.  
If you want to free her from the hurt, don't do it with your pain.  
If you want to see her smile again, don't show her you're afraid.  
Because your circle of fear is the same."_

**March 21, 2011  
Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania  
9:12 PM**

It was now official, thirteen days until WrestleMania 27 and once again, Hunter was out in the ring preaching his gospel on how he was going to defeat the Undertaker on the grandest stage of them all. I begged to differ although I would love to see it happen. I wanted nothing more than the Undertaker's Undefeated Streak end for good. I still held quite a good deal of animosity towards the Leader of the Locker-room. He knew that all too well and if he was bothered by it, he said nothing about it.

Hunter was going on and on about how the streak will end and he will forever be known as the one who ended it. I watched his facial expressions for anything. After being with Randy for a while, I was able to tell if someone was lying. For example, when Randy lies, his right eye twitches and when John lies, the nerve in the corner of his mouth spasms ever so slightly. I was able to point out flaws of a story and without a doubt question them.

I watched Hunter carefully and analyzing anything that I thought seemed out of the ordinary. He started to speak in code, something only Undertaker would understand if he was watching. I had no doubt that he was. For some reason, a simple storyline between the lifelong friends turned personal in a New York Minute. It almost seemed like a lost cause as I Hunter started to end his little rant. He was very good at lying and covering it up really good. His eyes never betrayed him. Then, when I was about to get off the couch as he started to finish speaking in code, I saw it. It was a very subtle movement around his face that made me smile but also question what exactly he was planning. His right eyebrow seemed to jump up for a microsecond and I knew instantly he was fibbing. I only hoped Undertaker didn't catch it.

I got up from the couch and walked out of the locker room. I had talked to Vince about getting back in the ring but, of course, he still thought it was too soon. He wanted me to wait until either WrestleMania or after WrestleMania. All I wanted to hear were the screams and cheers of the fans again. I needed that adrenaline. If I wasn't in the ring, what the Hell was I here for?

I knew I had to talk to Hunter. He was about to go into semi-retirement since he was getting ready to take over the creative team. I would be able to convince him to put me back into action. I didn't understand what I was doing traveling with the WWE if I wasn't wrestling. I knew I would be no good behind the scenes; I was already screwing that up with my personal feuds.

"What are you doing out of the locker room?" John asked, walking up to me.

"I was watching Hunter and I have a feeling he doesn't believe in himself."

"What do you mean?" John asked, as we passed the catering room.

"I don't think he believes he will defeat the streak, no matter all the smack he's talking." I replied, keeping my gaze forward.

"I think if anyone can do it, it's Hunter."

"Oh I agree, but I don't think this is the end. I don't think he'll be able to do it. It'll be 19-0, I can assure you." I promised, passing more locker rooms.

"How can you be so sure?" John asked, trying to keep up with me. "He seems pretty convincing."

"His eyebrow started to twitch." I told him.

"What does that prove?"

"He's lying." I smiled, passing even more equipment and locker rooms as we got closer to the Gorilla. "I've known Hunter long enough to know when he's lying."

"So you know when I'm lying." He said as more of a statement than as a question.

"Yup," I dragged out, popping the 'p'. "The corner of your mouth twitches. Like I told you with Randy, when he lies, his left eye twitches. It's hard to spot if you don't know them."

He made a noise of recognition, probably not all that happy that I could tell when he was lying. We only walked a few more paces when I reached the door that I didn't want to see. I looked at it and frowned. John stopped beside me, watching my expression. 'Randy Orton' was on a plate that was against the middle of the door. I furrowed my eyebrows and started at his name for a good while before John snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You never did tell me what happened when you talked." John said quietly. It was so quietly I almost missed it.

"I gave him the ring back." I mumbled, a part of me hoping that the door would open. "He said he'd-"

"John! Kayley!" Evan yelled, running up to us. "Something's happened, you have to come quick!"

John and I took off after Evan, who was hauling ass through the hallways and back towards catering. I nearly missed the turn, my feet wanting to keep going, making me slide. I put my hands on the ground to stop me from busting my ass. I pushed through the doors and immediately saw people crowding around something. Medics were there and my ice ran cold again. I left John, pushing my through the crowd to see who was on the floor.

The first thing I noticed was the blond hair. As I raked my eyes over the body, I knew it was Adam. He had his shirt off which made it easier to identify him since he had tattoos but also because Adam had a bump on his left side of his torso. His face was covered in blood and there was a pool below his head. I put my hand over my mouth to stop a gasp.

"Adam…" I whispered, wanting to go closer to him but the medics kept us all back.

John pulled me out of the crowd and back towards the door. "Come on, we shouldn't be in here." He said, looking at everyone's stares that were directed towards me.

We stood by the door for a few minutes, watching Adam get loaded onto a stretcher before we took our leave. I stepped out of the way as the medics, along with Adam on the stretcher, followed us. I looked down the hall as the medics faded out. I caught a glimpse of tattooed skin, with shiny skin reflecting off the lights.

Suddenly, anger filled my veins and I wanted nothing more to run over to Randy Orton and smack the shit out of him. How could he hurt Adam? He had done nothing wrong! John saw it too and he sighed heavily, taking a hold of my arm and steering towards Vince's office.

It wasn't long until we reached the door and without knocking, John walked right in. Stephanie and Vince looked up as we walked in, confusion written on their faces.

"This has to end." John said simply, his teeth grinding together.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked.

"Randy attacked Adam." I spoke up, my voice quivering. "I am not going through this again."

Vince sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. "You are sure?"

"Who else can leave shoe lace imprints on the side of someone's head?" John asked his voice rising with every passing second. I stood awkwardly by his side, staring at Stephanie and ignoring Vince.

"You need to do something Vince." I spoke up again. "I cannot go through this again."

"You and me both Kayley." Vince replied, shifting through papers. It wasn't long until I saw Randy's name on a file. "It looks like we're going to have to re-instate you earlier than we thought." He continued, opening the file and glancing through its content quickly. "If this is starting all over again, we're gonna have to follow the timeline."

"What?" John and I asked, both obviously confused.

"As of next week, Kayley Michaels you are once again a WWE Superstar. You will not be wrestling the Diva's." Stephanie said for her father. I smiled brightly. "You may hate this but we're gonna have to stick you with Nexus until the draft."

John's face paled and he looked down at me. I, however, stood determined in my spot. "Then tell Punk he has a new member. Get me a wrist band, a t-shirt, and let me go do what I have to do."

"At WrestleMania, you can't do anything…Nexus is having a series of matches so ensure there will be no interference." John said, rubbing my back. "And I will not let her face Randy Orton so soon."

"Oh she won't. She'll come back into the company as someone trying to get her feel again. Once all Nexus members have been banned from ringside, she'll appear at Mania." Stephanie smiled as an idea formed in her head. "She wasn't a part of Nexus when that went into effect so technically, it does not apply to her."

"We already scheduled Randy to win." Vince said from his chair.

"And he will," Stephanie continued. "We can't just change it now."

"What exactly is she going to do? If she lays a finger on him, he loses. She can't attack Punk because he will be her leader. She has her hands tied." John said, looking back and forth between Vince and Stephanie.

"No one said she couldn't attack before the show."

"Yeah because all the witnesses will be out in the arena. Randy strikes when there is no one around if you haven't noticed." John said motioning to the door.

"John, despite what you believe you are not the only person in this room concerns for Kayley's safety and knows Randy like the back of their hand. We don't have any idea of what we will have her do. All we can say is as of Monday; she will be a New Nexus member under the control of CM Punk. She may not do anything but wrestle, but it will surely bring out a reaction from Orton. You can count on that." Stephanie snapped at him, making John shut his mouth.

"I'm giving you guys the weekend off. No house shows." Vince said, standing up. He looked at John and me as we were confused. "I want the two of you to go down to San Antonio and tell Shawn because I will definitely not be the one telling him about this and definitely not over the phone."

"Where will we be on Monday?"

"Dallas, Texas."

John and I left soon after that. We were all cautious as to where we were going. We kept close together and didn't let each other out of our sights for very long. We made quick work with packing our bags and then leaving the hotel to go to the airport. John was stiff the whole time, waiting for something to happen.

I couldn't blame him, I was scared also. We barely escaped last time and now we were back in the middle of it. When was this going to end?

The one thing I didn't want to do was tell Shawn and Hunter. Vince always had us doing his dirty work.


	50. Chapter 50

**Friday, May 27, 2011, I will officially be a high school graduate! I'm stressing a little and the reason I haven't been updating as much as I usually do is because of my finals. My Econ one was terrible but my teacher would never fail me. :D He's the best. **

**I am also working on a Harry Potter story! Just in time for Deathly Hallows Part 2! So expect that soon! It will be titled 'The Asking Price'. I hope you enjoy it!**

**I love you guys!**

**WARNING: A SCENE NEAR THE BOTTOM MAY BE RACY SO BE WARNED!  
**

* * *

_Hypnotized – Pillar_

"_It's been far too long; we've known all along this was going on.  
Can't seem to respond to anything, so, we carry on,  
with our lives, we rewind, we can't find, we deny,  
the simple fact that we haven't done anything.  
Doesn't mean that we can't start offering.  
Why do we feel so far? It's like we're seeing stars.  
Why does it seem so hard to wake up now and see who we really are?  
So, let go. Don't follow.  
Where do we go from here? How did it disappear?  
It's hard to see with our own eyes these times (these lies),  
we've been hypnotized."_

_March 27, 2011  
San Antonio, Texas  
Shawn Michaels' House  
7:57 PM_

"You will NOT be a part of the Nexus!" Shawn yelled as he paced the living room floor.

I sighed and rubbed my head. We all knew this was going to be tough but I didn't expect it to be this hard to tell Shawn and Hunter what was going on. "Don't you see? This is the only way we can stop Randy!"

"Oh because last time it worked so well!" Shawn shouted sarcastically.

"Stop yelling Shawn." Hunter told him keeping a calm façade.

"Oh that's rich! Coming from you!" Shawn shouted at him before turning to John and I. "This is NOT going to happen again."

"It's too late, as of Monday she will already be in the Nexus. Punk has probably already been informed." John said from his spot on the couch. He, too, seemed to be getting a headache.

"This is the only way. All we can do is hope to God that this doesn't follow the same timeline." Hunter sighed.

"Why are you so calm!" Shawn yelled, glaring at his best friend.

"Because I love my wife and refuse to disagree with her anymore than I already do." Hunter snapped at him.

"This is Kayley's life!" Shawn continued.

"It's not like she's going to die." John mumbled, leaning his head in my hand.

"You need to chill out Shawn." Hunter spoke up again.

"No, no I don't have to 'chill out'. This is my daughter we are talking about!" Shawn roared, and Cheyenne and Cameron ran back into their rooms as they eavesdropped from upstairs. "I am tired of this!"

"We all are Shawn; you aren't the only one who cares." John added, looking up at the older man.

"It seems like I am the only one who does!"

"You're wrong." John replied simply before going quiet again.

"Am I the only one who sees this as dangerous?"

"No, we know it will be." Hunter replied.

"And Vince allows this anyway?"

"Obviously, if they are here telling us." Hunter snapped.

"I am tired of this. I don't want this to happen again!" Shawn shouted once more.

"You aren't the only one Michael!" Hunter said his voice raising. "We know what to expect because it's happened before. There will be more attacks and then it'll turn into an all out war. We know this!"

"And this doesn't bother you?"

"OF COURSE IT BOTHERS ME!" Hunter screamed at Shawn, whose eyes got wide. "IT BOTHERS THE HELL OUT OF ME! DO YOU THINK I WANT TO SEE HER GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN? THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH!"

"Hunter, calm down." John tried.

"SHUT IT CENA!" He snapped at him before turning back to Shawn, pointing to me the whole time. "SHE IS JUST A YOUNG WOMAN AND SHE'S BEING DRAGGED INTO THIS BY A MAN WHO IS DESPERATELY IN LOVE WITH HER! SHE DOESN'T NEED TO BE PUT THROUGH THIS! I AM JUST AS TIRED OF THIS WHOLE TRIANGLE AS EVERYONE ELSE! DO YOU THINK I WANT HER TO END UP WITH ORTON AFTER SEEING HIM LIKE THIS? NO! I WANT HER TO BE ABLE TO WALK AROUND WITHOUT LOOKING OVER HER SHOULDER ALL THE FUCKING TIME!"

"Hunter…" John attempted again.

"SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT SHIT LIKE THIS! AND YOU DARE TELL ME THAT I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING DAMN ABOUT HER? HOW FUCKING DARE YOU MICHAEL! I'M A PART OF THIS GOD DAMN FAMILY TOO! SO YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW!"

"Hunter…" I spoke softly as I watched Shawn's eyes water. Hunter never cursed this much and has only denounced Shawn's God a few times before but never this bad. Shawn was so close to breaking down.

Hunter ignored me. "SO DON'T YOU THINK FOR ONE GOD DAMN SECOND THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO MY NIECE! SHE IS AS MUCH FAMILY TO ME AS SHE IS TO YOU! **THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU QUESTION THAT!**"

Everything got quiet after that. Hunter growled and left the room, leaving me with John and Shawn. I sat there awkwardly as Shawn stared after his best friend. Shawn cleared his throat, "Look, I know it's going to happen even if I don't approve of it." He turned his head and I heard a sniff. I could tell he was trying not to cry because of his best friend's outburst. "Just be careful okay? I don't want you to get hurt, I want my daughter safe. John, take care of her please."

John nodded, standing up. "You have my word, Shawn. I won't let anything happen to her."

"Yeah, you promised me that last time kid." Shawn replied. He looked at me before walking out of the room and towards the kitchen.

John helped me off the couch and we walked out of the house, going to the car and going back to my house. Randy's things were still there and the car I had bought him was still sitting comfortably in the garage. John pulled his car next to the beautiful Mercedes as he eyed it with envy. I smiled as we got out of the car. As we walked up to the door, I could feel the coldness enter my bones again.

John walked in first, looking around before shutting the door behind me. It was still the same, nothing was out of place and Randy's smell was still everywhere. John and I walked blindly through the dark up to our bedrooms. As I came to mine, I stopped and allowed John to go around me to get to his.

There was a battle going on in my mind as I saw the outline of John's figure going down the hallway. My heart clenched and I swallowed hard. "John."

He turned around and I could tell he was looking at my outline in the dark. "Yeah?"

"Don't make me stay alone." I said to him. It was a few moments before he started to walk back towards me. I opened the door to my bedroom and turned on the light. Everything was still the same.

"We could sleep in the other room." John suggested, looking around the bedroom.

"No." I replied shaking my head. "I have to do this."

He nodded and walked to the bed, turning on the side table and I flicked off the overhead light. I went through my closet and pulled out some of John's old t-shirts and shorts. He chuckled and held them up. "You still have these?"

"Of course," I replied, finding my sleep clothes. "Randy was always mad that I kept them."

We changed into our sleep clothes before getting into bed. I snuggled beneath the covers as John turned off the light on the side table. I felt him move behind me and I closed my eyes. It felt weird to have another man in my bed after being with Randy for so long and getting used to him. I opened my eyes again, slowly turning over to face John who was lying on his back. I scooted closer and bit my lips. His eyes were closed and I took him in. He looked beautiful.

I hesitated before going with my gut. I leaned down and kissed him. I felt and heard him take a sharp breath before relaxing into it. I felt his hand go behind my neck, holding my lips to his. I put my hand on his chest and rubbed my front against his front and side. He leaned up, his upper body off the bed as he pulled away from me.

"Kayley…" He breathed, opening his eyes to look at me. "Don't make me a rebound." He whispered.

"I'm not." I replied.

He kissed me, his hands pulling my body close to his. His hands ran across my stomach, pulling my shirt up with it. I lifted my arms, allowing him to pull it off and over my head. He seemed to be having a hard time controlling his breathing. I grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him down, molding my lips to his. He moaned against them, his hands finding the waistband of my pants. I could feel his erection against my thigh.

I pulled apart and pulled his shirt off of his body, throwing it somewhere in the room. He kissed my neck, rubbing his body against mine. I moaned at the contact, throwing my head back as the feeling of skin on skin made me tingle. We both wiggled out of our pants in record time. We had clothes thrown everywhere around the room. His hand smoothed over my breasts, pinching my nipples. I hissed through my teeth, arching up into him. He smiled down at me, running his hands down my stomach to my panties, sliding them off slowly.

He threw them away and kissed up my body. I bit my lip and he came to my collarbone and bit down. I moaned out loud and arched up again. I ran my hands down his front, feeling all the muscles tense as I touched them. I had to stop myself from moaning out loud at the feel of muscles. I gripped the waist band of his boxers and pulled them down. He took them the rest of the way off and pushed my legs apart gently. He settled his wide hips and thighs in-between mine.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking down at me. His chest was touching mine, every part of our bodies was touching each other.

I nodded, looking up at him. "Yes, John."

He nodded and pushed his hips forward, his hold tightened on my hips as he pushed the head of his dick inside me. My mouth fell open and I gasped. He slowly pushed the rest of the way inside and stilled. He swallowed hard, "It's been…so…long." He cleared his throat, sitting up to kneel. "God you're beautiful."

I bit my lip as he pulled back out slowly. I whimpered at it, feeling empty. I felt his push back in harder, going in deeper than he had before. "Oh fuck."

"That's it baby." John whispered, pivoting his hips a little more forcefully. "God damn it, you're so tight."

"Harder, John!" I gasped at him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He complied, pulling out and forcefully pushing himself back in. I gripped his back, digging my nails into his shoulder blades. He gripped my hips pushing in and out as fast and as hard as he could. He eventually let go of my hips, using the headboard as leverage to push into me deeper. My eyes kept rolling back at the pleasure I kept feeling from him.

I leaned up and bit down on his nipple, making him moan loudly. His hips moving in a fluid motion as I bit his chest over and over again. He leaned down to capture my lips in his, moving his tongue across mine. I kept him close to me, not wanting to feel his body leave mine. His hips continued its pace, thrusting in and out harshly.

"I'm not going to last Kayley," John whispered to me as he bit my collarbone. "It's been so long…"

"Cum, John." I said involuntarily tightening my walls around him. He gasped and pushed harder. He pushed my hair out of my face and kissed all over my face. I could feel the pressure in my lower stomach. It felt a little foreign before all of a sudden, it was gone and I rolled my eyes back in pure ecstasy. "John!"

"Kayley!" John moaned as he gave a final thrust and held our hips together, emptying himself inside me. He thrusts a few more times before pulling out and lying beside me. He kissed me again, pulling me towards him to rest my head on his chest.

Guilt started to wash over me. I mean, we had just had sex in Randy Orton's bed.


	51. Chapter 51

_Sonbi89: Thank you! I am so happy to be Class of 2011! Now it's off to college! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter my sister!_

_Hsv81896: Yes some John and Kayley! Believe me, Randy shall return with a vengeance! I hope you enjoy this chapter dear!_

_LeahMarie: Thank you Leah! OH! I must tell you, my Youtube account go deleted so I now go under the name SeverusSlytherin. All my videos are gone too! I cried…just sayin… Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter hun! Loved the Legacy: Dirt Picture video by the way like you know. :D_

_DarkAngelMel2: Thank you! I passed amazingly. :D I was so afraid to see what my AP Literature grade would be. I am now heading off the college, can you believe it! Anyway, I still love your long reviews, they are so sweet. I love you! :D I hope you enjoy this one._

_Tvorx12: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this one too! _

_Flufferz: Oh God, you again? :D However, I am very happy that you like John Cena. I WIN THE BET! I am so awesome you just can't stand it, can you? :] Oh yes, I am basking in the glory right now! Haha! Anyway! I hope you like this one my dear! _

_**Now, in this chapter, there is some talk about Gay Sex, IT IS NOT BASHING! I support Gay marriage, they should be miserable just like the rest of us. I do NOT want any flames about it. You have been warned. If you don't like it, skip over it. You also learn about Punk's real reason why he did what he did. Enjoy guys!**  
_

* * *

_Sober – Kelly Clarkson_

"_And I don't know this could break my heart or save me.  
Nothing's real until you let go completely.  
So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving.  
So here I go with all my fears weighing on me.  
Three months and I'm still sober.  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers,  
But I know it's never really over."_

_March 28, 2011  
San Antonio, Texas  
Shawn Michaels' House  
10:34 AM  
_

"Kayley! Look what I found!" Shawn smiled, bringing forward a bunch of pictures. "I was looking for some papers and I found these!"

"Wow," I said going through them. "It's our old house." I sat down on the couch next to John and Hunter.

Hunter and Shawn seemed to have made up since there was no awkward silences or glances in each other's direction. The one thing I loved about Hunter and Shawn was whenever they got into a fight or an argument, neither one of them held grudges. They got over their problem quickly and it wouldn't have surprised me if they had a talk after John and I went back to my house.

John leaned over and pointed at one of the pictures. "Was that the old tree house?"

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, Shawn built it as a sorry for being away for so long at grandma's house. She was not happy about a huge house in a tree in her back yard."

"Hey, I built it so you could have tea parties with your stuffed animals!"

"Shawn, I was 14. I didn't play with stuffed animals anymore."

"God, Shawn, you are so immature!" Hunter said, rolling his eyes before looking back at the picture.

"I'm immature?" Shawn yelled. "Well guess who is not allowed in the tree house!" He said before walking off to the kitchen.

"Yeah not immature at all." I replied, loud enough for him to hear. I got a shout back but I had already returned to the pictures. "Wow! That's the old garden."

"Oh yeah, real pretty." Hunter replied, rolling his eyes again. "You women are all the same. You get distracted by pretty things."

"Shut up Hunter." I said flipping to another picture. "That's a nice shot of the house."

"Sexy."

"This is where I grew up idiot." I laughed, nudging Hunter.

"A house can't be sexy?"

"I don't think so…" John said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I must be thinking about the view." Hunter said.

"What view?" John and I asked as we both looked up. Hunter was wiggling his eyebrows at John, who scooted far over to the end of the couch.

"Now, behave guys!"

"That's not what you did last night!" Hunter said, looking at the both of us.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"You two did the dirty!"

"DID NOT!" We exclaimed at the same time.

Busted.

"Totally did." Hunter leaned closer to me and I craned my neck down to look at him. "So how was he?"

"Get him drunk and find out for yourself." I smiled, nudging him. "He almost did it with Randy one night."

"WHOA!" Hunter yelled, nearly standing up. "You almost butt fucked Orton!"

"That's not how I would put it…" John blushed deeply, completely feeling uncomfortable. "Thanks Kayley."

"Anytime." I smiled turning back to Hunter. "They made out massive heavy." Hunter laughed hysterically. "If they didn't pass out when they got their shirts off, I would have seen some sexy action."

"You actually condone this!" John yelled.

I shrugged. "I thought it was hot."

"What was hot?" Shawn yelled from the kitchen.

"NOTHING!" All three of us replied quickly.

"Well…if you're sure…" Shawn mumbled. "I have a strange feeling I need to pray for you guys…"

"You better pray for John and his butthole!" Hunter yelled back.

"Why would I…OH LORD!" Shawn exclaimed. We heard something fall and drop onto the floor.

"SHAWN IT ISNT WHAT YOU THINK!" John tried.

Shawn head popped up from around the corner. "So you are having sex with my daughter in the…"

"No!" I said quickly. "That would hurt too much." I said making Hunter laugh. "Shut up Hunter! You and Shawn had it!"

"WHAT?" Hunter and Shawn exclaimed. "No we didn't!"

"That's not what I read on the internet!" I replied, feeling John laugh behind me.

"Who is saying that! We'll sue them!"

"Go for it if you want to sue a bunch of hormonal teenagers." I replied shifting through the pictures. "And back to the other part of the conversation, I was telling Hunter how John and Randy made out and nearly had sex."

"God Bless you." Shawn said before going back into the kitchen. "I can't imagine the pain!"

"I give all the guys who like that credit for it, I wouldn't be able to." I said coming to a picture.

"Is that your old bedroom?" John asked, getting off of the topic.

"How this room brings back so many memories." Hunter smiled.

We all looked at him as if he was a pervert. Even Shawn, who had just walked back in was looking at him as if he needed to do some explaining. "How? This is my old bedroom."

"Exactly, this is where you lost your virginity when Shawn was out of town." Hunter said as he pretended to cry over a touching memory.

Shawn got pale.

* * *

_March 28, 2011  
Chicago, Illinois  
Allstate, Arena  
9:00 PM_

I was at a complete disadvantage when I met up with Punk. First, I was in his hometown of Chicago and I had no idea of the layout of the city so even if I wanted to run away from the him, I had no idea where I was going. Second, he was starting out the show, talking about WrestleMania, which was six days away. And finally, I still hated his guts and he didn't seem too fond of me. It was a love/hate relationship. The fans loved us because we hated each other or at least, that was the reaction we got from the WWE Universe.

I was forced to break myself away from John to go with my new leader. I kept to his side like a good minion would do, all the while keeping my distance in fear of being attacked. All the other members of the group were out of action so I was left standing next to Punk no matter what. It would just be him and I. I had to break out the old Legacy gear that was plain with yellow and black. It felt odd wearing my old gear and yet it was kind of ironic. I was wearing the gear I had worn when I was trying to destroy Randy from inside Legacy and now I'm wearing it while trying to destroy him from inside the New Nexus.

I stood at the entrance ramp, hiding behind some crates as Randy paced back and forth on a bad knee in front of a television set. Punk was out in the ring, sitting down and trash talking Randy to a T. He was trying to get his point across while still trying to keep his character in his hometown. I looked back at Randy, my heart clenching at the sight. If I had still been with him, I would be taking care of him and his hurt knee. But I was no longer his fiancée and let alone his girlfriend, I was nothing to him now. I still felt guilty about sleeping with John in our old bedroom.

I kept flinching every time Punk would say Randy's full name. Randy would growl and I would flinch at the noise, having heard that so many times in a bad situation. I started to hear the crowd chant for Randy and I smiled to myself before quickly wiping it off my face. I didn't need to smile about something so small.

I watched Randy limp his way down the ramp, coming after Punk.

I ran down and grabbed Punk, pulling him out of the ring, putting his weight on my shoulders. I secured my arm around Punk's waist before looking up at Randy with big eyes. The look in his eyes was something I have only seen once before. The hatred and the shock that was lying beneath his blue irises was something to be scared of. I had seen it when he had found out that I was dating John Cena for the first time. I had seen it when he was starting the battle for the first time. His lips started to move as words were forming in his mind and came forward. He didn't speak loud enough for the camera to capture what he was saying but I knew. I knew what he was saying.

Apparently Punk did to when he ripped himself away from me, going back into the ring and attacking him, kicking his bad knee. I could hear Randy groaning in pain, whimpering helplessly. I tried to stop the GTS but it was no use, Randy's chin connected with Punk's knee, laying him out on the canvas. I sighed to myself, walking next to Punk to go back up the ramp. I couldn't help but keep looking at the broken Randy Orton lying in the middle of the ring.

Once we were backstage, Punk and I made our way silently to our locker rooms, grabbing our possessions. We had to leave the arena, quickly before Randy knew what exactly had happened. We nearly ran to the car, throwing our bags in the back, before peeling out of the parking lot and towards the hotel. As Punk drove, I looked over at him.

His outward appearance seemed calm and collected, like he knew what he was doing. I looked at his eyes and they told a different story. They were frantic and on edge. His green, hazel eyes were looking around paranoid as he drove. His knuckles were white as he clutched the steering wheel. Otherwise those two pieces of evidence, he seemed fine. It made me realize that we had not gotten into a fight and I had left John and Shawn at the arena.

"We have to turn back." I said suddenly, startling Punk.

"We can't." He said.

"I left John and Shawn there!" I exclaimed looking over to him.

"They can take care of themselves." He responded as he drove.

"But Randy-"

"Is probably just waking up, Kayley." He said, keeping his eyes on the road. "You don't need a babysitter."

"Seriously, we should turn around."

"Seriously?" Punk mocked. "We should be watching our asses until WrestleMania, that's what we should do."

"Plea-"

He slammed on the brakes, making someone honk their horn as we stopped in the middle of the highway. He turned to me, keeping his foot on the brake pedal. "You have been saying for once that you want to take control of your own life. Let go! Don't always go running to Daddy or to John. Do what you want to do, not what is expected of you! I am sick and tired of you choosing between Randy and John. Shut up about it, it isn't that hard!"

"You don't know the half of it." I growled at him.

"I don't?" Punk asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Let's see, you slept with Randy when you were nearly 20, probably at 17 since you accused him of rape. He left after he won the championship and John came in to save the day! Randy got pissed and he took out all of the people you cared about. John was there to pick up the pieces. You dated John and Randy got even more pissed. You stopped and then for a while you were single. You came into the WWE, sleeping with John and super kicked Randy. You guys went into Legacy and then you loved each other. You guys dated off and on and you kept switching between John and Randy. Then skipping over the minor details, you were engaged to Randy and were expecting his child. You miscarried and broke things off. Now, you are fucking John Cena again." He retold my whole life story. "So don't you think for one moment I don't know what's going on. Everyone does." He put the car back into drive and continued on. "And before you ask, no I didn't stalk you. Shawn seems to have a louder mouth than you give him credit for."

"Punk-"

"Why do you call me that?" He exclaimed, slapping his hands on the steering wheel. "You used to call me by my name."

"That was before you started the war." I said, looking out the windshield.

"You know nothing, do you?" He laughed, glancing at me.

"What am I supposed to know?" I asked, looking over at him.

He sighed and he suddenly seemed like he wanted to avoid this. "I didn't want this to start." He said softly. "I didn't want to bring in a feud. Mark told me to do it…paid me actually."

I stared at him for a long time. "What?"

"Mark, Mark Callaway, the Undertaker, the Deadman!" He laughed humorlessly. "He was tired of the bullshit that came with the triangle. He didn't want to see the same thing go down as Matt, Lita, and Edge did, so he paid me to try to break you and Randy up." He took a deep sigh, holding his hand up when I was about to yell. "Please, I don't want to hear it. I didn't want to do it. Do you really think I wanted to do that to one of my best friends?"

"If I was one of your best friends you wouldn't have done it!"

He shook his head. "Would you believe me if I said Mark brainwashed me?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't want to go into details but he planted this image in my head that everything was just going to blow over and none of the drama going on now would be happening. He assured me I would come out of it fine. I believed him, I mean, he's the leader of the locker room, what's not to believe about it?" He reached over and grabbed my hand, I instantly flinched at it but he kept holding on. "I am truly sorry. I really wished I could have seen your child."

"Yeah..."

"I don't think you know how sorry I am Kayley." Punk said to me. "We used to be close. I mean, when Jeff was still here, I remember the time it was you, Jeff, Matt, and I in the locker room and I kept hitting you with socks." He laughed and I cracked a smile. "Then we all got involved with different things and we left that all behind. I haven't talked to Jeff since he got arrested and I'm pretty sure you haven't either."

"His child is my goddaughter."

He frowned. "I can't say sorry enough and I know it doesn't mean much since I cost a life-"

"You didn't do it." I replied. "Randy did it." I looked out the window. "If you are telling the truth, I am willing to forgive you."

"I am." He said desperately and in my heart, I somehow knew he wasn't lying. "It was all an act, I put on the façade that I didn't care but I truly, truly do. I care for your well being."

"Then you are forgiven Phil."

He smiled at his name and let go of my hand. "After I heard you lost your child, I felt horrible. I wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. I, before this, always thought that I had caused the miscarriage. I was the one responsible for the loss of one life. You can't imagine what that feels like to know you are the reason someone, who is completely innocent, can't come into this world. That is something I would never wish upon someone. It took a long time for me to even crack a real smile at someone. I guess that's why I wasn't concerned when I saw all the members of Nexus get kicked in the head. I was finally going to get Randy one on one and he would be able to fight me and injure me as much as he wanted with no help. I was prepared to go into Mania without a fight and let Randy just have at it. Now, I guess I'll put up a fight but I still think he deserves to kick my ass a little bit. I do plan, however now that you tell me that it was his fault, to kick his ass also. I don't care if I win, as long as he gets the overdue ass kicking he deserves, I'm happy with it."

"Phil, you don't have to do that."

"No but I want to." He said, making a turn. "However," He chuckled and stopped at a red light. "He's out for blood now and I really want to make it to Mania without an injury."

"Then we shouldn't stay at the hotel all the wrestlers are staying at. That's where Randy will be expecting us. We need to stay somewhere else for the night before heading out to Georgia."

"Where do you suggest?" He asked, passing the hotel.

"Some cheap places, somewhere they wouldn't expect us to be. We can't go to your house since that's where they think we would be since its Chicago." I replied. "We tell no one."

"Can you do that to Shawn and John?" He asked before closing his eyes briefly. "Sorry, that was rude…"

"But it's the truth. You were right; I depend on John and Shawn too much."

"Are you inducting him into the Hall of Fame Saturday?"

"No, I denied him." I laughed. "Hunter is doing it."

"Why not you?"

"I feel like the honor should go to Hunter. I'm his daughter, that's what everyone is expecting or for Hunter and I do to it together, but I'll be coming out at the end of it."

"That's good. I'm happy for your dad but we need to figure out where we will be staying."

"Right there, that crappy motel."

He stared at it as he pulled in. "It better be clean…"

I waited in the car as he got out to find out if they had any rooms available. I watched him through the window and smiled when he came out with a keycard. He got back in, parked the car before getting back out to retrieve our things. I exited the car also, grabbing my bags and followed him to the upstairs room.

He opened the door and we were greeted with a small room but it seemed clean. There was only one bed so we would have to share. He put our bags down on the bed and he went to look at the bathroom while I turned on the air conditioning. Phil refused to pack away his clothes into the drawers and I couldn't blame him. It looked clean but we didn't know how clean it actually was.

As Phil pulled out his clothes, I spoke up. "It was a girl."

He stopped and looked at me with confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Our child," I said looking down at my bag. "Mine and Randy's child. It was a girl."

His mouth started to drop with sadness and his eyes filled with sorrow. "I am so sorry."

I nodded.

"What were you going to name her?" He asked quietly.

"Lily." I replied, looking up at him. "Lily Hope." I sighed and looked around. "We never even talked about it."

"Don't dwell on it." He said, coming over to me. "This time you are not only turning a page in your life, Kayley, you are writing a whole new book and you are leaving Randal Keith Orton out of it."


	52. Chapter 52

THIS IS WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! **THE WRESTLEMANIA 27 CHAPTER**! The speeches aren't word for word but they get the point across. I tried but I couldn't get everything. They kept stuttering. Haha! I did add some into Shawn's speech, so be sure to read it all, please? :D Anyway, the WrestleMania part is from my experience at Mania. It was simply breath taking. I hope I got my experience across. :D Love you guys!

_Kaiya's Watergarden: It is more than fine, I'm happy you're back! Welcome! :D I loved putting that part with Hunter, John, Shawn, and Kayley in the house. I thought it would be funny and I could see them actually having that conversation. That is the result of staying up late and drinking a lot of Pepsi. :D_

_Flufferz: I am half tempted of just putting '…' as my reply to you. I like that you are hating Undertaker; it means I did my job right. :D I'm also glad you like the name Lily Hope; I was writing my Harry Potter story when I thought of that, of course. And John Cena is not 'butt-ugly' as you so crudely put it. xD He is sexy! Face it! _

Also, like the last WrestleMania chapter, there will be two songs for this story. :D

* * *

_Sorry – Daughtry_

"_When I say I'm sorry, will you believe me?  
Listen to my story, say you won't leave me.  
When I say I'm sorry, can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there, will you believe?  
Will you believe me?  
All the words that I come up with, they're like gasoline on flames.  
There's no excuse, no explanation,  
Believe me if I could I'd undo what I did wrong,  
I'd give away all that I own."_

_Pretending – HIM_

"_When doubts arise the game begins.  
The one we will never win, my baby.  
It always ends up in tears.  
So keep on pretending our heaven is worth the waiting.  
Keep on pretending it's alright. So keep on pretending,  
It will be the end of our craving.  
Keep on pretending it's alright."_

_April 2, 2011  
Atlanta, Georgia  
Phillip's Arena  
9:57 PM_

_**Hall of Fame Ceremony**_

Right now, standing back stage at the Phillips Arena and watching Hunter totally cry on television was heartbreaking but somehow funny at the same time. Shawn didn't know I was here. He thought Phil and I's plane had a layover and we wouldn't make it for his Hall of Fame induction. It was a horrible lie but Phil had made it to the ceremony while I stayed in the airport, all dressed up in a beautiful black and silver floor length dress, waiting for Kevin Nash and Sean Waltman. Once I had gotten them and drove to the arena, Hunter was little more than half-way through his speech. I had missed most of it and I felt terrible but Hunter and I had planned this out. I would lie to Shawn, pick up the Kliq and get to the arena. I had heard Shawn crying over the phone when I told him I was stuck in Chicago and there was no way I would make it, when in reality, I was already in Atlanta.

It broke my heart.

* * *

_6 Hours Earlier_

"_You want me to do what?" I asked looking at my Uncle as if he lost his god forsaken mind._

"_Call Shawn and tell him that you have a layover in Chicago and you can't make it to the Hall of Fame." _

"_Hunter, that is horrible, I can't do that to my own father!" I screamed at him. _

"_Shhh! Not so loud damn it!" Hunter scolded and I instantly felt like a child again. "Look, just call him and tell him."_

"_But I came down to Atlanta with Phil, he would know that." _

"_No, John and I played it off as if you two got separated at the airport and Punk is the only one who got on the plane."_

"_You are horrible." I said again. "What would this prove?"_

"_Kayley, I want to see your father cry."_

"_That's mean! And you already know he's been balling for the past week!" I hissed at him, bringing out my cell phone. "I mean, he's already an emotional guy and everything and this is just going to break his heart-"_

"_Quit rambling."_

"_Pardon me for giving a damn about my father's feelings." I snapped at him, unlocking my cell phone._

"_If you give a damn about your dad's feelings, why are you doing what I said?" _

"_Because you'll make me anyway." I growled, punching in the familiar number with more force than necessary. I waited a few ring before he picked up. "Hey dad."_

"_Hey sweetheart!" He said in a cheerful mood. I was about to ruin it. "Uh oh, you don't call me dad unless something is wrong. What's going on?"_

"_Um," I looked at Hunter who urged me to continue. "I have a layover in Chicago; there isn't a plane to get me to Atlanta on time for the Hall of Fame, I'll be lucky to get there for Mania. Apparently there is some nasty weather."_

"_Oh…" There was silence and I could hear his heart breaking. "That's-that's okay sweetheart. You don't have to be here for the Hall of Fame."_

"_I am so sorry Dad; I wanted to be there for you for your big day." I lied smoothly even though I felt like crying._

"_It's fine sweetheart," Shawn whispered. "I understand."_

"_Dad, I am truly sorry. I want to be there."_

"_I know, baby, I know. You are there, in spirit form at least."_

"_You make it sound like I died."_

"_Let's hope you don't in the near future. I can't go through that." Shawn mumbled._

"_I know, I was joking. But, I'm going to try to re-arrange some flights around and get there as soon as possible, okay?"_

"_It's alright if you don't make it sweetheart. I love you."_

"_I love you too dad. Congratulations."_

_He chuckled sadly. "Thank you baby girl. Be safe and at least get here in time for WrestleMania, yeah?"_

"_I'll try. I'll pull all the connections I have. I love you dad and I am so sorry."_

"_It's okay. Bye baby girl."_

_I hung up and glared at Hunter. "You are an evil person."_

"_Hey, I didn't just lie to my father as if I have been doing it my whole life, oh wait..." He replied as he smirked at me. I flipped him off and sat on the bed. "Anyway, you're going to the airport to pick up Kevin Nash and Sean Waltman. They'll know you are waiting for them."_

"_I can't believe you are making me do this. I should have just accepted Shawn's offer to induct him into the Hall of Fame so you could be in my place."_

"_Yeah but you didn't so now you are stuck here." Hunter smiled brightly. He saw the look on my face and sighed, coming over to sit next to me. "Hey, cheer up. You'll be backstage the whole time. Most of the superstars know you are here in the hotel and saw you come in with Phil. Everything is fine."_

"_No, it's not. Shawn was expecting this to be the perfect day and we just ruined it."_

"_No we didn't." Hunter said, rubbing my back. "We're just trying to surprise him…plus, seeing Shawn cry is always an added bonus."_

"_You are an evil man, Paul."_

"_Oh don't call me that." Hunter flinched. He kissed my cheek and stood up. "Just lay low for a few hours until we all leave."_

"_Alright. I'll see you at the ceremony." _

"_Okay. See ya kiddo." He kissed my cheek before leaving. _

* * *

_Present Time_

I had my hair done in curls, my make up dark and smoky, and my dress in pristine condition. I was ready to go but we were currently hiding behind a bunch of crates while we watched Shawn watch the television as Hunter talked about him.

"In more recent years, Shawn's gift has been his refusal to acknowledge his place in the Hulk Hogan hair club." He said it so fast because he didn't want Vince to censer him. He continued with that and I laughed from my spot. "Most recently, Shawn has given me the ultimate gift," Hunter made a face which everyone laughed at because of his eyes. Shawn blushed deeply from his spot. "Shawn is an avid hunter, and the google eye makes it so he can hunt birds and rabbits at the same time."

That's where Hunter got stuck and his emotions caught up with him. He even had to walk away for a second. "I could talk about all that, or I could tell you about my best friend. My brother and I mean that, my brother. Or I could just talk directly to Shawn, and say I love you man. You are the greatest performer I have ever seen in my life." He was fully crying right now. "You are the greatest performer-" I stopped listening because I was going to cry to. "But I've got another nickname for you, and this one fits better than anything, and that is Mr. Hall of Fame."

I watched Shawn walk out and Hunter clap for him. They hugged as "Sexy Boy" blared from the speakers and everyone screamed and sang along with the lyrics. It took a good 5 minutes for the crowd to die down before Shawn was able to start talking into the microphone to start his speech, which I knew he had not planned out.

"Ah don't mention it!" He stopped for the chants that were going on. "The damnedest thing on my way to my Hall of Fame speech, a damn roast broke out. Thanks!" I laughed as we all got out from behind the crates. "I knew there was no way you was gonna say anything nice about me. For the 15 years we've known each other he never has, and he never will. He's like the Fonz trying to say he's sorry. Shawn was gr-. He was gr-"

"I know how tough it was for you to say that I was half way decent in my job. That was a huge deal for him to even recognize that I worked in this line of work for 26 years. You're not aware of this, but we shared a big moment there. There's some psychiatrists going, "They're starting to heal.""

"I'm nervous, so don't give me cat calls," Of course the crowd didn't listen, which made me laugh more. "I've been going over what I'm gonna say." They started again. "You're killing me with the one more match thing. You're killing my train of thought here! I'm not ready for this tonight! Seriously, I know its good TV; he'll have a nervous breakdown. We sold out the building! He had a heart attack!

"I'm serious. For the love of God, help me out here!" He looked around trying to find the words. "I don't even know where to start. You know there are things that go between ... I can't say, I'm not supposed to say. That's one of the reasons I was OK to retire. Coincidentally, this is the first year where we're not doing it live. They'll chop it up in post to make sure it's okay to air!"

He went into this life story and I tried not to cry at it. Everyone knew his life story and loved to hear it. It was the legendary story of The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels. Everyone wanted to know about it and hear it over and over again. To see the emotions that ran through his eyes was hard to watch. Shawn was an emotional guy, everyone knew that, but it was hard to watch him get so worked up and you couldn't help but cry along with him. I was in the process of crying also with him as he launched himself in thanking his family, which of course included me. Kevin Nash, who had seen me grow up also, wiped under my eyes for me, not ruining my makeup.

"It was very important to me to come back and go away on my own terms. I love my three children more than anything in the world. Thank you so much for letting daddy go and play wrestler. One of my children, my oldest daughter, is not here," I heard the crowd boo. "No! No! Don't do that! She had a layover in Chicago and couldn't make it in time. I understand that, we've all been there." I could see that his heart was broken and I wanted nothing more than to run out and hug him, telling him that I was there. I could see Hunter felt like crap for lying to Shawn on his big day. "Kayley isn't here tonight but she has sacrificed a lot." He turned away from the microphone and I could hear him clear his throat. "I was unable to be there for her when she was a kid and I didn't get to see her grow up and all the things a father should be there for. She was bullied at school because of me and we had to home school her." He shook his head and wiped his eyes. "When she grew older, she was told what I do and she understood and accepted me and gave me a second chance at being her father. Kayley, I love you and I thank you for giving an undeserving guy like me, a second chance to be your father again. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see your ballet recital or your school plays and talent shows. I was always on the phone with Grandma, listening to you when you were on stage."

I cried. I completely lost it. Kevin grabbed a whole box of tissues and wiped my eyes. "Shhh, don't do that. Shh. He'll know you are here in a few minutes."

"I feel like a shit about lying to him." I said as I waved my hands in front of my face to attempt to dry my tears. We all knew it didn't work but I did it anyway.

"He'll know. Most of the superstars know you are here."

"She ah," Shawn cleared his throat again. "She's gone through a lot." His eyes were looking at Randy and John equally. "I promised not to tell this but I just can't help it, Hunter after what you said before to everyone, I think everyone deserves to know the story of when she was 7." Hunter's face got white and he begged Shawn not to tell. "When Kayley was 7, she made Hunter tap out to an ankle lock." The crowd cheered and laughed. "Yes, Triple H tapped out to a 7 year old." After he got that out of the way, he turned serious again. "But in all seriousness, I was undeserving to have such an accepting daughter who loved me unconditionally. She's so alike to me and I think that's what scared me when she started to wrestle…"

After some more talking, I was still wiping my eyes. It turned even more personal real fast. I was not comfortable with it but this was Shawn's night, he deserved to say whatever he wanted to say and if that meant speaking of me, I would have to suck it up and let him go. A lot of superstars laughed at the story of Hunter tapping out to a 7 year old. I even had to laugh as I recalled the memory. It was a bit fuzzy but I still remember what happened. Those were the good ol days.

"I have never won Most Popular, I wasn't the prom king, I wasn't the homecoming king, so I guess in my adult life the most important thing to me was that you believed in me and thought I was good. On this night, 2011 Hall of Fame, I feel it, I thank you, I love my ring." He smiled his crooked smile and held up his hand. "And I love each and every one of you." There was silence and he thought of how to end it. "I know this has been sappy. I can't help it… And if you're not down with that, I got two words for you!" The crowd screamed the famous two words and Hunter and Shawn hugged.

I smiled and made sure my makeup was perfect. I watched the screen and made sure when Hunter gave the signal and that Kevin and X-Pac went out. The Kliq was reunited and I knew I was not the only person in that arena excited to see it. I saw my father smile and laugh with his old buddies and I was briefly transported to when I was much younger and remembered seeing my father as happy as he was now. These were his friends and if I had to lie to Shawn to bring happiness to his face, then I would gladly lie to him again for this. I, as of now, did not regret lying to him. It had brought him happiness. I fixed my dress as they hugged and reunited with each other. As Kevin and X-Pac stepped back, Hunter pointed to the entrance and Shawn looked in confusion, clearly not expecting someone else to come out and greet him.

_Hahahahaha!  
Ohhhh, Devon! Won't go to Heaven!  
She's just another lost soul about to be mine again!_

I walked out and Shawn nearly dropped to his knees in shock and happiness. He smiled and started crying again the moment he saw me. I smiled and hugged him, in which he clung to me like I was life support. "You made it!"

"I was in Atlanta the whole time Shawn." I said, putting my forehead against him. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

"No, it's okay. It's fine!" Shawn kissed me and hugged me tightly. He only kissed me on the lips went he was overcome with too many emotions or he felt emotions too deep. "You look breathtaking tonight, Kayley. I would like to think it's my looks that do it." I laughed and kissed him again, moving to stand next to him as he waved to the fans. He jumped down off the stage to hug Cheyenne, Rebecca, and Cameron. Hunter and I stood next to each other, smiling.

"Well, we pulled that off." Hunter said to me as Shawn's theme song came back on, replacing the DX's theme.

I laughed and patted Hunter on the back. "Yeah, we did." I smiled and held out my fist. "Fist bump me, don't leave me hanging, we did a good job."

"Hell yeah we did." He agreed. Kevin and Sean had gone back to the locker room and Hunter and I stayed on the stage.

Shawn climbed back onto the stage and joined us, smiling. "I can't believe you lied to me!" Shawn hit Hunter, who laughed.

"It was for your own good!"Hunter supplied.

Shawn shrugged and all three of us hugged. I smiled.

This is what life should be like and this is how a career should end.

Hunter and I went backstage to give Shawn his moment. We were able to sneak off to the side, and join the crowd of superstars on the floor by the side entrance. I instantly saw John, who was sitting in the front row but so was Randy. I frowned but made my way over to my seat that sat between them. I ignored them and their looks as I took my spot and clapped for Shawn who was still on stage and didn't feel like going off just yet. No one seemed to mind.

Almost instantly, Cheyenne saw me and ran over. She was only in the next section so she came over, hugging me. I smiled and bent down, kissing her head. She smiled brightly and clapped for her dad, who smiled down at us.

'I love you Kayley. Thank you.' Shawn mouthed.

I nodded in return, replying to him wordlessly. Cheyenne continued to wave to him as he thanked other people in the audience. I took Phil's advice for once. I didn't look at John and Randy the whole time. They didn't need to know where I had been or what I was doing. I needed to change and it was going to happen during WrestleMania. I could feel it coming in the air.

It was time to move on and leave my old self behind me. I needed to fix myself up. I knew that I had just promised John that he was not a rebound, but if he loved me, he would respect what I was doing. Perhaps, I would be able to start over. Because, let's face it, my life wasn't a story book moment in any light. I concentrated on Cheyenne who had just run back to Cameron.

I smiled and my eyes caught Phil's. He smiled and I smiled back, nodding to him. John tried to see where I was looking and Phil rolled his eyes. I tried not to laugh and looked back at the stage where Shawn was finally going back to the locker room.

Shawn Michaels was officially an immortal. Welcome to the Hall of Fame, Dad. We're all proud of you.

* * *

_April 3, 2011  
Atlanta, Georgia  
The Georgia Dome  
10:31 PM_

_**WrestleMania 27**_

Electrifying would not be the word I would use to describe the energy in the Georgia Dome that night. Everywhere you looked, someone was there in the process of creating a memory to live on forever. Children, woman, men, everyone was there. Many of them had never gotten the chance to be able to attend such a huge event and others had been the before but were adding another Mania onto their memories. People from all over the world were in attendance. Something so beautiful could not go unnoticed.

When the Rock had come out at the beginning of the show, I had never heard such an ovation to welcome him (besides Stone Cold) back to WrestleMania or even to the WWE before. I had thought the shock of the fans at Monday Night RAW when we all first found out was loud, no. No, nothing compared to this. It sent chills down everyone's spine in the locker room and I could tell everyone was wishing that one day; they would get the same response too. The crowd was pumped and ready to go before Rock even stepped foot on the stage but when he did, I thought for sure the roof of the Dome had been blown off. I was surprised that it was still intact.

The overwhelming chant of his name was what nearly set everyone into a frenzy, wanting that same reaction when they hit the stage. Everyone was ready for tonight. That stage, that ring, this crowd could make us or break us and we were not wishing or hoping for the later. Watching WrestleMania on TV was nothing like it was in person. You could actually smell the sweat of the wrestlers from the nose bleed seats. You can see how big the performers are and how excited the fans were to see their favorite Sport Entertainer. The TV captures a moment in a picture but to actually live, among 71,617 people, cramped into an arena for an event like this, was something to be a part of. It was more than a show that we watched growing up; it was more than just an event that people went to; it made us who we are. It showcased what we wanted to do growing up and it held our careers in between those ropes. It was something that you could not put into words because it meant too much and you felt so many emotions when you were there. You felt sad when you saw someone get hurt, even if you don't like them. You got depressed when your guy lost but excited when your other guy won. You felt sorrow but excitement when seeing the Hall of Fame and you wanted to cry with them. The matches seemed so much shorter in real life than it was on TV.

It was indescribable.

Stephanie had told me not to do anything to Randy before the show or after the show, so I was technically lost as to what I was going to do. I was informed, however, that I had not signed a contract that stated I was part of the Nexus. She left it at that and I instantly caught on to what she was saying. She wanted me to go out onto the stage and down to the ring with Phil. Which I would do. I would sit next to the commentators.

I was not looking forward to seeing Randy's face so close. I don't think I was ready but Phil assured me that I was ready to face him. I trusted Phil. So when his music rang out into the arena, I was ready. The opening guitar strings rang out and more people cheered him than booing him. I walked behind him, coming to a stop at his shoulder when he kneeled down on the stage. As he brought his hands up to wipe his mouth, he spoke to me loud enough to so I could hear.

"Do not freak out."

I kept my eyes trained on the ring, my heart clenching at the sight of it. I wanted to be in there so much that it was painful to look at. We walked down the long ramp that spelled out 'WrestleMania' before reaching the ring. Instead of going into the ring with him, I walked around the side, coming to stop at the commentators table and Michael's Cole Mine. As I turned around, Randy's music blared through the speakers and the crowd jumped up to welcome the man everyone loved to hate and hated to love.

As the match started, Phil went for the injured leg but it didn't last long as Randy got the upper hand. He was even able to clothesline Phil out of the ring. I instantly ran over to see if he was okay but Randy had slid out of the ring and was already standing over him. I stopped and connected eyes with him before backing away quickly. Randy's attention turned back to Phil and he took the opportunity to get the upper hand, re-injuring the knee and pushing him back into the ring.

Phil went to the top rope and was able to cross body him down onto the canvas, mocking him after he had gotten up. Once Randy was in the corner, Phil thought it was a good idea to start his mocking once more. He had lost his upper hand and Randy took over. It was back and forth over and over. Phil kept going for the injured knee, hyper extending it to cause more pain so Randy wouldn't be able to perform to his fullest on the grandest stage of them all. The smack of Phil's knee to Randy's chin was so loud; I swear the nose bleeds heard it. I even cringed at the noise.

Phil was back in control and had Randy hanging upside down. Phil got on the top rope, pulling all his weight on Randy's bad knee, before landing his butt right in Randy's face as he jumped down. I looked at Phil, who smiled at me and issued the 'nap time' gesture, insinuating that it was near over. I knew it wasn't. Randy had gotten out of Phil's finisher and Phil got up to go to the corner, taking a breather and getting out of the ring to get back on the top rope. Randy got up and made Phil lose his balance on the rope.

Ladies and gentlemen, it is now proven. Phil Brooks, CM Punk, has balls and they were hurt.

Randy joined him on the top rope and superplexed him over his head and onto the canvas below. I was standing at the edge of the ring, watching but still trying to stay out of the way. Phil rolled out of the ring, grabbed Randy's leg and dragged him to the corner. After hitting it against the ring post a few times, he decided to the Figure Four upside down. I had never heard such a scream of pain from Randy and Phil seemed to be enjoying it. Once he broke it, he returned to the ring to attack hid knee. The tape had been pushed down so Phil had full access to his injury. Randy grabbed Phil's ears, bringing his head to collide it against his to let go of the submission hold.

I was instantly nervous when Randy hit the side body slam. It was so forceful, I thought Phil was broken. Randy got the upper hand again and I thought for sure, Phil was going to lose this. Phil got the upper hand again and applied the Anaconda Vice. I kept hearing Cole say Randy would tap but I knew he wouldn't. Randy had rolled his way to the ropes and Phil was forced to break the hold.

It took a few seconds for either of them to get up but Phil was moving first. Randy slammed Phil into the ring post and instantly went for the DDT, which he hit. I looked up at him with wide eyes as he caught my stare. The look he gave Phil when he went into 'Viper Mode' was cold, calculating, and demeaning. I heard him growl and seethe as he backed into the corner. I rushed forward to protect Phil but Randy's knee had given out on him, sending him to the canvas. I stayed a good amount of feet away from Phil so he wouldn't get counted out. Phil smiled when Randy went down but as he walked closer, Randy went for the RKO. Somehow, some way, he was able to get out of it, making Randy's RKO unreachable. I ran over to him, putting my hand on Punk as he looked scared and shock that he was able to get out of it.

"Be careful!" I yelled to him. "He's going to trick you!"

He didn't listen. Phil went back into the ring from the top rope and flew straight into an RKO, ending up in a three count. Phil had not taken my advice and Randy had gotten onto the middle rope to pose for the fans. His eyes connected with mine and he glared. My eyes turned frightened and I watched him as I walked to see how Phil was doing. I sighed and squatted down, being sure not to flash the fans my underwear from under my short dress. I brushed some of Phil's hair from his face. He sighed and looked up at me.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." I said, smiling sadly at him. "It's okay. You didn't win, so what?"

He was silent as his eyes went wide, pointing up at me. A segment with the Rock came on and it was a little dark but anyone could see who was behind me.

I stood up and turned to see Randy behind me, sweat dripping off of him. I looked into his cold, blue eyes as he stared back into mine. We didn't say anything but you could feel the tension between us. We were so close, our body heat mixed with each other. I looked down and saw a bulge forming in his trunks. I didn't know if it was from the pain (since a lot of times, the brain confuses pain with pleasure and released endorphins) or if it was just from seeing me in a short, short black dress that barely covered what needed to be covered. I stood eye level with him, thanks to my heels. He seemed to be fighting with himself but opted for saying nothing. There was so much sexual tension and anger between us that if the fans weren't watching, there would be a high possibility that Randy and I would have intense hate sex.

He stepped closer, his mouth right by my ear. "Did you ask John how my cock tastes?"

Anger welled up inside me and I stepped closer, my breasts were against his hard chest. "Oh shut the Hell up, Randy. Why don't you just quit while you are ahead, this doesn't faze me anymore and I am sick and tired of being frightened. It won't work this time."

Randy gripped me around the arm and every part of our fronts were touching. "Don't do this."

"Don't do what? Do what you are doing to me?" I asked, looking at him. "So it's okay for you to do it but not for me?"

"You don't want to do this." Randy growled out, his eyes flickered down to Phil, who was starting to get up. "I still want you."

"Then you should have said that before I gave you the ring back." I said as my heart and stomach dropped. "Don't play with fire if you don't want to get burned."

"I am begging you; you don't want to do this."

"Why?" I asked, feeling like there was something more than he was letting on.

"Just…" He stopped as he noticed the 2011 Class of Hall of Famer's started to come out onto the stage. "Just watch who you trust." His eyes staying on the stage. "You don't know who is back stabbing you."

"What's that supposed to mean? You're just going to leave it at that and expect me to believe you? After everything you have done?"

"If you have no believed me once during the whole time we have known each other, believe me now or it will just get worse. Watch who you make friends with." His gaze went down to Punk who was now sitting up.

"I already know what Phil has done and I have forgiven him, it's you that I have a problem with."

"Then you better get ready for more 'Casualties of War'," Randy whispered to me. I felt his lips kiss the outside shell of my ear and I suppressed a shiver. DO NOT GIVE INTO HIM! "Because there will be a few more until this is over for good. I always get the last say."

"Not this time Randy." I replied, pushing him away. "This time, it ends for good."

"Believe what you want but you know what I will do."

"Yes, I know what you will do." I replied as the cameras started rolling again and filmed the Hall of Fame, where Shawn was stepping onto the stage to his music. "But this time, I will try to stop you."

"That's useless."

"It may be but this time I will not have a coffin rest on _my _conscience." I spat as my stomach instinctively went to my stomach.

He growled and pulled me close again. "You listen to me and you listen real good Kayley Elizabeth, I did not mean to do that and you know it. I wanted our child as much as you so don't you dare pin this on me again. Yes, I have accepted the fact that I am the one who caused the miscarriage and I have to live with it but don't you _dare _think for one second that I don't care what happens to you."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because you need to be shown who truly loves you. Don't mistake my love for you as weakness."

"It is. Love is a weakness and I am your weakness, everyone knows that. They know that hurting me is hurting you. Everyone will use that to their advantage and if it makes me feel better to see you in the tiniest bit of pain that I felt when you first left up until now, then I will gladly be the pawn on the chessboard."

"Don't do this, Michaels."

"It's too late Randy," I said to him, backing up again and standing beside Punk who was finally on his feet. "I can't wait for the rest of my life for you to get better. I can only hope, that one day, _you, _the _real you_ will come back one day. When that day happens, I'll be there…as a friend."

"No, don't do this." Randy begged, running towards me. "Please, don't do this."

"I love you Randy but I can't go through this hurt again. I can't live the same story."

"I'll change, I promise."

"Those words sound too familiar for my liking."

"Then I'll prove it to you…the only way I know how." Randy replied as he started to walk away. "Just remember what I said about who you trust."

As he walked away, I couldn't help but relive the conversation over and over again. What _did _he mean?

So much for writing a new book on my life and leaving Randy Orton out of it.


	53. Chapter 53

_I was writing and I found out the tragic news of Ryan Dunn. For those who don't know, he was killed June 20 in a car accident and the car burst into flames. I am extremely sad and really don't feel like writing but I did anyways to try to get my mind off of it. It's very tragic and my thoughts and prayers go out to his family and his friends, especially Bam Margera who is not doing well at this time. Death comes in three's and I hope we can't add another one. So please pray for his family and friends. Bam also. I hope he reaches acceptance soon instead of staying in grief and bargaining. This is very sad news. _

_So in honor of Ryan Dunn, I have made a youtube video for him. For those who want to see it, my username is SeverusSlytherin. _

_R.I.P. Ryan Matthew Dunn  
Random Hero.  
June 11, 1977 – June 20, 2011_

* * *

_I Just Wanna Run – Downtown Fiction _

"_I just wanna run, hide it away. Run because they're chasing me down.  
I just wanna run, throw it away. Run before they're finding me out.  
I just wanna run. I just wanna run._

_Like a game of chess, I predict your move._  
_I think I know you better, better than you do,_  
_I'm sick of feeling cheap, cheated and abused._  
_Sick of losing sleep, thinking about you._

_I'm feelin' like I keep on talking, I'm repeating,_  
_Myself, my words, lost all meaning._  
_I keep talking, I repeat myself…"_

_April 3, 2011  
Atlanta, Georgia  
The Georgia Dome  
10:34 PM_

**WrestleMania 27**

"Kayley, we have a problem." Shawn said as he came backstage.

I turned around and looked at him, clutching the towel to my body so I didn't flash my father. "What happened?"

Shawn kept his eyes away from my body and focused on my face. Thank you daddy! "Hunter found out what Mark did…"

"What do you mean?" I asked, walking over to my bag and pulling out some clean clothes.

"Hunter found out what Punk did and how Mark talked him into it, so he's going extra hard on Mark in the ring right now." Shawn said pointing to the TV where Hunter was beating the crap out of Mark.

I turned to the TV and watched as Hunter grabbed the chair from the mat and swung at Mark. Not only did my jaw drop so did Shawn's. It took a few seconds for the reality to sink in that he just did a chair shot to the head of Mark. "They are going to get fined for that!"

"Yeah, they are." Shawn sighed and walks to the door. "Oh, um, John is looking for you."

"If you see him, just send him in here." I smiled at him. "Oh and Dad, sorry about the….lack of clothing."

Shawn laughed and put his hand on the door knob. "I've seen you naked before, you've just…grown." He started to look uncomfortable. "Right, well, I love you and um…see you."

I laughed as he walked out of the locker room and dropped my towel. I pulled on my underwear and bra before parading around the locker room and brushing my hair. I kept listening to the television so I wouldn't miss anything as I got dressed in normal attire to go to the hotel afterwards. We didn't have to go anywhere tomorrow except across the street to the Phillip's Arena.

I pulled out some sweatpants and a long t-shirt setting it on the couch and turning around to watch the television. I frowned as Mark was taken out of the arena and backstage. I sighed and hoped that Hunter felt a little bit bad.

"Depressing, isn't it?"

I turned around and looked at him, my eyes narrowing as I took him in. I remembered that I only stood in my undergarment but he's seen me in less so it didn't really matter. "Get out of here."

"Why? Because you know I'm right?" Randy asked, closing the door behind him. "You can't trust anyone; I thought Austin taught you that."

"Despite what you think, not everyone in Texas knows everyone. I don't know Stone Cold as well as people think." I turned around to pick up my sweatpants. "And no, I don't know if you are right or not."

"I am. John Cena is not the saint you think he is nor is your father."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? And are you God?"

"At this moment, I am because you can't seem to make decisions for yourself so I'm controlling your fate."

"Yeah because you've done so well in the past with doing that." I pulled on my sweatpants and picked up the t-shirt.

"Look, just spy on them and maybe you'll see what I'm talking about. Do you really think that Shawn was actually shocked Hunter hit Mark in the head with a chair?" Randy crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow up at me.

"Oh please, that was genuine shock and if he did know about it, they were defending my honor."

"Is that what you think?" Randy asked, smiling down at me.

"Yes I do." I replied, pulling on the shirt.

"Being a part of this business means you have to be good at acting and Shawn was doing just that," Randy reached inside his pocket and pulled out his iPhone. He touched the screen a few times before holding it out to me. "Watch it."

I looked at him before taking the iPhone away from him and into my hands. I pressed the 'Play' button and I was instantly in a hallway, looking into a locker room with Mark, Punk, John, Hunter, and Shawn. Randy turned the volume up for me as I watched.

"_What do you mean it didn't work?" Shawn's image said as he put his hands on his hips._

"_Just like I said, Punk didn't get the job done." Mark replied, crossing his arms._

"_Oh, no. I got the job done, I had her lose the child and she left Randy but what John failed to do was comfort her. I did that." Punk growled at them all._

"_Look, despite what has happened, it could turn out better now. She is away from Randy and now is going back to John, just like last time. We can work with this." Hunter replied looking at everyone._

_Suddenly, John came in from the right side of the screen. "Yeah, she'll come to me but what am I supposed to do? Break her heart again? The first time was on accident and so was the second, I refuse to do it on purpose."_

"_Really, John? Can you not break your girlfriends little heart?" Punk asked in a mocking tone._

"_You can shut the Hell up Phil." John said to him as Punk made a face. "She's a good person and she doesn't need us to do this to her."_

"_It's the only way the plan will work. John you already started the process and you agreed to this plan and we are going to stick to it." Hunter spoke up and appeared in the screen again._

"_This is not right. This is her dream to be in the business."_

"_Actually, she never did want to get into the business until she super kicked Orton." Shawn said from his spot against the wall._

"_Another thing, what will we do about Orton?" John asked, raising an eyebrow._

_There was silence as Randy's iPhone image shuffled and I knew he had to change position. Within moments, I saw all the guys in the locker room, talking in a circle. "We'll have to get rid of him."_

"_And how exactly are we going to do that?" Shawn asked. "The worst thing that could happen was if Orton and Kayley team up."_

"_She can't, she's in Nexus." Punk spoke up. _

"_That can be easily changed though." Hunter said. "Look, we need to make Orton look like the bad guy and not us. It's going to follow the same timeline if either one of them find this out. If either of them find out about it, it will follow the exact string of events and there will be no way to get Kayley out of the business."_

"_So that's it, then." John said suddenly. "We force her out of the business by blaming everything on Orton. All the attacks, we'll blame it on Orton."_

"_As far as we know, no one knows that we had Christian attack Edge for us. She, along with the rest of the roster, thinks Randy Orton has lost his mind again." Hunter nodded. "So we'll have to be attacked by each other and somehow blame it on Orton. We were lucky with the Edge thing; Orton was coming from the medics and stumbled on the scene which is why Kayley saw him there."_

"_We can't be lucky all the time." John replied. "Eventually he'll figure it out and so will she."_

"_It won't get that far. We'll do enough to put all evidence against Orton and move from there. That's when you comfort her and try to talk her into the idea of leaving the business. She'll listen to you John." Shawn replied, looking at John._

_John nodded. "I can do that."_

"_What about me. I don't really care for this. I feel terrible that I had to make her lose her child." Punk said, making a face._

"_Look, it was for her own good. Having Orton's child is like birthing the Devil, there would be nothing good coming from it! She'll thank you one day. Just be there for her. She'll confine in you since you're her new team mate."_

"_I'm not going to lie to her."_

"_You don't have to. Just…don't tell her anything and it'll be fine." Hunter smiled._

"_So do we have a deal?" Mark asked._

"_Yeah. We need to get Kayley out of the WWE and this is the way we're going to do it." Shawn replied, shaking everyone's hands._

The scene stopped and I looked up at Randy with tears in my eyes. I slowly handed the phone back to him. "When was that taken?"

Randy looked down at the date on the video. "March 29."

"So it's true then, they're trying to get me out of the business."

"I would never lie to you Kayley. I told you that I love you too much to even do that." He said, slipping the phone back into his pocket.

"So what do I do?"

"We're in this together; they're trying to get rid of me too." Randy said, looking at the door.

"I'm so sorry, all this time I thought you were the bad guy…"

"I still am the bad guy, Kayley. I made you lose our child." He replied to me.

"But you aren't as bad as I was lead to believe."

"So, do you have a plan?" Randy asked, looking at me.

"No, not even an idea." I replied, leaning against the back of the couch.

"I can always take them out one by one." Randy shrugged.

"No, they'll be expecting that. We need to ambush them somehow."

"That's not going to work." Randy said. "And if you stop talking to them, they'll know something is up. I'll keep filming them when I can."

"So, let's do this. You film them as much as you can, get as much information as possible and then we'll go from there." I suggested, shrugging.

"That pretty much all we can do." He put his hands in his pockets.

"Then we'll wait until then to do anything."

"I guess we're working together now, huh?" He asked, lifting his head to look at me.

"Yeah and for some reason, it just feels right." I smiled at him. I could feel myself falling into him.

"Yes it does." Randy took something out of his pocket and handed it to me. "I think it's time to give this back."

I opened up my hand and in the middle of my palm laid my engagement ring with the chain still attached. I smiled at it and looked back up at him. "I think it is time." I took the chain and fastened it around my neck, slipping the ring under my shirt.

"I love you Kayley Michaels and none of this will tear us apart now. Will you be my fiancée…again?"

I laughed and nodded. "Yes." Suddenly the mood changed and I started up at him. "So this is. The final chapter of it all."

Randy nodded, and took my hands. "This will be the end of it all, that I can promise you Kayley."


	54. Chapter 54

**Sorry for the long wait, I was preoccupied with the new Harry Potter coming out. :] I love you? **

_**NOTE: **__** THERE ARE ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT TO THIS SERIES! MAYBE TWO! IT'S COMING TO AN END GUYS!**_

**Hsv81896: **Sadly, I am ending the story. All good things must come to an end. :[ It'll be over soon. You're gonna love this chapter if your shipping Kayley/Randy!

**RICANPRINCESS18: **Wow! Haven't seen your name! Welcome! I'm glad you found my story and are liking it! I'm sad that you caught up when I'm about to end it but I hope that everything is to your liking!

**LeahMarie: **Here is your update my dear! Glad I can still shock you!

**Kaiya's Watergarden: **I cried like a baby when I heard about Ryan. I just got over it a few days ago until one of my friends posted something on Facebook and it all came back. I just didn't know what to do. So, in his honor, I went to Wal-Mart and did a shopping cart just for him. I bruised my arm but it was worth it. That man shoved a toy car up his ass for us, he shall be remembered! And thank you for liking the last chapter!

**Flufferz: **Oh go away Ronni! I love you. :]

**Sonib89: **I'm so happy I got that reaction out of you! xD I love being able to shock people with what I write. And like I said on Yahoo, I hope you are doing well and your family is doing well. I'm still praying for you sis!

**DarkAngelMel2: **God I love your long reviews. :] They make my day, like always! I'm glad I was able to draw such a reaction out of you and I hope you continue to be shocked with what I wrote for this chapter. Sadly, the story is coming to an end soon. :[ And I think everyone was affected by Ryan's sudden death. I don't know how I'm still moving right now. It's too hard to think about.

**Tvrox12: **Yes they're back again! :D I hope you enjoy this update!

**Bill: **Haven't seen this name in a while! Welcome back boo! I hope this chapter doesn't keep you in suspense too much!

**AngelaLaree1997: **Another new name! Welcome! I'm happy you like the story but I'm sad that it's ending when you just started! Now I feel bad! I hope you enjoy this though!

**Xandman216: **Glad I caught you off guard! Shit will hit the fan bro! xD Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

_Family Tree – Matthew West_

"_You didn't ask for this, nobody ever would.  
Caught in the middle of this dysfunction.  
It's your sad reality, it's your messed up family tree,  
And now you're left with all these questions.  
Are you gonna be like your father was and his father was?  
Do you have to carry what they handed down?  
No, this is not your legacy; this is not your destiny.  
Yesterday does not define you. No, this is not your legacy.  
This is not your meant to be; I can break the chains that bind you"_

_April 25, 2011  
Raleigh, North Carolina  
State University of North Carolina  
9:15 PM_

"Did you find anything out?" Randy asked coming into the locker room.

I shook my head and stared in the mirror. "No, I didn't."

"Well, no one said it would be easy," Randy replied, coming over and holding me from behind. "but I did find out something out."

I turned my head to look at him. "Great."

He sighed and kissed my cheek, holding me close to him. "Kayley, I know this has upset you but you can't really be shocked, something had been going on the whole time. You can't tell me you didn't see it."

"I missed all the signs." I looked into the mirror at him. "I just have so many questions now. Like, was Shawn really supportive the whole time? Was Hunter really helping me through my career? Did Punk lie to me about our child? Was John playing me? Like when we were in a relationship?"

I felt Randy's arms tense around me and I quickly patted his wrists to reassure him that I just wanted to know. "I don't know. We don't know what they were thinking…"

"Anyway, you said you have something?" I turned around to face him.

He nodded and pulled out his iPhone again. I felt my stomach fall to the point where I thought I was on a rollercoaster for a moment. It seemed that it always came down to the videos. It had been two weeks since he was last able to get any information so this was a huge breakthrough for us. I took it out of his hands and played the second the video he had captured about the whole situation, willing myself not to cry. This was not the time for it.

"_She didn't ask for this! No one would ever ask for this!" John yelled at Shawn._

"_She needs to leave!"_

"_She doesn't want to be like you Shawn! SHE IS NOT YOU!" John screamed so loud that Hunter flinched at the sound of it._

"_She wants to be her own person for fucks sake! She wants to be herself. I know her well enough to know that she does not want what you want."_

"_I'm going to have to agree with John on this one." Punk said, stepping into frame. "I've grown close to Kayley and I really like her as a person. I like _her _but I don't like you Shawn. That by itself should tell you that she is her own person. She is not you." _

"_I don't care if she is not me, I do not want her in this business. All she is doing is getting hurt."_

"_And who is at fault? Not me that's for sure." John sneered at Shawn, who looked down. "I love her; I would not hurt someone I love."_

"_Neither would I."_

"_Bullshit Shawn, you're hurting her now the only difference is that she doesn't know. I don't define Kayley as Shawn Michaels' daughter. I define her as an amazing performer who fights for what she believes in. I am sure I am not the only one who does that." John spoke up once again._

"_Can we just chill out for a moment?" Hunter said from his position on the wall. "We don't really have a say in this guys, Shawn does."_

"_No, Kayley does!" Punk shouted. "Who are we to decide her career? If this is what she wants, then she should be able to do it!"_

"_She isn't Shawn."_

"_She is more like her father than anyone." Mark suddenly appeared in the frame. "For years, we have compared her to her father. We have compared Kayley to Shawn. All of us have told her that she is just as hard headed, stubborn, and annoying like her father. If you get told that enough, you will start to believe it. She believes she is just like Shawn but that doesn't make her exactly like Shawn. Let's face it; she is not as good as a performer as Shawn is."_

"_This is not about her performing ability! Everyone can use some work! Hunter could always use some work and so can I!" John yelled, his face starting to turn red. "Everyone can! This is about destroying her career! I don't want to be a part of it anymore. I can't do this to her."_

"_It's too late John, it's already happening. You complained about this last time." Punk said sighing heavily. "For the record, if it counts, I don't agree with this either."_

"_It doesn't." Hunter spoke for Shawn. _

"_Well, I just wanted to throw my two cents in."_

"_If she ever finds out the truth about what happened…I hope you get your ass kicked Shawn." John replied, glaring at him._

"_And I will deserve it."_

"_No, what you deserve is to be laid up in a hospital bed but Kayley won't do that to her precious father." John spat in disgust. _

"_Wonder what she'll do to her ex-boyfriend and best friend?" Punk remarked, smirking. "Don't think you get out of this easily."_

"_She's not really the time to hit people-"_

"_She super kicked Orton! She is a physical person!"_

"_She likes yelling more than anything." Hunter said, glaring at Punk. "A good verbal lashing would set anyone straight."_

"_Let's hope it doesn't come to that, yeah?" Shawn said looking off into the corner and holding his cross._

_Hunter, who saw what Shawn was doing, sighed and made him look up. "You better pray all night Shawn because even I am disappointed in you. This is your daughter, I'm only doing this because you asked but I highly doubt God is proud of you right now. In fact, I bet he's as disappointed in you as I am."_

The camera shut off and I handed the phone back to him without looking up. He put it back in his pocket and held me as I cried into his chest. He whispered soothing things in my ear as I cried hysterically for a few minutes, finally letting tears free fall onto his shirt. His fingers went through my hair, pushing it back away from my face and neck. His thumb rubbed against my cheek as he kissed my temple, continuing to tell me that it was okay. I knew it wasn't.

"This isn't over until you say it's over Kayley. Until you say it's done. Until you've finally had enough." He whispered to me. "Shawn does not define you. No one defines you but yourself."

"This is not what I wanted." I cried. "This isn't something I wanted to happen. I wanted it to be okay; I wanted everyone to be fine. I have no one left."

"You have me, Kayley. Granted, I have not been a perfect person and I told you that I would get you back the only way I knew how but it was thrown out the window when I heard what was going on. I would _never _fuck around with something as serious as this. The family you care so deeply about has betrayed you, that's not something I like. A family, who you thought could do nothing wrong has done the unthinkable. I tried to warn you after the match at WrestleMania and I have tried countless times to show you how sketchy your father was being. How come he hasn't been calling you as much as he usually does? Why hasn't Hunter been handling things? Why has Punk suddenly been nicer to you? Why has John not been talking to you? What about Mark? You've been left with more questions than answers and I never leave you with that many questions. I always have the answers behind my actions."

"I just don't know what to do." I said, getting out of his arms. "This is not my what I'm supposed to do Randy; I can't carry what my father made in this business. I don't want any more drama. I've had too much of it." I replied sitting on the couch and putting my head in my hands.

"You sound like you're giving up." He said from behind me.

"I am."

"No you are not!" Randy yelled, walking around and sitting down next to me. "Where is the Kayley Michaels that never gives up? The one who always fights for what she wants and what she believes in? Where is the Kayley that John was talking about in the video? Where is she?"

"She's in an irreversible sleep."

"You don't have to do this alone." Randy pleaded. "Let me in, I can help you."

"Obviously I have to because you've been drafted to SmackDown." I pointed to the TV after hearing his name.

"Fuck." He sighed heavily and left the room to go to the stage to say goodbye to RAW.

As he left, I closed my eyes and leaned against the back of the couch. Randy was right, whenever he would do something, it did leave me with a question but it wasn't for long. Within a day, I would have an answer because he would always corner me. For some reason, I knew that this time it was not fake and that Randy was telling the truth. I believed him and I believed in him. Plus, Randy wouldn't work hard enough to do this…he was kind of lazy after all.

It took me a few moments to realize that it was coming to an end. I would either leave the company or I would stay and to be honest, I was hoping to leave. Shawn was right about one thing; ever since I became a WWE Superstar all I was doing was getting hurt. Some of it was my fault and some of it wasn't but if this was part of the job, I didn't want to be in it. I knew it was time to hang up my boots only after a few years. I had enough money in the bank to rest comfortably for the rest of my life so money would never be a problem. I could always find another job anyway. All I knew was that I was leaving and I was going to leave soon. I needed to ask for my release.

On another note, I didn't know what to do about my family. Shawn was important to me, hell everyone was important to me. How was I going to live like this? Shawn was betraying me, all of them were. Hearing my last name causes me to feel a cold chill in my stomach. Everything about me reminded me of my father. I wanted nothing more than to disappear into the wall and wish that this never happened.

I looked up when I heard footsteps outside the locker room. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, getting the tears away from my cheeks. I was relieved when is saw that it was only Randy again. For the past few weeks, I had only saw him anyway. I didn't see much of John or Punk or anyone. All I saw was Randy.

"Marry me." Randy said as soon as he opened the door.

I looked up at him, confused. "I told you I would."

"No. Tonight. Marry me."

"How, there aren't any wedding places here." I said, motioning to everything around me, trying to get the point across that there was nothing in North Carolina.

"We will fly to Las Vegas and get married."

"God, it's like I'm becoming Shawn. He got married in Las Vegas…"

"But that's the thing, you already agreed to marry me and you don't want to carry on the Michaels' legacy anymore. If you marry me, you will be Kayley Orton and we can create our own legacy."

"We can't tell anyone can we?"

"No, not until we finally confront them." He said, taking my hands.

"And when will we do that?"

"Extreme Rules. Sunday." He kissed my forehead and sighed. "You don't have to be like your father. That is not who you are. Your legacy will be with me. Your destiny is with me. I love you Kayley and you don't have to carry the Michaels' name anymore. You don't have to do anything you don't want to anymore. Be your own person." He pushed my hair back from my face and smiled at me. "What do you say?"

I nodded. After all, I didn't have to say anything anyway; he knew what I was going to do.

Kayley Michaels died on April 25, 2011 but Kayley Orton was born within hours afterwards.


	55. Chapter 55

**No review responses this chapter but the next chapter there will be. **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINAL ONE! THIS STORY IS ENDING NEXT CHAPTER!**

**I love you guys and I hope this was a good enough fight for you guys. I tried my best. I love you guys so much and I want to thank you for following this story for as long as you guys have. It means the world to me. **

**So, here is the chapter. I hope you enjoy! Review and tell me how you liked the story. I hope you guys will continue to read this over and over again once it is finished and relive the life of Kayley Michaels. I love you guys.**

* * *

_Jar of Hearts – Christina Perri_

"_No, I can't take one more step towards you.  
Cause all that's waiting is regret.  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
You lost the love I loved the most.  
I learned to live, half alive and now you want me one more time.  
Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars?  
Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart.  
You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul.  
So don't come back for me.  
Who do you think you are?"_

_May 1, 2011  
St. Pete Times Forum,  
Tampa, Florida  
7:45 PM_

It was going to be a tough day. Not only for me but for a lot of people. It was the moment we have been waiting for. It was the day Randy and I would confront Shawn, John, Hunter, and Phil. Mark was still in Texas but we knew he would hear about this eventually so we weren't really worried about it. I just wanted to get this off my chest. I was so angry that I didn't know what to say or what to do. It was just scrambled inside my mind with no chance of getting organized.

Randy and I didn't really talk the few hours leading up to this. We kind of kept to ourselves to try and sort out all that we needed to sort out before going into the locker room and telling them exactly how we feel. I knew I was going to get choked up and my anger would probably get the best of me, which is why I told Randy that he may have to take over speaking for me if worse came to terrible. A part of me was ready for this, the other part was not.

"Are you ready to do this? We can hold off for a bit more…" Randy asked as we came to a stop just outside the locker room door.

"We have to get it over with. I don't want to see their faces anymore after this. I don't think I will be able to handle it."

"Just try not to get too physical…leave it to your words. Those are worse enough as it is." He smiled at me.

I gave him a half assed smile back and looked at the door. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"By confronting them? Yes, I think so." He replied, wrapping his arms around me. "Kayley listen to me, you are doing to the right thing by confronting them. They had no right to try and do that to you. You are not a pawn on the chess board."

"I feel like a chess board. Everyone walking all over me…"

"Don't think like that, you can do this, Kayley. Just let it out. You'll feel better. You can always talk to them once you start to heal." He kissed my temple and I sighed heavily against his shoulder.

"Why did it have to be me?"

"Because you were the easiest target in their eyes. It was between you and me and they chose you." He said truthfully. I blinked back tears before composing myself. I had to go in there with a strong face. I couldn't go in there sobbing like a baby they would just walk all over me. "You can do this Kayley."

I nodded and slipped out of his arms. I set my hand on the door knob, took a deep breath, and pushed the door open.

Of course, John was the first one to talk to me.

"Hey, Kayley!" John smiled as he got up to greet me. "Oh…hi Randy."

Randy simply nodded before stepping into the room and closing the door behind us. Shawn smiled at me brightly. "Hey sweetheart."

"Don't 'hey sweetheart' me, Shawn." I said to him. His eyes got wide and Hunter looked at Shawn before his eyes fell back on me. "I hate you. All of you."

"What?" Punk asked, standing up. "What do you mean?"

"Just as I said it. I hate all of you. Especially you." I said looking at Shawn. "How dare you try and get me out of the company."

Everything got silent for a moment and I watched as they all hung their heads in shame. "Sweethe-"

"Shut up." I snapped at him. "Don't _ever _call me that."

"Kayley, I thought it was the best thing to do."

"Who are you to decide my life? I'm not a child Shawn!"

"You are my child!"

"Not as far as I'm concerned!" I replied harshly. "You are no father of mine!"

"Whoa, Kayley," Hunter said, standing up as Shawn's head dropped again. "That's no way to speak to him."

"Oh yeah? What about you? You were in this the whole time! You were pretending to comfort me!" I yelled at him.

"No, no. I was being there for you-"

"Because _he _told you too!"

"Listen to yourself Kayley! Do you even know why we did it in the first place?"

"Because I kept getting hurt!"

"No it was because of HIM!" Hunter yelled pointing to Randy, who raised one of his eyebrows. "That poor excuse for a man kept hurting you! We thought that if we took you out of the company it would stop! We tried to take Randy out more than once but he always came back stronger than ever."

"Maybe that should have told you something. He belongs in this business and so do I! Granted this was not my first fucking choice but I have grown to love and breathe this business. If I didn't I would have quit a long time ago!" I yelled at Hunter, trying to get him to see the point. "It was Randy who got me into this business in the first place! I kicked him in the jaw and if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here!" I turned to Shawn. "From Day ONE you have hated the fact that I was in this business and you BEGGED Stephanie not to sign me. You didn't talk to me for a few weeks because of it and I was put in a storyline against you! I was hoping that you would finally let me live my life."

"I have always wanted you to live your life Kayley." Shawn spoke softly.

"No, no you didn't. You were just always gone and that's not living. You just didn't know what I did." I told him. "Do you really want a whole life story? Obviously you've heard it before and you'll probably hear it numerous times after this."

"I don't need to hear it Kayley." Shawn sighed, looking towards the wall.

"How dare you try and steal my life, my career, and Randy away from me all these years."

"It was-"

"Don't tell me it was for my own good when you don't even know what I want! You _never _knew what I wanted! You were always gone or too high to care!"

"Kayley, you're starting to push it." Hunter said to me in a low, deadly voice.

"You can shut the Hell up Paul and let me fucking talk for once in my god damn life." I snapped at him before turning back to Shawn. "You didn't care that I had to live with grandma and had to be home-schooled, you were so focused on your career that you gave up the people who mattered the most to you. Then, you go and find Rebecca, who suddenly becomes your light in the darkness! What the Hell happened to me? Where was I supposed to run? I didn't have my Daddy to fall back on anymore, FUCK HE WASN'T EVEN THERE TO BEGIN WITH!"

"Kayley…" John whispered to me.

"Always so concerned about yourself! You insufferable _PRICK! _And now you have the balls to stand here and tell me that all this was for my own good? Fuck you Shawn. Fuck everything you stand for! How dare you! You don't _know _what _I _want! You only cared about yourself!"

"Kayley…" Punk whispered this time.

"Then finally one day I get the chance to start traveling with you and I get to see the inside of the business. Columbus, Georgia, is where all this started and it's about to end in Tampa, Florida, right now. I was finally signed as a WWE Superstar; I was _finally _given a chance to do something with my life. You hated that from the moment you heard about it. All this time you were just pretending to be happy for me. What happened to you saying you would always support me in whatever I do? You LIED Shawn. I thought you knew that was a sin. If you ever cared even a bit about me, you would have never done this."

"I DID IT BECAUSE I CARED KAYLEY!" Shawn yelled at me. I resisted the urge to shrink back away from my father. "I DID IT BECAUSE I WAS SICK AND TIRED OF YOU GETTING HURT AND IT WAS BECAUSE OF HIM!" He screamed, pointing at Randy. "Have you noticed that whenever you got hurt, Randy was somehow a part of it?"

"ARE YOU FORGETTING JOHN OVER THERE?" I yelled back, stepping closer. "HE WAS IN THIS TOO! AND PHIL! YOU TOLD HIM TO KILL MY CHILD!"

"When you put it like that…it sounds terrible." Punk mumbled.

"IT _IS_ TERRIBLE!" I screamed at him.

"We couldn-"

"Don't try and save your ass in this one Shawn! You gave them orders!"

"BECAUSE I WANTED YOU SAFE KAYLEY! I WANTED YOU TO BE SAFE AND HAPPY FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE! DO YOU THINK I DON'T REGRET LEAVING YOU ALONE FOR NEARLY YOUR WHOLE CHILDHOOD? **I DO! I REGRET EVERY MOMENT I WAS AWAY! **WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING ME WHAT TO FEEL? I LOVE YOU KAYLEY! YOU ARE MY DAMN DAUGHTER!"

"I MAY HAVE SHARED YOUR LAST NAME BUT THAT DOES **NOT **MAKE ME YOUR DAUGHTER! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND SAVE YOUR ASS AFTER EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE!"

"HOW DARE YOU STAND THERE AND TELL ME THAT I DID IT OUT OF SELFISHNESS! I DID IT BECAUSE I **FUCKING CARED! **DON'T YOU DARE STAND THERE AND IMAGINE THE PAIN THAT I FEEL BECAUSE OF WHAT I HAVE DONE! IF I COULD I WOULD HAVE WENT BACK IN TIME AND REVERSE ALL THIS! **THIS IS THE LAST THING I WANTED OUT IT!**"

"AND WHAT WERE YOU EXPECTING SHAWN? ME TO BE ALL FORGIVING? YOU FUCKING IDIOT! **YOU'RE TRYING TO RUIN MY FUCKING CAREER!**"

"DON'T CURSE AT ME YOUNG LADY!"

"I'M NOT A FUCKING CHILD! I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF LIVING IN **YOUR **SHADOW LIKES IT A GREAT THING TO BE DOING WHEN IN REALITY IT SUCKS! I WENT TO BE MY OWN PERSON BUT YOU COULDN'T HAVE THAT!"

"YOU ARE YOUR OWN PERSON!"

"OBVIOUSLY I'M NOT WHEN YOU HAVE TO COME UP WITH A DUMB-ASS PLAN LIKE THIS TO TRY AND GET ME OUT OF THE BUSINESS! DID YOU EVER STOP AND THINK THAT MAYBE I WANTED TO BE A WRESTLER? MAYBE THIS IS WHAT I WANTED TO DO WITH MY LIFE?"

"IT ISN'T!"

"BUT I BECOME ONE SHAWN! I BECAME A WRESTLER AND WHEN I STARTED TO DATE RANDY AND I BECAME PREGNANT YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN WANTED ME GONE!"

"YOU WEREN'T MEANT TO BE IN THIS BUSINESS ANYWAY!"

"MAYBE I WANTED THAT LIFE! MAYBE I WANTED TO BE A MOTHER AND A WIFE TO RANDY ORTON! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT THAT?"

"But you're not!" Hunter yelled.

"The Hell she is." Randy spoke up, picking up my left hand. "We got married last week."

More silence fell over room until Hunter's growl erupted from his throat. He lunged forward but instead of getting Randy, who was more than ready to go toe to toe with The Game, Hunter met my hand. The slap echoed around the room as Hunter's head turned to the side in shock. He stayed like that for a few seconds before he slowly turned his neck towards me. His eyes were a fierce glaze and it was nearly impossible to tell which color in his eyes was his natural color.

"Don't you ever come near us again, Paul. If you like it, great if you don't, I don't give a flying fuck." I growled at him, going nose to nose with him. "You can fucking back off right now."

"Anyone else have a problem?" Randy asked, looking around. When no one raised their hand or spoke up, he continued. "Good. Now it's my turn to say something." He stood right next to me, taking every one in slowly. "For years all of you have had it out for me. Granted, yes, I started it because I was in love with Kayley. I wanted to break her down so that she could finally see me. I found out later, though, that that wasn't the right way to do it. As soon as I went about, what I thought was the right way; you guys shot me down faster than God did the Devil. I tried for years to make it up to you guys; to show you who I truly was and none of you gave me a chance. Not one. Not even you John. You were my best friend and you turned the other cheek." Randy said looking at John, who looked down ashamed. "And now, all of you stand here and say that she isn't worth it being in the WWE? Who are you to decide? She can choose her own path and she doesn't need help unless she asks for it.

"John, she _loved _you. She was _in love _with you for years and this is how you treat her? Like dirt? Did you ever really love her in the first place or where you trying to become someone you weren't? Did someone tell you to comfort her? Probably since this situation looks really sketchy. Everything about your past relationships with her is negative now because of this 'plan' you guys came up with. Were you even going to tell her?

"And Phil, you were told to make her have a miscarriage. What kind of man does that? Who in their right mind would ever do that to a woman? You were the cause of a miscarriage. You now have our child's coffin, resting on your conscience. One day, it will come back on you and I don't hope it comes in the form of what you did. No one should wish that no matter how mean they are.

"Hunter, you are her uncle. Her substitute father figure. You watched her grow up into the beautiful woman she is today. Yes, she's made mistakes but we all do. Every single person in this room is too ashamed to admit something they have done and they must live with it for the rest of their lives. How does it feel knowing you have caused her career to go to the trash? You're on the creative team with your wife. You make our storylines and it wouldn't surprise me if Stephanie was in on this the whole time. She was probably the puppet and you were the ones pulling her strings. She did whatever you told her to do. I don't know what's more pathetic, you trying to ruin Kayley's career or you bringing your wife into _your _mess.

"And Shawn, she is your daughter. You're first born child. What could possibly make you want to crush her dreams? She looked up to you because she thought you were a superhero. All the young guys did. You were who we all wanted to be and portray ourselves after. If they knew what you have done, do you think you would be "The Icon" anymore? I, personally, don't think so. That's not someone to model yourself after as far as I'm concerned.

"And you got Mark into this. Really? He has far better thing to do than to go along with your little plan but he did it. No one will really know why he did it but he did it. Personally, I'm not as upset with him as I am with the rest of you. I have a reason for that, he wasn't the mastermind behind all of this and he technically did do anything but agree. Was he even really on your side or was he saying what you wanted to hear? I can reply your conversations over because I captured them on my cell phone. I'm the one who told Kayley about this.

"Now I stand here and look at you guys. I look at the ashamed faces around me and the guilt in your eyes and I can't help but feel absolutely disgusted with you guys. You say you were doing this for her own good but what were you _really _doing it for? Were you trying to get her away from me? Probably. But none of it matters anymore. Nothing does. She said that Shawn isn't her father anymore, as far as she is concerned. This means, you are no longer her uncle and you two are no longer her friends. I can't help but agree with her.

"Stone Cold said it the best back in the Attitude Era and it might seem out of place to say it now but Shawn, you sit there and thump your bible and sing your psalms and it didn't get you anywhere. You are not God, Shawn, you can't control someone's career and you guys are not his disciples. You don't follow his orders and carry out his dirty work. You all have a mind of your own. You just used it in the wrong way this time."

There was a long silence once Randy got done talking. He had said everything that I wanted to say in a calm voice but I could tell that it hit home to everyone in the room. I could see their emotions on their faces and the tears in their eyes. I could feel their sadness and guilt in pulsing waves around the room. The feeling was almost overwhelming.

"Kayley, please…"Shawn said, his tears slowly fell from his eyes and splashed onto his cheeks.

I kept my strong, cold front and shook my head. "This is not something I can forgive and forget so easily Shawn. Not this time." I replied as I reached into my back pocket and bring forward a piece of paper. "But you did get your wish guys, Congratulations."

I threw the paper on the floor and walked out of the room with Randy following behind me.

Shawn picked up the paper and unfolded it to read what it was.

_World Wrestling Entertainment has come to terms on the release of Kayley Michaels, effective as of May 1, 2011. World Wrestling Entertainment wishes Kayley Michaels the best in her future endeavors._


	56. Chapter 56

**This is it guys! The final chapter! I can't believe this is the final chapter of this story. This has been a long story with so many parts. I hope none of you got tired of it as it has gone on for years. Yes, YEARS! Can you believe it? I hope this story has all bought smiles to your faces and allowed you to leave the real world behind for a few minutes as you read the chapters one by one. I do hope you continue to read them over and over whenever you feel the urge to come back. **

**Just like JK Rowling said at the London premier of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part2 but switched to my own words, 'So weather you come back my chapter or by a whole story, Kayley Michaels' and the WWE will always be there to welcome you home.'**

**I love you guys so much and you can always add me on Facebook! I hope you read my other stories and know that it is a pretty good chance that the adventures of Kayley Michaels are over. Thank you for all the support you guys have shown me with every review and view of this story. I will cherish this forever. I love you guys!**

* * *

_Vanilla Twilight – Owl City  
"The stars lean down to kiss you and I lie awake and miss you.  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.  
Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly, but I'll miss your arms around me.  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear cause I wish you were here."_

**Seven Months Later**

Everything had been going alright since I was released from the company. I hadn't done much, just this and that. Randy had returned to work but was on the SmackDown brand and didn't see anyone who was involved with the incident. I think that was probably a good thing, to be honest, though we had forgiven John we both weren't completely sure what would happen if he saw Hunter in the backstage area and we didn't want to take that risk. So, he agreed to stay on the SmackDown brand while everyone else was on the RAW brand.

Randy would try to come home every weekend but I knew how hard work was especially when he was champion. It demanded every part of your attention and Randy would continue to give it his all. I told him not to worry about me as he was on the road and the WWE demanded his full undivided attention. That, of course, didn't stop him from calling every second that he could. He had changed dramatically, for the better.

I was upstairs, putting a bunch of things away and taking out some clothes for Randy for when he came home to change suitcases. It would be one less thing he needed to do when he did come home. As I set a few shirts on the bed, I heard the door bell ring. I frowned and walked down stairs slowly, peaking out the peep hole to see who was standing there. I shrugged and grabbed the doorknob.

I opened the door to see Punk standing on our front porch. I blinked for a second until he turned around and saw me. He gave me an awkward smile before clearing his throat. "Uh, can I come in?"

I nodded and opened the door wider, letting him into the house. After the door was closed, I lead him towards the living room, motioning for him to sit down on the couch. I sat in the loveseat and looked at him. "How did you find out where we lived?"

"Oh uh," He scratched his head and looked down at his hands. "I went to your old house in Texas and the woman told me where you moved to. Apparently she had your new address in case something went wrong…"

"She was told not to give it out."

"She recognized me from TV. Apparently she became a wrestling fan when she found out who lived in the house." He replied, looking up at me. "Look, Kayley, I know what we all did was wrong and I'm not here to apologize for anyone else but myself but, I hope you can forgive me."

I sighed and looked into the fire place. Though it was a hot night out in Missouri, the fireplace was still on. It wasn't hot in the house because of the air conditioning but it helped me calm my nerves. "You aren't the first one to be doing this."

"Who else came?" He asked softly, watching me.

"John, of course." I smiled and looked down at my own hands. "After about two hours of talking, Randy and I felt he had suffered through enough and forgave him. So, I really don't need to hear your apology but I appreciate it."

He smiled and stood up. "Can I hug you?"

I laughed and nodded, standing up and wrapping my arms around him. He held me close and sighed into my hair. I rubbed his back before pulling away. "You have to stay for dinner; it's been awhile since I cooked for anyone but myself." I said, walking to the kitchen.

"Randy hasn't been here?" He asked following me.

"He comes when he can but with him still being in the WWE and traveling, he finds it hard." I told him as I started to cook.

"I understand."

"So why are you here? I don't mean it rude but aren't you supposed to be traveling?" I asked, looking over to him.

"You haven't been watching wrestling?"

"Well," I shrugged, letting the water come to a boil as I leaned against the counter to watch him. "Ever since I was released I find it hard to watch, ya know, what I left behind since I didn't go on my terms."

"Oh, I can see what you mean but," He played with his fingers. "I left the company."

"What? Why?" I asked bewildered.

"Ever since the whole incident, I didn't like how I was being used by Hunter and the rest of the company, so I left…with the WWE Championship by the way." He grinned at me which made me chuckle. "I left at a good time too because Hunter has taken Vince's job."

"No!" I said completely astonished.

"Oh come on, you knew it was going to happen." He replied, shrugging his shoulders. "We all know Vince is gonna still be behind the scenes, just lessening his work load. I'm guessing around WrestleMania 28 he'll officially hand the business over."

"You're probably right." I laughed, hopping up on the counter. "But you really left the company huh? Congrats! Welcome to the real world!" I motioned around my house.

"You have to admit, it's wonderful not having to set your alarm and not go to the gym."

"Oh, I relish in it." I laughed. "But I still don't go to the gym as much as I used to." I patted my stomach. "Can't really lift too much."

He watched my hands and then quickly looked up at me. "No way!"

I nodded, smiling. "Yup, I'm expecting."

"Wow! Congratulations! Do you know if it's a girl or boy?"

"It's too early yet." I said, getting off the counter and adding some noodles to the water.

"Have you told Randy?" He asked as he got the plates and silverware.

"Yeah, he was completely ecstatic." I chuckled, checking on the pasta sauce, meatballs, and garlic bread.

"I bet." He said, setting the table. "So has Randy's temper calmed down any?"

I nodded, stirring the pasta and sauce. "Tremendously," I replied, picking a noodle out of the water and throwing it against the wall. When it stuck, I drained the noodles. "Though, every now and then he gets angry to the point where I get scared but not nearly as often."

"That's good but I have a question." He said as he got out two Pepsi's out from the fridge. He helped me bring the food into the dining room. "Why did you throw a noodle against the wall?"

I looked at him, freezing in my sit down at the table before blinking and shaking my head. "You are such a man."

"I resent that!" He laughed, putting food on both his and my plates.

"If you must know," I said teasing him as I opened our sodas. "if a noodle sticks to the wall or fridge, that means it done. If it slides off, it still needs to cook for a little longer."

He shook his head, and started to eat. "Well, if I ever make pasta, I'll be sure to remember that."

"Oh come off it! Admit it this is the first home cooked meal you've had since you left the company." I teased him, sipping my soda.

He rolled his eyes before sighing. "Yeahhhhh…" He dragged out making me laugh.

"See? I'm usually always right." I replied, eating some noodles.

"Unfortunately." He mumbled eating a meatball. "This is so good."

"Thank you, you are always welcomed over for dinner. I'm always home." I laughed as I ate.

Having dinner with Punk, Phil, was enjoyable. I had someone to finally talk to face to face instead of over the phone. I had missed Phil, admittedly. I knew he felt terrible after what had happened and I could see it in his eyes when he had first came to the house. He was in desperate need to be forgiven for what he had done. Randy would be fine with how I forgave Phil. He had been okay with forgiving John.

It was the others he wasn't fond of.

Shawn had called numerous times to try and ask for my forgiveness. So had Hunter. Mark didn't try, he knew I wouldn't and plus, he really didn't have too much of a part in it anyway so why should he feel the need to apologize? Randy and I had not told Hunter or Shawn were we moved too. As soon as he found out what had happened and we said what we needed to say, we had packed up the house and moved out of Texas. Missouri was the first place we thought of and moved into a secluded house hidden by trees. The house was huge but it held its purpose. The house was under Randy's name since he demanded he pay the bills. He didn't want me using any of my money on the house or anything that I needed, instead all the money I had would go straight to our child for school and anything they needed. After a huge argument, I agreed.

It had been rather lonely at the house by myself but I knew how to keep myself busy with Randy gone. Hell, I had done it when Shawn was always gone. I kept things clean and went into town when I felt the need. I didn't fly much now that I was pregnant but I used to when I knew Maryse was back in Los Angeles. Every now and then, she would come over with Mike to check up on things, other than that, I was alone.

Edge, who had retired right after WrestleMania 27, had come over a lot since he too was bored in Canada. We usually just watched movies and caught up on what we were doing. Adam was my only saving grace. Besides him, I would go to North Carolina and see how Jeff Hardy and Beth were doing and of course, I would see my goddaughter. All that aside, I was cleaning the house.

"Phil, I have a question for you and Randy agreed…" I said after dinner. We had gone to the living room to watch some late night shows.

"Yeah, anything."

"Will you be the godfather..?" I asked looking down at my stomach.

I swear I was telling him that it was his child I was carrying. His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and his head nodded quickly. "Of course! Heck yeah I will be their godfather!" I hugged him as I laughed. He hugged back before taking my small stomach in his hands and started to talk. "Hey little guy…or girl! I'm your godfather! I'm gonna teach you everything!"

I laughed and smiled down at him. "I hope you teach them the straightedge way, I don't want them smoking or drinking or any of that."

"Of course! I'll have my own little Straight Edge Society!" He laughed and hugged me again. "You do know this kid will be rocking band shirts and stuff right?"

"I already have a lot of clothes from Jeff and Beth with rock music on them." I laughed nodding to a bunch of boxes in the corner. His lips pursed at the mention of Jeff's name but he kept quiet.

"I do have a question…why isn't John the godfather?"

I shrugged. "I guess Randy was expecting it to be and to be honest, it would have been weird to have my ex-boyfriend as my child's godfather."

"True, who is the godmother?"

"Maryse, of course. She's determined to have our child coming out speaking French and English." I said rubbing my stomach.

"She would." He laughed, leaning back against the couch. "Have you done the baby room yet?"

"No, not yet."

"I'm so helping with that. My godson or goddaughter will not be sleeping in a pink or blue room."

I rolled my eyes and smiled to myself as I leaned back against the couch.

Even though a lot of shit had gone down during my time as a WWE Superstar, I had to say that I was thankful for it. Without it, I didn't know where I would have ended up. I wouldn't have the perfect husband, a growing family, and people who truly cared about me. Even though I was not on good terms with others, I was certain it would turn out okay.

A few weeks after Phil had left; I knew I couldn't do this alone. The baby was growing by the minute and it started to kick. I went to the doctor and continued to do what I had been doing. We had found out soon after that I was having a girl and I knew she was getting restless inside me. I groaned and sat on the couch, holding my large stomach.

I looked at the phone and frowned. Phil, Randy, Jeff, John, Matt, and Adam had been checking on me constantly throughout my pregnancy. I sighed and grabbed the phone, dialing the oh familiar number that I had dialed so many times and hung up before they could answer.

With my nerves spiking and my daughter kicking me, I let the phone ring, trying to resist the urge to hang up. When I heard his voice, I stopped. I breathed deeply as they continued to ask who was on the other line. I blinked back tears before speaking myself.

"Hey Shawn…it's me…Kayley…"

**FIN**


	57. Another Installment!

**Hey everyone! **

**Miss me? **

**Well, I'm back! And I'm ready to rock the hell out of you guys once more! Okay, maybe not that hard but it'll be another rollercoaster! So shall I tell you what to expect within a few days, perhaps even…hours? :D**

**That's right! Another installment of the Kayley Michaels' Saga!**

**I'm not gonna tell you ANYTHING but the title! And look for it **_**realllllll **_**soon! **

'**The Silence is Deafening'**

**There's the title! Look for it soon! **

**God, I've miss you guys so much. I love you!**

**- Holly :D**


End file.
